


We Are Still Cardinal Sinners

by Angcat



Series: Cardinal Sins [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barely Legal, F/M, Lust, Priest Kink, Priest!Tom, Professor Tom, Relationship(s), Roman Catholicism, Rome - Freeform, Taboo, teacher!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 110,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/pseuds/Angcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Best of The Cardinal Sins. Father Hiddleston has broken his religious vows to be with his mischievous ex-student Alexandra McMasters. Their relationship has bloomed from sacrilegious lust to puppy love, but no matter how genuine their feelings are, they can’t outrun their pasts. And the taboo sigma surrounding their relationship causes real world consequences and new temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l’inizio

 Clear skies, warm in the Mediterranean late summer, the curtains billowed with a breath of wind that blew through the small flat. They had been there two months, her pleated skirts and crop tops now shared closet space with his trousers and blazers. Their tooth brushes, resting in the same caddy by the sink, her varied shades of pink lipsticks lying besides his beard trimmer and her smell of strawberries mixing with the scent of his Armani cologne 

Clear skies, warm in the Mediterranean late summer, the curtains billowed with a breath of wind that blew through the small flat. They had been there two months, her pleated skirts and crop tops now shared closet space with his trousers and blazers. Their tooth brushes, resting in the same caddy by the sink, her varied shades of pink lipsticks lying besides his beard trimmer and her smell of strawberries mixing with the scent of his Armani cologne in the bed sheets. All boxes had been unpacked except one small one that belonged to him.

Tom was gone for the day at another job interview. He had a hard time finding work after St. Mary’s even though Sister Wood had given him a recommendation based on his teaching experience, but only provided that he only taught at the university level, given what had transpired with Alex. Yet, Alex hadn’t been stressed about it at all given that money wasn’t a worry for her for her. She had even whined when he got up early to leave in the morning. Alex smiled when she thought of how she had straddled him at 8 am to keep him in bed with her. She sighed as she grabbed up the last packed box and opened it.

“Ah.” she uttered when she pulled out a copy of The Virgin Suicides. “He actually bought it. “ Alex flipped through it; about to get up and go put it on their bookcase but something fell from the pages. She picked it up to find that it was a photograph, she knew instantly who it was. Alex stared back at his blue eyes of the dead woman that pushed him into the priesthood. There was a rip on the side of the picture, as if he took it and went to tear it apart but stopped. Alex ran her fingers along the raised water warped spots, presumably from his tears. She wrinkled her brow, but felt no jealousy that he would hold on to the image of his lost love. Instead, Alex took the box of his effects and the picture in the living room. She set the box down on the floor and took the picture and set it on the fireplace mantel gently. “I’m sorry.” she uttered to the image of Gina, now able to put a face the woman that had affected him so. Alex looked away and picked up the paperback book again and set it down on the mantel as well with the spine outward the title could be seen. Reaching back into the box she pulled out his onyx rosary, her mind instantly thinking back to when they had fucked in the woods that one time. The night when she had tried to sneak out with her friends, but he caught her. She had taken his rosary and put it on, in the dark and he yanked her by it and forced her to kiss him.

Alex didn’t give it back that night, stealing it from him. She had used it to pleasure herself, running the beads along her clit when she thought about him.

Alex slipped the rosary over her head and continued to search the box. There was a note she had written about him in class with the lyrics of Liz Phair’s Flower. She laughed out loud at the fact that he kept such a useless piece of paper. There was the stub for his flight ticket to Rome, where they had vacationed together during spring break. Her hand touched something lace at the bottom of the box. She smiled wide when she pulled out the black panties she had worn the day that he took her virginity on his school desk during the last day of her weekend detention. He had yanked them off of her and put them in his pocket to keep. “Fucking pervert.” Alex giggled as she reached back into the cardboard box lastly pulled out the Roman collar that she hadn’t seen him wear since her graduation in June.

She put the collar to her chest, and let out a heavy sigh and bit her lip; she missed the way he looked wearing it and the sinful places they had fucked. The confessional, the hallway closet, her dorm room at the end of term and even in the sanctuary of the church. Alex moaned slightly aching for him even though they lived together. The thoughts of how many times touched while he wore that collar, a man of God to the outside world yet sinning with her in dark. How many times she smudged his collar with her cherry lip-gloss while panting in his ear with need. She clenched her thighs together, wishing he were home. Like with the picture and the book, Alex set the collar on the mantel, a shrine to their past and the things that defined them. She smiled at her own teenage girl sentimentality when she heard the door open.

Alex turned around to see Tom walking through the front door; he glanced up and smiled when he saw her standing there by the fireplace in her bikini top and shorts. He saw the tiny flecks of golden Mediterranean sand imbedded in her curly strands of hair, she had been to beach while he was gone. Her brown skin got darker each day and he knew that he would be slightly saddened when the cooler weather came and took her tan away, but for now he loved the almost otherworldly glow she had.

“I have good news.” Tom said walking over to her with his hands in his pockets.

“Did you get the job?” Alex asked, growing excited. Tom smiled and she clapped happily. “Yay! Darling, I’m so happy for you! What school was it again?” she asked, but Tom didn’t say anything for a second noticing his rosary around her neck.

“It’s…well…” he paused when he looked past her and saw the photo of Gina staring back at him. He lowered his brow and tensed his jaw.

“I-It was the last box to be unpacked and I didn’t know what was in it…” Alex whispered, seeing his expression change. Tom pushed past her and snatched up the photograph.

“I shouldn’t have anymore.” He uttered sounding angry with himself, slightly ripping it again but he couldn’t do it. Alex stood there and signed, before putting her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine…”

“No, it isn’t.” he breathed, wishing he could just get rid of it, but it was like his hands would allow him to shred the last picture he had of her.

“You loved her. “ Alex spoke, the words stung his ears. “She happened.”

“You should be mad at me, I’m holding on to a picture of…” He turned around to face her.

Alex smiled sadly. “It’s not like you guys broke up and you still have a picture. She died and she was important to you. I understand…I just didn’t want you to feel that you had to hide it from me.” Alex said sweetly. Tom hung his head and looked down at the photo. “She’s kind of the reason we’re together.” she added and Tom looked at her with a lowered brow.

“Don’t say that…”

“She is, though…” Alex slowly took the picture out of his hands. “I get it if you don’t want it up there, but I just wanted you know that I’m okay with you having it.” She pulled down the book and slipped it back between the pages and put it back on the mantel. Tom was surprised by her kind and gentle understanding of his demons. “Now, what school?” she asked. Tom chuckled as he pulled off his navy blue blazer and took a seat on the small couch. Alex turned around and tilted her head as she looked at him.

“I sincerely hope you aren’t planning on taking A Study of Shakespeare while you are uni.”

“What does my class schedule have to—?” she blinked and then it clicked causing her to gasp. “Oh my god!” she said excitedly as she ran over to him and sat on his lap. “Wait! Is that even allowed?” Alex asked, now mildly concerned.

“Yes, but you can’t my class.” he said, raising his eyebrow at her as she pouted slightly.

“So what did you tell them?” Tom sat back and put his hand on Alex’s thigh.

“Simply that my girlfriend…” he started to say and Alex smiled widely at the title. “Would be attending there in the fall and that I wanted to know if that would be a conflict of interest and they said it wouldn’t be as long as you aren’t enrolled in my class.” he told her looking relieved that he had finally found work. Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

“Did you tell them how we met?” she asked, wiggling her hips slightly. Tom smirked and shook his head.

“Well, they didn’t ask so I didn’t tell.” He shrugged causing Alex to laugh. “I didn’t do anything illegal with you, you were of age and more than consented.” Tom said watching her bite her lip. “Morally, some people might find it wrong, but…”

Alex licked her lips as his hand crept further up her thigh.

“Did you tell them that you used to be a priest?”

“Alex, darling. We’re in Rome, there is no way in hell I would tell them that.” he whispered deviously. Alex shifted her weight and straddled him, causing him to groan slightly at the feeling of her crotch on his. “And anyway I’m still a priest…technically.”

Alex tugged at the neck sting of her bikini top causing it to drop open. Tom smiled at the sight of her tits, adoring the difference of complexion that her breast had because of her tan. Alex smiled and pinched one of her already hard nipples and moaned.

“All of those university girls are going to want your dick.” she whispered as Tom un-buttoned her jean shorts.

“And all of those boys are going to want to slip their fingers in your knickers.” He responded with a smirk. Alex rolled her eyes and got up off of him and pulled her shorts down, hearing him inhale sharply when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Why would I need boys when I have you?” she asked, straddling him again. Tom groaned when she kissed him. The feeling of her soft lips on his caused his cock to stiffen. Alex slipped her tongue in his mouth; Tom could taste the sweetness left behind her every present gum. Tom grew more demanding, grabbing the rosary around her neck to pull her closer. His other hand gripped her ass greedily. He panted feeling her grind on him. “I’ve wanted your dick all day.” she whispered, into his mouth and yanked at his belt. She gritted her teeth as she zipped his pants and sat up a bit so she could pull his cock free. Tom noticed the wetness that was on the crotch of his pants from her but he didn’t care. Before she could even react, Tom had grabbed her by her hips and forced her down, his cock filling her in one sudden jab. Alex threw her head back and yelped as her pussy quivered with the abrupt stretching.

“So wet for me…” Tom groaned, holding her by her hips as he thrust up into her. Alex whimpered and gripped onto his forearms for support as he slammed into her repeatedly. Alex gasped when Tom suddenly lifted her off of him and gently pushed her to the living room floor.

“Eeep!” she squeaked at the feeling of the chilly hard wood floor on her bare back and ass. Tom quickly pinned her to the floor and forced her legs up before he slipped back into her. Her mouth dropped open and her eye rolled back into her head.

“Look at me.” he ordered yanking at the rosary at her neck. Alex fought to keep her eyes open as he stroked into her roughly. “Is this what you wanted all day, Ms. McMasters?” he breathed and she nodded quickly as his cock hit perfectly inside of her. She curled her toes in pleasure, panting for breath over the wet sound of his dick slipping into her wet, tight, starving cunt. Alex wished there was something for her to grab on to, but the bare wood floor had nothing to give so she simply balled her fists and whimpered desperately.

“I—-ahh—I thought about you too today….” Tom groaned as he pushed her knees to her chest hitting her even deeper. “Ah fuck… ahh. D-during my interview… I couldn’t wait to get home and fuck you senseless…” he hissed causing her to moan even louder. Tom used his thumb to rub her clit, wrenching a scream from Alex. He covered her mouth to silence her, seeing as they had neighbors. “Shh darling.” But it was too late and there was a knock on their door.

“È tutto bene lì dentro?” A woman’s voice asked, sounding concerned about the scream that Alex had just let out. Tom gnashed his teeth, but he didn’t stop, feeling that she close he didn’t want to rob her of her impending orgasm.

“Si.” He said loudly so the neighbor could hear him. Alex squeaked behind his palm her body jerking as he kept rubbing her clit and thrusting his narrow hips.

“Sei sicuro? Ho sentito un urlo.” The woman spoke; asking if he was sure everyone was alright in there because she heard a scream. He growled in frustration, just wanting her to mind her own business, but it was clear she was nosy. Alex reached up and pulled his hand from her mouth.

“Sì , tutto va bene.” she said, fighting not to come as she spoke. She was getting better with her Italian.

“Bene.” The woman said finally accepting that no one was being attacked behind the door. Alex gasped and Tom covered her mouth again as she came. Her body twitched and her back arched as far as it could. He felt her pussy tighten around him, he groaned as he kept thrusting. Alex pulled his hand away once she could speak.

“I-I want it in my mouth.” She requested, he pulled out and stood up. Alex quickly staggered to her knees, still in a pleasurable daze. Tom grabbed her by the back of her head and forced his cock into her mouth. She hummed lovingly at the taste of her own pussy as he quickly fucked her face.

“Y—ah—you want to taste me?” he panted feeling the coiling in his lower abdomen.

“Mmmmhummm” she hummed, the vibration of her voice was enough to send him off the edge. Tom gritted his teeth and threw his head back, lifting up on his tiptoes as his cock pulsed and came in her warm mouth. Alex rather enjoyed the taste of the salty, sweet liquid on her tongue. Tom pulled out of her mouth causing a bit of his cum to spill from her lips, and drop to her chest, painting a few of the rosary beads white with it. Tom watched as she sat up straight and swallowed it in one gulp.

“Mm. I love it when you taste me.” he smiled, scooping a bit of it off of her chin. Alex sucked it off of his finger and moaned happily.

“I sincerely hope we are still carrying on like this when school starts.” Tom uttered pulling his finger from her lips.

“Why not, Father?”

“Well, for one we wouldn’t get anything done.” he chuckled. 


	2. The Pink Fruit That Resembles…

Tom grunted and rolled over onto his stomach, he out, stretched his arm feeling the cool sheets. He peeked open one eye when he didn’t feel her next to him. Tom rubbed his eyes and went to get out of bed, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that penetrated the blush curtains. Dipping the room in shades if yellows and oranges. Tom cracked his back and looked around for his pajama pants that had been thrown to the floor the night before after she had whispered

 _“I want to feel cum inside of me, daddy…”_  in his ear in her hot usual needy tone. Tom smiled slightly as he pulled on his pants and walked out of the bedroom, he made his way down the narrow hallway and saw her in the kitchen. She stood with her back to him, wearing her pink camisole and her tiny night shorts. Tom looked down and chuckled when he saw that she was wearing a pair of his socks, which were too big for her feet. He noticed that she had her ear buds in, slightly bobbing to the music. Tom watched silently with a smile on his thin lips as she hummed and swayed to the music that only she could hear.

“Make me arch my back like ice cream sundae spoons. Give me afterglow as bright and daunting as the moon. Rub my feet with yours, when we sit in a restaurant booth. Make me fall in love with you…” Alex sung lowly, and slightly off key, as she cut through a pink grapefruit with a serrated knife. Alex suddenly gasped from surprise when Tom snuck behind her and grabbed her hips. He pushed his crotch against her ass and yanked one of her headphones out. She moaned and tilted her head back as he ran his hands down her thighs.

“What are you doing up so early?” Tom whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

“You haven’t gotten out of bed no earlier than eleven since we’ve moved here.”

“Oh, please. You know what is a lie.” Alex laughed. “I got up at 10:30 on Monday.”

“Wow, I whole half hour difference.” he joked, inhaling her scent.

“I’m up because Lewis and Victoria are coming to visit today.” she reminded him. Tom blinked, and let out a low growl against her neck.

“Right, that is today.” he uttered with a slightly sour tone.

“You don’t sound excited about it.” Alex said as she reached over for the sugar and dumped a whole tablespoon onto each half of the grapefruit.

 “Not that, just…” he slipped one hand under her thin shirt, pinching her nipple and wrenching a moan from her. “…we don’t have that much longer until term starts for us and I want to spend it…” He tugged on her nipple causing her to arch her back into his crotch. She hummed feeling his erection poke between her cheeks.“…I want to spend it doing things to you. 

“It is only a weekend trip…you can deal with it I think.” Alex panted.

“I can, of course, but that doesn’t mean I want to.” He smiled against her neck as he reached in front of her and picked up the spoon. He stuck it into fruit and scooped it out some of it. “Open your mouth.” He ordered, she did parting her lips. He almost missed her mouth, and she giggled.

“Mmm.” Alex hummed, as she tasted the bitter taste of the fruit and then the sweetness of the sugar gains on her tongue.

“Does that taste good?” he asked, pushing his cock into her ass again.

 “Yes.” Alex panted as he scooped up another spoon full and put it to her lips.

“Are you going to eat some?” she asked, clenching her thighs together.

 “No, I want something else.” Tom purred before he turned her around and lifted her up on the counter, making sure to move her down a bit so she didn’t smash the grapefruit that sat on the glass cutting board.

“Can we maybe have breakfast first?” she giggled watching as he got to his knees.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t eat.” he smiled before he pulled down her shorts. Alex bit her lip and put her feet up on the counter top, exposing herself fully to him. Tom licked the inside of her thigh, raking his teeth along her skin. He eyed her cunt, appreciating the small tuft of hair above the clean-shaven brown soft lips.

“Eat.” He ordered glancing up at her. Alex grabbed one of the grapefruit half’s and stick the spoon into it. She stopped, looking down and watching as Tom spread her lips with his thumbs. She was already wet, the slick liquid seeping from her slit. Alex at the spoon full of fruit just as Tom sucked on her inner lips.

The grapefruit juice dripped down her chin as she took another bite. Tom groaned, reaching one hand down into this pajama pants. He squeezed his cock and started to stroke as he tightened his thin lips around her clit.

“Fuck….” Alex panted slightly bucking against his mouth. Tom pulled his cock from his pants and started to stroke faster. Alex whimpered as he flattened his tongue and lapped at her as if he was desperate to taste every single drop of her juice. Alex couldn’t focus on anything other than his mouth; she set the grapefruit next to her, and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. Tom pulled away for a second, spitting on her cunt. Alex giggled at the obscenity of it. “Ooo…I like it sloppy.” she moaned.

 “I know…” Tom smiled before going back to her cunt. He used his thumb to push the hood of her clit back, fully exposing it to his mouth. Alex almost screamed out loud when he started to suck, while flicking his tongue back and forth.

“Oh! Ohhh—God.” she panted throwing her head back. Tom groaned, still stroking himself. He stopped, dipping his tongue into her cunt, giving her a small respite from the intense pleasure. “Don—don’t tease me.” she moaned, he obliged her going back to his perfect assault on her little bundle of nerves. Alex reached down and yanked him by his hair, waning him even closer. She writhed and arched her back. He looked up to see that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her mouth was hanging open. Tom felt his lower abdomen clench and tighten, he moaned against her that was enough to tip her off of the edge. Alex quickly clasped one hand over her mouth as she came hard. She shock and quivered in ecstasy, as she lost herself for a few seconds. Tom moved his mouth away from pussy and rested his forehead against as her inner thigh.

 “Ah! Fuck!” he whispered as his cock pulsed in his palm. He uttered her name as he came, spilling himself onto the kitchen floor. Both of them didn’t move for a few moments, simply enjoying their afterglow. Alex ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to catch her breath. He kissed her inner thigh before he stood up and grabbed a paper towel off of the roll that sat on the rack. Alex chuckled as she watched him clean the floor up.

“We’re disgusting.” she smiled as she slipped her other leg threw her shots and pulled them back up. Tom snickered and crumpled the paper towel and threw it in the tall trashcan and looked back over at her. He swore he could see a faint blush under her dark cheeks, her un-brushed hair wild on her head. “Yes, Father?” she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she picked up the grapefruit half and stabbed it repeatedly with the spoon slowly.

“Who do you think is more disgusting, me or you?” He asked lowly.

“You.” She said with a smile.

“Why?” he laughed.

 “Well, because you’re a creepy old man.” She said eating a spoon full of the fruit. Tom laughed and went to say something when there was a knock on the door.

He looked over and lowered his brow. “Is that them already?” Alex shook her head and licked her spoon.

 “No, their flight doesn’t land until 1.” Tom grunted and walked over to the door and looked out of the peephole. He didn’t know who it was, but it was a woman holding what seemed to be a carton of something. He pulled open the door.

“Yes?—er Si?” “Ciao, Io—“ The middle age woman started to say. 

“Who is it?” Alex called from the kitchen.

 “Eh, my name is Elda I’m your neighbor from cross the hall.” she said. She was a thin woman with short dark hair and brown eyes. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Thomas…” He greeted shaking her hand. “And…Alex.” He called for her and she came out of the kitchen. Elda looked shocked once she saw her; she glanced back to Tom and then back to Alex. 

“Hello. I’m Alex.” She said, shaking the woman’s hand as well. Elda had heard that an English couple had moved into the building, she had already seen Tom in passing, but Alex wasn’t what she was expecting at all. Elda laughed awkwardly.

“I wanted to come by and introduce myself.” She said. “I live alone and I have some..eh…” she moved her hand as if trying to remember the English word for it “pastries, that I know that I will not be able to finish.” Alex glanced down at the plastic container that had little cakes covered in powdered sugar. “I thought I would offer.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Tom said, taking them from her.

“You’re most welcome. It was nice meeting you.” Elda said.

“Nice meeting you as well.” Tom smiled, Elda waved goodbye and left to walk down the hall and Tom closed the door.

“Ooo! What are those?” Alex asked snatching them from his hand and popping the lid open.

“Not sure the proper name.”

“Hey, was it just me or did she look at us funny?” Alex asked.

“Well, there is a fifteen year difference between us.” He said, and Alex paused before taking a bite of the sugary cake.

“Holy shit… I was three when you were eighteen.” She uttered, they both paused and looked at each other. “Yeah, I’m not going to ever say that again. 

“Yeah, don’t.” he chuckled.

* * *

Tom knew that Alex was excited to see her brother and best friend. She kept checking her phone and looking at the time, she has picked up and did the dishes, wanting the small, cozy flat to be neat so she could show off her new place. He was less excited, realizing that he would be with two teenage girls. He was more than aware of their chattiness, their high-pitched squeals of delight, and then he obnoxious laughs that he had heard so many times back at St. Mary’s. Although Lewis would be there also, his presence wouldn’t really give much comfort. They were on pleasant terms, but in the end Lewis was her brother, so awkwardness was to be expected.

Tom sat in ‘his chair’ in the corner of the living room reading a magazine; he could hear Alex in the bathroom tinkering about in the bathroom. The sound of her opening her makeup kit and then her setting down something on the counter, he assumed it was the thick glass bottle of her liquid foundation. He chuckled, knowing that her face make up was one shade darker than her actual skin because she couldn’t find something to perfectly match. He heard her phone ping it’s notification and then there was the sound of her running from the bathroom and into the narrow hall.

 He looked up to see her emerge, with her curly fluffy ponytail bouncing behind her head. She was dressed in one of her many light sundresses, living in them as long as she could before the cooler weather came. Tom stared at her, in light blue with red lips. Red, far too red to match her skin color but on her it seemed perfect. She could wear electric blue, or neon green and still he would find it sexy. 

“They’re here!” she said with elation, rushing to the door. Alex stopped and looked at Tom as she put her hand on the door. 

“What?” he asked. Alex smirked slightly before absent-mindedly licking her painted lips. She looked him up and down, from the doorway. His long legs crossed and covered in his navy slacks. She loved the tight white button down, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, fresh from the shower. He always had what she called ‘the daddy aesthetic’ about him, but it was especially noticeable then in his brown leather club chair. He looked as if he would grab her by her wrist and throw her across his lap. Alex shook her head and smiled as soon as there was the  _Knock. Knock. Knock_  on the thick wood door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Alex is singing is True Love Cafe by Nicole Dollanganger.


	3. Spill

Tom felt as if he had been thrown back into his old classroom at St. Mary’s as soon as Alex saw Victoria. They had always been the loudest girls back at school, laughing obnoxiously at an inside joke that no one else was allowed to be in or gossiping about someone. And as soon as they saw each other they both squeaked excitedly as if they had been a part for years, yet it had only been a few months. Alex rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder, her face pressed into her straight blonde silky hair, while Victoria tightened her arms around her friend.

“I missed you so much!” Alex beamed.

“I missed you too!” Vic said as Alex pulled away. Victoria looked her up and down. Her darker tone was obvious, in contrast, making her brown hair seem lighter against it. Alex was glowing with dreamy whimsy and Victoria knew that she had never seen her best friend so happy. Lewis coughed and cleared his throat loudly.

“Hello, yeah. It’s me, your only sibling.” he said jokingly. Alex looked over at him with a smile. She didn’t hug him, but rather ball up her fist and playfully punch him in the arm.

“Nice to see you too, dick.” she said, causing him to chuckle.

“You look burnt.” he laughed.

“Fuck you.” Alex snapped. “The darker the berry the sweeter the—“

“Ew, can you not?” Lewis said quickly shaking his head. There was no way he wanted to hear of his little sister’s ‘sweet juice’. Victoria finally pulled her eyes from her gleaming best friend and saw Tom. A smile slowly crept into her narrow glossed lips. He didn’t have that coldness about that she remembered him having back at school. Like Alex the sun had kissed his skin, blooming the freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It was the first time she realized that he was a natural blond under the brownish-red; his roots hadn’t been touched up yet.

“It’s good to see you, Fath—“ Victoria caught herself, and put her fingertips over her lips awkwardly. Alex chuckled and took Victoria by her hand and pulled her into the apartment.

“Come in, why don’t ya? Don’t just stand in the hall like a bunch of creeps.” She urged and they stepped in before she shut the door.

“It’s good to see you.” Victoria said to Tom. “It’s strange, I can’t call you Father anymore.” she shrugged. “What am I supposed to call you?”

“He has a first name, you know.” Alex said, inspecting her brother’s tight black tee-shirt, she pulled the fabric and turned up her nose. “Nice V neck, ass.” Alex uttered, and Lewis rolled his eyes and smacked her hand away.

“I can’t call him, Tom.” Victoria spoke, cringing at the name.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m used to calling you Ms. Lane.” Tom chuckled, he noticed Alex’s stare at her brother, narrow her brown eyes, and slightly motioning towards him. Lewis got the hint, and extended his hand to Tom.

“Hey, man.” Lewis said to the man that technically could be old enough to be his sister’s father. Tom shook his hand politely, but he could feel the slight tension between them. After her graduation party he had come back into the house and had been greeted with civility, but possibly only because no one wanted to ruin Alex’s party. Her mother had been the one to talk to him the most, trying not to cry at the romance of it all. Her father stayed away only talking to him if need be as if trying to hide his own sadness of his daughters choice and Lewis only passed him polite conversation that night.

“Good to see you too.” Tom said to her brother, which shared her face as if they were twins yet a few years apart. He still had a face of a man who saw his sister as a girl that needed to be protected even from the man she now lived with. What could Tom expect from him honesty?

 

* * *

 

The girls had of course urged to leave only after a few moments of being in the flat. Alex had urged to show them around the city. The four of them walked through the Piazza di Spagna. Lewis and Victoria held hands, and Alex smiled seeing their very slight pubic displays affection of a new couple trying to hold back from being too obvious. The two pairs of couples tried to walk in step beside each other, but Tom and Alex stepped slightly behind them. While Lewis and Victoria had come to Rome to visit them, this was their first time in Italy and Alex knew they would want wander like tourists.

“Hmm.” Alex hummed besides Tom and intertwined her fingers with his.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Nothing, just happy they’re finally together, that’s all.” Alex said before smacking her gum back into her mouth with a ‘pop’. Victoria looked over her shoulder, checking to see where they were to find them just a few paces behind.

Eventually they all stopped to eat a café the same one that Tom and Alex had eaten at their first day of their Roman vacation. Victoria had to hide her giggles because Alex had told her that during their first visit there she had placed her foot between his legs under the table and rubbed him, almost causing him to cum in pants. Tom was unaware that Alex had spilled most of the dirty details of their trip. How many times they fucked, what position and even how it felt when he fucked her ass for the first time in the hotel after the club. The two best friends looked at each other above the edges of their menus, talking with their eyes. A clandestine language between female friends.

“When does term start for you?” Victoria finally said setting down her menu as they sat on the warm sunbathed terrace.

“Fall semester starts in early October here.” Alex told her, twisting a coil of her hair on her finger.

“October? Holy hell.” Lewis scoffed.

“So Fat—“ Victoria had to catch herself, again. “So…Tom.” His first name alien and odd on her mouth. “You teaching Uni, now?”

“They let you?” Lewis interjected rudely, earning a nudge from his new girlfriend and a kick from his sister from under the table. “Well, I’m just saying…”

“Yes, well the university level is very different than secondary.” Tom spoke; Alex could hear the bite in his voice. She gave her brother a glance that only spoke of.

“Stop it.”

Lewis took the hint and backed off. Alex and Victoria continued to talk, catching up as if they didn’t have access to phones. They were just as chatty as they had been in school. They had been so bad in his class with the giggles and whispers when they sat next to each other that Tom was forced to separate them. He had stopped class one day, and put down the chalk that he was using to write notes on the backboard with and turned around. He looked dead at Alex who didn’t seem to realize that he was staring at her, arms folded and annoyed as she just kept talking to Victoria. He wondered how on Earth they always had something to say to each other seeing as they were roommates and whenever he saw one the other was surely to next to her. Father Hiddleston had called her name; she stopped and looked up at him. That was when he told her to switch seats with Ms. Elliott. He remembered how she argued with him, scrunching her nose and rolling her eyes. She asked why and then he said that it was obvious that she could not control her flapping gums. She got up from her desk and grabbed up her books and switched seats with the bushy browed, longed necked Tina Elliott. Tom recalled the smirk on her lips when she finally sat down, and then he didn’t know why, but now he knew for sure the smile was because she was eye level with his crotch.

Alex glanced over at Tom between her conversation with Victoria and Lewis to see him smirk. He was lamenting how she sat at her desk with her legs slightly apart. He was snapped from his memories when both Victoria and Alex let out loud laughs at an inside joke that they had. Tom glanced down; the light blue bottom of her dress had ridden up on her left thigh. He casually set his large hand on her slightly dewy brown leg. Her laughed quieted a bit, but she still chuckled.

“I’m going to go wash my hands before the food gets here.” Lewis said getting up.

“Yeah, I have to pee.” Victoria announced, the idea of the restroom reminding her. “Be right back.” she said, getting up as well and leaving the two. Alex rested her head on hand and looked at Tom.

“Are you annoyed?” she asked playfully.

“I forgot how loud you two were.”

“Oh please, I’ve been loud here too.” she breathed lowly with a suggestive smirk. Tom ran his hand up her thigh, inching higher and causing Alex to flutter her eyes closed.

“Last time we ate here…you played with me.” He said, watching her smile wickedly at the memory. “I think…” his fingertips found their way under the waistband of her panties. Alex quickly grabbed his hand and went to pull it away, but he didn’t budge. “I should have some revenge.” he slipped his fingers into her.

“Thomassssss..” she clenched her teeth, drawing out the ‘s’ and tried to yank his hand away. She frantically looked towards the bathroom to see if they were on their way back, not yet and she thanked God for the tablecloth blocking the view of her spread legs and pale thin fingers in her cunt.

“Oh, you naughty girl.” Tom growled in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. “You’re getting wet.”

“Pleaseee.” Alex whimpered, not able to stop her hips wiggling with want. “This is so wrong.”

“I know.” Tom snickered before pulling his fingers out of her hot twat, seeing Victoria and Lewis heading back to the table. He quickly wiped his fingers clean on the cloth. A moment later their food arrived and they chatted like normal.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of being out and about they all had decided to go back to their flat for a few drinks the idea had been Victoria’s, not wanting to leave her best friend yet. Tom and Lewis had agreed one thing, how loud the two girls were . Their voices melted together when they laughed and finished each other sentences, matching tones. The two men had given each other glances as the girls giggled about things they hadn’t been around for.

“Do you re—“ Alex had to pause because she laughed so hard as she sat on the living room floor with Victoria, both of them holding bottles of beer in their hands. “Do you remember when we got so fucking high and snuck out?” Victoria laughed and nodded.

“Why did we think that was a good idea?”

“I don’t know, but we smoked the fattest join ever that night!”

“A fat joint is called a ‘blunt’, Alex.” Lewis corrected from the couch. Alex looked at her brother and sucked her teeth.

“No, it’s not. Lew. I blunt is weed rolled in a cigar wrapper.” she corrected him in a high-pitched smart-ass tone. Tom closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, their age gap was blindingly obvious in that moment. He loved her, every inch of her, but that second he could not handle the two buzzed teenage girls. Tom got up from his chair. “Tommmm.” she called, extending his name. He looked down at her and she pouted in that way, when she usually called him ‘daddy’, but she had enough of a filter not to say that with her brother and best friend around. “Where you going?”

“On the balcony for some fresh air.” he said, unlatching the balcony door and stepping out. Tom leaned against the railing and enjoyed the cool air, a few moments later the door slid open again and Lewis stepped out.

“Fucking hell, right?” her brother said, pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and slipping one out.

“We’ll, they haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“Nah, they’ve always been like that.” Lewis put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “They can talk for hours and hours and never run out of things.” He took a drag and blew the smoke out through his nose. “Listen, Tom. I know we’ve had a bad start.” Tom looked over at him and replayed the events of her graduation in his head. When Lewis went to punch him, once he found what he had done with his sister. Before he could land the hit Alex stupidly had jumped between them, earning her a sock in the jaw. “You have to understand she’s my little sister.”

“No. no. I understand.” Tom said. He truly did, he had a little sister of his own.

“I came out here mostly because my father wanted me to check up on her. Well, that and Vic really wanted me to come too of course.” He flicked the ash and took another drag. “I can tell you one thing…she loves you.” Tom raised his eyebrow. “When my dad had stopped her from talking to you...” Lewis shook his head and took another drag.

“What? What happened?” Tom asked.

“She didn’t tell you?” There was a low roar of thunder possibly miles away and Tom could smell the impending rain in the Mediterranean air. Tom shook his head; he knew she had been sad, but the look on her brother’s face told of more. “No, of course she didn’t.” he sighed, flicking the ash again. “My father had taken her phone and laptop away, and threatened that if she ever talked to you he would ruin your life.” Lewis told him with a sigh. Tom swallowed hard, he knew by the look of her father at the graduation party that he was the kind of man that would treat such a thing and could make good on his promises. “It was horrible…” Lewis glanced back inside of the flat at his sister. Tom looked as well, seeing Victoria utter something to Alex. Whatever it was made her brown eyes widen and then put her hand over her mouth. She glanced up and looked at her brother and made a mocking disgusted face. Lewis rolled his eyes and turned back around and looked out towards the dark. “As you know, Lex doesn’t cry much…but fuck it was as if someone died to her.” Her brother stamped out the cherry of his cigarette on the metal railing and the pocketing the butt. “We didn’t see her much those days, she would just hide in her room playing the saddest music... That…” he snapped his fingers trying to recall the artist.

“Lana Del Rey?” Tom said, he knew what she liked to listen to and because the days without her he listened to the same, songs that reminded him of her in her school tartan.

“Yeah, her. Fuck, that woman sounds kind of like a drunk baby doesn’t she?” Lewis chuckled, Tom did as well, but he had grown to like the woman’s voice and the subject matter of her lyrics. “I didn’t see her during the day, but at night, she would creep out of her room. I think she wanted to avoid our dad.” It was strange; she would get up at like 3 am and then go swimming the pool.” he said shaking his head. “You know she bought your cologne…” Tom blinked.

“What?”

“God damn it, her whole room smelled like you, she smelted like you. Like she opened the whole thing and dumped it on herself.” Tom slummed his shoulders; he had no idea that she had been that sad over him. “One night, I came home from a long night drinking and I found passed out on the couch. Stupid girl had been drinking and had eaten a whole tub of ice cream. She was wearing your jacket and I had to carry her up the stairs to her room.” Lewis looked at him and lowered his brow. “I had never been worried about Alex before then.” He glared at him and Tom could tell that her brother was wondering what about him could make his baby sister fall into sorrow.

“She’s happy, but please don’t hurt her, mate.” Lewis said lowly, tightening his lips in the same way that Alex did when she was being serious, or at least trying to be.

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Victoria and Lewis left to go back to their hotel room at around 10pm. Tom watched Alex pick up her and her friends now empty beer bottles from the coffee table. As she moved there was a sudden clap of thunder, the storm was getting closer. Tom inhaled sharply, thinking back to what her brother had told him. He watched her walk into the kitchen; he felt a flutter of sadness boil in his heart. He knew that she had been upset over everything that had happened, but he had no idea how far it went. Not even has he sulked in the hotel he rented after he left St. Mary’s, laying on the bed with his mind a haze with visions of his sweet Alex. Not even then could he imagine her, with sorrow, teen angst maybe, but not with something described as melancholia…all of that for him. He walked over to Alex, as she rinsed out the glass beer bottles and set them on the counter.

“You know Victoria and Lewis haven’t done it yet?” she said abruptly as she shut off the sink

“Oh?” Tom asked, he didn’t care to know about what her brother and Ms. Lane was doing or not doing. Alex turned around, surprised to see him only a few inches away.

“Yeah, well, I guess that is the…” she put her fingers up and did air quotes “natural order” of things I guess.” Tom watched as she whipped her slightly damp hands on the front of her blue dress. “She did tell me that he is kind of major whore…yuck. Some of the girls he has poked are gross.” Tom didn’t say anything, his mind lost of Lewis’ description of a depressed Alex, sleeping all day and wondering her home at night like a phantom. He cupped Alex under her chin and ran his thumb along her plump bottom lip.

“Spill it.” Alex ordered.

“What?”

“You know what, now spill.” Alex darted out her tongue and licked his thumb. “What did you and Lewis talk about out there?” she grew slightly defensive. “What did he say to you?” Worried that her brother had told Tom some of her embarrassing stories of her youth. Like the time she was horsing around and sliding down the icy driveway a few years ago when she slipped forward and bashed her face on the cement and ice. That day she had chipped one of her bottom teeth and had to go get it caped only after making a dramatic show about it in the dental office.

“Nothing, we just talked.” Tom lied.

“No, I know my brother. What did he say about m—“ Alex was cut off when Tom suddenly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. “Seriously, what did he say?” she whined as set her down on the bed.

My darling, you’re so self absorbed.” He joked, his fingers working to do the side zipper of her dress. “Not everything is about you.” Alex slapped his hand away and then grabbed at him, lifting herself off of the bed and crushing her lips against his. Alex always kissed with the vigor of a porn-star but with the awkwardness of a boarding school girl. All tongue and lips it was a sexy mix of innocent and whorishness that always caused an excited pressure to build in his lower abdomen. But after hearing the recount of how she lost sleep over him, Tom wasn’t in the mood to fuck her hard. He grabbed her by her hands and broke the kiss, causing her to blink in curiosity.

“Wait.” he said gently pushing her back.

“Wait for what?” she asked, wiggling her hips, Tom didn’t say anything only pulling the blue dress over her head and throwing it to the floor. He admired her white bra and underwear for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her neck. “I want you.” Alex whispered as Tom pulled down the straps of her bra and exposed her breast.

“I know.” He inched down and wrapped his lips around one of her stiff nipples. Alex moaned and threw her head back as he sucked and flicked his tongue. He ran one hand along her flat stomach, loving how she wiggled and writhed.

“I could play with your tits all day long.” he breathed as he moved to the other.

“It’s—it’s tourtureee” she cried, arching her back. He knew how sensitive she was there and how much she loved it. Alex reached down and tried to run her hand along the swell in his trousers, but he pulled her hand away. There was another loud bang of thunder, and the lights flickered.

“I want it…”

“Not yet.” He said slipping his hand into her panties, running one finger along her slit and testing her wetness. Her hips rolled with the rhythm of his fingers as he rubbed it.

“Pu—put them inside…” she requested and he obliged, slipping two of his long pale fingers into her warm, quivering pussy. Tom glanced down, watching as she curled her toes into the bed sheets. Alex bucked repeatedly against him, practically fucking herself on his fingers. Tom groaned, and palmed his cock that was almost screaming to be paid attention to.

“Please fuck me….please…Father.” she moaned. Tom pulled his fingers from her, and slipped them into his mouth and sucked them clean of her. Alex hurriedly pulled off her panties as he got up and got undressed.

She licked her lips when he pulled his pants down, his cock springing free and a bit of pre-cum oozing from the tip. Her mouth watered, yearning to taste the salty flavor.

“Ahh.” she sounded opening her mouth, but Tom shook his head.

“I need to be inside of you.” He said getting back on the bed and pulled her legs open.

“I want to choke on your cock, though….” she whined.

“Not tonight.” he said before he parted her lower lips with this thumbs and pushed into her. Alex cried out and arched her back as he filled her. Tom held her legs open as he stroked into her, watching has his cock slicked in and out of her pink wet cunt.

“Tom….ha-harder.” she panted.

“No.” he said simply, watching her eyes flutter into the back of her head.

“Wh-whyyyyy?”

“Because I said so.”

Alex groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him in deeper. Tom gritted his teeth, he was really trying to go slow with her, but she was a demanding little thing. Tom gritted his teeth and pulled her legs apart again.

Alex whined and yanked at the sheets, she wanted him harder, deeper, faster, but he refused and she wondered what she could have done to receive such slow building pleasurable torture. He leaned over her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, the smell of strawberries dizzying his mind. He still pumped, but not even half as hard as he could have fucked her, taking his time and showing a restraint that she didn’t have. She held on to him, grabbing his back and feeling his shoulder blades shift. Tom moaned when she sucked on his neck, she hummed lovingly at the taste of his skin.

“Ahh--Father Hiddleston…if ohh—“ she squeaked, one of her hands slipping down his back to grab his ass.

“I—I didn’t know.” Tom whispered in her ear.

“Know –wha—?? Ah…” she questioned, he picked up his pace a bit. He didn’t mean to say anything but he couldn’t stop himself.

“That you wore my cologne because you missed me….”

Alex’s mouth dropped open and her face burned, she was mortified. She didn’t want him to know that. It made her look childish, and desperate. Tom pulled away and pushed her leg up and drove himself deeper. Alex quickly put her hands over her face, she didn’t want to look at him feeling too embarrassed.

“No…ah…look at me.” He said pulling her hands down from her face. He pushed his hips suddenly harder, causing her mouth to drop open and her eyes to widen as his cock kissed the sweet spot inside of her.

“Ah!! Thomas!” she yelped, a small bead of drool dripping from her lips. Tom groaned as he grabbed her hips, now driving himself into her roughly, desperate to see her cum and feel is own release inside of her. “OH!” Alex panted before her logic was snatched from her, she clenched up, her body shook and her face twisted into a look that without context could be seen as utter agony. “---I love you.” she cried, as if it hurt so good to speak those words to him.

“I love y—“ Tom’s voice was snatched from him as he lost himself to his pleasure as well. His cock pulsed, spilling inside of her.

“Mmmmmm….it feels so good when you cum in me…” Alex whispered, her obscene words sounding sweet like cherries in his bliss. Tom panted in his after glow and looked down at her, she had a bit of sweat sheening her brown skin with an almost high pleased smile on her plump lips.

“I love you too..” he finished his words that had been cut off by the pleasure as he pulled out and eyed the sticky mess that he made.

“Humm. I know.” Alex purred reaching down and slipping a finger inside. Purring at how much he came; feeling some of it oozing out of her. She brought her fingers to her lips as he lay down next to her, watching as she sucked her fingers clean. “Fuck…. we taste so good together.” she sighed.

“You are such a disgusting girl.” he whispered.

“I know…” Alex smiled as she flipped over on her side and snuggled against him. “You know what else I know, daddy?”

“What my, darling?”

“That when I see my brother, I’m going to kick him right in the taint for telling you that shit.” She uttered, and Tom felt that she meant it.


	4. Their New Titles

Tom groaned lowly as the alarm on his phone screamed, snapping him out of his sleep. It was finally October and the first bittersweet day of classes for him and Alex. Tom reached over and shut the alarm off, dropping the room back into comfortable silence once again. He had missed working a little bit, but he would miss lazy summer sunlit days with his Alex more. He sighed, feeling her warm against him. Her ass pressed firmly against this crotch, as she grumbled slightly.

He felt her wiggle her hips unconsciously at the feeling of his morning hard on poke at her bottom. Tom licked his lips, as he gazed down at her. Her curly hair was in a frizzy mess as it lay wildly on the sea foam green pillowcase. He saw her eyes flicking back and forth behind her eyelids, telling him that she was off and dreaming. Tom ran his hand along the curve of her naked hip; she hadn’t even bothered to put on pajamas last night knowing that he would only pull them off later during the night. His hand ran down her honey brown thigh, causing her to sigh dreamily at his touch.

“Fuck.” he whispered. He wanted her; he knew he could have her just by lifting her thigh and running his hard cock along her slit.  She would awaken and let out a pleased excited moan. But he decided against, knowing that he really should just get up and get ready for the day instead of fixating on his pleasure. “Alex.” he whispered to her, she was a deep sleeper so he had to call her name again. “Alex.”

“Mmm?”

“It’s the first day of classes, darling.”

“No.” Alex uttered, with a lazy shake of her head.

“Yes it is. I’m going to get ready.” Tom said sitting up. Alex rolled over on her back and threw one arm over her face.

”What time is it?”  she grumbled.

“7:15 am.” Tom said getting up.

“Ughh. My first class isn’t until 9:45.” She whined, peeking her eyes open to see him walk over to the bedroom closet, her gaze fell on the tone muscles of his bare back.

“My first class is at 8:30, Alex.” He heard her let out a hiss as she grabbed the sheets and put them over her head. “I would like it if you got up with me and got ready, so I can be sure you won’t be late your first day.” Tom turned around and smiled as she whined from under the sheets. “I know you have a thing for being tardy, Ms. McMasters.”

“I won’t be late…I wanna sleep for a bit longer.” she said, shifting under the blanket. Tom shrugged his shoulders; he couldn’t make her get up but he wished she would just listen to him.

“Do you know how to get to campus?”

“Tom, it is a 15 minute bike ride from here to there. I got it.” she said, pulling the covers off and looking at him.

“Fine, fine but don’t be late your first day.”

“Or what?”  Alex sat up on her elbows and raised eyebrow at him. “You going to spank me, professor?” Tom narrowed his eyes at her playfulness.

“I’m not playing Alex. I expect you to be on time for your classes, this isn’t secondary school anymore.” He told her in a serious tone, folding his arms across his bare chest.

“Okay. Fatherrrrr.” she said, rolling her eyes, drawing out his title to stress how parental he was being before she plopped back down on the pillow.

* * *

Tom had that same feeling on his first day of teaching at St. Mary’s, he was nervous and wondered how different it would be to teach university. He was happy that he had, he had a normal classroom as apposed to a lecture hall, it was much more familiar to him. He looked down at the class syllabus; it was the first day of classes so he wouldn’t be really assigning any work. He would simply go over the formalities of how the class would be ran, all of which Alex had so politely given her thoughts on, unsolicited of course. She told him that she felt that his late policy was far too harsh; locking the door at 10 minutes past was ‘mean’ and that having an attendance policy was ‘lame’. When he asked her why she thought that she said while smacking her gum.

_“Kids are paying to go to this expensive international university and if they can pass your class without even going once then what’s the problem? They are technically paying you to teach them so…”_

When he had retorted with.   _“So at St. Mary’s since it was a private school, we should have just let students come and go whenever?”_  she had only smacked her gum again and said with a shrug of her bony shoulders.

_“No, this is different.”_

Tom smiled to himself as he looked over the class policies, he hadn’t taken her advice and the tight rules still applied.  He texted her quickly to ask if she was awake yet, but he couldn’t wait for an answer seeing as at 8:20 students started to shuffle into his classroom. He was relieved that the class was a freshmen level; they wouldn’t be that different then teaching the St. Mary’s girls. The only thing he wasn’t used to would be having boys in his class. He gathered a few glancing from the girls that looked him up and down, he used to that as well. He brushed it off as the girls elected to sit closer to the front of his class while the boys gravitated towards the back. Tom gave them all enough time to get to class and at 8:30 sharp he started class.

“Welcome to A study of William Shakespeare Works, I’m..” He turned to the white dry erase board and wrote his name. “Professor Hiddleston.” Was used to his old title one that now only Alex called him devious intent. He snickered to himself at the fact that his new wide-eyed freshmen had no idea that he was technically a priest. All of them ignorant to the fact that he had deflowered his student and was now living in sinful cohabitation with her. The university’s board of education knew that Alexandra McMasters was in a relationship him, but not how they met and they had agreed that the student body didn’t need to be in their business. It was so exciting to have secrets again. He turned back around to see that one of the girls had her hand up; she was a tan, brunette, who wore a shirt that exposed one of her shoulders and a gaudy necklace with an owl on it.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, but are you English?” she asked. He knew by her voice that she was American but he couldn’t make what region her accent was from.

“Yes I am.” He smiled, instantly wishing he hadn’t for they had the expressions of old boarding school students when they smiled back with dreamy eyes and swooned.

* * *

 

Tom was been worried when he hadn’t heard from Alex but, eventually at around 11 am she responded to his text.

_“Sorry, yeah. I’m at school, professor didn’t allow us to have our phones out. What a drag. Oh and I wasn’t late :P. Suck it. “_

His first three classes of the day went rather well, like the first one the girls and one or two boys were more interested in him than what the future of the class would be like. They rested their heads on their hands as they listened to him talk with tiny smiles in the corners of their lips. Multiple pairs of eyes in every color ogled him, and with raised hands and voices high, then their normal pitches they would say something.

 He had been asked twice if he was married and with the question some of them giggled. When he said ‘no’ they then asked if had a girlfriend one young woman was polite enough to add “or boyfriend.” He had chuckled at the question both times he had been inquired and said casually “I have a girlfriend.” And with that the girls and the two young men that interested almost audibly sighed.

There were a few girls that he found to be good looking young ladies in his classes. One was the American in his first hour that he now knew was named Erika only because she introduced herself after class. There was also a pretty Italian girl with jet-black hair and a young woman who he was sure was from Haiti by her accent that had some of the most striking features he had ever seen. But out of all of those pretty faces there none that radiated that indiscernible honey haze that Alex did. Not one girl oozed that same nymph like quality that sparked that feeling of beautiful trouble that Alex did the first time he saw her.

Tom walked across campus to his office during his break. He stared down at his phone, his day had gone rather well, but he was itching to get home to her. His day ended before Alex’s, her last class ran from 4:30 to 5:30 on Mondays and Wednesdays and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she was done 4:00. She had taken very good care to schedule her classes so she had a three-day weekend. Tom taught on Fridays, but he had the rest of the weekend off like normal. He wanted the few hours to hurry up and pass, so he could have her under him or on top of him.

“God damn it.” he uttered. He had to stop thinking about her like that in public. Tom glanced up as he walked the bright-lit campus; he inhaled sharply when he saw her. The sun was behind her; the light was coming through her curls. The backlight obscuring her face, but he knew it was her by her silhouette. He looked her up and down with a dry mouth. She was wearing her Oxfords and gray over the knee socks, the sight of them made him sweat. Her black pleated skirt shifted back and forth as she walked with her usual bouncy switch of her hips. Tom clinched his jaw, eyeing the snug white swoop neck long sleeve shirt that exposed just a band of her dark midriff. Alex looked at him and smiled once she got closer, causing the dimples in her cheeks to be visible. Tom grunted realizing she had ridden her bike to campus wearing that skirt giving him the vision of her lifting up the bike pedals and whatever panties she was wearing possibly became visible. His school girl was now a coed college beauty but that didn’t change a single thing when it came to his burring hot lust for her.  

Alex’s eyes ran up his tall, thin frame. She raised her eyebrow, admiring how his legs looked in those black sleek trousers, her gaze catching on his crotch for a split second. She gripped the straps of her book bag as she fantasized about ripping that snug blue button down shirt off of him. Tom smiled, as she got closer, his mind flooding with the disgusting things he wanted to her. If he had things his way he would have forced her to come with him to his office and bless his desk with her. Alex moved past him, blowing a bubble of her pink gum as she did, her smell causing the hot poison boil inside of him. Alex slightly glanced over at him with eyes that told him how much she wanted him in every way too, and a second later the exchange was over and they continued on their way.

* * *

 

Alex had found that most people at her school were rather nice. She had gotten lost a few times and had to ask a few upper class men where she was going and they all pointed her in the right direction. There had been a few boys that talked her during class, but she stayed polite while they awkwardly hit on her, one of them even commented that he liked her socks. Alex smiled at him, he was okay looking, but a far, far cry from the man she would go home to. She humored them and nodded when they told her their major, but she was painfully uninterested. In her last class of the day a girl wearing an owl necklace had sat down next to her. They started chatting and the girl wanted to know if she had seen the ‘hot’ professor yet. Alex grinned inside knowing that the girl was referencing her own darling Tom. She didn’t feel any jealousy as the girl gushed on and on about him. Alex only smiled and listened; enjoying the fact that no one knew that she had tasted his warm of his cum on her lips. That she knew the faces he made when he was balls deep in her cunt and what turned him on.

Alex undid her bike lock from the post and climbed onto her teal Schwinn bicycle at the end of her day. She had wanted a Vespa but Tom had talked her out of it, worrying about her riding a motor scooter given how clumsy she was. The air was still warm yet it had obviously cooled a bit, but it was far nicer than the dark chill of the English weather she knew her whole life. She peddled off campus, heading down the street; lifting up on her pedals as she rode on with a careless smile. Alex huffed when she had to strain a bit to get up the small hill that led to their street, the bike wheels bounced on the cobblestone as she came to their yellow stoned building. She hopped off of her bike, and saw an older man sitting outside. He raised his hand and waved at her. Alex smiled and waved back before turning and pulling her bike into the building. 

“That god this thing isn’t heavy.” Alex uttered, as she lifted the bike and lugged it up the stairs. She huffed when she finally got to their door. She fiddled with her keys and unlocked the door. Alex stepped in and resting the bike against the entryway wall. “Tom, I’m home.” she called, sheading her book back with a loud thump as hit the floor.  She kicked off her shoes at the door and called for him again. “Hum..maybe he’s not—“ her words were cut off by someone grabbing her from behind and clasped a hand over her mouth.

Insensitively Alex screamed from under the palm as she was pushed down the hall and to the bedroom.

“You looked so fucking hot today.” he said, his voice low and dark in her ear. He threw her on the bed, she landed face down in the sheets and tried to get to her knees, but she felt yelped when he slapped her across her ass. Tom pushed up her skirt and purred when he saw that she was wearing a rose colored thong.

“Did you miss me?” she asked, wiggling her ass.

“Yes. I did and it seems…” Tom ran his thumb down her covered slit, noticing a small wet spot in the fabric. “That you missed me as well.” He rubbed her clit through her panties. “Or are you wet because of the feeling of the bike seat between your pretty thighs, humm?” he breathed.

“You’re such a dirty old man.” Alex moaned. Tom pushed her on her back and she opened her legs obscenely wide for him.

“You can’t look this good at school.” He panted, undoing one button of his shirt. He watched with utter delight as Alex pulled on her panties, causing brown, smooth outer lips to become visible, spilling out from the sides of the fabric.

“Why? You think the boys will like me?” she asked deviously.

“Yes, of course. Vile young men probably wanted to claw at you all day.” Tom said still eyeing her cunt.

“Not really…I bet you don’t want me to look this good because…” she outstretched her leg and ran her socked foot along the budge in his pants. “This happens when you see me.”  She dragged her foot up and down, watching as he bucked his hips as he stood in front of her.

“You get all hot and bothered and you want me, and you have to wait till you get home.” Alex purred, flexing her toes.

“Yes. It’s inconvenient.” He said grabbing her foot and rocking his hips.

“Imagine how I felt today. I had to listen to girls talk about you.” Alex said, Tom knelt on the bed in front of her.  “I kept hearing ‘oh, Professor Hiddleston is so tall’ and…” she rubbed her other foot on his thigh. “Shit like, ‘He’s so handsome, he has a sexy English accent.’” Alex said, causing him to chuckle. “The whole time I kept thinking about how good you taste in my mouth.” Her words had drawn a primal growl from him, he couldn’t wait any longer. He suddenly leaned down and crushed his lips against hers, burning to taste her spit. Alex ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues raked against each other. “I wish you were in my class…” he panted into her mouth and he squeezed her breast. He could see that she was wearing a thin bra by how her nipples hardened, the two outlines blooming like flower buds at just his touch.

“So I can sit in the front of the class with my legs open for you to see?”

Alex whimpered as he pinched one, and tugged. She caught his tongue with her lips and sucked on it, drawing a low long, growl from him.

He pulled away from her, their lips connected by a fine line of spit. He hurried to undo his belt and trousers, not even bothering to remove them, he simply pulled his almost painfully hard cock from the confines of his pants. Tom didn’t allow her any time to get undressed, only yanking her panties aside and plunging into her.

“AH!” Alex cried with a hiss, as he stretched her waiting and hungry cunt. Tom grabbed both of her wrists and held them over her head with one hand. He yanked her shirt and bra up wanting to watch her tits bounce with each thrust of his narrow hips. He suddenly put his hands under her and flipped their positions. He slipped out of her for a moment, but Alex quickly lowered herself onto him. She threw her head back, feeling as if he was deeper now that was on top.

“Ride me.” He moaned, looking up at her. Alex steadied her hands on his chest and started to bounce. Tom gathered her skirt and held it up at her waist so it didn’t obstruct the delicious view of her cunt writhing up and down on his cock.

“Yes.” he moaned. Her wetness was leaving a mess on the front of his pants, but he didn’t care, only loving how wet she was for him. On the nightstand, his phone rang, but they both ignored the chiming that wished to interrupt their pleasure.

“Oh…fuck..” she gasped, trying to keep a rhythm, but she couldn’t focus, her grinds and bounces jagged. Tom clenched his jaw as he grabbed her ass to hold her in place as he thrust up into her. “Ahh! God! Fuck!” she screamed, throwing her head back and grabbing his tone forearms for support. The whole room with full of the wet sounds of his cock driving into her repeatedly and their heavy sticky heated moans. Alex threw her head back, feel his cock knock against the sensitive spot inside of her. Tom slapped her ass with a snarl, feeling her start to twitch around him. Alex slumped forward onto him, her mouth, running along the crook of his neck. She darted her tongue out and tasted salt on his skin. Tom moaned and gripped her ass even harder when she sucked on his neck. She bit him slightly, and hummed feeling his fingers sneak between her cheeks to rub at her asshole.

Alex gasped breathlessly as her legs shook.

“I-I watch my cum seep out of you—ahh—run down your thigh. Fuck, and stain those knee socks with it.” Tom confessed with a ragged voice.

“You’re—you’re so ahhh—so fucking nasty—“ Alex wheezed. He was fucking her in a deliberate pace, hard and fast and just when he would feel her start to quiver he would slow down just enough to pull her back. He grabbed her by her thin, elegant neck lightly and forced her to look at him.

“Please…” Alex whimpered desperately.

“What do—ahh—-what do you need, my child?” he asked, darkly.

“Let me—please—-let me finish!” Alex choked; she couldn’t take the torture of being brought to the edge only to have him pull her back.  “Daddy…pleaseeee.” she whined and he watched her face in her beautiful agony. He couldn’t hold out any longer, he stopped his teasing and gave her what she wanted. Tom gnashed his teeth as he thrust into her quickly. The twisting in his lower abdomen was close to snapping loose. Alex’s face twisted into an expression of dreamy possession, a small smile creeping into the corners of her open mouth, before her eyes rolled into her eyes. With a breathless shaking of her body and pulsing of her cunt, she screamed out his name, a string of curse words and then what he was sure was the words ‘I’m going to die it feels so good’ as she came around him.

“Ah—God—-Alex..” Tom hissed pumping into her cunt a few more times before his mouth dropped open and he closed his eyes tightly. He held her down on him, shooting his warm cum deep inside of her. Alex purred feeling each twitch of his dick. Tom’s body relaxed and he panted for air; they both were sweaty and exhausted. Alex slipped off of him and got up, he watched as she lifted the skirt and allowed his white pearlescent cum seeped out of her cunt. It dripped down her right thigh and then down her knee sock.

“God damn it, that is…” Tom whispered. She was perfect in that moment, make up ruined, hair a mess, tits exposed, skirt up with his cum running down her leg. The only thing that could be more ‘Alex’ than that would be if she were blowing a piece of bubble gum and wearing a rosary in that exact moment. “So beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Alex asked, scooping up some of his nut on her finger and then sucking it off. “I don’t think that is the right word.” She chuckled before turning and heading out of the bedroom to clean up. Tom sat up, undoing his sweaty shirt and pulling it off. He reached over to his phone to see whole called, and he lowered his brow when he saw the name. There was a wave of sharp pining guilt because not everyone his life knew of his half American beauty and the things he had done with her.

 


	5. Rag Doll

They were both getting used to university life. Tom knew that Alex would have no problems with making new budding friendships; her outgoing personality attracted other extroverts to her like bees to a peach.  Although he wished that only like-minded young women would flock to her, he also knew that she could catch the eyes of males. Every weekday they would pass each other at around 1 pm and he started to notice that whenever a group of young men would see her pass by they would follow her step as she moved past them. Her style of dress didn’t make it any better, those high waited short skirts, snug shirts that always exposed her raised collarbones and knee socks made her look like a piece of cake waiting to be devoured.

 Professor Hiddleston knew he had to control his stare when she walked by. Someone was bound to notice his ogling of a student, he didn’t even have in his class each time she passed him under the sun. Someone would pick up on how she slightly smirked as she looked at him for a split second.  Someone would see that the two of them knew far more of each other than anyone could ever realize.  The most observant would pick up that Alex dressed for the professor who she didn’t share any words with on campus, that her aesthetic was to press his buttons for those seconds and tease him. Give him a look at the clothing that he would yank from her body when they both returned home.

Alex had grown used to hearing about how hot the Shakespeare professor was.  Two weeks into her first semester, she had over heard it all.  Some girls in her History Before The Year 1500 course had chatted about the professors noticeable ‘dick print’ in his snug slim trousers, a conversation that caused Alex to have to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. She didn’t feel any jealousy for hearing those things about her own lover; it only made it sweeter feeling that same excitement they did at St. Mary’s. That same hush, hush, allure of their affair, but this time they didn’t have to worry about consequences. Everyone that mattered knew of their relationship but they still had the heady excitement of their secret. She reveled in hearing her new acquaintance and public speaking group member Erika Hurly gush about him after she left his class. The brunette would try to convince Alex to switch classes when she could, saying. _“He’s on the strict side, but you should really take his course.  He’s easy on the eyes.”_  Alex declined of course, saying that Shakespeare wasn’t her cup of tea.

Tom leaned back in his office chair and sighed. He was starting to wish he didn’t have open office hours, although he knew it would be the only time he got anything done. When he was at home with Alex, he failed to make a dent in his grading because she was far too distracting. He would find himself staring at her from his chair in the living room as she lay on the sofa while she did her course work. Over his reading glasses, he would watch her read her textbook and chew her lip as she tried to think of the correct answer. A moment after his initial glance neither of them would be doing anything that had to school. He bore the brunt of her passion for him under the collar of his shirt, where she broke the blood vessels and left bruises. Marking him up like he was a fellow teenager during a steamy romp in the back seat of a car.  He had attempted her, mark her back, but she had the advantage that her dark skin didn’t bruise so visibly.  His love bites only leaving a small purple mark on the crook of her neck, only noticeable if one were to squint and know where to look. 

His phone buzzed snapping him from his daydream of the antics they got up to last night, he looked down to find that she had texted him.

_Babeeee. :(_

Tom chuckled and rolled his eyes at her message.

  _Yes, darling?_

He was surprised when he heard a knock at his office door. “Professor Hiddleston?” A female voice called from the other side.

“It’s open.” he called, the door clicked open and Erika from his first class stepped in.  Instantly he picked up her perfume, it was coconut he assumed and smelt rather strong. A far cry from the light yet intoxicating smell strawberries that Alex had. His phone dinged again. “Yes, Erica what I help you with?” he asked before looking down at her message.

_When you comin’ home? I’m bored. T___T I want you…_

He couldn’t hide his smile when he read it, even though they lived together, she still yarned for him like a kitten begging for warm milk.

“I was wondering if you could sign something for me.” Erika’s voice said as she walked over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

“What is it?” he asked, putting on his reading glasses. Erika’s lips parted slightly as she watched him lean back in the chair.

“It’s for a local acting group.” she said, handing him the piece of paper. “As a student, I need two recommendations to even auction.” Tom looked at the letter. “I had my drama professor already, sign for me and since you teach Shakespeare, I thought you could help me out.” She said. Her tone had changed as she crossed her legging covered legs. Her voice had turned into a sigh at the end of her sentence, as she looked at him. Tom raised his eyebrow as he glanced back at the American brunette as she swept a piece of her hair behind her ear and wetted her lips.

“Sure, I’ll sign it for you.”

“If I get in will you come see one of my shows?” she asked with a pretty but dimple less smile.

“Of course.” Tom said politely as he handed the paper back over to her.

“Thank you Professor.” Erika said, getting up, she walked over the door and shot him a smile before leaving the office.

* * *

 

Alex didn’t hear the front door to the flat open due to her headphones. Tom stepped in and set his briefcase down in the entryway and called out her name with no answer. He walked into the living room and saw her; he put his hand over his mouth so he didn’t laugh out loud. Alex was dancing in the middle of the living room. Her textbooks and notes scattered on the floor abounded from where he assumed she had been studying. She danced, her fluffy ponytail bouncing as she did, her skirt swing side to side as her hips moved. Tom realized that her movements were supposed to be seen as sexy, but without the music to accompany her movements they came off as cuter and a touch awkward. Yet, the swinging of her hips was enchanting to him. The movement of the dedicate arms as she put them over her head made him smirk and lick his lips.

 The song came to an end and Alex stopped dancing.  Tom coughed loudly, causing her to jump and yank her white ear buds out.  She whipped around and put her hand on her chest when she saw him leaning against the wall.

“Did you see all of that or—“ Alex giggled self-consciously.

“Eheh, it was cute.” Tom said walking towards his panting darling. “What song were you dancing to?” he asked, looking down at her, watching her chest rise and fall.

“You’re going to make fun of me if I told you.” she said, sitting back down in the half circle of her books and notes.

“No I won’t.” he said, watching Alex slip the end of a pen in her mouth and chew on it.  It was one of his ‘good’ pens that she had snagged for herself.

“Rag Doll.” Alex said, looking up at him under her black lashes.

“Really, Aerosmith?” Tom chuckled as he sat down in his chair.

“Yes, really.” Alex said, rolling her eyes as she lay down on her stomach and pushed her notebooks out of the way and outstretched her arms, one of her hands coming into contact with his black leather shoe.

“Are you finished with your homework?” Tom asked, hearing her groan.

“Ughhhhh. No. I’ll finish it later” she said, scooting closer to him.

“No. You’ll finish it now.” he was stern with her, knowing that she was a serial procrastinator.  Alex suddenly grabbed one of her textbooks and stood up, she walked over to him and plopped down in his lap.

“Then help me.” she said, setting her physics book on her thighs. Tom clenched his jaw, feeling the warmth between her brown legs. His nose filling her smell, causing him to flutter his eyes shut for a second, enjoying how felt when she was close. It was like he was drowning in her.

“Darling, you know I can’t help you with your course work.” Tom spoke, but she ignored him as she flipped to the right page that had to do with Newton’s laws. He watched as she put the pen in her mouth again. Chewing the bottom of it, she pulled it away a line of spit connecting it to her mouth. She licked her lips and uttered the question to herself as she read it out loud. Tom felt her shift on his thigh and watched her wrinkle her brow slightly as she did. Alex rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to chew on the pen in thought of the physics question.

“I believe the answer is ‘B’.” he said, looking down at the book as well.

“Oh, it probably is.”

“That’s the only one I’m giving you. And anyway, I’m horrible at anything that involves numbers.” Tom spoke. It was true; anything pertaining to math wasn’t his strong suit either.   He heard Alex giggle before he felt her lips brush against his neck.  He groaned as she gently licked the exposed part of his neck.

“Alex.” He groaned, but she didn’t stop, wiggling herself on his legs and letting out a small moan.  The textbook fell from her lap and onto the hard word floor with a thud. One of her hands ran up his chest, finding the top button of his shirt and undoing it. Her hot tongue slithered along his skin, causing him to dreamily dip his head back and sigh.

“When I got home today, I was so sad when I realized it was your open office day.” Alex breathed.  “So, I fingered myself twice…

“Fuck.” Tom whispered. Alex’s tongue licked at one of the bruises that she had left on him the night before.

“You know what we haven’t in a while?” she purred rocking herself on his leg again to feel pressure on her clit.

“Wh—what?” Tom asked, palming at the hard on that was pushing inside of the confines of his trousers. Alex inched up and sucked on his earlobe before she suddenly got off of him.  He hissed instantly missing the warmth of her body.

“Wait…” he panted grabbing his aching cock.

“Hold on.” she told him as she walked down the hallway and to their room.  Tom undid his pants and pulled his dick out, running his thumb along the head were the clear pre-cum pooled. A moment later, Alex returned holding a small body of lube.

“You haven’t fucked my ass in a while, Father.” she purred. Tom stood up and walked over to her. She went part her lips, but he kissed them first, yanking her head back by grabbing her ponytail. His tongue pushing into her mouth and grazing her teeth.

“You want me to fuck your ass?” he panted into her open mouth, as his hands reached around to grip her ass.  He smiled slightly, realizing that she had already removed her panties.

“Yeah…”

“Get on the floor then.” Alex did what told her and got to her knees presenting her ass to him.

“God damn it.” He whispered to himself as he knelt behind her and admired her shape. He rubbed his fingertips along her pussy, causing her to hiss. “You’re so wet. Have you been thinking about this all day?”

“Mmhmm.” She moaned. Tom licked his lips, picturing her daydreaming in her classes. Unknowingly to everyone else that she was fantasizing about him doing disgusting things to her once she got home. Tom grabbed the bottle of lube from her and applied some to his index and middle finger.  Alex moaned and bit her lip as he ran his slick fingers along her tight hole before he gently slipped them in. Alex arched her back and slightly cried out.

“Ohh, I forgot how tight your ass is.” Tom smiled, working his fingers in and out. Alex whimpered and wiggled her hips. She gasped when she felt the head of his cock push against her wet slit and slip inside.

“Ahh. Fuck—“ she breathed her pussy, feeling tighter because of his fingers in her other hole. He thrust slowly into her cunt as he continued to warm her up.

“Touch your clit.” He ordered.

“No—I can’t it’ll be too much…” Alex whimpered.

“Do it.” He cocked his other hand back and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp sweetly at the sting. Alex moved her hand between her legs and rubbed the swollen bud. She let out an almost pained moan and he smiled at the sound of her pleasure. “Good girl.” He pulled out of her cunt and removed his fingers.  He heard her sigh as he squirted some of the lube onto her ass before he applied some to his cock.

“Ah!” Alex squeaked as he pushed into her ass. Tom threw his head back and took the Lord’s name in vain at how good she felt, tight, warm, and his-all his.  He pushed in deeper, and grabbed her hips.

“Can I?” he asked, wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt her in anyway.

“Yes, please.” Alex breathed. Tom moved his hips back and started to thrust. She bit her lip, feeling a slight tinge of pain before it subsided to pleasure.

“Does it feel ahh—does it feel good?” he growled, gripping her hips tightly.

“Ye—oh—yes.” Alex uttered, as one of her hands clawed at the hardwood floor. Tom gnashed his teeth and started to pump into her faster. Alex cried out and threw her head back.

“Yess—-harder.” she begged and he gave it to her. Tom let out a sinister chuckle when he noticed that her pussy was reacting to the pleasure.

“Your cunt is drooling wet.” He said.  Alex reached between her legs to see how wet he got her, and purred feeling the slick liquid that was seeping from her. She plunged her fingers inside and pumped quickly before she pulled them back out. Tom watched with sinful delight as she moved her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Ahh—-fuck that’s so fucking hot.” he whispered.

“Oh—-shit—-shit—-I’m gonna!” Alex chanted, her legs starting to twitch. Tom could feel her tighten up around him. Her whole body clenched up, her hands clawing at the floor.  She inhaled about to scream out, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

“Shut up.” He hissed in her ear. Alex uttered under his palm, her body flinging it’s self into pleasurable torment. “Ah! Fuck!” Tom cried. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he thrust a few more times before the tension gave way. He spoke her name from behind gritted teeth as he his hips bucked, his cock pulsing inside of her ass as he came hard.  Alex whimpered again, having a small after shock before he slipped out of her. She grumbled slightly as he did.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Ye—yes.” She uttered. “Just sore.”

“Well, you did beg me to fuck you hard.” Tom smiled, watching her lay flat on the floor and rub her bottom.

“Mmm… I did and I loved every moment of it.” she smiled before she rolled over on her back and looked up at him. “Is it fucked up that I like being all tender from you?” she asked running one hand down her chest. “That when I overhear the girls that have crushes on you talk that I’ll feel that ache you put in me and they won’t know a thing about it.” Tom raised his eyebrow at words and licked his lips.  “They have no idea the disgusting things you do to me.” She whispered. Tom bent down closer to her mouth, feeling the heat of her breath on his lips. “You dirty old man.” Tom gabbed her face tightly and clenched his teeth.

“Barely legal whore.” He growled. Alex reached up and grabbed him, but his hair, kissed him hard, biting him in the process.  He hissed and pulled away from her.

“Let’s shower, daring. “ he panted. “You like being all sore from me?” Alex smiled and nodded. “Well, I’m make you sorer.”


	6. Clandestine

 Tom let out a tired sigh before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t get that much sleep last night due to Alex being in one of her amorous moods. She had been rather greedy for him; she could afford to lose sleep, seeing as she had Fridays off of class but he wasn’t so lucky to get to sleep in. It wasn’t if he didn’t want her, there was never a time where he was able to tell her ‘no’ especially when she was already dripping wet for him.  All hopes of him going to sleep before midnight were ruined when Alex brushed her glossed sticky lips along his jaw line, uttering all of the filthy things she wanted him to do her.  

He smirked to himself as he waited for his first class to start. He had gotten her back for being so selfish with him that morning. Finding her asleep on the couch, she had probably stayed awake all night watching television and eating ice-cream. Before he had left for work he had woken her up to the feeling of him pulling her panties off and forcing her legs apart.  Alex had smiled when she awoke wiggling her hips slightly when she realized what he was doing. He had fucked her quickly on the sofa, her drowsy moans sounding particularly adorable to him. After he finished, Tom kissed her goodbye and heard her utter ‘ _I love you_ ’ before he left for the day.

“Hello, professor. “ he heard from the classroom door, he glanced up to see Erika.

“Ms. Hurly, class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes.” He said watching as the girl walked over to her seat at the front of the classroom.

“I know, but better early than late.” she smiled, taking a sip from the coffee cup she had in her hand.  Tom just nodded and glanced down at his phone, contemplating if he should play that silly candy game that Alex had downloaded on his phone.  “So professor, do you have any plans tonight?” Erika asked, twisting a lock of her somewhat dull brunette hair on her finger. Tom looked up and furrowed his brow, and slightly cocked his head to the side. “For Halloween.” she clarified. He blinked. He hadn’t even realized what day it was until she mentioned it to him. Instantly he recalled the holiday last year when Alex wore the devil horns in his class and how he was enraged by her behavior.

“Uh, no I’m not doing anything.”

“Aw, you and your girlfriend not going to a costume party?” Erika asked, Tom noticed the strain she put on ‘girlfriend’ when she spoke.

“No. We’re not partyers.” he chuckled. Erika leaned forward slightly as she took another sip of her coffee.

“ Really? You seem so…” she paused. “Cool.” Tom laughed at her words. She had no idea that a year ago, he was a straight laced holy man who had abandoned his youth to lock himself away. That his life was black and white with no hint of a spark, that he was living in the dead, assigned to die alone.  Until Alex feed life into him again by way of her sugar sweet lips, brown honey limbs, nymph like passion and voice that reminded him of endless summer days. What Erika and all the other girls saw as his shades of cool where the mummers of the man he had been, slowly returning due to Alex and the new religion he found inside of her. “Oh no. My girlfriend is the ‘interesting’ one I find myself rather blah.” Erika noted the slightly dreamy expression he got when he spoke about his partner.

“I’m picturing a tall, stunning blonde.” His student said unknowingly describing his past lover that took her own life. Tom tensed his lip and shook his head.

“Not even close.” Tom was about to ask why Erika was so curious, but the other students started to arrive to class. He was relieved he could back out of the topic before he slipped up and said something incriminating to give Alex away.

* * *

Tom was slightly bitter that Alex had the day off. He knew damn well that she was capable of picking up a low credit class to fill her Friday with but she refused when he asked about it, saying  _“Oh, baby I really, really want my Fridays off.”_   She spoke it with such conviction as if she had tons to do on the last day of the week. It wasn’t as if she spent her time home alone doing nothing by lying naked in bed, she would make a botched attempt at cleaning. He didn’t expect much from her in way of housekeeping seeing as her parents always employed maids to clean their house three days a week and he remembered how messy her old dorm had been. She would also roller-skate down to the small grocery store near their flat to pick up things for dinner. Tom was bitter because on Friday’s he couldn’t have that moment where he saw her walking to her next class.  He hated to admit it, but that moment was his favorite part of his day.

Tom grumbled as he checked over his students class work. He noticed the flowery prose that some of the girls wrote in. It was obvious to him that a few of the girls were trying to impress him by using words they had pulled from thesauruses. The main perpetrator being Erika, her leafy script written as if she would reach a conclusion about Shakespeare that has never been said before. Tom knew he shouldn’t have such cynical reaction to her writing up, he ended up uttering, “Oh please.” When he read a rather lengthy passage from her.

There was a knock at his office door, causing him to look up over his reading glasses.

“Come in.”  He glanced back to the paper in front of him to write down his quick comments as the door creaked open.

“Father.” The word from her voice causing him to look up quickly and there with her back pressed against the shut door stood Alex. His blue eyes widened at the sight of her, her old green plaid school skirt being the first thing he noticed. Her white shirt un-tucked, the green tie around her neck tied lazily, navy high socks, Mary-Jane’s on her feet and finally his onyx rosary dangling from her neck. Tom put his pen down and blinked quickly.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” he asked as she turned around and locked his office door.

“Do you like my Halloween costume?” Alex asked, looking at him over her shoulder and afterwards pursing her pink painted lips. “I’m obviously a school-girl.”

“I-Alex you can’t be—“ he started to say, but Alex smiled when she saw his eyes look her up and down with dilated pupils twice. She strolled towards him lazily, dropping her head to one side innocently.

“This is a nice desk.” she uttered before taking a seat across from him.

“Did anyone see you?” 

“Please, Father Hiddleston. You know I’m good at being discreet.” She lifted one leg, putting and it up on the desk. Her pink panties under her skirt now visible to him.  “I wanted to surprise you and I couldn’t wait till you got home so…” Alex slowly slouched down and parted her legs for him. “I’m here.”  Tom’s reading glasses slipped down the bridge of his aristocratic nose as his eyes wandered over her, falling finally on the puffy mound of her lower lips behind her panties. Alex smiled wickedly, reaching down and pulling the pink fabric of her knickers taught, the obscene sight of the crease between her brown smooth lips made Tom groan.

“Aw fuck…Alex we shouldn’t…not here.” He said. Alex ignored him and hopped to her feet, strolling behind the desk and plopped herself onto his lap. She smirked at the hard on between his legs as it poked her ass. She smacked her gum and blew and obnoxious pink bubble before it popped and she worked it back into her mouth with her tongue.  He stared at her, his senses a haze with her smell and looks.

“I miss fucking on a desk.” Alex whispered, the bubble gum scent filling his nostrils as she breathed her words. She wiggled her ass, rubbing herself against his hard on. Her devious motions yanking a hiss from him as he slightly bucked his narrow hips upward.

“Get up.” He ordered sharply. Alex blinked at his tone. “Get up, Ms. McMasters.” He barked again, she got to her feet.

“Ah!” she squeaked as he stood as well, grabbing her by her narrow arm, he made her to face the desk as he pressed his crotch against her bottom. His large hand came to the small of her back and he forced her to bend over, the palms of her hands resting upon the papers of his students. Alex panted as he lifted the skirt, exposing her plump bottom.  He cocked his hand back and landed a hard _WHACK_ on her right cheek.  Alex yelped but didn’t scream; only moving her hand to her mouth to bite her fist at the pain.

“So selfish.” Tom growled watching her wiggle and whimper.

“Wh—what?” Alex uttered before he spanked her again.

“I work in my office because you are-“ he brought his had up and whacked her again causing her to almost cry out again with an aroused yelp.  “So…”

_WHACK_

“Fucking…”

_WHACK_

“Distracting.”  Alex’s ass burned cheeks burned with a sting that throbbed to her cunt. Tom snickered seeing a flush of dim red under her umber smooth skin. She sighed as he rubbed her burring skin with his cool palms.

“Ah…please Father.” Alex uttered desperately, grinding her ass on his crotch the fabric of his trousers rubbing against her sensitive flesh. 

“You interrupted my sleep last night to get my dick.” Tom whispered hooking his fingers into the crotch of her panties and pulled them aside, licking his lips when he saw the beautiful clear wetness between her brown thighs. “Now, you come here wet and thirsty for me?” Alex nodded her head and bit her lip as she tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down again by the small of her back. He yanked down her pink cotton panties and she stepped out of them. Tom crumbled the fabric in his hand before he reached around and stuffed the slightly damp cloth in her mouth, forcing her to taste the slickness of her own desire.  Alex perked up at the sound of his belt and then the zipper of his pants.

“Put your legs together.” He ordered as he pushed her legs closed. Alex whimpered when she felt him slip his cock between her slick thighs. “Oh…yes.” He purred, some how the act was more devious than if he had plunged himself into her. He watched with utter delight, as she wiggled, not able to take the teasing he was infecting. Slowly, painstakingly, he drew his hips back and stoked between her two warm, smooth thighs that were coated with her wetness. He slipped his hand under her, pushing up the white Oxford shirt he growled when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Alex jumped when he pinched her nipple and tugged.

“Mmmm!” she sounded with a plea as her face rested on one of the graded papers of a student. She felt a hint of warmness between her legs, as his pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his dick, mixing with her own excitement.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Tom whispered and she did as her immoral Priest told her.  He gripped both of her delicate wrists with one hand, pinning her to the desk. He pulled from out from between her thighs and with one quick thrust of his hips, he stretched her cunt, slipping into her with a wet lewd sound that he loved. Alex arched her back and grumbled from behind the wad of fabric in her mouth as he filled her to the brim all at once.

“Is this what you came for?” he asked trusting his hips slowly at first. Alex nodded frantically, as he stroked in and out of her. How she missed fucking him somewhere they shouldn’t, so clandestine and thrilling.  No one that walked past his locked office door knew, what was happening, nor could never guess that he had his girlfriend bent over his desk and was fucking her as if she were a whore. Alex lived for the immorality of it all, that the students wouldn’t know that her body had rested against their papers as their polite and charming professor fucked her from behind. That no one would ever know how much of a filthy sinner he was but her, and that people would think that they knew him but their perception was a sham. While she had to share him with his young pretty students that swooned like flowers turning to the warmth of the sun, they saw his mask and took it for fact.

“Fuck…” Tom uttered watching his cock slide in and out of her cunt, glistening with her wetness. Tom pulled the spit-covered panties from her mouth, desperate to her moan.

“Ah—-ah—yes..” Alex panted as he fucked her harder and harder. His cock kissing the sensitive spot inside of her. Tom reached around, grabbing her by her throat and pulled her up, forcing her t arch her back as far as it would go.  He leaned over, his mouth to her ear. The sound of his undid belt clanking as his hips met her ass over and over again.

“Say my name.” he ordered darkly, his hot breath tickling her neck.

“Tho—ahhh Thomas…” Alex whimpered.

“Do you like what I do to you,  _My Child_?” He felt Alex’s tight walls start to pulse and clench.

“Ye—Yesss. Ah!!” Tom quickly clasped his hand over her mouth.

“Shhhh. Not so loud, my darling.” Alex’s knees knocked together, as she mumbled behind his palm. Her body twitched and she squeezed her eyes shut.  Tom moaned against her neck as she tightened around him and with a desperate tremor and a roll over her eyes she came silently.  Tom’s hips did not stop thrusting violently now, needing to fill her with him.

“Ah…ahhh….yes…fuck..ah…Alex.” He uttered against the crook of her smooth neck. His hips jutted forward twice before she felt his cock twitch inside of her.  They didn’t move, staying like that for a moment, bodies pressed against each over as his cum seeped from her cunt.  He removed his hand from her mouth, her lipstick leaving a pink kiss print on his palm.

“Did you enjoy your Halloween surprise?” Alex panted as Tom pulled out of her, watching his seed run down her thigh like warm milk.

“Of course I did.” He said pulling out a few sheets of tissue paper out of the box that sat on his desk. Alex sighed lovingly as he cleaned her up.  Alex looked down at his desk and one of the papers caught her eye.

“Oh, Ms. Erika.” She said picking up the paper.

“What? You know her?” he asked as he straightened himself up. Alex hummed as she looked at Ms. Hurly’s work before Tom snatched it from her.

“Hey I was reading that.”

“You can read other peoples work, it is—“ he started to say looking at his lover who smiled wickedly.

“Rude?” she asked as she slipped her panties that were damp with her spit   back on.

“Yes, very. Now how do you know her?” he asked, putting the papers into a pile.

“We have a class together, she is likes you.”

“What?” Tom asked, raising his eyebrow at her as she walked around his desk and headed to the door.

“Yes, Tom. You are all she talks about.” Alex chuckled.

“Well that does explain things.” He uttered to himself.

“Yeah, well I guess I have to deal with it…with you being so handsome and all.” She unlocked the door and put her hand on the knob. “What time will you be home?”

“In a bit.” He said sitting back down in his chair. “And don’t you dare take that uniform off. I don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Alex raised her eyebrow and smiled at him.

“Well then, I will see you later Professor Hiddleston.” She winked before she pulled open the door and left.  Tom leaned back in his chair still feeling the gentle whisper of his post orgasmic haze.

“Goddamn.’ He uttered to no one but vocalizing his feelings when it came to her spontaneous fits of passion. Just as Tom about to change his mind about staying any later on campus his phone buzzed in his pocket.  He pulled it out expecting it to be from Alex, possibly she had ducked into the bathroom to take a dirty picture in promise as to how much more he could have of her once he got home.  But the text wasn’t from her.

_Tom, I haven’t talked to you in a bit. Please call me when you get the chance.  Love, mum._

Tom stared at the screen of his phone before sighing, with no response…but it had to be addressed eventually.


	7. November the 8th

_September 22 nd 2001_

_-_

_He saw her but not directly, her face slightly magnified by the water in the large fish tank that he perceived her through. She didn’t look at him, raising a bottle of beer to her collage age lips, coming off beautifully aloof to the party around her. A group of three white fish swam by catching her attention. She turned to look at the fish tank and he could see face fully. She was thin lipped, pink cheeked with wavy blonde hair a song by Incubus played in the background and he watched as she mouthed the lyrics while her grey eyes watched the fish.  She suddenly looked through the glass and saw him, their eyes catching for the first time. He stated, his mouth parting a bit as she looked at him. He didn’t know her name but when she smiled, causing the dimples in her cheeks to become visible he realized that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Through the blue water, she didn’t seem human, like a mythological water fairy, but he didn’t have the clairvoyance to know that it wasn’t the river nymph charm that lingered behind her eyes but rather a sadness that was bluer and deeper than the lowest point ocean.  He walked around the fish tank to meet her for the first time.  She was standing at an average 5’7, with low cut jeans, and a long sleeved red folded off-shoulder top._

_“Hi.” He said._

_“Hi.” She looked up at him with a smile and he realized that even her crooked bottom teeth were attractive to him._

_“I, uh, I’m Tom.” He tried to play it cool; he knew that sometimes he could come off a bit awkward around women._

_“I’m Gina, Gina Ellwood. Nice to meet you Tom.”_

* * *

 

“Tom?” Alex called for him, but he didn’t respond. He was sitting in his living room chair. The patters of the morning rain hit the window but other than those small sounds the flat was silent. Alex just stared at him, resting her head against the wall and pulling down the leaves of his Oxford shirt down so they almost covered her hands completely. “Thomas.” She said again, he looked up and as soon as his eyes saw her he felt a ping of sadness flood through him. Bed headed and drowsy, his Alex stood there only dressed in his shirt wearing the sweetest expression of concern. “It’s Saturday and it’s so early, why are you awake?” she asked. Tom closed his eyes and sighed, he didn’t want to tell her the truth so he lied.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore.” Alex let out a whine.

“Please come back to bed with me…” Tom bit his lip at how she looked as she softly rocked from side to side. She was worn out he could tell, the sleepy almost doped up look she had there at 5:13 am made him yearn for her but he simply couldn’t not after that nightmare he had. It had been simple, but still jolted him from his sleep…

He was holding her; she was wet wearing her St. Mary’s school uniform. He tried to shake her limp body, but she didn’t move. He had lifted her and put his head to her chest to hear a heartbeat, but there had been no sound.

_“Alex…”_

He remembered whispering and then when she didn’t respond, he shook her again call her name louder. Between her brown thighs, he saw a single trail of blood running from up under her green plaid skirt. He knew what it was, the traces of the cherry he had broken. He wiped the crimson blood away, and rubbed it between his index finger and thumb. He felt the slick texture and his breathed hitched. But that wasn’t the reason he awoke in a cold sweat with his lip trembling. It was the voice that called though the void of his mind. A voice that hadn’t heard in ten long years and he was sure that the sound of it was only a shade of what it had really been.

“Look what you did.” Gina’s disembodied voice breathed. It sent a chill through him, jarring him out of his rest.

“Go back to sleep, darling. I’ll be back to bed in a bit.” Tom said, forcing a smile, but Alex shook her head and Tom watched as his sun colored darling walked over to him lazily. He sighed as she slipped into his lap, the feeling of her soothing him instantly. Alex curled up and wrapped her arm around his neck.

“What’s wrong?” She asked so low and sweetly that he thought he would die when she brushed her lips against his neck.

“Nightmare.” Tom said, simply to her.

“Was I in it?” she asked, shifting slightly on his lap. He glanced down, of course she wasn’t wearing any underwear. The small tuft of curly hair visible between her closed thighs, he closed his eyes and tilted his head.

“Yes.” He told her, Alex pulled away from his neck and looked at him. Her brown eyes were still half lidded as she pursed her lips.

“Did something bad happen to me?” she tilted her head innocently and curiously.

“I don’t want to talk about. “ He couldn’t explain it to her, she would see it all as guilt although it wasn’t. He could never feel that when it came to what he had done and would continue to do with her and to her. But just because he didn’t feel guilt for being the first man to fuck her he still had worries, small ones in the back of his mind fluttering like gnats. She was only a teenager, and had felt no other man’s touch before his. She had never had a relationship and her first one was with him and it was and could be considered by all standers a serious one. He felt that there was a possibility that maybe eventually she might grow to resent him for wasting her life with him. He was fifteen years her senior and she had barely tasted life, he couldn’t help how the thoughts bit at him coming and going randomly.

“I can make you feel better.” Alex whispered, moving herself so she was now straddling him.

“Go back to bed. You don’t have to make me feel better.” Tom said. He knew she meant it in the most sincere way as sheltered, eighteen year old she didn’t really know much in the way of comforting a lover.

“Let me.” Alex said her hand undoing the buttons of his white shirt. He inhaled, as it slipped off of her bony shoulders. Her Italian summer time tan was faded, her skin slowly returning to its usual tent, still burnt umber color giving way to a lighter shade. Alex smiled as she watched his blue eyes wander over her, he lifted his hand and ran his thumb along a scratch she had under her right breast. It was fresh; she was always waking up with phantom scrapes because she would scratch herself at night and slept too deep to wake up from it. Alex took his hand and moved it up to her tit a moan floating from her lips when he raked his thumb along her nipple causing it to harden with excitement. Alex leaned back and rubbed her hips against his crotch. Tom wrinkled his brow, the disturbing image of his dream starting to fade from his mind as he looked up at his rose darling as she put her hand on his chest still grinding herself against him. She arched her back as he pinched her nipple and tweaked it. The sight of her protruding ribs under her brown skin caused him to bite his lip, if only she knew how she made him feel. Under her thighs, she wasn’t Tom Hiddleston, thirty three year old man ruined by his ex lover who had punched a hole in his chest when she had spilled herself hate in the warm bath water. Between Alex’s thighs, while he kissed her and shared in the syrupy taste of her warm saliva, hearing her moan and cry his name he was restored, he was a teenager himself again in those moments.

“Alex, you’re exhausted. Go back to sleep, we will—” Tom uttered. He didn’t want her to think that she had to have sex with him because he upset, although he knew she knew no better. Alex bucked her hip, causing his sentence to be cut off with a groan.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Alex said with an immature tone and a smile before she leaned in towards him. Alex smiled as she felt the smooth skin of his thin lips, and the whiskers of the ginger goatee he was growing. Tom parted his lips and gently slipped his tongue into her lush mouth. Alex darted out her own pink candy tongue out and lapped at his top lip like a puppy, the cute act causing him to chuckle. Alex stared at him for a second with a dimpled smile before she crushed her lips against his and kissed him hard. Tom groaned, his hard-on, brushing against her clit. Tom reached around and grabbed her ass and squeezed it, moving her back and forth on his gray sweatpants. He glanced down, to see that she was leaving a slick small wet spot on him. Tom turned his head to break the kiss; he grabbed her waist and forced her to kneel higher so he could catch her hard nipple in his mouth.

“Oh…fuck yes.” Alex moaned and Tom smiled at the vulgarity of her hot words. He suckled, and flicked his tongue. Alex put her hand on his back of his head and fingered his reddish-brown hair. Tom used one hand to pull down his sweat pants, just enough to free his cock. He grabbed the base as she pulled away and lowered herself onto him, slowly. He saw her wince slightly, her mouth opening slightly and brow wrinkling with what he knew was an ache as he stretched her pretty cunt. Alex rested her fingertips on his lower abdomen as she settled down on him fully. He loved the expression she got when he filled her to the hilt. It was a dreamy look that she had from a feeling that described to him as close to one’s stomach dropping.

She was wet, and slick for him. She was slightly tighter than usual, her period was going to start soon he figured normally she would complain about that time of the month at how clenched she felt. Of course he couldn’t help but to revel in the feeling of her extra tautness. Alex started to move, determined to set her own pace.

“Shit…” he whispered, watching her humble tits bounce. Tom glanced down watching her work herself up and down on his pale cock, her wetness coating him and making a the most obscene juicy noise each time she moved down onto him. Tom gnashed his teeth, gripping her hips. He held her in place as he pushed up into her.

“Ahhh—“ Alex cried, grabbing on to his tone forearms for balance. His body slapped against hers, with an audible sound. The chair made a noise under his weight and Alex swore. “Fuck!—“

“Look at me.” Tom demanded of her and she did, biting her lip, panting as he thrust up inside of her, faster and faster. She had been right, the feeling of her pussy had cleaned everything from his mind. Not there was only the tight, coiling feeling his lower abdomen and how she quivered and tensed around him. Tom caught her nipple in his mouth again causing her to scream in delight as he gently tugged. He could tell she was trying her best not to come so soon, attempting to control the jolts that were being sent through her as his cock hit and rubbed up against the sweet spot inside of her.

“Come.” Tom whispered like a demand.

“No—not yet I wanna make it las—“ her sentence was cut off by a sharp intakes of air as he pounded into her at a quicker pace

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP.

“Ah!—ahh—eh—“ Alex squeaked throwing her head back, she gripped his forearms tighter, her nails digging into his skin causing him to hiss with pain that he ignored. He watched her face contorted dynamically in pleasure, her legs shook her pussy squeezed him and pulsed. She didn’t say anything only, her mouth slack and open a small bit of drool pooling in the corner before slipping down her chin.

“Ah-yes- oh God.” Tom whispered, still fucking her roughly, now savagely. He growled and threw his head back and with an almost pained groan the tightening snapped. Alex panted excitedly feeling his cock twitch inside of her, coating her walls.

“Oh…I love how it feels when you cum in me.” She purred taking a moment to grind herself on him again, watching with a smile as his cum seeped out of her and down his shaft. Tom panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Do you feel better?” Alex asked him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes, actually I do.” From what she gave him it slipped his mind that the date of that day was November the 8th The anniversary of his old love’s demise. Never before had that fact slipped his mind until he was under Alex in the early rainy morning in Rome, in the leather living room chair.

 

* * *

 

Alex perked up when she heard the ring tone chime from the living room. It was Tom’s phone; he had left it while he ran to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Milk, coffee creamer, butter pecan ice-cream (for Alex) vinegar, an assortment of vegetables and bubble gum (of course for Alex). She speed walked out of the room and grabbed up his phone, not even bothering to look at the screen.

“Hello?” She asked, casually rocking from the ball of her naked feet to the heel. There was silence for a moment, and Alex thought whoever it was hung up.

“I’m sorry, I must have the wrong number.” An older woman’s voice said, the ‘must’ and an emphasis on it. “I’m positive that this is my son, Tom’s number.” Alex’s heart and fallen from her chest when she made the realization. The sick realization that made her feel like nothing, made her feel like a speck in the void of the world. She inhaled air filling her quivering lungs.

“Yes, I’m sorry I’m a friend. He stepped out…I’ll have you call him when he gets back.” Her honeyed voice shook as she tried not to have her feelings get the best of her in.

“Oh.” His mother said, the curiousness was obvious in her voice. “Okay, have him call me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The line went dead, but Alex still kept the phone to her ear. She heard the door open behind her. Tom went to part his lips to say something to her when he saw her standing there with her back to him. He set down the grocery bags.

“Alex?” he asked as she slowly lowered her hand and he realized that she was holding his phone. She sniffled, and whipped her face before turning slowly and Tom realized that she was crying.

“…You didn’t tell your family about me…?”


	8. Despite our Tiffs

As well as he was aware of his own heartbeat, he knew how stupid he looked, blindsided by surprise. He didn’t say anything, his gut twisting as she stood there, clenching his phone in her right delicate fist. Alex sniffled again and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

“You didn’t…” her voice broke in that painfully wounded way that stabbed at him. “You didn’t tell anyone about me?” Tom closed his eyes and tensed his lips before hanging his head.

“Alex there are things you need to understand—“ he started to explain but she cut him off.

“So like, you’re ashamed of me or something?” she asked, her teenage brain working in a way to cause her the most pain and jump to the cruelest of conclusions.

“What? No, I could never be..” Tom said, taking a step towards her, but Alex narrowed her brown watery eyes and shook her head.

“Well, obviously you are seeing as you didn’t even bother telling your mum about me.” Alex snapped.

“Darling, I was planning on it I—“

“Oh! You were planning on it?” Alex wiped her face, still clenching his phone. “I got punched in the face by my own brother when my family found out about you…”

“Oh God, why do you have to bring that up?” he said, rubbing his face and wishing he could forget that Lewis had mistakenly socked his little sister when she jumped in front of Tom protect him.

“Yet, all you have to do is pick of the phone and tell your family about me and what? You’re too scared to?”

“It isn’t the same! You don’t understand how my family is!”

“We live together, in Rome!” Alex yelled. “I thought this was serious!”

“It is serious.” Tom snapped walking over to her. Her plump bottom lip quivered, as she looked up at him, furrowed browed and the whites of her eyes were pinked. Her skin didn’t redden like Gina’s did when she cried all those years ago, but there was a trace of crimson under her umber skin. Tom’s eyes widened at the faint trace of red beneath her full cheeks and he lurched forward wanting nothing more than anything to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

“No!” Alex squeaked throwing one hand over her face. “You mu—must be ashamed of—of—” her voice kicked like an engine trying to turn over. Tom pulled her arm away from her face and grabbed her bony bare shoulders. Tom could see that his young beauty wouldn’t and couldn’t understand; she could never fathom the complication of the situation that was his life with her. He would have said that she didn’t understand because she was young, and inexperienced in relationships or the obstacle of love and family but that would be a lie. Any woman, or man would feel the pain of still being a secret to their significant others, family, especially after moving in together. He wished he could have brushed it off as her being childish, as her being a brat, but he knew that was nothing more than a stone cold lie. Alex pushed away from, he reached out for her, but her hand slipped from his grip a second too late as she ran to the front door and slipped on her flats. Fall rain hit the windows of their apartment as Tom tried to stop her from leaving.

“Where are you even going?” He grabbed her by her arm as she went to unlock the front.

“Leave me alone!” Alex sobbed.

“Please! Please I’m sorry! My darling, I’m sorry. Please try to understand.” Tom tried to reason with her, but her dramatics had taken over. He successfully made her feel like nothing, not worth of speaking of, not worth the time or acknowledgement. How could she be precious to him if he could even be bothered to swallow his pride and tell his own family about her?

Unknown to the two, their neighbor across the hall had opened her door and peaked out hearing the lovers spat. Elda nosily listened as Alex yelled.

“Don’t touch me!” she snapped, trying to yank away from Tom.

“I apologized, just let me make it right! I’m sorry!” Tom urged, he loosened his grip realizing that he could easily hurt her if she yanked away from him hard enough. He thought about just letting her go, knowing that if he mistakenly hurt her he would die with guilt.

“Did you tell them anything!? Do they still think you’re a priest!?” Alex yelled.

“Oh mio dio!” Elda gasped and put her hand over her mouth, she quickly shut her own apartment door when she heard another twist of the handle as Alex reached out for it again but Tom pulled her away. He couldn’t just let her run outside in the rain, she wasn’t dressed only wearing a sleeveless and shorted white romper. He could picture her running down the stairs and into the street, he knew how she was short sided and so emotional that she fail to look both ways, he couldn’t even allow that to even become a possibility. No, not to her.

“Alex please, I will tell them everything just give me time! No, please stop being dramatic I cannot take it. He begged, growing more and more angry that she refused to hear him out.

“Dr-dramatic!?” her voice cracked into a squeal. She yanked away from him and before Tom could react, she slapped him across his face with a loud smack. Tom blinked in shock at the sting that burned his cheek, the room dropped into silence and Alex stared at him waiting to see how he would react. Tom clenched his jaw and looked back at her.

“Okay, I deserved that.” He whispered.

“You fucking tell them about me tomorrow.” Alex ordered, eyes still leaking with what were now angry tears. There was a pregnant pause between the AWOL priest and his eighteen-year foul-mouthed luscious nymph. Her angry face was rare to him, only seeing it a few times during his time teaching at St. Mary’s but her daggers were never pointed at him until then. Arched eyebrows frowning over her brown eyes, tensing full lips and clenched fists, she was just as tantalizing to him in that moment than any other maybe even slightly more due to her reddened cheeks and wet face. Her crying face was disturbingly alluring to him, but he couldn’t hide the feeling she gave him.

“How can I make it up to you? Tell me and I will do –“ he was cut off by another hash opened handed slap to his face. This time Tom hissed at the pain and felt a jolt of hot bubble of venom in his loins for her. “What else can I do?” he asked, taking a step towards her. Alex licked her lips and Tom watched with evil delight as her chest rose and fell quickly from the adrenaline of their first fight. “Tell me, Mrs. McMasters.” He whispered backing her up against the door, Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, feeling him hard against her. “What can your priest do soothe you?” Alex’s hand shot up and grabbed him by his hair and yanked him closer, crushing his thin lips to her full ones. Tom sighed, as he tasted the salty tears that had run down and dotted her top lip. Alex parted his lips with a forceful jut of her pink candy tongue, grazing along his teeth. The taste of her spit caused him to push his hips against her. Alex pulled away, and the face still slightly inflamed from crying. She looked at him from under her wet, matted eyelashes, a line of saliva connecting their two sinful mouths. Alex went to open her mouth to speak, but Tom pulled the top of her romper down, exposing her humble breasts. He took both of them in his large cool hand, watching as Alex sighed and whimpered when he his fingers along her nipples. He smiled has they hardened at his touch. Tom bent down and took one nipple into his mouth.

“Ahh…” Alex moaned inching up on her tiptoes and arched her back. Tom knew the only way he could make it better was to uphold his promise and tell his family about everything but at the same time he knew fucking her would help soothe the wounded feelings. He tightened his lips on her nipple and sucked while tweaking the other between his fingertips. As soon as Tom felt her fingers on the back of his head, fingers intertwining between his reddish-brown hair and a pant of his name from her lips he knew that she had forgiven him. Tom pulled away and then focused on her other breast.

“Oh—!” Alex squeaked arching her back even more, Tom chuckled against her it always seemed that her right breast was more sensitive than the left one. He nibbled gently and tugged enjoying the sound of her hot excited yelps.

“Take this off.” He uttered pulling her romper down, it fell in a heap onto the hardwood floor.

“I know how you can make it up to me…” Alex uttered now naked with her back against the front door.

“Yes?”

“Get on the floor.” She ordered off him as she pushed him back. Tom didn’t resist, lying down on the hard wood floor, his erection pushing painfully against his jeans. Alex bit her bottom lip before turning around and stepping over him.

“Ah.” Tom smiled when he realized what she wanted to do. Alex nervously lowered herself down onto his mouth as she faced away from him. His hands came up to her hips greedily. “All the way down.” He breathed against her thigh; Alex scooted back and moaned feeling him part her lips. Tom smiled wickedly as he eyed her almost neon pink cunt in contrast to her dark skin. He darted his tongue out and licked at her swollen clit.

“Oh shit.” Alex moaned against his bent knee. He felt a sense of relief wash over him when she undid his belt and zipped them. Her hot mouth on his cock as soon as she pulled it from his pants.

“Fuck.” He swore against her cunt, as she licked the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around it. Tom slipped one finger into her pussy as he continued to roll his tongue on her clit. He could feel her moaning around his dick as she sucked him, her hips grinding on his mouth. Alex gripped his thigh with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. He ‘Mmmm-ed’ against her, the vibrations of his voice only causing her to whimper more, Tom shoved his tongue into her pussy. Alex pulled his cock from her lips in order to vocalize her pleasure in the form of ‘fucks and oh yes’’ He lapped at her, his face wet with her juice and his own spit. He felt her panting against his cock as she stroked him, there was the feeling of her lips kissing the tip and gently licking the bead of clear pre-cum that oozed from it.

“I—I love the way you taste.” She whispered. The hot little confession being one of those things that he wanted to remember perfectly, storing it in the vault of memories of disgusting things all having to do with her. He could tell she was close by, how she bucked and moaned desperately. He took the opportunity to suck his middle finger and slip it into her tight asshole.

“Ahh!!” Alex yelped as he pumped his fingers not stopping the rhythm with his tongue. Her legs shook, she clenched her eyes shut and she choked as she came undone by his fingers and skilled mouth. Tom greedily sucked at her cunt, wanting to taste every single drop of her. Once Alex’s body went limp he pulled his fingers out of her and planed one small, gentle kiss on her inner thigh. He felt her mouth on his dick again as she tried to summon the energy to finish him off.

“No.” he said against her skin.

“But you didn’t finish…” she said, causing him to smile.

“Don’t worry about it, darling.”

 

* * *

 

He adored his Sundays, but not this one, but he figured it better just to get it over with as soon a possible. He was up around 10 knowing that Alex would sleep until 1 or so, given that he had worn her out. He did indeed finish twice, inside of her, leaving her cunt a sticky beautiful mess. Tom sighed as he rubbed the bruise on his collarbone as he went through his phone. One of many love bites she had left under his neck during their long session of continued ‘make up sex’ and he was sure that he had possibly burnt her out for at least a day. He huffed and rubbed his face, if he was anyone else he would have prayed to God for assistance, but if there was a Father, Son or Holy Ghost none of them would hear him, not after the sinning he had done for Alex. He had tried to figure out who he should tell, mum or dad? His dad had a bit of a temper and they had more than their share of arguments, to put it lightly. So mum it was, he knew that after they hung up the phone following this horrible conversation that she would call everyone and then everyone would call him. And for the whole day he would have to put his phone on silent, so he didn’t have to deal with his family.

“Just fucking do it.” He uttered as he tapped her number in his contacts. It rang, and rang and for a moment he thought she wouldn’t answer but as soon as he heard it click his heart dropped into his gut.

“Thomas.” She said from the other end of the line. “Finally, you ever call.” She stressed the word in that way that she did.

“Hi, mum.” He was trying to get his thoughts in order.

“I haven’t talked in months, are they keeping you busy there at St. Mary’s?” He closed his eyes.

“Mum there is…”

“I called you yesterday and some girl answered the phone. You know Thomas; I don’t think priests are allowed female acquaintances. I hope you are behaving yourself.” There was a heavy, thick pause and Tom’s lip trembled. She always had a clairvoyance about her when it to her children, especially her only son, her awkward middle child. “I knew there some wrong.”

“Listen, I have to explain something’s to you. Now, please just me tell you. I’m not at St. Mary’s anymore.” She didn’t say anything, only listening and he could picture the disappointed expression she had on her face. “I had an affair with a student….”

“The same one that so excitedly answered your phone?” she cut.

“Yes.”

“So you’re not at St. Mary’s so where the hell are you now?”

“Rome.” He said simply, he knew that this conversation, possibly going to turn into a full on argument in a few moments.

“…So let me get this, let me get this straight. My son, the teacher and priest had a relationship with one of his students and then ran off of Rome, Italy with the little whore?” his mother cut. Tom was stunned for a second and he took a deep breath.

“Don’t talk about her like that, you don’t know her you don’t know—“

“I don’t need to know her!” she screamed. “What kind of girl would—“

“What kind of priest would sleep with his student? I know you don’t believe it.”

“No, Tom. No, you haven’t been the same since—“ her voice cracked.

“Please don’t bring up her up, this has nothing to do with Gina.”

“Everything in your life has to with her, poor thing.” His mother said he could hear her as she slightly cried. “Whatever this girl’s name is….”

“Her name is Alex.”

“Whatever, she got to you because—“

“No. It isn’t like lured me into a trap or something, mum. Listen to me; she didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted her just as bad as she did me, if not more. She didn’t force me to break my vows I did it willingly.” He heard her sigh on he other end as if she pained by his words, her son was a stone cold sinner, living in debauchery and by his tone he felt no remorse.

“Let me guess, she looks like her.” His mother said cynically, but she was surprised when he chuckled.

“Not at all, she is nothing like Gina.” He didn’t know it, but Alex woken up, having cracked the bedroom door open and was listening to his conversation. “I’m trying to tell you that for the first time in a long time I’m happy so can’t just be happy for me?” Tom asked of his mother. Alex couldn’t hear her response the question only that he hung the phone up without a ‘goodbye’.


	9. La quiete prima della tempesta

Tom wrinkled his brow in a pained type of annoyance as his alarm clock beeped him out of his warm sleep. After his confession to his mother, his phone had been buzzing so much that it almost seemed continuous. Three calls and two texts from his youngest sister Emma. Four from his oldest sister, Sarah and more than five missed calls from his father. He didn’t answer any of them, only glancing at the texts from his little sister because he knew out of all of them she would possibly be the most understanding.  The only part of the message he read was:

_“Tom please we need to talk-”_

That was all he read before he hit the lock screen, not wanting to bother with it the whole conversation. He had done all Alex had asked of him, he had told his mother and she told everyone else. He could only imagine the phone conversations that his family had or were having about him and his choices. Tom knew that Alex was perceptive to how his phone would ring once in his pocket before he grabbed it and clicked the side button to silence it. “Bitch buttoning” that his darling had called it, although she would wrinkle her brow each time he ignored his phone, she didn’t say anything, somehow that made his heart hurt even more. Tom shook his head and grabbed up his phone and shut the alarm off. He heard a cough from beside him and in the dark early morning he looked over to see Alex’s faint outline only visible because of the streetlight that was penetrating the window. She was naked, the bluish light, giving her dark nude outline a ghostly appearance. On her back, thin limbs out in every direction like a limp starfish.  Tom ran the back of his hand down the crook of her neck, she had been sick for the last few days and he wanted to check to see if she was running a fever. There had been a bug going around on campus and poor Alex had been misfortunate enough to catch it. Whatever it was caused her to cough until her dark chest went flushed; her nose was all stopped up and she was forced to breath through her mouth. He had only become worried when her appetite dropped.

“Tom.” she suddenly whispered in a rough gravely voice. 

“Yes?” he asked, but there was no response from her and he realized that she wasn’t talking to him at least not consciously, off somewhere else in her youthful sleep.  He leaned down to kiss her lips softly but to his surprise, she was jarred awake by the simple touch. Her hands came up and grabbed him with the needed strength of an octopus.  Usually it took a lot to wake her because she slept as if she were drugged with a fairytale potion, but possibly since they hadn’t had sex in a few days her body reacted out of need and want. Tom groaned at the feeling of her mouth before she let him go.

“Oh, shit. Sorry…” Alex whispered lowly. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Tom uttered nuzzling his face into her warm pulsing neck.

“Because I’m not supposed to kiss you, I’m all sick and gross.” Alex tilted her head back letting him lick her throat.

“Does it make me disgusting that I don’t care?” His hand slipped under the sheet, reaching to the burning hot hollow between her umber thighs.

“You dirty, dirty old man.” He liked the harsh edge her sweet voice had because of all of he coughing; there was something gruesomely alluring about it, the only thing sexier was when she moaned as his long fingers slipped between her plump lower lips. She shifted and opened her legs wider for him and slightly lifted her hip. He had been aching for her for the last few days, but she had turned him down because she didn’t want to get him ill, but as soon as he rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves, all cares had gone out of the window.  Tom returned his mouth to hers; parting her lips apart with his tongue, he kissed her deeply, their teeth mistakenly bumping because of his excited vigor. Alex moaned as his he bit her bottom lip before kissing along her soft jaw-line.  His fingers between her lips grew slicker as she grew wetter. Tom moved down from her jaw, to her neck to her naked breasts.  He smirked and glanced up at her in the faintly lit darkness before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. Alex bit inhaled sharply as he sucked, he pulled away and pinched her other nipple, wrenching desperate moan from her.

“God, I love your tits.” He uttered before flicking her nipple with his tongue. Two of his long fingers slipped inside of her as he nibbled at her breasts.

“Oh God.” Alex panted, grabbing at the bed-sheets as he curled his fingers inside of her.

“I—oh—I want to ride you…” Alex moaned bucking her hips. Tom pulled his fingers out of her cunt and brought them to his lips and sucked them lean with a satisfying ‘pop’ before he turned the bedside light on.  As soon as he did Alex crawled on top of him, she kissed him as her hips bucked against his hard boxer brief covered cock.  She pulled away and looked at him, noticing how pink and slightly swollen, his thin lips were after a heated snogging. Alex lifted up just enough so he could pull his cock free; she took it in her fist and playfully squeezed it, smirking as he bucked his hips.

“Mmm.” Alex hummed watching a bead of pre-cum ooze out of the slit.  He watched with dilated pupils as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Tom clenched his teeth and had to fight the urge to slam up inside of her. A gentle flutter of pain danced across Alex’s beautiful soft features as he stretched her.

“So tight.” Tom whispered. Alex paused and steadied herself by putting both of her hands on his bare chest before she started to grind in a dreamy pace. Alex leaned back and tried to find a rhythm. Tom’s eyes watched her face as her mouth hung open as she panted for breath, her humble breasts bouncing as she tried to be consistent with her movements. She panted and coughed into the bed of her elbow. The action caused him to realize that even sick, her warm brown skin slightly desaturated, lethargic, raw voiced and exhausted she was still the most beautiful thing that existed in the world.

“Ah.” Alex squeaked as Tom suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close.

“Let me help you.” He held her in place as he thrust up into her.  Alex gasped at the dropping feeling in her stomach. He felt her hot breath on his neck, and the feeling over her quiver against him.

“Shit.” He said, causing her to giggle.

“Do you love my cunt?” Alex asked, wrenching a growl from the back of Tom’s throat, earning her a slap on the ass.

“Fuck yes.” He told her pumping into her faster. Alex groaned and Tom took the opportunity to kiss her on her open mouth and Alex sucked at his tongue. When she pulled away, her lips were glossy with his spit.  She could feel his cock tensing inside of her as his thrusts became more and more rough and violent.  His cheeks were pink, and he gnashed his teeth. Before Alex could even react, Tom suddenly flipped their positions without slipping from inside of her tight, hot, quivering cunt.

“Ah! Fuck!” Alex screamed as Tom forced her legs up and fucked her viciously, his cock slamming into the sensitive spot inside of her. Sweat rolled down Tom’s forehead as he gripped her legs tighter, his nails poking into her soft pulpy flesh of her thighs.

“F—fuc—oh—“ Alex choked at her body tensed and she went to cover her face.

“No.” Tom ordered, letting one of her thighs go so he could pull her hand away. “Ah—look at me.” Her mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled forward to meet his as she quaked and choked his name. Tom gnashed his teeth and threw his head back, his lower abdomen tightened and he pulled out quickly and shot his hot load on her flat brown stomach. He was in a sticky hot daze as he tried to come down from his hot palpitating pleasure. Alex bit her lip and gazed up at him as she put her hand into the spurts of sticky cum and slowly lifted her fingers to her lips to taste him.

“God damn it.” Tom whispered as she sucked her fingers clean.

“What?”

“I’m going to be thinking about that all day long.”

“Try not to get a boner during class professor.” She giggled with a wink.

* * *

Tom was unsure if Alex had even gone to class that day, before he left, she was complaining of how she still felt crummy even though her orgasm was “ _delicious_ ” as she put it. He was against her staying home seeing as there was last than a month before the Christmas holiday and she needed to make sure her grades were in order.

He took a sip of his coffee as he walked across campus; it was a rather chilly, rainy day and he started to think that maybe it was a good idea that Alex possibly stayed home. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to get home, imagining her sitting languorous in his chair only dressed in panties and one of his button down shirts. Foot up on the ottoman, toes with flecks of pink nail polish, still sniffling while she watched television. He slipped his hand into his pocket and was just about to text her when he heard a loud laugh from in front of him. He looked up to Alex walking towards him, her textbooks to her chest, dressed in her oversized cream sweater, skirt and opaque tights. Hair in a messy bun atop her head, she was adorable even though he could see the dark circles around her eyes that she hadn’t covered any make up. It took him a second to even realize that she wasn’t walking alone; he glanced to her left and saw Erika stepping along side of her talking rather loudly about something.

Alex blew a bubble of pink gum and looked up to see him, Tom caught the tiny smile that formed. Although she missed seeing him in black with the Roman collar at his pale neck, she was starting to warm up to seeing him in a tie and sweater vests especially when he seemingly forgot to remove his glasses.

“Hey Professor!” Erika said itching to stop and talk to him, much to Tom’s utter displeasure. Erika was nice, but ‘kiss ass’ is what came to Tom’s mind whenever he thought about her, which was rarely or almost never at all.  She reminded him of a lot of St. Mary’s girls that used to giggle stupidly at the sight of him, a reaction that Alex had and even mocked.

“Hello, Ms. Hurly.” He said as Erika stopped and Alex did as well by her side. He tried to keep his attention on the American brunette but out of the side of his eye, he could almost feel Alex radiating her usual brand of warmth and mischief.  Erika started to talk to him about the drama group that she had been admitted into because of his recommendation and as she did, he tried to ignore that he could feel Alex’s brown eyes staring into him.

“Oh! Alex this is Professor Hiddleston.” Erika said, unknowingly introducing lovers to one another.  Alex looked at him with what other people could see as an unfamiliar smile, but he saw the wickedness under her soft features. Her eyebrow ever so slightly moved upward and she sucked back her gum with a pop.

“Hiya.” She said keeping eye contact with him. “Erika tried to get me to take your class.” If anyone should have been in an acting group it was her, his gifted little liar.

“I was telling her how good of a professor you are.” Erika said.

“I find Shakespeare so lame, though.” Alex shrugged. Tom laughed while Erika shook her head.

“Eheh, well it isn’t for everyone.” He smiled. Alex went to part her lips to throw veiled wit back at him, but she couldn’t fight the sneeze that interrupted her, forcing her to cover her face.

“God, you are sick.” Erika said as Alex sneezed again.  Tom reached into this pocket and pulled out a tissue.

“Here.” he said, handing it over to her, she sniffled and took it from him.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, there’s something going around my girlfriend is sick too.” Alex almost laughed out loud but caught herself.

“Oh no, I hope you don’t catch it from her.” Erika spoke, ignorant to the significance of what he had just said.

“I have a good immune system, no worries.” He looked down at his watch. “Well ladies I must be going and you-“ he looked at Alex, whose eyes were watery, and tenderness grew in his heart and she shivered and sniffled. “—should get inside before you even sicker.”

“Yeah, that is a good idea.” Alex smiled.

“Talk to you later, professor.” Erika said as the two girls continued on their way to the next hall over.

“God, isn’t he the hottest thing?” Erika swooned.

“Ehhh.” Alex dismissively sounded, while her mind made her mouth remember who his cum tasted just that very morning.

“You don’t think he’s hot? Wait, do you even like white guys?” Erika asked, trying to find a reason for Alex’s chilly reaction. Alex snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Uh, yeah.” She said, narrowing her eyes to slits at the girl next to her, but Erika didn’t pick up on how annoying her question had been.

“I’m so annoyed he has a girlfriend.” She said, and Alex wondered what she would do if she knew that said girlfriend was standing right next to her. “Am I bad for flirting with him?”

Alex looked over at her and casually shook her head in between smacks of her gum.

“Nah, but I would watch it who knows who is girlfriend is, she might be a total psycho.” Alex told her with the calm and sweetness of a friend’s advice, but behind that serene expression there was the sharp knife-edge of a warning. 


	10. Cherry Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had ideas of where this chapter was going to go, but my characters honestly were like “fuck you.” So have some set up and smut before the shit hits the fan.

The door to the flat across the hall clicked open when the resident from across the hall heard the high-pitched tone of a girl’s yelp. Elda looked out to see Alex, on the steep staircase. She was getting up off of her knees, one hand, trying desperately to hold on to her bike by its handlebars.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Alex uttered, standing up and looking down at her right knee. She had ripped her opaque stockings and was bleeding.

“Are you alright?” Elda asked, startling her. Alex almost let go of the bike she was pulling up the staircase, but caught it before it rolled backwards.

“Yes—si.” Alex nodded with a smile, it was her fault, she honestly shouldn’t have been running up the stairs knowing that the bottom of her flats were wet from the rain but she was so excited to get home to start her Christmas break. Happy to get away from campus and her fellow student who could not stop talking about their professor who so happened to be her ex-teacher, ex-priest and taboo boyfriend who that very morning had left purplish love bites on the inside of her brown thighs. 

 “It’s wet out there.” Alex laughed as she slightly winched at painful scrape on her knee. Elda walked over to her and assisted the young woman with her bicycle. Alex didn’t catch the look that came across the Elda’s face as examined her.

“Isn’t it too cold to be riding a bike outside?” The older woman asked Alex.

“Ha-ha, I’m used to the cold and drab, I’m English.” She laughed as she pulled out her keys from her purse.

“Ah..” Elda uttered, still staring at Alex as she tried to unlock the door.  “So why did you and your—“ she paused “Eh—boyfriend move to Rome?”

“We went on vacation here and fell in love with it.” Alex said with a smile thinking back to spring break.

“Oh, how long have you two been together?” Her meddlesome tone coming off as just innocent curiosity to Alex.

“Not long, less than a year.” Alex said warmly, she didn’t mind the polite conversation seeing as she couldn’t talk about him to her female acquaintances at school.

“But you moved all the way from England here in such a short time?”  Elda asked narrowing her eyes. She had been suspicious of them from the start. Alex’s pulpy baby face gave away that she was obviously fresh out of high school and that there was a considerable age difference between the two.  Alex laughed and shrugged her bony shoulders.

“What can I say? We're a bit on the unorthodox side. “ Elda’s eyebrow twitched up slightly at the use of that word, she was almost certain of what she had heard the other night while they argued.

_“Do they still that you’re a priest?”_

The words from the young girl had bothered her since she heard them through the door. Elda subconsciously put her hand on the crucifix that hung from her necklace. Was it possible that she had misheard their tiff? Elda went to part her thin lips to speak, but the downstairs door to the building slammed shut, causing both of the women to look down the staircase.

Tom walked in, running his fingers through his rain-wet hair with a sigh. Holding on to his briefcase with his other hand, he went to walk up the steps and he glanced up. His eyes registered Alex first as she stood outside of their flat with her bike resting against the door.  He was about to ask her if she was going somewhere when he noticed Elda standing across from her. The older brunette, olive toned woman folded her arms and looked at him as he walked up the stairs.

“I didn’t expect you home so early!” Alex said happily over the metal railing.

“No reason in staying for office hours, all of the students left in a hurry.” He chuckled stepping in between Alex and Elda as he leaned down to kiss his darling on her cheek.  He pulled away and looked over to the older woman.

“You should tell your young friend to be more careful running up the stairs.” Elda said, staring at him trying to figure out he had really been a man of God. Alex laughed and pointed at her bloody knee.

“Yeah, I kind of busted the fuck outta my leg.” Tom glanced down and let out a small hiss at the sight of ripped her black stockings and the crimson liquid rising from her brown knobby knee.

“Ouch.” Tom said simply. “Come on, let’s get that cleaned up.”  Alex nodded and pushed open the door of their flat and wheeled her bike inside the alcove.

“Nice talking to you, Elda.” She waved, but Tom was less friendly to their older neighbor.

“Arrivederci.” He nodded quickly before stepping into the flat and shutting the door behind him.  Elda stood there for a second, wondering what secretes rested passed their threshold before she retreated back into her apartment.

* * *

 

“She’s a nosey one isn’t she?” Alex called from the bathroom. Tom chuckled and set his briefcase down on the couch and went to step down the narrow hallway, tripping on her book bag that she had shed, carelessly on the floor.

“Yes, she kind of is.” he uttered leaning up against the bathroom doorway. Alex had her back to him, pulling off her stockings from up under her burgundy circle skirt. He smiled slightly as she fought to pull her left leg out of the stretchy black fabric. “Ow, ow…” Alex whispered, pained as she bent her leg.

“Let me help you.” Tom said as he walked into the small bathroom.  He sat down on the toilet seat, gently grabbing Alex by her hips and turned her so she faced him. She rested her foot on his thigh, and put one delicate hand on his shoulder to steady her. Tom slowly pealed the stocking from her leg, being extra careful when he slipped it over her knee.

“That looks like it hurts.” He uttered eyeing the bright slowly coagulating blood. Alex pulled her leg back finally freeing her foot from the ruined pair of nylons.

“I’ve had worse.” Alex sighed as she flexed her toes against his thigh. “Did you have a good day?” she asked as he reached over and unrolled a bit of toilet paper and used it to wipe some of the blood away. He only sighed, sucking on his thumb before using it to wipe away the stubborn dried bits of blood from her skin. Alex wrinkled her brow and tilted her head. “What is it?”

 “Hand me the first aid kit.” Alex pulled away and hobbled over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the small plastic box.

“Seriously, Tom what’s wrong?” she asked against putting her foot back in his lap as he opened the box and pulled out an alcohol wipe.  He heard Alex grumble as he unwrapped it.

“My mum called me today.” He uttered as he gently touched the wipe to her knee, she hissed at the sting and slightly jerked away from him but he held onto her ankle.

“Ow—why? Fuck—“ Alex put her hand back on his shoulder and grabbed onto his jacket tightly.

“Shhh, I’m almost done.”  Tom wiped the scrape as gently as he could.  “She uh, she wants me to come to Christmas dinner.”

“But—we’re having dinner with my family.” Alex whined thankful for when he pulled the alcohol wipe away from the cut and threw it in the trash. Tom didn’t look up at her, only looking back into the first aid kit and pulling out a large bandage.

“We do our Christmas celebration early because my sisters are normally out of town on Christmas.” He unwrapped the Band-Aid and covered the scrape with it. Alex sighed, trying to remove her foot from his warm lap, but he held on to her ankle. “I told her that I wouldn’t be going unless you were welcome.” Alex’s expression softened at his words as he rubbed her tense Achilles tendon with his thumb.

“Am I welcome?” Alex asked him. He looked up at her, taking in how the oversized black sweater that hung off of one shoulder made her seem even more fragile to him. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the tan Band-Aid that didn’t match her dark skin.

“You are.” Tom whispered lightly kissing her injury, on knees that bore the burden of her klutziness. “I won’t show up if you come with me.” He whispered warmly against her flesh.

“Oh Tom…” Alex breathed, putting her hand on his head, her finger playing with his reddish brown hair.

 “I want you to meet my family, I want them to know that I’m not ashamed of you…” He free hand ran up her other leg as she stood in front of him, slowly caressing her smooth thigh.

“Awww. Are you getting mushy on me, Father?” She whispered, drawing out the last word as she did with her usual purr.

“Maybe a tiny bit.” He smiled, still dotting her knee with tiny soft fluttering kisses, the hand on her thigh moving up and slipping under her skirt.  “Does that mean you’ll come?” he asked, looking up at her. Alex twisted her pretty face into a parody of deliberation for a second.

“Of course, I would an asshole if I refused to meet your family.” she said, but inside was a little worried at how they would perceive her. Tom smiled and kissed her knee again. He went to stay something else to her, but she quickly perked up.

“Shit, I still have something’s I have to pack.” Alex said before successfully pulling away from, pattering out of the bathroom, she almost tripped on her book bag in the hall but regained her balance. “Ow! I’m fine.”  she announced. Tom closed his eyes, and shook his head. His mind recalling what he requested to his mother that day not able to ignore her phone calls any longer. 

_“I need you to promise something, please. I just—no—listen, I understand you don’t like the idea of it. Or you think it’s morally wrong or whatever…but you have got to promise that no one brings up Gina…yes and especially **that**  she doesn’t need to know.”_

* * *

 

Tom nearly endured a shock when he found out where Alex had booked their stay. He had attempted to talk her into staying somewhere reasonably priced, but he should have known better than leave that task up to her. He knew she had done something when the next morning she twisted a lock of her curly hair on her finger and said innocently, “ _“_ _Tom, I should tell you something”_  as they waited for the taxi to take them to the airport. Come to find out she hadn’t booked a hotel, but rather a whole rental apartment.  When he asked how much she had paid she refused divulge that information, brushing it off casually and saying, “Think of it as part of your Christmas gift” He couldn’t be mad at her based on the fact that expensive to her meant something different than it did to him, happy that at least she didn’t book first class for the short two and a half hour flight.

She was all rose and sugar, practically bouncing on the heels of her pink patent leather Oxfords as they waited for their baggage carousel at Heathrow Airport.  Alex hadn’t slept, running on the excitement she had for being back in London for the holidays. Tom wished he could have shared her almost whimsical enthusiasm for being back with family, but he was nervous, not only for introducing her to his parents and sisters but also having to spend time with the McMasters. Their wealth intimidated him, the gold cufflinks that her father wore and the Garavani dresses that her mother clad herself in reminding him that they were from different worlds. Middle Class and New Money. It sometimes slipped his mind in Rome, but he knew it would be pushed to the foreground during their holiday.

Alex stared at him as they stood at the rental car desk, another thing she insisted on.  His jaw was working on a piece of bubble gum that she gave him during the flight. He looked positively exhausted from the first semester of school, which had put him through the ringer. Even though he bore the worn out darkness under his eyes, he was still painfully handsome. Alex couldn’t wait to get to the rental apartment and do absolutely nothing. She watched as he read over the paperwork, idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and in a surprisingly teenage-ish gesture he put his long index finger in his mouth and twisted the pink gum around it. He glanced over at Alex when she giggled.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, father…” she whispered playfully just loud enough for clerk to hear her nickname for him.  He closed his eyes and shook his head at how much she loved calling him that in public.

* * *

 When they finally got to the rental flat they were greeted by the owners who were a middle aged black couple, Mr and Ms. Burkly Who seemed obviously surprised by the age gap between Tom and Alex, so much that the Mr. Burkly had asked Alex for her ID to make sure she was even old enough to book the reservation in the first place, of course she was. The high-rise flat was bigger than their place in Rome and far more modern with sleek lines, high large windows and a stunning view of the London skyline. The Burkly’s went over the rules, no smoking was the first thing, if they wanted to they would have to smoke on the balcony, that they were expected to prepare their own meals, but the kitchen was nicely stocked with all of the posts, pans a glassware that they needed. But Ms. Burkly made it a point to tell Alex with a smile and wink that the flat was almost sound proof. They left telling the couple to enjoy their holidays and when they left to slip the key into door slot and not to worry about housekeeping because the maids would be by to tidy things up.

Tom plopped down on the large freshly made bed and watched as Alex stepped out of her shoes and walked over to the window.  She panted on the cold glass, causing it to fog with her hot sugary breath. She rarely wore jeans like she was today, usually living in skirts and dresses, but he admired how the tight high wasted stretchy denim hugged her ass.  She shrugged off her sweater exposing the baby pink crop top underneath.

“How dare you.” Tom said from the bed, Alex glanced over at him with one perfect curl brown dangling in her face.  “How can you stand there looking so good knowing that I’m exhausted.” Alex smiled wickedly, fixing her nymph stare on him. Her pulpy soft face had a flash of sin to it for a second.

“You’re never too worn out for me.” She said, leaving the window and walking over to one of her two large bags of luggage. “I wanna try something with you.”  Tom sat up on his elbows.

“And what is that?” he asked, watching her pull out something metal from the suitcase. His eyes widened when he saw her hold up a pair handcuffs. 

“Where did you even get those?” Tom asked.

“I bought them online, silly.” Alex smiled as she slowly walked towards the foot of the bed.

“Wait, hold on. You want me to handcuff you?” he asked as she crawled towards him with the playful motions of a kitten.  She shook her head and straddled him.  “Oh.” He uttered simply when she undid the clasps and slipped one of his wrists between the cold metal before closing it shut with a click.

“I see you have been thinking about this for a while.” he said as she pushed up his thin blue tee shirt. Tom let her pull it off of him before she grabbed his other arm and forced him to put it over his head and slipped the cuff behind one of the headboard posts.

“Kind of…” she closed the other clasp watching as he tested the strength of the metal cuffs by flexing his arms and trying to yank but there was no give.

“I bet you got this idea from all of that nasty porn you watch.” He purred bucking his hips against her.

“You know fora ex-priest you sure do have a lot of kinks.” Alex breathed as she pulled off her crop top and threw it to the hardwood floor. “How did you manage to control yourself?” she asked, smiling as he stared at the white delicate lace of her expensive bra. Tom wiggled his narrow hips; unsure of what little tortures his Alex was planning on him.

“It wasn’t as hard as you think.” he said, watching as she stood up above him and unzipped her dark wash jeans, exposing her matching panties. Her knee still decorated with a new bandage, but the flaw didn’t ruin her white French lace aesthetic as always he adored the look of her battered knees. He knew that she couldn’t understand how positively dead, he was before her, how he felt as if all the blood had cooled and stopped pumping.  Alex stepped out of her tight jeans and plopped back down on his already pulsing lap. Alex gasped and let out a laugh as his hard cock poked at her and he hissed feeling her buck against him.  Tom sucked back his panting breath as Alex lowered her lips to his neck, tracing her candy pink tongue along his throbbing Jugular vein. She moved down to his collarbone, bringing her lips together she sucked.

“Ah…You’ll leave a mark.” He uttered, his hands pulling against the handcuffs with no luck.

“I know.” She whispered before biting him, just hard enough to make him groan in subtle delicious pain. She rubbed herself against his confined erection, applying gentle pressure to her clit.  Tom writhed under her and whimpered like a puppy at the tightness in his jeans. Alex sucked on his Adam’s apple and smiled, feeling the vibrations of his moans on her lips.

“Fuck you’re so hard, Father.” She smiled, pulling away from him and grabbing up her jeans, she pulled out a tube of lipstick from the right pocket. He wrinkled his brow when she removed the cap and put the bright pink stick to his lips.

“What are you doing?” He panted.

“This is the same color I wore on my 18th birthday.” She colored his top lip too. “I remember how looked at me…and how you made me wipe it off my mouth…” Alex purred as she dragged the stick across his cheek. “Do you remember that, Father?”

Tom stared at her, his cock twitching begging to be inside of her.

“I wanted to fuck the shit out of you that day.” He confessed drawing a devilish giggle from her before she kissed him. He bucked against her as she fluttered her tongue against his. She pulled away one beautiful line of spit connecting their mouths, the pink color that she had pained now smeared across his lips.

“Did you think about having this color around your cock?” she asked, as she slipped down and brushed her cheek against his dick. 

“Yesss.” Tom hissed watching as she licked his cock through his jeans.  “Wh—what has gotten into you?” He asked as she applied an ample amount of the lipstick to her mouth.

“I just want you to know that I’m as disgusting about you as you are about me, daddy…” she whispered. Tom clenched his jaw as she undid his pants, moaning when his cock free.  She stared at him as she slowly licked the salty pre-cum from the tip of his cock.

“Fuck…” he uttered as she took him into her mouth. He gnashed his teeth, writhing and pulling against the cuffs as she left bright pink open-mouthed kiss marks on his shaft.  Alex slipped her hands into her panties so she could rub her swollen clit. She pulled him out of her mouth only to lick at his balls while stroking him with her fist. “Ah—Christ.” He cried as she sucked on him. Alex moaned her hips rocking against her fingers. She took his cock back into her mouth, vigorously sucking, leaving a pretty trail of pink expensive lipstick as her head bobbed up and down between his long legs.  Alex rubbed her clit faster, and Tom could feel the throat tighten each time she was called to moan within her mouth. He bucked, she choked, but she ignored it. “Oh—God—-oh fucking hell.” Tom swore, his abdomen clenching and not able to keep his legs still. Just as he could feel the release Alex pulled away and wiped her wet mouth. “Wh—what?” Tom panted tripping over his words in pathetic desperation.  “Alex please—“ he yanked at the cuffs and hissed in pain as they bit at his pale writs. She smiled and pulled her wet fingers from inside of her damp panties and put them to his lips. He willingly opened his mouth to taste her, sucking her thin fingers clean of her wetness. Tom threw his head back when she spit in her palm and started to stroke him.

“Oh fuck—“ he uttered closing his eyes tightly. “What kind of porn did you get this all from? He panted bucking his hips.

“Edging.” She giggled once again depriving him of the pleasure he needed.

Alex stroked, licked and sucked him, bring him to the tipping point only to cruelly yank him back and he loved and hated her for it simultaneously.  He hissed back, a tiny tinge of drool that had formed in the corner of his still painted lips. Now completely desperate and what felt like halfway insane.

“How much do you hate me right now?” Alex asked before she gently licked the head of his purpling cock.

“Mo—more than you could ever—oh fuck—“ he stopped as she licked the underside of his dick. “A—Alex—please I can’t do this.” She looked up at his face; he was all flushed, sweating in utter agony.

“I’ll stop torturing you if you promise me one thing.”

“Anything—G—God I’ll give you whatever the fuck you want-“ He yelped. Alex pulled off her thin lace underwear.

“Once we get back to school, I want you to make it clear to Erika Hurly that you have no interest in her.” Alex said with a smile but there was a sharpness to her words.

“Oh darling, there’s no reason to be worried about—“ he stopped when she lowered herself onto him, his cock slipping between her wet outer lips but not penetrating her.

“Yesterday, curing class she said that since the semester was over she might try to woo you.” There was a certain chuckle at the end of her sentence at the hilarity of it. “So all I’m asking is that you—-“ She rubbed herself on him. “That you make it clear you aren’t interested once we get back. He stared up at her,  in dizzying amazement at St. Mary’s she had never been jealous of the other girls that fancied him. Maybe because she knew those other girls would never dare and even if they dreamed about it, they would have a hard time pulling off being to be the most cunning of liars to hide such an affair with a priest. But her fellow university girls were an unknown to and she couldn’t peg how far they would go.

“Anything for you.” He whispered and with that promise that she knew he would keep Alex rocked her hips so he slipped into her in one motion. His lip trembled, she was soaking wet, and for a second he thought he would cum just then but he didn’t. Alex started to bounce just as desperate as he was for an orgasm. Each time she drove herself down on him, she rubbed her already sensitive clit on him. Tom threw his head back uttering her name over and over again as if it had as much meaning as The Our Father. It didn’t take long, for the feeling inside of her to snap free, flooding her body.  Tom slurred something, but it came out as a jumble of babble as her pussy clenched around his cock, and with a few more jerks bucks of her brown hips, he came only vaguely aware of the hot little giggle she let out as his warm cum shot inside of her. His muscles went slack and he tried to catch his breath.  Alex reached up and undid the cuffs and his hands dropped limp to his side.

“Damn…what a start to the holidays.” He whispered in a thick warm daze.

“Mmm. I know, right?” Alex purred, kissing his jaw line.

“But I think you might be the next one to get handcuffed…”

 


	11. In to the Fire

Alex fidgeted as she sat in the passenger seat, and bit at the inside of her cheek. Her heart was in her neck, and she let out a nervous sigh.

“Do I look okay?” She asked Tom. He glanced over quickly at her as they drove down the street in the silver rental car. She was dressed in a cream, long sleeve dress with a black collar, Her usual style of slightly flared skirt and tight fitting bust, but this one was far more modest than the mini skirts she loved so much. Her brown legs were covered by black opaque stockings.

He wished that she didn’t wear mid-height heels due to the to the worry of her slipping and falling, but at least they were wedges. Tom could tell by her make up that she was attempting to look older than what she was, pink sweet smelling lip gloss was replaced with a dark plum lipstick that didn’t fit her mouth. She had followed a make-up tutorial she found on YouTube:  _Holiday Makeup for Dark Skinned Girls._

Filled in arched eyebrows, slightly smoky eyes, and contoured cheeks. She looked pretty but her baby face, made her look as if she was a young girl who was trying to mimic her mother’s chic style.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled lovingly at her before going back to focus on the road. Alex knocked and rubbed her knees together out of anxiousness and eyed him. He looked as handsome as ever in the black wool pea coat that she had given him as an early Christmas gift. She smiled at the navy slacks that he decided to wear, and she was happy that she had got him a gift card so he could get more clothes because he tended to re-wear the same things over and over again. 

The car slowed, Alex looked out the window at the brick house on her left, feeling her gut twist into a nervous knot.

“Okay, we’re here.” Tom said parking on the street.

“I’m so scared.” Alex uttered. The only other moment he could recall seeing her look so terrified was when her parents found about their clandestine relationship at her graduation. Tom cringed slightly, hoping that this wouldn’t end up a shit show like that had been.

“What have you told them about me?” Alex said, wishing she asked that long before they pulled up to his mother’s home.

“They know that you’re my student, and that it was a mutual attraction,” he said.

“Did you tell them that I’m black?” she asked, noticing the fleeting concern on Tom’s face before he shook his head.

“No,” he said shortly, and Alex put her head in her hands. “Alex, that won’t matter.”

“How can you say that? It is going to matter, oh my God.” She knocked her knees together and gripped onto the bottom of her dress.

“Darling…” Tom put his hand on her hers and gazing at her. “Alex it’s going to be okay.” Alex nodded and swallowed hard.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

“Good.” Tom smiled, giving her a kiss on her pulpy cheek before getting out. He made his way around to the other side of the car and opened her door and helped her out. And for a second as she stepped out of car, he wondered if not telling his family about her upbringing was a smart thing to do. It was possible that the simple sentence of “She is the daughter of Samuel McMasters, the owner of Pollyanna Ale. Yes, that Pollyanna Ale.”  But he knew that if he told them, they would never get to know her but rather her silver spoon up bringing.

“Careful.” Tom said, feeling her slightly stagger because of the heels she wore.

“I got it.” she said with a slight whine, straightening her posture and trying to look poised. He ignored her and took her by her cold fragile hand before he cleared his throat and rung the bell. The sound, filling his heart with worry.

 _Ding. Dong._  

Alex slightly jumped when the door opened, seeing an older woman who was obviously his mother.

“Thomas!” she said with a smile to her son before she him a tight hug. He pulled away and gestured to Alex.

“Mum, this is Alexandra.”  She noticed the look his mother gave her, it wasn’t really distaste, but rather a quick shot surprise and even confusion. “Alex this is my mother, Diana.” he said and Alex shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Alex smiled politely. Diana stared at her, still in shock. She hadn’t believed him when he told her that his ‘girlfriend’ was nothing like Gina. In her head, she had expected a pale cheap imitation of the girl that had caused her son so much pain. But Alex was rather the physical polar opposite of poor dead Ms. Ellwood. Diana only smiled shortly before she moved aside and gestured for them to come in.

“Is that, Tom?” A female voice called, from down the hallway and a rather young blonde woman appeared. Alex knew that must be his younger sister, Emma. “I’m so happy you came.” She said with a large grin. Emma hugged her brother tightly before glancing over his shoulder at Alex, who was looking down at the floor, driven to cower in her nervousness.

“And you must be Alex.” His sister said, causing her to look up and force a smile.

“Yes.” she uttered shaking his sister’s hand. Emma didn’t react with the same shock as his mother did, only glancing her up and down with a gentle kind of awe.

“Alex, let me take your coat.” Tom said, gently pulling the burgundy jacket off of her shoulders. Emma stood, saying something to her mother, both of them still looking at Alex. She was rarely the one being scrutinized, and judged. At St.Mary’s the really religious girls would gossip about her, ‘Alex the heathen’ but their opinions didn’t mean shit to her but this was different.  “Is Sarah and dad here already?”

“Yeah, in the living room.” Emma nodded, and Tom grabbed Alex by her hand. “Come on, darling.” he whispered, feeling the apprehension coming off of her. Her shy behavior filled him tenderness, and he planed one gentle kiss on her cheek as they made their way down the hallway. Alex winched, not at his kiss, but the whisper behind her from his mother to his sister.

“She is far too young for him….”

Alex glanced at Tom to see if he would react, but he didn’t even bat an eye, only leading her to the living room. She peeked from behind him, seeing what she assumed was his father sitting in a leather chair having a drink and talking to an older blonde whose blue eyes glanced up and narrowed as she soon as she saw Alex.

“Ah, Thomas.” his dad said, getting up but not putting his glass of whisky down.

“Hi, dad.” The exchange was a little shallower than the one with his mother.

“And this must be your friend.” He said, Alex once again forced a smile and shook his father’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Please me James.” He insisted, and inwardly Alex let out a sigh of relief Tom was surprised as well, this was going way better than he could have planned. He heard the sound of his older sister, clearing her throat next to him.

“Oh, Alex this is Sarah.” Alex went to extend her hand, but Sarah pressed her lip into a tight line, starting at the young woman with a narrowed skeptical expression. She shook Alex’s hand with not as much of a ‘hello’. Alex swallowed nervously and Tom lowed his brow at his older sister. His father took a sip of his whisky and shook his head as iif he wasn’t shocked by his daughter’s cold reaction.

* * *

 

“So Alex, are you always this shy?” His mother asked as they all had a cup of tea while they waited for dinner to be ready. After meeting everyone Alex noticeably clammed up, and only made small talk. She silently thanked Tom for not trying to force her to speak up. Every so often he would give her a reassuring squeeze of the hand and plant a small chaste kiss on her cheek or forehead. The little acts of affection seemed to bother his older sister, who would roll her eyes or utter something into her glass before she took a sip of her drink.

“Oh, no I’m just nervous. I’m sorry.” She apologized, sitting next to Tom. She felt his hand gently caress her knee under the dining room table. Her hand shook as she added sugar to her tea, one scoop, two, three…

Diana lowered her brow when Tom looked at Alex, it wasn’t just a glance, but rather a soft lidded gaze, one that he hadn’t bestowed upon anyone sine Gina. She wondered what about her could make him just give up everything.

“How old are you?” Sarah’s voice suddenly snapped from the other side of the table. Tom quickly looked over to her and cut her a look, but she only raised her eyebrow and folded her arms waiting for an answer.

“I’m eighteen..” Alex said and Sarah scoffed. “But my birthday is next month.”

“So you’re what ,15 years younger than my brother?”

“Sarah…” Emma uttered looking worried.

“What I’m just trying to understand this…” Sarah waved her hand in Tom and Alex’s direction. “… Situation.”

“Don’t do this, not now.” Tom said lowering his brow.

“Do what? Ask questions?”

“Tom, it’s fine…” Alex whispered to him, watching him clench his jaw. James poured himself a but more Jameson and tried to ignore the simmering drama.

“It’s good to know what she can speak for herself.” Sarah cut before taking another sip of her tea.

“So, Thomas, how is teaching university?” Emma asked, trying to chill the tension in the room. “I like it, I’ve had to make adjustments to it because I’m used to the secondary level.”

“Is she still your student, I would think that would be a conflict?” His older sister chimed in again.

“Who wants more tea?” Diana said trying to divert the conversation, she had questions about their relationship and didn’t much like the idea of them being together but she refused to make a scene but her oldest child seemed bent on it.

“No, I’m not allowed to partake in any class he teaches.” Alex said, sitting up a little straighter her meek exterior starting to slip a bit.

“And the university is well aware of our relationship, just so you know.” Tom cut, his words silencing his sister for the time being.

“I think I’ll have a little more tea.” Alex said with a smile, with a now confident smile. If she could just make it a little longer the night would be all over.

* * *

 

Tom thanked God that dinner went smoothly. Much to his surprise, Sarah didn’t say much else while they were eating, only rolling her eyes whenever Alex said something.  They seemed to be accepting of her, but he knew it was just a show. Eventually, both of his parents would ask to talk to him, and then they would voice their concerns about his relationship with Alex.  He knew his mother would be more focused on the effects of him leaving the priesthood, that he might regret it, that it was morally wrong. She would give him a long talk about how the priesthood was good for him, after what happened to Gina. That it kept him safe from feeling that pain again and that she was worried that Alex might put him back on a bad track if things didn’t work out between them. To which he would respond that he is an adult and can make his own decisions, and how he wanted her. How she was good, how it wasn’t just some fleeting lust, but rather that he loved her and that he knew she loved him just as much.

“Tom.” His dad said, patting him on the shoulder. “Come outside with me while I smoke.” Tom sighed, it was lecture time much earlier than he thought. Alex looked over at him with mouth full of pie as he leaned in to speak to her.

“I’m going outside with my dad, You are going to be okay?” he asked. She put her hand over her stuffed mouth and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She muttered out.

“I’ll be back in a few.” He got up and walked out with his father, but as soon as the back door shut Sarah had more to say to her brothers little darling.

“I have one more question for you, Alexandra.” She hissed and Emma put her head in her hands and uttered something to the effect of ‘good lord here we go.’ Alex slowly removed the fork from her mouth and gently set it down on the plate. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at his sister just as she used to do to Tom when she was his student. “Do you believe in hell?” Sarah asked. “Because I’m certain that priest seducers have a spot reserved there.” Neither his mother nor his younger sister said anything, both of them look utterly shocked.

“Well, if so, then me and Tom will be there together, seeing as he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.” Alex said coolly but deep down inside she was boiling with anger.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” She hissed.

“Okay, Sarah that is enough.” Diana said, but the ball was already running.

“I’m pretty sure I do, he was living with the dead before me.” Alex said, causing them all to look at her. “Yeah, I know all about Gina and what she did to him.” The mention of the name hung like a fog in the room. “I saved him from wasting away in his own sorrow..”

“Is that all he told you?” Sarah cut narrowing her eyes at Alex wrinkled her brow and the faint flutter of confusion came across her face.

“Sarah, that is enough.” Her mother warned be she ignored her. “Oh no, he wouldn’t have told you about that, he wouldn’t want to worry his pretty little school girl Lolita, now would he?”

“Excuse you?” Alex asked, her voice slightly rising.

“Sarah, seriously shut up.” Emma urged but it was no use.

“Did he tell you that Gina didn’t just kill herself, but their unborn child?”

Alex’s eyes widened and she clasped she had over her mouth in shock. “Did he tell you that after that girl slice herself up with no regard for anyone but herself how fucked up he was?”

Diana put her hand out a supported her weight on the wall, her daughter’s recollection of Tom’s past, causing her to remember how bad those few months were for him. “How no one would hear for him for weeks because he would wasted all the time.” Alex’s insides twisted and she felt the warm sting of tears start to weld. Sarah stood up and put her hands on the table and stared at Alex, with the rage of an older sibling finding her very existence as a danger to her little brother.

“Did he tell you how three months after she died, he ate a whole fist of sleeping pills because he couldn’t take the pain anymore?”

It felt like one had punched Alex in the chest, the tears dropping from her eyes, the thought of him trying to kill himself was too much. “The only reason he lived was because I came by to check on him…” Sarah didn’t fight her own tears from falling down her reddening face. “I found him on the floor, and I had to shove my shove his fingers down my own brother’s throat to make him vomit up those pills…” she hissed, remembering the sound of him choking while begging her to just let him die because he couldn’t take it anymore. How he hated himself and how he just wanted there to be silence, stillness and calm. Alex couldn’t think, she not able to fathom his anguish. She felt sick, utterly nauseated at the idea that he would ever want to die. “Don’t you understand you stupid little bitch? The priesthood was good for him… it kept him safe, but you ruined it!” Sarah yelled. Alex clambered out of her seat, frantic to get away. “I swear to God, if you hurt him I’ll..” Sarah was saying before Alex ran from the dinning room, she had to get out of there. She had to leave; she grabbed her purse and snatched her purse out of the hallway closet.

“Alex wait—“ Emma yelled, getting up, but before she could stop her the front door slammed and Alex disappeared off into the snow flurries.

The back door opened and Tom and his dad walked in instantly feeling the tension. Tom wrinkled his brow and looked around.

“Mum, why are you crying?” He asked, but she didn’t say anything at all.  “Wait…where’s Alex?”


	12. Over Life’s Biggest Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t very long, but fuck if it isn’t a deep one. Serious trigger warnings in this one. Most of my readers know the themes that are in this story already, but I still feel the need to warn you if you are triggered by talks of suicide.

**_More Than a Decade Ago_ **

_-_

_The flat had the sickening smell of old alcohol. Empty glass bottles sat abandoned on the kitchen table, on the floor in the living room, and on the mantle. The blinds had been closed, casting the whole place in dim darkness and the dishes hadn’t been washed in almost two weeks. There was a crippling silence, only interspersed with the distant sound of the faucet dripping onto a ceramic plate, and the clock ticking on the living room wall._

_Tom sat motionless on the edge of their once bed, his right hand holding an almost empty bottle of Pollyanna Ale. The bedroom looked as if it had been ransacked, the drawers pulled out, clothing thrown every which way. Tom stared at the bedroom door, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He brought the dark bottle to his lips and swallowed the rest down before dropping it to the floor with a thud. He sighed and ran his hand through his greasy blonde curls, he hadn’t bathed in more than a week, his sorrow not allowing him to step into the bathtub in which she died and when he did it was only quickly just to wash the viscous residue of his own pain away. The questions rattled in his mind still. Could he have done something? Was it his fault? The guilt he felt was heavy, weighing ton on his broken heart._

_Imaginary blonde phantoms laid beside him, he could picture Gina’s resting her head in his lap as she did so often but never again. He could almost see her lying in bed, wearing her pajamas and socks because her feet were always cold. And if he closed his eyes and focused he could hear the sound of her voice as she sung her favorite song by Todd Rundgren..._

_A million old soldiers will fade away_

_But a dream goes on forever_

_I'm left standing here, I've got nothing to say_

_All is silent within my dream_

_Tom glanced over to the nightstand on her old side of the bed. There sat a few pieces of her jewelry, cheap necklace, two bangle bracelets, a tube of lipstick, and a prescription for her sleeping pills. He turned away and looked down to the floor as he hung his head. He saw the red fabric of one of her tops peeking from under the bed. It had been the same off the shoulder shirt she had worn the first night he meet her._

_He shook, struggling to fight back tears as he slowly pulled the shirt from under the bed, needing to hold it and feel the stretchy fabric it was made from. When he pulled it from up under the bed something else was dragged with it. The warm tears overfilled his blue eyes as the sight of the plastic pregnancy test. Tom felt sick, as he stared at it. After her death they had done an autopsy at the request of her parents, wishing that her sudden departure from the world could be blamed on alcohol or drugs...nothing was sound in her system. But the medical examiner had asked if they knew that was pregnant at the time of her death._

_Tom wanted to believe that she didn’t know, and if she had, she wouldn’t have killed herself, but that was all gone now that he looked down at the test at his feet. The lines had long faded from it, but he didn’t need to see them to know. He slowly picked it up and gripped it with both shaking hands._

_“Why?” he asked as if she would answer from the void. “Yo--you knew.” he choked, his whole body shuddering with sobs. Why else would she hide a pregnancy test under the bed?_

_He almost vomited, due to a mix of painful realization and alcohol, but he swallowed it down. Gina, the love of his life. His fiancee had not only had flung herself out of the world, but she also knows took their unborn child with her. Tom snapped the pregnancy test in half and in a haze indescribable melancholy, anger, hurt and influenced by the alcohol in this blood, he reached over to the bottle of sleeping pills and desperately fought with the cap. He didn’t even look at the white capsules before he shook out a handful and shoved them in his mouth. For the first time in his life, desperate to die like she did._

* * *

 

_Sarah knocked on his flat door with no answer. No one had heard from him in weeks and she got to the point where she couldn’t keep calling. The bad feeling wouldn’t stop nagging at her, so she just went over to his place._

_“God damn it Tom.” she whispered, putting her hand on the doorknob, to her surprise it turned and the door slowly opened. The worry in the back of her mind was amplified instantly, it wasn’t like him to just leave his door unlocked. Her face twisted into disgust as the smell of the stale air hit her in the face._

_“Tom?” Sarah called clutching the strap of per purse. She moved through the living room, almost tripping on an empty fifth of Grey Goose. “Tom?” she called again now walking down the hallway. The bedroom door was cracked open and her intrusion drew her to simply push it open her worry for her baby brother driving her to not care about his privacy._

_Sarah dropped her purse when she saw him. Tom was on the bedroom floor, face down the remaining pills and the bottle on the floor next to him._

_“Oh my God!” she yelled, moving quickly her brother up off of the floor. He was ashen, his lips slightly, but his blue eyes slightly rolled as he uttered something. Thinking quickly she grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him from the bedroom. “No. No. No…” she cried as she drug him across the hall into the bathroom. “I’m not going to let you fucking do this!” Sarah screamed as she struggled to lift his limp body. She slapped up the toilet seat, a positioned his head over the bowl. She heard him utter Gina’s name and for the first time Sarah felt unimaginable hate for the woman that could cause him to harm himself. She forced her fingers into his mouth. “Throw it up!” She screamed, pushing her fingers back to this throat. Tom’s body involuntarily shuddered as he gagged. Sarah sobbed, but refused to stop. “I’m not going to let you do this. Not over anyone.” Tom gagged again and this time the vomited up the pills and alcohol. He struggled to get away, trying to push Sarah away, but he was far too weak. He gagged again, emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl. A sudden moment of clarity came over him and he realized what he had just attempted to do. Sarah was shocked that when she pulled her fingers from his mouth that he turned around and grabbed her, clenching her shirt, sobbing and shaking like a child completely  scared of himself._

* * *

 

The door to their vacation rental clicked and the door slowly opened. Tom dropped the keys when he saw Alex sitting on the couch, safe and unharmed. His face was numb, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold because he had been running around in a panic to find her after she left his mother's house and refused to answer her phone. For a split second he was angry at her for how she just left and worried him half to death, but that feeling was gone as soon as she looked up at him. Her dark eyes slightly pink from crying, framed with her long, black, matted eyelashes.

“You tried to kill yourself?” she asked in a wounded tiny voice. Tom closed his eyes and slowly closed and locked the door. There was silence between them as he walked over to her, Alex, when to speak, but stopped at Tom dropped to his knees in front of her and buried his face in the bottom of her dress. Alex lowered her brow, not in irritation, but rather agony as she watched him grip the fabric of her dress as he shuddered.

“I--it was a mistake.” Tom whispered. “I didn’t want anyone to know most of all you…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked, her voice cracking, her mind not able to fathom the idea of him in such desperation. Tom looked up at her, the dark ill fitting color of her lipstick had faded from her mouth, leaving a faint stain of it on her lips. Her eyes filled with warm tears as she looked at him, with a confused questioning look as if she was trying to decipher what sadness he most of felt so long ago.

“Because it was a mistake and I don’t want you to think that I--”

“That you would try it again?” she asked.

“Yes.” Tom nodded, he paused and looked away from her. “It was so long ago… I didn’t want to share that chapter of my life with you.” Tom admitted. How could she, his brown, beautiful, happy, darling understand that sickening pain in the heart that drew him to momentarily thirst for death? He knew Alex McMasters could not comprehend for she loved him and wanted to know all about him and he felt a small but fleeting ping of guilt that he kept his sorrow from her. Tom sighed and put his head back on her knobby kneed lap. “I wanted to protect you from that part of my past…” he sighed.  Alex’s eyes softened while her heart shuttered with sadness for him. He sighed when he felt her warm hand rest on his soft wavy hair.

“I’m so sorry…” Alex whispered, causing him to lightly groan.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I ruined everything.. I-I ruined the whole day…” her light voice shook slightly as she sniffled back tears, her gut twisting slightly when she thought back to the days horrible events. Tom huffed, and shook his head.

“It’s not your fault... My sister, she just…”

“Doesn’t want me to hurt you.” Alex uttered. “If I didn’t fuck with you, no one would have to worry…” Tom quickly looked back up at her, to see her crying. Her bottom lip twitching at the thought that she might be causing him more harm than good.

“Alex-” he tried to say, but she shook her head as the tears ran down her supple cheeks.

“Your family hates me and maybe--” she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Maybe they sh--maybe they should. What if--what if I’ve ruined your life. ”  She hiked causing her whole body to shudder. Tom quickly sat up and reached up, putting both of his hands on either side of her head and forced her to look at him.

“Stop.” he ordered.

“You--you joined the priesthood to protect yourself and I ruined that--” she said, for the first time feeling the guilt for her sins. Tom tightened his lip as she cried and tried to look away from him, but he wouldn’t let her. He gently kissed her cheek, tasting the salt in her tears as he did.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” He whispered against her warm skin. Alex parted her lips as breathed against her. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too.” Alex breathed, as she leaned into his gentle kiss. Tom felt her move as she went to hike up her dress but he quickly grabbed her by her wrist to stop her. He pulled away and looked at her, Alex’s eyes searched his face in confusion at his actions.

“What?” she asked innocently as she tilted her head and bit her full lips. She was so beautiful to him in that moment, her cheeks ever so lightly reddened, the whites of her eyes gently pinkened, her carefully applied makeup now ruined and she impatiently bumped and rubbed her stockinged knees together. But in that moment he couldn’t touch her, not like that, not now. Tom got to his feet and scooped her up off of the couch.

“I think we’re both exhausted.” Tom whispered as he carried her down the hallway to the bedroom.

“Yeah, emotionally...” she said a she laid her down the large bed. Alex looked at him with hooded languorous eyes. “What happened after I left?” she asked, as he reached up her dress and pulled off her opaque stockings.

“Don’t worry about it.” he whispered, gently caressing her bare right foot and running his thumb over the raised bone of her ankle.

“I hope--” Alex yawed and stretched out. “I hope your sister hate me forever…” Tom closed his eyes and sighed before leaning down to plant one kiss on her brown knee.

“Why don’t you take a nap, my lovely and I’ll make us something to eat.” he said with a forced smile before kissing her other knee and causing causing her to giggle sleepily.

“Okay…” she relented as she rolled over on her side. Tom slowly backed out of the bedroom and closed the door, cringing when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out as he walked back into the living room, the screen displaying his older sister's name. He tightened his jaw and cancelled the call before turning the phone completely off. His mind rattled with the fear that now that she knew all of his demons that it could possibly scare her away...

 


	13. Trespasses

Tom woke up to the dark, palpable silence the large of the vacation flat. He wasn’t sure if it was late or early or somewhere in between. He felt Alex shift slightly next to him as she rolled over on her back, her warm thigh brushing his. He rubbed his eyes and flicked on the bedside light. Alex let out a groan and sniffled in her sleep. She was naked, minus a black hair-tie on her wrist, doubling as a simple bracelet. The white fresh sheet barely covering her humble smooth breast. Tom sighed, feeling utterly horrible about what happened yesterday with her and his family. The thought prompted him to grab his phone off of the nightstand. 

“Fuck.” he whispered, seeing that he had more than 4 texts and 3 missed calls. He knew they were either from his mother or sisters. He knew he would eventually have to deal with the whole issue and eventually the thought made him slightly cringe. Alex sighed from beside him, he watched her stretch, the sheet shifting down exposing her dark brown nipples. She looked like a painting, his umber Sleeping Beauty. Her curly hair was a mess on the pillow, he smiled slightly, remembering how she said that she should really protect her hair with a satin bonnet, but never did because she either forgot or was too lazy to deal with it. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but nothing but a tiny sigh escaped.   
  


Tom felt a ping of hate at the fact that she now knew his demons, ones that he had kept hidden and locked away for years. There were things that she didn’t need to know, his attempted mistake being the darkest. The dramatic act being a limp whimper for help rather than the honest want for death, unlike Gina, whose actions were precise. She was smart, well read, cultured but he knew that she could never understand where his mind had been those years ago when he gulped down those pale pills. As he knew her only pain was the drama that he brought into her life.

 He saw her knock her knees together under the sheet, and wrinkle her brow as if she were in a slight stinging pain. Tom gently pulled the sheet down, his blue eyes following the curves of her body. Beautiful breasts, the ridges of of ribs, indrawn abdomen, sharp hills of her hip-bone and the small mound stippled with dark hair that was starting to regrow after being shaved clean. He couldn’t stop the urge to rub the back of his hand slowly down her chest. 

She didn’t as much twitch, or utter at his touch. She slept like the dead, as if she had been the one to swallow the contents of that old bottle filled with those pills that his sister forced him vomit up at a time when Alex was only 8 years old or so. He leaned down, and went to plant and innocent kiss on her full lips, but as she had done before, that had been the thing to snap her up out of her sleep. Like a spider with quadruple the arms Alex spring to life, her fingers gripping his hair as she parted her mouth and forced his lips apart with her tongue. He groaned as she bit him, not a nibble a full on bite, but instead of yanking away the carnal need for her flooded his mind and pushed away the time the dramatic events of the day before. 

He got on top of her, not removing his mouth from hers, as he quickly pulled her hands away from him and pinned her to the bed by her delicate wrists. He blinked down at her, finding her perfectly perfect, dozed drowsy, wiggling under him and looking at him with brown eyes narrowed to slits. Without words he buried his face into her neck, licking and moaning at the ever so salty taste of her skin. Alex panted and bit her lip, as he inched down towards her prominent collar bones then do her breasts.   
  


“Ah—!” she yelped, and bucked as he tauntingly flicked her nipple before wrapping his lip around it. Alex bucked her hips, feeling him hard against her co-ed thighs. Tom moved down to her abdomen, planting small kisses  as he made is way down. Alex wiggled and giggled sweetly the tickling feeling. Tom let her wrists go, before he quickly forced her legs apart. “Oh!” Alex squeaked as he buried his face in her pussy. 

Alex sat up on her elbows and her mouth dropped as he licked and sucked her outer lips first. She wrinkled her brow and demandingly bucked towards him. He chuckled glanced up at her with what she took as a softly playful blue stare. He smiled against her, loving how demanding she could be with him and what he could do to her. He parted her lips with his thumbs, exposing the bright pinkness that he loved so much. Alex panted and clenched the bedsheet in anticipation. Tom didn’t break eye contact with her as he slowly, lowered his mouth. Alex whined, feeling him breathe against her before he ended his torment and pressed his tongue to her clit. She yelped and bucked against him, writhing as he set a pace. 

“Oh—-Tom—” she moaned, finally breaking the silence between them. Something about her salacious plea made him groan lovingly against her cunt. He kept his eyes on her, watching her expressions as they ran the gambit from dreamy as if invoked my stardust, in what could be seen as utter agony, to the highest, hottest pleasure all of them coming to her face with a fraction of a second of the other. Tom laid on his stomach between her thighs, pressing his almost painful erection into the mattress and humping slowly. He brought his lips together and sucked on her swollen clit, before going back to licking in that quick determined purposeful way. “Shit—!” Alex hissed as she grabbed two fist fulls of his hair and bucked herself against his mouth. 

He bucked harder against the mattress, and groaned as his cock twitched in response of the dull yet pleasurable feeling. Alex closed her eyes tightly, her grip on his hair growing painful but he didn’t stop. Alex curled her toes and her whole body tightened, she let out a sound that Tom could describe as pure exclamation marks as she threw her head back and came. He savored her taste, as she shook violently and rolled her eyes in the back of her head.  Her beautiful face twisting into something that would look like demonic possession if one were missing the context. 

She dropped limp to the bed once she was spent, trying to catch her breath. Tom licked his lips and got to his knees, and with one lazy thrust of his narrow hip he slipped inside of her. 

“Fuck.” he said simply at how wet and slick she was. He grabbed her by her hips and pounded into her, quickly, desperately. “I—I’m not going to last—” Tom panted, already feeling the clenching in his lower abdomen.

“Ah! That’s fine—I wanna feel you cum.” Tom groaned at her words, fucking her harder and faster until he reached the tipping point. He dug his nails into the flesh of her hips as he bucked and spilled himself inside of her. Alex smirked wickedly, loving the feeling of his cock twitching against her walls. Tom sleepily rested his sweaty forehead against and gazed into her eyes. 

“I don’t want to come between you and your family—” Alex whispered. Tom closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it darling.” he said and Alex’s expression softened. 

“You promise?” she asked, causing him to smile.

“Yes, now… how about we go back to sleep for a bit, it’s only 5 am.”

“Yeah, we should do that.”

* * *

  
Much to Alex’s dislike Tom refused to call his family that day saying ‘Best to give it a day or two.’  in that teacher-ly tone of voice that she knew all too well. To her the whole situation was just was hanging there, a worry weighing on her mind and she just wanted him to fix it, it didn’t matter how. She just didn’t want to be the wedge that was driven between him and the already rocky relationship he had with his family. Alex found herself now worrying what would happen on Christmas Day when they went to her parents house for the holiday. She would die, if something else happened. Alex wasn’t worried about her mother or brother in the slightest, but she could never pinpoint how he would react when it came to things. 

The London street has a light dusting of white powdered snow and Tom had asked her what she wanted to that day. He half expected her to want to go do something grand, maybe stroll through Kew Gardens or possibly ice skating, but that idea made him slightly cringe at the idea of his clumsy  darling, trying to balance on skates, but in the end she picked something far more conventional, shopping. Tom groaned, of course this close to Christmas the Westfield Mall was completely packed.  Mothers holding on to screaming children, teenagers hanging about although they didn’t have any money and men trying to buy last minute gifts. But Alex seemed in her element, wearing her black and white Oxfords, stockings, pleated skirt and heavy sweater. She glittered and smiled as she dragged him into American Apparel grabbing up things that fit ‘aesthetic’ as she put it. Tom didn’t complain, happy to imagine her in the sweetheart neckline dresses, high waisted mini skirts and most definitely the sexy bodysuits that soon wouldn’t leave much to his imagination. 

“Come on, give me a hint?” Alex asked,struggling to carry her shopping bags

“I’m not going to tell you what I got you for Christmas.” Tom smiled, taking a few of the bags from her. 

“I’m going to guess, okay?”

“Why do you want to ruin the surprise?” Alex grabbed his arm and whimpered.

“Because I—” suddenly she stopped. Tom glanced down to see her looking dead ahead. He glanced in the direction what she was looking and his eyebrows slowly rose when he saw her, Sister Olivia. Alex’s grip on his shirt tightened when the nun, who was without her black and white religious habit glanced up. Her cold eyes instantly widening as soon as she saw them. 

“Shit.” Alex whispered. Watching as her ex-nun quickly made her way towards them, almost oozing the judgement that they both knew so well. Alex was slightly surprised when Tom made no move to run through the crowd, but instead walking in their original direction. 

“Well…” Sister Olivia said, stopping in front of them under the high glass ceiling. Alex stared at her, she stilled looked odd to her even though she was wearing a burgundy turtleneck and extremely modest long jean skirt. Tom didn’t say anything, only raising dynamic eyebrow and looking her up and down. 

“How could you just run away from the Lord, like that?” she asked looking at him with utter distaste. 

“I always knew you would be trouble.” she said, as her glare shifted to Alex. If her eyes could speak, they would shout a slew of insults; whore, snake, harlot… Jezebel. 

“Tell me, sister.” Tom uttered. “How is any of this your business?” Olivia blinked as if she was taken aback by him. 

“I am a Woman of God and—”

“Please, shut the fuck up with that garbage.” Tom said, rolling his eyes and shocking both Alex and Olivia. 

“Excuse me, what did you just say to me?” The young nun asked, blinking quickly. Tom stood up straighter, reaching down and held Alex’s small hand. 

“You heard what I said, Olivia.” he spat her name like it was a curse word. “You honestly give nuns a horrible name, and I know that I wasn’t the best priest, but at least I’m not a bitter, bitch who is filled with hate that likes to pretend that she is ‘touched’ by the Holy Spirit” Alex’s eyebrows shot up, she couldn’t believe what just said to her. She bit her lip, feeling a slight tingle jolt between her legs, as she watched him. 

“How dare you…” Olivia uttered, her face slightly reddened with anger. “One day you are going to have to answer for your trespasses one day, Father Hiddleston.” Tom stared at her and tilted his head and chuckled slightly.

“One day you will too, good sister. Come on Alex lets go.” He pushed past Olivia, pulling Alex along. She glanced over at the sister, Tom’s words still obviously nipping at her. 

“For the record, sis. I could stand you either.” Alex said with a catty smirk and a gleam in her eye as they walked away. 


	14. Hello, Golden Brick Road

Alex stared at him from the edge of the bed as he got dressed, watching him through the half open master bathroom door. She eyed his reflection as he tilted his head back and ran his razor blade carefully up his neck. Alex bit her bottom lip as she watched his shoulder blades move underneath the white snug button down shirt. There was the faint sound of the sand-papery noise as he shaved off the ginger goatee he had been growing

“Why do you have to shave?” she asked. Tom chuckled and rinsed the white foamy razor off in the sink before dragging it up his neck again.

“Because I’m sick of it,” he said, but, Alex only scoffed at his answer.

“Oh, Please, Father,” she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The shimmers on her floor length gold dress catching the light as she moved and leaned against the door frame. He looked at her through the mirror, silently adoring the sweetheart neckline gown and how, because of the cut it pushed her humble breast together, causing the tantalizing crease of her cleavage.To him, Alex looked like a little delicate Venus, with her curly hair piled high and lips painted a beautiful shade of blush pink. “I have a feeling that you’re shaving because you want to look younger, so my parents forget how old you are.” she said, casually looking down at her red painted nails. Tom finished shaving and grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

“No, I told you. I was just sick of having a scruffy face.” He lied, of course he shaved because he thought his goatee made him look older, that maybe with a face as smooth as a baby’s ass her father would forget that he was fifteen years her senior. He was willing to do anything to make sure this night went better than what happened to his family. Tom inwardly winced at the thought of that which was still floating with uncertainty when it came to whole upset, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind. He owed her a good time with her family with minimal dramatics, and he wanted to try his best to realize that even though it was something so simple. 

“Sure, I totally believe you.” Alex smiled playfully as she rested her head against  the door frame. Tom’s lips twitched in a hint of a smile, as he watched her slowly stick her thin leg out from the dramatic slit up the right side of the golden gown. He dropped the towel to the floor carelessly and moved closer to her.

“What time do we have to be there by?” Tom asked, running his hand along the curve of her waist that looked even smaller now because of the boning in the top portion of her dress. 

“The parentals want me there by five.” Alex whispered, noticing that he had nicked himself under his chin with the razor, a tiny bead of blood pooling to the surface of the tiny cut. His hand slipped down her waist and over her hip.

 “Thomas…” Alex breathed as he slipped his fingers through the slit of her dress and touched her smooth thigh. She threw her head back as his long fingers reached the hot spot between her legs. He leaned in closer, his breath mixing with her’s as he rubbed her through the fine lace of her panties.

“I wish we had time…” he said to her. Alex faintly smiled, as she reached up and wiped the blood from the small cut away with her thumb. Tom stared, mesmerized as his beloved darling brought her finger to her pink luscious lips and tasted the salt of his blood with her innocent mouth. It was oddly one of the most carnal things he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, it was in how she closed her overly mascaraed’ eyes as if she were testing a high end wine and about to tell him about the notes and complexity of the flavor of his blood. 

“Mmm. Isn’t tasting someones blood forbidden in the Bible ?” Alex asked, noticing the crimson flush under his cheeks because of her little debauched yet intimate action. 

“Yes, but…” he grabbed her by her face and kissed her gently so he didn’t ruin her lipstick. “Most things we do are.” Alex smiled and reached out her hand and touched his crotch, feeling his tightly confined erection. The feeling of her warm palm of his dick caused him to hiss agony for her. 

“Oh, Father. How naughty of you.” she grabbed his cock and chuckled when he bucked into her fist. “You really should finish getting ready.” Alex whispered before darting her candy pink tongue out to playfully lick at his lips before she slipped away from him, leaving him a throbbing mess.   
—  
He foolishly thought that dinner with her family would be something understated but of course with the lavish McMasters nothing was. Tom often forgot that his Alex was cut from a different cloth than he was, one made of new money. He thought that her graduation party had been a one off thing, but from the second he saw her pull out her dress, he knew that this wasn’t going to be a simple Christmas dinner. He felt his gut twist as he turned into her Bray neighborhood, still grossly intimidated by the monstrous million plus pound estates. Most of the beautiful homes glittered with Christmas lights, lawns kissed with a perfect dusting of snow as if it were all a scene from a postcard. Nick Carraway, welcome to West Egg.  

Alex glanced over at him as he gripped the wheel tightly and let out a huff.  
“Are you okay?” She asked in between violent chews of her bubble gum as the song changed on the playlist on her phone. 

“Yeah.” Yet it was a lie, he wasn’t really okay; instead counting the ways that something could go wrong and end up with her in tears and her father cementing his hate for him. He went to part his lips when he recognized the song that was playing. It was definitely before her time and even his. “Is this…?”

“Sir Elton John? Yes, it is.” she said, bopping to the song about the sixteen year old lesbian prostitute named Alice. Tom snorted, finding the fact that she had Elton John in her music selection funny. “My streets the next one.” she nodded, still wiggling in her seat at the tone. “You know after Victoria found out about us this song happened to come on when my computer was on shuffle and she came up with some lyrics to it.” 

“Oh?” Tom asked as they turned down her street, the knot in his gut twisted tighter now that her family home was just down the road.   
“The holy Father loves Alex. “Tender, young Alex”, he says. “Come over and see me. Come over and please me. Alex, give me my sin today.” She sung over the original lyrics. “The holy Father loves Alex. “Tender, young Alex”, he says.” I give you my number. Will you promise to sext me? Wai,t till your roommates away.” Tom raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the lyrics that Ms. Victoria Lane had made up for them to the tune to the 1970’s song. 

“Well, they weren’t completely inaccurate now are they?” he uttered, but Alex ignored him, beaming as she looked out of the frosty rental car window when she saw out of the frosty rental car window when saw her parents’ house. Blue fairy lights lined the high roof, pillars and even the snow covered weeping willow twinked with them. As they pulled into the currently sparse large driveway, Lewis’ car and the catering truck where the only vehicles there. The mansion was lit brightly,  just how it had been for her graduation party. Alex already undid her seat belt before he even parked, and was currently pulling off her coat to leave in the car so it didn’t clash with her gown.  Tom put the car in park and took a deep breath, once again, he was at the McMasters estate and once again he knew he would feel out of place. 

“Think about it this way, nothing can be as bad as it was at your mums house.” Alex said, seemingly unaware that her words bit him like alcohol to a freshly scraped knee. He looked over at her, but she didn’t see his slightly hurt expression because she was too preoccupied with fixing her makeup in the visor mirror. Tom unlocked the door, but was stopped by the sound of Alex’s voice. “Oh! I almost forgot!” she said as she opened her red satin handbag, the same red that matched the bottoms of her golden shoes. “I have this for you.” she pulled out a small black jewelry box and handed it to him. She slightly bounced excitedly in the passenger seat, eager for him to open his gift. 

“Alex you already got me a really nice coat and I—” 

“Just fucking open it.” she said as she sucked back her bubble gum with a loud ‘pop’, tapping him on his knee and rolling her eyes. He sighed and pulled the top of the box off and paused, it was a golden tie, pen and on the end was his engraved initials T.W.H.

“Wow, darling, I—” he paused as he took it out of the box and ran his thumbs across the slick metal that he was well aware it wasn’t simply plated. 

“Do you like it?” She asked with the low, breathy, sweet tone she always got when she sought out his approval.

“Of course I do,” he nodded, it really was a lovely gift he just knew that she spent a lot on it. Alex smiled, causing the dimples that he loved so much to form in her cheeks as she reached out for the tie clip.

“Let me put it on for you, daddy.” She purred, pulling him closer to her by his satin tie. Tom clenched his jaw, watching her bite her lip as she secured the tie pin. 

“God damn, your tits look so hot in that dress.” He said, catching her by surprise.

“Father!” Alex gasped, putting one delicate hand to chest in mock dramatic shock. “How naughty of you.” Tom groaned as she leaned in closer to him, running her tongue along her top teeth as she gripped his thigh. He could smell the sugar sweetness of her gum on her breath, the scent making his mouth water. 

“If you don’t stop it, we’ll have to wait before we go in.” He said lowly.

“Why?”

“Because…” he suddenly grabbed her by the back of her neck and yanked her closer, their lips just shy of brushing against each other. “…you’re making me hard and I very well can’t go into your parents house with an erection now can I?” Alex wiggled her hips at his words.

“We really should get out, then… before you rip this dress off of me.”

“I think that would be the best idea,” he let her go, and turned the car off. 

“Alright…” Tom uttered to himself as he got out of the drivers side and walked over to open her door. Alex offered him her hand and he helped her out.

“Shit! It’s cold!” she exclaimed, feeling the crisp wind creep up the slit of her dress as she stepped out and gathered the bottom of the gown so it didn’t get wet on the ground.

“Careful.” Tom said, feeling nervous about those stilettos that she had decided to wear, they did make her legs look amazing though. 

“I got it.” she whined, as they walked to the door, yet she slightly slipped on the porch stairs but quickly regained her balance. “Ha-ha, shit, maybe this was a bad choice.” Tom sighed and hoped tonight wouldn’t end with her breaking ankle. Alex rang the doorbell and before it even finished chiming the front door flew open with a gust of warm air. 

“Alex!” her mother squealed from the other side. Janet stood there, just as beautiful as her daughter, wearing a sleek red dress with a glass of wine in one hand. 

“Mum.” Alex said lovingly as her mother hugged her tightly, somehow not spilling a single drop of her wine. Janet sniffed as she held her daughter.  “Oh, please don’t cry.” Her mother pulled away and examined her youngest child as they stood in the foyer. 

“I’ve missed you!” Janet squeaked, setting her wine down on a side table so she could grab Alex’s face in her two thin long nailed hands. “You look so radiant!”

“Mother please…” Alex groaned, Janet realized how dramatic she was being about it all. It was just back at St. Mary’s Alex would be able to visit on the weekends, but living in Rome made that massively impractical. Janet glanced over to Tom, she blinked and let her daughter go, her expression of surprise was obvious. She had only met him a few times, the last of which was before her daughter ran off with him to Italy back in the summer. She of course had not forgotten what he looked like but was rather stunned by how well he cleaned up. Before he had a slightly disheveled appearance, the look of a man rattled with the thought of ever seeing his love again, a certain poetic dramatic woe that was romantic in a way. But now he stood there, clean shaven, wearing a black slim fitted suit, new leather dress shoes, pressed white shirt, black tie and a the golden tie clip. 

“Hello, Thomas.” Janet said with a wide warm smile.

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. McMasters.” he greeted. Janet glanced to her her daughter and then back to Tom. She knew what her daughter liked about him and his good looks were not lost on her, but until then she hadn’t really saw him as Alex had once put it in those few dark days after her graduation, “He’s like Adonis.” Alex noticed the quick approving expression that her mother made before she spoke again. “I hope you two will enjoy yourselves tonight.”

* * *

  
In Tom’s head, he was picturing him having to sit at a long dining room table with a bunch of posh types as they talked about things he didn’t care about, but it wasn’t like that at all. Instead it was set up like a serve yourself buffet with an expansive spread and drinks. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle as Janet told him about how for the last few years they had rented a heated tent in the back yard because they didn’t have enough empty space for dancing. To him the large house had more than enough room for that, but their definition of  a lot of space was very different than his. 

When Alex saw Lewis she let out a happy yelp and hugged him tightly though he made the joke that her gold dress made her look like an award or like she was wearing a golden candy wrapper. Alex made good on her promise to give her brother a talking to in regards to when he told Tom about her behavior after the whole Graduation debacle, although it was less of a conversion and more of her punching him in the arm repeatedly with a playful but still slightly dangerous smile as she told him that he talked too much. Tom knew that seeing him again wouldn’t be a big deal, seeing how surprisingly relaxed it had been when he and Victoria visited in the summer. They chatted casually about Rome all while Lewis rubbed his shoulder with a slight show of rue due to his sisters rather effect jab.   
Her father Samuel was a completely rouge worry, he had no idea how he would react. He had relented when it came to their relationship, but Tom knew that deep down that he was still disapproving of it all. They found Samuel exactly where Alex said he would be, in his study having a drink before all the guests arrived looking rather unaffected by the fact that people would soon pack his house in holiday cheer. Tom cautiously followed behind Alex as she happily bounded into her father’s study, clapping her hands happily.

“Daddy!” she beamed, and Mr.McMaster’s perked up seemingly surprised by the sound of his daughter. 

“I didn’t know you were here.” He said, putting down his glass of imported Kentucky bourbon. Tom watched nervously as Alex made her way behind her father’s dark wooden desk and have him a tight hug. Samuel glanced over his daughter’s bare umber shoulder and initially narrowed his dark, deep set eyes at the sight of Tom but eased his expression as Alex pulled away from the embrace.

“Thomas,” Samuel greeted.

“Mr. McMasters,” he said with a curt nod to her father, it was a rather reserved exchange but far better than Tom expected

“Why are you already drinking, daddy?” Alex asked, picking up the glass, and sniffing the contents liking the wood and slightly nutty scent, before taking a rather big drink of it.  Both men smiled at the disgusted expression that came across her lovely face. 

“Ew, it burns…” Alex uttered, with a soured high voice before she put the glass back down on the table. 

“Ha-ha, yes, it does darling. It’s over 100 proof, far too much for you.” Samuel said with the first genuine smile that had ever seen from him. He paused and looked at the bottle and then at Tom. “Hiddleston, have you ever had some Kentucky bourbon?” He asked. 

“No, I don’t think I have ever had the pleasure.” Tom said as Samuel picked up the bottle that said Pappy Van Winkle’s Family Reserve.

“It’s a real treat,” he set the bottle down and glanced at his daughter as she walked back over to Tom. “Maybe later you can try some.” Tom felt a massive weight lift off of his shoulders, as he looked at her father. He had the expression of a man trying his best to be civil for the sake of his child’s happiness. He had issues with their relationship for many reasons and Tom understood every single one of them. He had been her teacher and priest, he was 15 years older than her, he not only had broken his vows as a priest, but also the unspoken rule that he, as her teacher would never overstep his boundaries but he had. He deflowered her, she fell in love with him and ran off to a different country for him.  But the fact that Samuel McMaster’s, who at one point in time had threatened to have his kneecaps broken and life ruined for messing with his only daughter was now attempting try more than his family did and it stung him. 

* * *

  
Tom watched her through the now crowded living room, as she talked with Victoria, who recently arrived to the party. He took a sip of beer, the party offered all types of liquor and wine but the only beer there was of course Pollyanna Ale. He smiled as she nodded at  Victoria said, as she held a small plate of chocolate cake and took a bite of it. She had been tasting everything the whole night, focusing the most on the sweets and wine. Alex’s expression changed and he saw her eyebrows shoot up, and then while still holding on to the plate she started talking in that dynamic way, talking admittedly about something with her free hand. 

Tom suddenly both girls looked over at him, he didn’t react at all, only putting the bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip. Victoria said something that caused a wicked smirk to come to Alex’s full lips, before she glanced away. He chuckled and shook his head, he remembered back at St. Mary’s how he would often see Alex whisper something to Victoria while allowing her eyes to linger on him, something’s don’t change.   
He was sure that both girls had talked and coordinated their outfits, while Alex was in gold, Victoria wore a lacy silver dress, the colors only furthered the opposite looks that the girls had. One pale with icy features, while the other was brown and warm. Alex finished her cake, saying something else to Victoria  before she set her plate down on the fireplace mantle. She nodded at Victoria before walking back over to Tom. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he reached out and wiped a piece of chocolate frosting off of the corner of her mouth.

“What were you two chatting about?” Tom asked before quickly licking the frosting off of his finger. 

“Just catching up is all.” Alex took him by his hand. “Come on, it’s getting stuffy in here. Let me how you something.” she said, tugging on his hand. He finished his beer and followed her from the loud front in of the house to the back. Alex looked around quickly before leading him to a rather ornate wooden door.

“Alex wai—” he didn’t have time to protest before Alex yanked him by his suit jacket and pulled him into the room and slammed the door. It was pitch black before she pulled the overhead light, revealing the small wine cellar. She locked the door slowly as she stared at him with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes.

“I can’t stand it another moment.” she whispered as she stalked over to him. He parted his thin lips to speak, but he didn’t stand a chance to her palpitating passion for him. She grabbed him by his tie and crushed her lips against his.

“Mmm. Alex what if your—” his words were momentarily cut off when she grabbed his crotch. “Ah—what if your parents come looking for you?”   
She giggled and pushed him against the small slice of wall that wasn’t covered with racks of wine bottles. 

“My mom is busy entertaining and my father is too busy talking to people who kiss his ass for a living…” Alex kissed him again, he groaned at the feeling of warmth as she forced her tongue into his mouth. His hand ran along the curve of her hip, as her moist pouty mouth kissed along his jawline. 

“Shit.” Tom hissed as she stroked his erection over the fabric of his slacks. 

“Come on, Father Hiddleston. Give it to me fast and dirty.” Her voice was low and hot, like a sticky July afternoon. Tom gnashed his teeth, and grabbed her by her silky shoulders and switched their positions. He smiled when she let out a tiny squeak at the feeling of the cold wall at her bare back. Tom didn’t speak, only quickly reaching for the side zipper on her dress and pulled it down. Alex panted as he pulled the top down just enough to expose her breasts. He slightly bent down and wrapped his lips around her right nipple. 

“Mmm… yes,” Alex moaned, as he flicked his tongue quickly before he moved to the left one. He glanced up at her as he sucked on the pebbled bud, she closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. He slightly nibbled causing her to yelp, and buck her hips. He pulled away and turned her around. Tom quickly undid his belt and undid his pants, Alex wiggled her hips in anticipation as he pulled up the bottom of her gown, just enough to expose her ass. He   
yanked her lacy panties aside, and tested her wetness by slipping two fingers inside of her pink cunt. 

“Oh shit… you do want me.” he purred, smirking at how slick she already was. He curved his fingers inside of her and she whimpered desperately. Alex felt him pull his fingers from her and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Tell me, Ms.McMasters…” he whispered as he ran the head of his cock along the slit of her pussy. “…were you having nasty little fantasies about me all night? I that why you’re so wet?”

“Ye-yes.” Alex confessed. Tom snickered, reaching around to cover her mouth before he slammed into her. She yelped from up under his palm at the sudden fullness she felt. 

“Am I hurting you?” he panted in her ear. Alex shook her head and backed her ass up against him. “Good.” Tom hissed against her neck, and he started to thrust. Alex closed her eyes, clawing at the wall in front of her loving the excitement of being fucked in a house with tons of unsuspecting people around.

“Can I trust—-ah—trust you not to scream?” He asked, Alex nodded and he pulled his hand from her mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Thomas…harder.” she panted wanting to feel him deeper. Tom reached around and slipped his hand between her legs finding her clit before he obliged her request. Alex bit her lip in an attempt not to scream, as he pounded faster as he rubbed her clit. 

“I’m going to finish inside of your tight little twat—oh—and you’ll have to walk around the rest of the night with my cum dribbling out of your pussy into your panties.” Tom breathed in her ear, Alex moaned at his obscene words. He rubbed her clit faster, knowing that he was close and wanted her to come too. Her knees started to feel weak, as the feeling of her cunt started to build and build.

“Christ!” she groaned behind clenched teeth. “I—I’m gonna—” Alex quickly covered her mouth as her body tightened and twitched. Tom threw his head back and hissed, her pussy squeezing around his cock, pushing him over the edge. He rested his front against her back, and sucked at her neck as he thrust into her a few more times and came.  
“Ah—ah fuck.” Tom moaned, his breath hot on the crook of her neck. Alex purred lovingly, feeling his cock quiver against her walls. They both panted and tried to come down from their orgasmic haze.  
“We should get back.” Alex whispered. Tom nuzzled her going to say something, but they both froze when they heard the handle to the door twist.  
“Oh shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elton John song ‘All the Young Girls Alice’ is off the album ‘Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road’ Thus, hints the chapter title.


	15. We Be All Night

Alex’s breath hitched and her heart thumped in her chest as she watched the door handle twist and a slew of horrible situations came to her mind. What if were her mother? Who would obviously be hoping for another bottle of high priced wine only to walk in on her daughter with her much older boyfriend in the afterglow of a rough, hard fuck. The only thing worse than her mum would be if the person on the other side of the door happened to be her father.

 If Samuel caught them, Alex knew it would end up with her screaming and crying while her father would forget the olive branch that he so graciously offered Tom while he beat the taste out of his mouth. Tom watched the door handle for what seemed like a stagnated eternity, knowing that everything would be ruined with her family as well if it opened, but there was the dull sound of the handle stopping because of the lock. He exhaled a heavy sigh on to the back of Alex’s warm head.

“Thank God,” he whispered into her hair as he pulled out from between her brown thighs. He heard her breathe finally but the voices outside of the door caught their attention again.

“Uhh, baby the door is locked.” Victoria said unmistakably from the other side.  Alex shuffled to pull her skirt down as looked towards the door, her expression twisting slightly.  They saw the door handle twist again and then shake.

“It’s never locked, ugh. Shit, we’ll just have to find somewhere else to fuck.” Her brother said, and instantly Alex’s face contorted in that dynamic way to show her utter disgust.  Tom stifled a chuckle as she stuck her tongue out and made a hushed ‘yuck’ sound while she stuffed her top half back into the boned portion of the dress.

“Gross, so fucking gross.” Alex whispered, unsure if her best friend and brother were still out there. Tom ogled her as he straightened himself up as well. She hopped, trying to pull the tight golden fabric over her chest all the way.  Her humble umber breasts bouncing gently, her bottom lip caught by her teeth, her lovely arched eyebrows lowered as still in the look of comic revulsion at the thought that her brother was planning on having relations in the same spot that she just did. Alex looked up at Tom as he tucked his shirt into his dress trousers. She slightly narrowed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth quickly and reached up, using her wet finger to wipe away a pink smear of her lipstick from the flushed corner of his mouth. Tom tilted his head into her warm touch and spoke.

“We should get back before people start looking for you.” He said, and Alex nodded in agreement, she smoothed her dress one more time before heading to the wine cellar door. She slowly opened it and looked around to make sure none of the party guests were around. “Just like old times, eh?” Tom whispered from behind her, causing her to smile wickedly at the St. Mary’s memories; sneaking around, fucking in his classroom, the auditorium, even in the church right under the mural of Jesus himself, each romp having that certain element of a dangerous game.

  
Alex moved through the crowd of businessmen, Cambridge graduates, and socialites of her mother’s age and their daughters all of them eating, drinking and being merry. Tom watched as his golden darling oozed that original brand of charm when seen by people that recently arrived. One part: posh, snobbish up bring and two parts: giggling, brash typical eighteen year old. The two parts of her personality, he had known the best of back at St. Mary’s, how she would wear her school uniform as if she got dressed in a dark closet and attempted to be what he figured was ‘rebellious’ but still her speech that the undertones of aristocrats. Tom felt his phone vibrate in his right pocket, just as he watched a young man that Alex obviously knew greet her. The young man leaned in and planted a greeting kiss on her cheek. The simple gesture was obviously nothing more than friendly and clearly chased but Tom narrowed his eyes anyway and for the first time with her he felt a small drop of green jealously, tiny, barely registering but it was still there. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked that the screen. It was Sarah-again, and he knew he would have to call her tomorrow and deal with that whole mess.

* * *

Alex tilted her glass of champagne upwards and finished it off before letting out a gruff hyena-like laugh, long unsure of how many she had. Tom was keeping count, she was on her fifth glass of champagne and previously had drunk two glasses of wine as if they were water. He watched her from across the drawing room, not wanting to seem as if he were hovering beside her. Years of being in the priesthood had stunned his ability to not seem awkward at large social gatherings. So, as Alex laughed and talked to young women of her social standing who all seemed to fail in comparison to her when it came to attracting his eyes, Tom simply took another sip of his second beer and relaxed. Every few moments Alex would peek her head up and look around for him, once spotting him she would smile and he would smile back and she would go back to her conversation.

“Hiddleston.” Tom suddenly heard from his right, he glanced over to see Samuel. Her father still had that bored expression on his face as he held on to his crystal whisky glass with one hand while the other rested in his pants pocket. “Fancy that drink now?” Samuel asked in his usual shadowy tone. 

“Sure.” Tom nodded, but inside a part of him wished he could say no. The idea of being alone with Mr. McMasters was a terrifying one, and with Alex not there to be a buffer between two of the men in her life he didn’t know what her father would say to him. Tom nervously followed him back into the dimly lit study that smelled of woods and furniture polish. Samuel grabbed another whisky glass and poured a bit of the aged Kentucky Bourbon in it.  

“Do you know how much this bottle cost me?” He asked as he put the cork back in.

“No, I don’t.” 

“Over twenty five hundred pounds, not including the shipping.” he slid the glass across the table towards Tom. “It’s aged twenty three years, older than both of my children.” He picked up the bottle and looked at it before setting it down. Tom lifted the glass to his mouth and took a sip aware that Samuel was watching him to possibly gauge his reaction. It had more than a bite to it, and as soon as it hit his tongue it burned and he choked slightly, possibly one of the strongest things he had ever drank but yet it was also the smoothest. He swallowed it quickly, but even after it left his mouth, it still burned, leaving a trail down his throat, warming his insides. Samuel chuckled slightly as he then took a drink of his but had no reaction to the sting, drinking it down casually as if it were nothing but tea. 

“How long were you a priest, Hiddleston?” He started setting his glass down and putting  his hands in his pockets. Tom swallowed hard, his mouth going dry at the question. 

“Ten years,” he uttered, feeling like a boy in his Samual McMasters presence. 

“Ah.” Samuel took another sip. “Why, would a young man in his twenties run off to be a catholic priest? I don’t understand it. Obviously it wasn’t religion or the call of God that made you do it.”   
Tom looked back down on at the amber drink, before deciding to shoot the rest on one gulp because he knew he would need its liquid courage to even continue this conversation. He hissed slightly and cringed before putting the glass back down on the table. 

“I was engaged, my fiance killed herself and killed our unborn child.” He said quickly, watching the looked of sudden surprise to play across a Samuel’s face at the whisky driven confession. Her father pulled the cork out of the bottle and went to pour him some more, but Tom put his hand up and shook his head.

“No thanks, I’m driving back.”

“No you’re not. We’ll have someone drop you and Alex back to your hotel or whatever and someone will drop your rental off tomorrow. That bourbons already started on you, you might as well enjoy it.” Samuel said wetting the glass again. Tom sighed and gave up, her father was one of those people who you didn’t say ‘no’ to. 

“So you joined the church to lock yourself away?”

“Yes, I wanted to hide,” he took a drink. “I didn’t want to feel anymore, so jointed the cloth.” Samuel hummed at his words and nodded slowly. 

“Forgive me Thomas, I just need to know—” he started to say, but Tom knew what he was going to ask.

“No, she’s the only one,” he spoke before putting the glass to his mouth. Her father looked at him, as he kept his blue eyes down, staring at the floor. His cheeks flushed and pink and the alcohol. 

“Have a set, Thomas.” Her father said, motioning to a leather chair that sat catty corner to his desk. Tom took his advice and sat, sinking into the chair with a sigh. 

“I spend my life understanding people, knowing who they really are I would be a fool businessman if I couldn’t see what people are really life past the mask they put on. Because of this I know that you love her and that she loves you and even though I have so many issues with this thing that you have with my child, I bitterly know that it’s a real thing.” Samuel said before taking a drink. “I knew it as soon as you showed up, looking a fool at her graduation party… yet I don’t understand it.” Tom looked up at her father, confused as to what he meant. “I have a problem with things I don’t understand.”

Tom finished his second helping of the whisky and relaxed in the chair. Her father looked at him, what seemed as anticipation as he watched Tom lean his head back and stare at the ceiling. Knowing that the fuzzy question mark he had in his mind regarding the enigma of their relationship was about to be answered in just two drinks. 

“I don’t expect you to understand any of it, because you can’t…” Tom started, and Samuel took a seat at his desk and looked at the young man who in that moment oozed a mix of stale melancholy for his dead soon to be bride and utter love for his ex-student. “For the last ten years I felt living in black and white, like I was blind, lost. Living in the dead, waiting to die alone…” he smiled drunkenly and closed his eyes not like a grown man but rather a teenage boy with an impossible crush. “She’s just..” his smile widened as the thought about her sitting in the front row of his class, in her school skirt, untucked shirt, messy tie while she bumped and rubbed those knobby knees together as she chewed her pen. Even before he laid a hand on her he still found that vulgar, slightly wild, bratty nymph the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, almost completely eclipsing Gina.”..she’s like a the summer sun after a nasty storm…” he whispered, wishing he hadn’t drank so fast and so quick he was tearing up now. 

Samuel blinked and sat back in his chair, completely surprised at the dreamy way in which this thirty three year man talked about his daughter like she was a still point to him in this spinning mad world. Samuel knew that Tom would always see Alex as that student, who talked too much in class, the girl that smacked her gum. That even if when she got older and possibly cut and straightened her hair, that he would still see those big curls, that Alex was his Alex and would be forever and that this love for his daughter wasn’t a fleeting shallow pool of water but something more solid, thick, viscous like honey. Even still by the look that his child gave Tom he knew the same was true for her, that even when she was thirty five and Tom was fifty she wouldn’t see an old man, but rather the same handsome priest, with the reddish brown hair, sharp cheekbones and Roman collar at his neck. Tom groaned and put his hand on his head, realizing how much he had just talked without a filter to her father.

“Oh fuck, I sounded like and absolute tit, didn’t I? He uttered. 

“A little, ” Samuel laughed. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Mr. McMaster I just—” before he could finish the door banged open and Alex came staggering in.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked, obviously drunk herself as she walked. “I was looking everywhere you.” 

“Sorry, darling me and Tom were just talking.” Her father said, watching as Alex swayed back and forth.

“Yes, we were conversing about Rome, school… Business things.” Tom tried to lie, obviously failing at it.

“Shhhhhh, shut up with the lies, I know you two were talking about me. How rude.” Alex laughed, as he leaned over one side almost losing her balance. Tom shook his head, then slowly stood up, not wanting to fall and embarrass himself further. 

“Darling, it’s late, we should be going now.” he said.

“I’ll get someone to drive you back.” Samuel nodded, but Alex made a face and was going to protest leaving, but she was rather lit and worn out from the party.

“Fine, let me go find Vic and Lewis I bet they’re—” she was about to say something about them possibly having sex somewhere, but Tom gave her a quick look and she adjusted her words. “… Somewhere around here.” she uttered before staggering from the study trying not to trip on the bottom of her dress. Tom went to follow her out, but her father called for him again.

“If you make her happy and don’t hurt her we won’t have any problems.” Samuel said, his tone was way lighter that it had been before even though he was giving a very clear warning to him. Tom looked at him, and nodded slowly. 

“I promise.” he said.

“Don’t break it.”

* * *

  
  
Alex giggled as they both staggered into the vacation apartment. Tripping in the dark Tom reached out for the hallway light. His drunkenness had worn a bit, as if he had willed himself out of it because he didn’t want both of them to be completely shit faced. 

“Fuck, my feet hurt.” Alex hissed, at his side as she carelessly kicked her shoes off as she walked into the bedroom. “What time, even is it?”

“It’s 2:30.” Tom said, watching her as she fought with the zipper of her gown. 

“Ugh, this piece of fuck!” she growled yanking at it. Tom laughed her and shook his head.

“Let me do it.” he said as he walked over to her. Alex felt his fingers at the side zipper as he looked down at her. He tugged, but it was jammed, she gasped when he yanked again. “There.” he whispered. Alex smiled and bit her lip as he unzipped it for her, the smell of alcohol permeating between them. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Father?” she whispered.

“Sure.”

“And you promise you won’t get mad at me?”

“Why would I?” he asked, his warm hand touching her exposed side where the dress once covered her. 

“Do you remember last year..” she giggled and tried to regain her composure. “Do you remember last year when some of the communion wine went missing?” she asked with a silly smile. Tom blinked, he did remember that, it was a big thing and they couldn’t figure out who in their right mind would seal sacramental wine from the church. 

“That wasn’t you was it?” he asked, unsure if he should laugh or possibly take her over his knee. 

“Ha-ha, no Father it wasn’t, but I did dare Brenda Shaw take it after she had boasted about knowing where it was. Me, her, Victora and Andrea all got wasted off of it.” Alex giggled, she never told anyone about that until him. Tom chuckled and then rested his head on her shoulder and laughed, his breath warming her skin.

“You’re so bad.” he whispered, taking in her scent of strawberries on her hot skin. He heard Alex slightly hum and then her hand slipped to his crotch. 

“You love that I’m bad.” she said as she grabbed his dick causing him to buck into her hand. 

“Alex…we’re both rather drunk I don’t think—” his words were cut off by her pushing him back towards the bed, he fell backward on it and looked up at her. She had a half lidded, dazed look as she wiggled out of the dress and dropped it to the floor. The next moment she was on him, even though her head was clouded with the haze of wine and champagne she still had the hunger of a little monster that had felt like eight arms and two mouths. He groaned, tasting her warm spit as she kissed him vigorously, what ever lipstick she had left smearing across his mouth. Alex licked his jawline and then sucked on his earlobe. 

“Ahhh—oh Alex..” he moaned as she wiggled her hips, on him at first he was unsure if he would even be able to get it up for her because of the whisky, but all worry of that was gone when he felt her pussy press up against his obviously hard cock. 

“Why can’t I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you na-na.” Alex whispered the lyrics to Beyonce’s Drunk In Love in his ear while grinding her hips on his dick. Tom clucked and slapped her ass, hard. Alex yelped out of shock and threw her head back. 

“Do you get filthy when that liquor gets into you?” He purred causing her to explode with laughter that he even recognized that song. 

“Oh yes, I do Father.” she said before she let out another yelp at him smacking her ass again. He flipped their positions and Alex let out a buzzed giggle as he grabbed her by her face and kissed her hard, she hummed at the feeling of his tongue grazing against hers, savoring the taste of the expensive whisky that lingered. Tom pulled away, yanking off his suit jacket and then hurrying to get his shirt undone. They were both a flurry of heady drunken excitement, Alex reached up and undid his belt as he loosened his tie. Tom slipped off the golden tie pin that she had given him and set it down on the nightstand before abandoning the tie and shirt to the bedroom floor. He grabbed Alex’s panties and pulled them off, letting out a devious purr when he realized that there were remnants of his cum inside of them from when he filled her earlier. He pulled down his trousers and underwear and kicked them both off, eager to get out of them. Alex eyed his cock as she slipped her hands between her brown thighs and spread her lower lips, exposing her pink wet cunt to him. “I want it.” she whined, slipping two fingers inside. She winced slightly and bit her lip as she fingered herself.

“Are you sore?”

“A little but—but I kind of like it…” her naughty little admission made Tom growl with dark delight. 

“Do you want me to fuck you hard, Ms.McMasters?” 

“Oh yes.” she whispered, before Tom quickly forced her to roll over on her front.

“Yes, who?” he cocked hand back and slapped her ass again, harder than he would have done if he had been sober, but Alex cried out  and she cried out but her lips quirked up into a pleased snicker at the sting. Tom lifted her hips up and rubbed his cock against her slick entrance. “Yes, who?” He asked again, watching a bit of pre-cum ooze from the tip as he rubbed the head on her clit. 

“Yes, Father Hiddleston.” Alex panted, and with her words he slammed into her. Alex gasped loving the sudden fullness and ache left over from when he was in her earlier that day. Tom grabbed her hips tightly and started to thrust, quickly deeply. 

“Harder….ah—!” Alex panted, feeling him dig his nails into her skin. Tom snarled as he leaned over her, his bare chest at her hot back. “Beat it up, daddy…” Alex moaned in slight pain as Tom bit her her shoulder, as he fucked her harder than he ever had before. His narrow hips slamming against her ass as he pumped into her so hard that she felt the sting of the slaps.

“God—fucking God.” He slurred, his eyes rolling in their sockets at how good she felt. They both were sweating, panting and moaning. The headboard of the bed slammed up against the wall, but neither of them cared, too drunk and too close to give a hold fuck about anything. Alex’s carefully pinned updo had come undone in a half up and half down mess and most of her makeup had rubbed off on the pillow and bedspread as she rested her face on them between moans. Tom reached around and fumbled slightly as he rubbed her clit. Alex’s toes curled and she groaned loudly. Tom smiled as he sucked his thumb and slipped it into her tight asshole. “Fff—fuck!” she whimpered at the unexpected feeling. She gripped the sheets, her lips searching for words, but none came out, only broken gasps as the pressure quickly built. Tom felt her pussy and asshole suddenly clench. Alex’s legs shook, and she let out a tiny broken cry as she came, her holes pulsing around him. 

“Ah—ye—yes! Yes! Yes!” Tom growled, thrusting faster as his release built and built until it snapped. He slurred a run on her name and epithets as his cock twitched as he spilled himself inside of her wet cunt. Alex was surprised when he pulled out of her quickly and flipped her over on her back. 

“What are you—oh..” she stopped her question as he lowered his head between her sticky thighs and pressed his mouth to her cunt. “Oh fuckkk.” she remembered him doing that one time before, back at St. Mary’s after he confessed that he wanted to taste him and her together. Alex thought that it was just something naughty he wanted to try once, but obviously he had the taste for it again.  He eyed Alex as he licked her cunt, savoring the salty taste that he left inside of her. He hummed licking at her swollen clit, smirking slightly when she pulled away about. He grabbed her by her hips and forced her to stay in place.

“No—ah it’s too sensitive, I just—-” Alex squeaked, but he didn’t stop cleaning her pussy clean of his cum. “Fuck fuck fuck!” she swore throwing her head back, Tom groaned against her the vibrations causing her to slip off of the already delicate edge that was on. Alex dropped boneless, exhausted, and dizzy. Tom sat up and licked his lips.

“You’re so disgusting when you drink… I like it.” she sighed, fighting the feeling of her eyes wanting to close.

“Mm. Me too.” he whispered as he got into bed next to her, too lazy to even go and turn the hallway light off.


	16. The Garden and The Fruit

Tom’s cell phone went off, chiming with the preprogrammed ringtone.  He put his cup of coffee down and grabbed his phone up, rolling his blue eyes when he saw his sister’s name on the screen.  

“I’m taking a shower!” Alex called from the hallway.

“Okay.” he said back, hitting the ‘silent’ button on his phone. The bathroom door shut and Tom answered the call that he had been trying to avoid since holiday dinner had gone to utter shit. There was a heavy silence as he held the warm glassed faced phone to his ear, it took more than a moment for either of them to speak.

“Tom.” Sarah’s voice finally said, sounding low and already apologetic.

“Yes?” he asked, coldly as he leaned against the smooth kitchen granite countertop. There was another pause, and he heard her sigh.

“Tom… listen… I… just…” she started to say, her words trailing off slightly. He could hear Alex from down the hall, singing in the shower. The lyrics were indescribable to his ears only picking up on the high and obviously off key yet sweet tone of her voice.

“You just wanted to horribly embarrass me?” he asked bitterly.

“I didn’t mean to I just-”

“Well, you did anyway, why did you feel the need to tell her any of that?”

“I-” Sarah tried to speak, but he cut her off.

“Alex didn’t put that pill bottle in my hand, you know” Remembering the pain he felt so long ago and how he wanted nothing more than silence. “My baggage is none of her concern.”

“I was out of line..” Sarah uttered, but Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No, honestly. I was wrong for what I did, but you’re my baby brother. You’ve suffered so much…” Sarah voice cracked slightly. Tom clenched his jaw, the worst part about all of this was that he understood his sister’s issues with his new relationship. She had found him half dead, stuffed with sleeping pills, alone and scared she had forced her fingers down his throat to save his life. She almost lost her only brother because of the torment he had been put in because of ‘love’. To her Alex was nothing than a new fixation for him, the embodiment of his deep rooted crisis and if he lost her he could have a repeat episode. “… I don’t want anyone to hurt you again is all.” Sarah sighed lowly. She was surprised when she heard Tom snicker on the other end of the phone.

“You talk like I’m a helpless victim in this.” He said hearing, Alex still singing in the shower. He recognized the tune as a Spice Girls song that he was sure she was too young to remember even coming out.

“Tom I know how some of young women could be, I never wanted you to teach at an all girls school anyway because—”

“Do you realize that I should have been the one to tell her no, right?” he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight agitation. “I know as my sister you want to have this idea of her seducing me in your mind, I know you want to make her a villain.” Tom could hear his sister inhale, about to speak but he wouldn’t let her. “It makes it better for you to think if her as a whore who likes to fuck around with older men for kicks.”

“Thomas!” Sarah gasped at his vulgar vocabulary, but he ignored her.

“The honest to God truth here, is that I wanted her before even had the chance to touch her. I was her teacher and priest and if anyone should have controlled themselves, it’s me, but I chose not to. Don’t you think you should be mad at me?”

"Well.."

"Sarah, I broke my vows. She didn’t make me do it, I wanted to." He said, his mind going to Eve and how she was blamed for the fall of man while Adam was always seen as the poor victim, forced into sin by a woman, even though he was accountable just as much. Alex, hadn’t forced him to taste her fruit she wasn’t acting on the request of the devil. She wasn’t a wicked snake nor a spider spinning a web. There was no trick on her part and he was driven by his own human throbbing lust for her. St.Mary’s had been the Garden, Alex was the fruit but unlike Adam and Eve there was no fall from grace for neither of them were the decider or victim. 

  There was a pause and Tom heard the shower cut off in the distance. “I love her..” he uttered, and his sister inhaled at the admission. She had never thought she would never hear him say those words again. The last girl he loved was now a phantom that had sliced his beating heart and left him to bleed. None of them ever thought that he would fully be over Gina, but maybe this girl who was almost half his age had really drained the poison from the wound that Ms. Ellwood left and finally allowing to heal, leaving an ugly scar behind, but at least now it wasn’t  bleeding sorrow. “And if you care about my happiness you’ll get over it.”

“Tom, I’m sorry for how I acted…”

“It isn’t me, you should apologize to, it’s her.” he said, reaching for his cup but his his coffee had gone cold. Tom heard the bathroom door open, and saw Alex’s quick silhouette pass down the hall.

“When are you leaving?” she asked.

“Two days.”

“You’re not going to say for New Years?”

“No, we want to be back home by then.”  he said.

“I want to see you before you leave…” Sarah spoke, sounding slightly unsure. Worried now that her brother wouldn’t even want to look at her after the dinner she ruined.

“You do know if you see me, you’ll have to see her too.”

“I know, I know… uh.. I want to apologize to her.” she admitted and he knew it was taking a lot for her to admit her mistakes, she had always been the prideful one.

“It’s up to her, you can’t blame her if she doesn’t want to put herself in that situation again.”

“Yes, I—I understand.” she said and Tom could hear the rue and guilt in his sister’s voice. “Call me later and let me know?”

“Sure.”

“I love you, Tom.”

“I love you too.” With that he ended the call with a sigh and put his phone down on the countertop. Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose again, unsure how Alex was going to take it when he requested her to be around his family again. Either she would say ‘no’ a natural and understandable reaction given how things went last time, but if she declined it might make things worse. He could already hear his mother saying “ _But she wouldn’t even let you sister apologize_.” Or, she could agree to it and if anything else happened any hope of a polite relationship between her and his family would be ruined. But Tom’s worries were halted when he heard Alex call for him from the bedroom.

“Tom, can you come here? I need you for something!”

“Sure.”  he said, heading down the hallway. He walked in the bedroom and saw her, she had her back to him, looking out of the large bedroom window, dressed in a pair of thigh high socks, and a short, casual gray dress that had a tight fitting bust but a loose skirt. He had never seen it before, it had to be one of the new things she had bought when they had gone to the mall the other day. “What do you need, darling?” Alex glanced at him from over her shoulder.

“You know what you haven’t done to me in a long time?” she asked lowly, before blowing a pink bubble from her gum. Tom eyed her, as she turned around to face him.

“What?”

“Remember in Rome, when you put me across your knee?” Alex purred, her perceptive young eyes picking up on how his eyes widened slightly at her words.  Tom put his hands in his jean pockets and stared at her as she strolled over to him in that lazy, drowsy way that was so sexy and irritable to him. Tom took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her, her hair was still slightly damp from her shower, the sheen of the water catching the cool, gray afternoon light from the window.

“Are you asking me to spank you?” He purred, as Alex put her finger in her mouth and faked innocents. Tom suddenly reached up and yanked Alex by the bottom of her dress, pulling her closer to him. She let out a surprised gasp as he threw her over his thighs. Alex tried to push herself up, but he put his hand in the small of her back. He rubbed the back of her smooth brown thighs, causing her to wiggle slightly. “Are you asking for a spanking, Alex?”

“Yes.” she whispered, her hips wiggled as he gently touched her legs. Tom pulled up the bottom of her dress he let out a short sudden gasp. He was completely surprised by the sight of the light pink plug,  that was nested in her tight little ass. He licked his lips and ran his thumb over the rather adorable rose decoration on the flared base. “Is this… glass?” he asked, shocked yet disgustingly turned on.

“Yes.” Alex panted with another tantalizing movement of her hips.

“God, that’s so hot.” he whispered, and Alex felt his erection start to grow hard against her belly.

                                                                                                                  _SMACK_

Alex threw her head back and yelped at the sudden, hard slap on her right cheek. Tom chuckled darkly as she squirmed. He put his hand back on her cheek, rubbing the area that was slightly warmer due to his hit. “You’re such a bad girl, Alex.” he purred cocking his hand back-

                                                                                                                  _SMACK_

“Ah!!” she cried, arching her back. The pain bolted down from her stinging ass to between her thighs. Alex bit her lip, feeling his very obvious erection poking at lower abdomen.

                                                                                                                    _SMACK_

Alex gripped onto his knee, whimpering, but attempting to lift her ass up higher, as if begging for more.

“You like that?” he breathed.

“Ye-yes daddy.”

Tom smiled wickedly at her hot little words, his long fingers dipping between her legs. He teased her a bit, just running his fingertips along her slit. She felt his cock twitch against her as he gently slipped one finger inside. Alex moaned at the feeling, the plug in her ass making her pussy tighter.

“Oh my God.” Tom smiled, his finger pushing deeper inside of her wet cunt. Alex hissed as he slipped another finger inside and started to gently pump. Alex threw her head back and inhaled sharply, the extra pressure from the plug causing everything to be even more sensitive than it normally was. “Am I touching the spot?” he asked, noticing how her legs were already starting to clench up.

“Y—yes!” she yelped but as soon as she felt the feeling start to build inside of her he yanked is fingers out. Alex went to whine and complain in protest, but before she could Tom had scooped his arms under her and got up. He plopped her face down on the bed, she heard the quick unzip of his jeans, and him stepping out of them, before he lifted her hips up. Tom took a second to admire her, brown ass in the air, the beautiful Venus dimples on her low back, and rose pink base of the plug between her smooth cheeks. She went to raise her top half up, but Tom put his hand on her shoulder and forced her back down, causing a small wicked giggle to escape her pretty mouth.  He pushed his pants down, his erection springing free. He grabbed his cock by the base and ran it along her pussy before slowly slipping inside. His mouth dropped open at the feeling of the pressure against his dick, it was unbelievably tight. Alex’s hand clenched the bedsheets as he slowly filled her.

“Feel so good…” he whispered, grabbing her by her hips and pushing himself as deep as he could before he started to thrust.

“Yes! Oh fuck—!” Alex panted, yanking at the sheets. “Like that!!” his cock kissing against the sweet spot inside of her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, smacking her again again.

“YES!” she screamed, loving the mix of pain and utter delight that ran through her. Tom groaned, as her pussy squeezed even tighter around him. Her legs shook, and said she cried out something, but in the utter torment of her orgasms it came out as mindless dribble. Her body, through no will of her consciousness pushed him out. Tom pressed his thumb against the rosy flared base of the plug to keep it in as she squirted, making a rather beautiful mess of the sheets. She uttered out fractured consonants and vowels, mostly breathy ‘H’s’ and sharp ‘A’s’ as she shivered and convulsed. Before her brain could even recover, she felt Tom’s large, greedy hands yanking her dress over her head and threw it carelessly aside. He growled, slightly annoyed that she was wearing a bra, but he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He laid down on his back and grabbed her up by her limp wrist.

“Come here.” Tom hissed, maneuvering her so her bare umber back was against his still clothed chest. Alex bit her bottom lip, and tilted her head to one side as his nimble fingers reached under her and gripped the base of the plug. “I’m going to fuck your ass, now.” he panted against her thin neck.

“Please.” she let out a small squeak as he pulled the plug free. “Ah, the lube is on the nightstand.”

“So prepared.” he chuckled as he reached over for the small plastic bottle, and flicked open the top. Alex watched excitedly as he poured the clear thick liquid on his cock.

She lovingly closed her eyes and  giggled as he applied a bit of the lube to her asshole, Tom grabbed his cock and slowly lifted his hips.

“Oh God!” Alex whispered, throwing her head back, her damp curls touching the side of his flushed face. He clenched his jaw and snarled, pressing his teeth against the back of her neck as he started to thrust up into her. He used one hand to rub her clit while the other gripped the underside of her right thigh, keeping her legs apart, digging his nails into her smooth flesh.

“Ahh—! Yes! Like that! Yes! I’m your little sinner!” Alex yelped, rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

“Yes, you are…” Tom growled, thrusting his narrow hips upward roughly. Alex curled thigh high sock covered toes, her humble tits bouncing up and down with each thrust. Tom darted his tongue out to taste her skin that was now slightly misted with a tinge of perspiration. The room permeated with the distinct smell of sex, pheromones, sweat, dripped with strawberries and his cologne. Alex cried, attempting to pull his hand from her pussy, as she gasped and came, legs shaking, eyes rolling. Tom didn’t grant her any respite, his fingers still rubbing her swollen clit. The tight, deep coiling twisted in his lower abdomen and a second later he moaned loudly. Alex sighed, feeling his cock, quiver and twitch inside of her. He swore against her neck and in the litter of his harsh epithets she heard him say “I love you”. They both lay there, panting and worn out. Alex gently lifted herself off of him.

“Oh!” she squeaked as his cum oozed out of her and dripped onto his dick. Tom watched as his darling staggered up and put one hand on her ass.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Hum, not much. Just a bit sore.” she said, rubbing her pert bottom. “But it was so worth it.” she went to move to the door, presumably to head to the bathroom to clean up but Tom’s sigh caught her attention. “What?” she asked, tilting her head.

“My sister wants to apologize to you.” he said, closing his eyes. “Listen, I understand if you don’t want to see her, she was absolutely horrible to you and—”

“Whatever.” Alex shrugged impassively. Tom looked at her, as she stood there.

“Are you serious?” he asked, sitting up. Alex’s shoulder slumped and she rolled her eyes and threw her head back in slow dramatics.

“I don’t want you to be at odds with your family for me.”

“Aw, Alex, you don’t have to do it.” he said. Alex crossed her arms and shook her head.

“It’s fine, I’ll do it for you… but I’m warning you if she starts shit with me, I’m going to have to say something.” Alex said in a carefree tone but Tom could hear the ring of seriousness past her smile. 


	17. The Players, The Judgements, The Audience.

It was noon on the dot, and Alex glance at him as they sat at the white lined circle table at him. Tom was clenching his jaw and drumming his fingers on the table, looking rather strained.  Alex picked up her cup and took a sip of her coffee, staring at him as he ran his fingers through his slightly tousled reddish-brown hair.

Tom glanced up at the door and then checked his watch.  Alex had accepted seeing his sister and mother again, but the only stipulation for breaking bread with them was that it would be on her terms. Fair enough, he figured.  So Alex being Alex, she had called and made reservations at one of the most posh places she could get into in such short notice. But he knew this wasn’t just her acting on her upbringing but rather something strategic.

He sighed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she sat next to him, fixing the long, cream colored, lace sleeve of her crop top. This time she didn’t trade her light beauty for dim colors to try to come off older to impress them, sticking to her usual nymph style. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, swirly baby hairs slicked down, red lipped, wearing a high waisted corduroy circle skirt in the red color fittingly named 'American Beauty’, opaque pantyhose and those tan saddle Oxfords that he liked so much. She looked romantic, like a dream, as if he had just plucked her from a rose garden.

As soon as they stepped into the restaurant they gathered confused looks from the staff and patrons. He could only imagine the things people were thinking about them as they sat at that table. A snub nosed, dimple cheeked, young woman with a man who was obviously many years her senior, Sugarbaby perhaps? Tom coiled just at the possibility that people might be thinking that. He was almost certain he was right, judging by the stares from the table next to them that was all older men, who couldn't stop ogling her.

“Oh,” Alex suddenly sounded as she peeked up towards the front of the restaurant. Tom saw his mum and his sister as they stepped into the front door. He caught the look of surprise that came to his mother’s face as she looked around,  shocked by the delicate white and light green decor and suit and tied wait staff. The greater lead them over to their table and Tom felt Alex’s hand suddenly reach over to grab his knee, her face was impassive, uncomfortably reminding him of her father’s cold stare but under the tablecloth she jittered with nervousness as well.

“Hello Tom,” his sister greeted with an obviously strained smile as they both took a seat.

“Hi.” he said shortly, while Alex only lifted her mug of hot coffee to her lips again. She took a sip and gently set it back down on the small accompanying saucer.

“Hello.” she finally said, but he could hear that slicing tone that she had, one that he hadn’t heard in a while. His sister looked at looked her up and down, no doubt forming another negative opinion of her because of how she was dressed and made up. He knew what Alex was thinking when she picked her clothing for the day…

“You want to call me Lolita? I’ll fucking show you Lolita.”

“This place looks rather nice.” Diana said, feeling the tension between her daughter and her sons new darling.

“Yes, it’s one of the best places to eat in London.” Alex said, before she had been trying to cover her posh accent but now she just let her upbringing speak for itself. His sister raised her eyebrow at how she sounded, Sarah glanced over to their mother who only smiled shortly and looked down at the menu. The conversation went cold for a moment while they looked over the menus, the waiter came by to order their drinks.  Sarah ordered a glass of white wine, while Diana simply got water with lemon. Tom felt Alex’s knee bump his, under the tablecloth and he gently reached down to allow his fingertips to touch her thigh, her lips twitched into a small smile before the waiter was back at their table.

“Are you ready to order?” he asked.

“Yes, I think so.” Tom said, glancing over at Alex. She ordered a four course meal at the price of £90 without batting an eyelash, while simultaneously raising eyebrows at her pricy choice. Tom picked a simple fillet and short rib while his mother and sister both decided on the wild, smoked salmon. The older waiter, noticeably made an odd expression when Alex added on a starter of smoked eel as well. It was silent again for a moment and Tom, could feel the uncomfortable tension start to build once more but Sarah finally spoke.

“Listen..” she paused and looked at Alex and then past her. “So about the other day..”

Alex took another sip of her coffee, and arched her eyebrow as his sister spoke. “I’m sorry, I was out of line.” Tom looked at Alex, as she kept the mug to her red lips for a little too long. He could tell by her pretty face that she was trying to think of something to say. She slowly put the mug back down and dotted her lips with the cloth napkin.

“I forgive you.” she finally said, by once again, there was an edge to her words. The petty teenager in her wanted to shrug her bony shoulders, and roll her eyes impassively at his sister's apology, but she didn’t, realizing that if Tom could forgive her own father's threats of physical violence she could forgive his sister for her words. Forgive, but surely not forget. Tom looked at her, surprised by her maturity in that moment and he passionately squeezed her warm thigh under the table, but the nice little moment slipped away once his mum spoke.

“Oh, this lovely,” she started before taking a drink of her water. “You know Alex, I’m surprised by you.”

“How so?” she asked, blinking up when the starter was presented to them.

“You carry yourself very nicely...” Diana said as she added some of the eel to her small plate. “You’re very good at imitating the posh accent.” she said, casually and Tom felt his gut drop. Alex blinked and sat up a bit straighter and even Sarah glanced at her mother. “You just speak very well, it’s just surprising...” Diana added, as if she loaded racial microaggression was a compliment.

“Mum.” Tom said before Alex could open her mouth and Diana blinked at his tone, her face dropped when she realized what she had just said and how it sounded, her face flushed red in embarrassment.

“Oh, darling. I didn’t mean it as an insult, I--” she stumbled over her words and put her hand to her chest. Alex smiled in that half cut, forced way before she added some eel to her own plate and chose to brush it off for the sake of being polite and because Diana seemed to be mortified enough at her poor choice of words but inside she was seething and Tom could tell.

The conversation went cold again as they ate. The food was of course, delicious, but as most high end restaurants the portions were rather small. Tom watched as she ate, her table manners were impeccable, pinky slightly out as she moved her fork to her mouth and took small bites. With him she wasn’t like this, when they went out to eat, she was talking, and used whatever spoon or fork she got her hand on first but here in front of his mother and sister she had recalled all of her uppity etiquette. She didn’t do it for the purpose of impressing them, but rather in a very slight and shady way using her charms to embarrass them for thinking she was something she wasn’t because of stereotypes.

“How is everything?” The waiter asked as she stepped next to their table.

“It is all very nice, thank you.” Sarah said, and Tom nodded in agreement.

“Is there anything I can get you all?” The waiter asked, directing his question at Tom, Sarah and Diana not as much glancing at Alex.

“Yes, I would like to look at your drink menu.”  Alex said shortly.

“I’ll need to see your ID.” the waiter said. Alex reached down for her purse and pulled out her id and handed it over.

“Tom used to get carded wherever he went.” Sarah said and Tom laughed.

“Yeah, I did look rather young.” he added as the waiter handed her identification back to Alex.

“I’ll be right back with that.” he said going off, but Alex’s dark eyes followed him and watched as he said something to one of this fellow workers and they both glanced back over to their table.

“Yeah, it must have been those blonde curls that made you look younger.” his sister chuckled getting Alex’s attention.

“Blonde curls?” she asked, looking at Tom, he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, my head looked like a broom when I was younger.”

“You looked like a golden retriever.” Sarah added, playfully picking on her little brother.

“Oh, he looked adorable.” his mother added looking at Alex. The tension at the table seemed to have finally subsided when the waiter showed back up with the drink menu. Alex looked at it quickly before handing it back to him.

“I would like a bottle of the Jacques Lassaigne, Le Cotet.” she said. Her French was choppy and Tom smiled tenderly at her light butchering of the words.

“You do realize that champagne is 145 pounds per bottle?” he asked with an uppity tone, everyone at the table looked at him.

“Excuse you?” Tom asked, narrowing his eyes at the waiter.  His mother and Sarah both noticed how protective he was over Alex at that moment.

“Oh…” Alex sighed, putting one delicate hand to her humble chest like a silly girl. “Well, uh, do you have Pollyanna Ale?” she asked, and Tom looked over her as he asked for her own family's beer.

“Of course, ma’am.” The waiter said smugly as if he had succeeded in embarrassing her.

“Not just any Pollyanna though,” she said and the waiter slightly rolled his eyes. “Do you happen to have the Alex brew?” Instantly the ditzy act that she had put on was gone and she looked at the waiter with a serious expression once again mirroring her father's demeanor. His mother blinked at the question and Sarah went to part her lips but Alex continued. “The Alex brew is like the summer brew, but taste more like an American beer, with hints of lemon.” she looked down at her pink nails, “Me and my brother both have brews named after us.” she added blinking up at the waiter who was staring at her ashen faced.

“Wait you're…” Sarah uttered looking up at her brother who was currently biting his lip and looking at a tiny smirk on his lips.

“On second thought..” Alex put her index finger to her lip and looked up playfully. “I don’t think you’ll have my beer, it is a limited edition after all.” she cut and Tom couldn’t hold back his laugh. That little spark of attitude reminded him of all of those times back at St. Mary’s when she would snap at Christina Stewart for her backhanded insults and even when she would get cheeky with him during class. Tom touched her thigh under the table again, this time his large hand inched higher. The waiter’s face burned red with humiliation and he went to speak, but Alex shook her head. “We’ll just take our bill now.” she smiled in that loveable bitchy way that made Tom coil with lust, there was something so boiling hot about her when she was was being short with people. She was oozing with that certain kind charm, making him think back to her in her messy school uniform, mouth chewing violently on a piece of chewing gum and rolling her eyes when one of the other girls would swoon and say how romantic a novel was when it should really be seen as such. He couldn’t help but burn with hot, gooey lust for her right there in that restaurant in front of his mother and sister and he couldn’t wait to get out of there and back to the flat with her.

“We’ll have to split up the bill…” his mother started to say, but Alex finished her coffee and shook her head.

“No, it’s on me.” Alex said casually. And although lunch had its obvious speed bumps and hasn't gone as smoothly as Tom hoped he was glad because he knew that there was now a slim chance that he would have to hear his family's judgements on her again. Sure, they would talk about her, just as he was sure her mother and father talked about him when she wasn't around, but she had put the nail in the coffin when it came to face to face nastiness, by way of shady smile and the aristocratic attitude she usually tried so hard to hide.

* * *

 

“God, could you believe the nerve of that waiter?” Alex hissed as she walked into their vacation apartment. Tom watched as she pulled off her red coat and threw it on the couch carelessly. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk about it during the short car ride back to the flat because her mother had called, wanting to know what time their flight left in the morning and maybe they could come by for breakfast before they left. Sadly, they couldn’t, but her mother still talked her ear off about her and her father's plans for their New Years trip, this year it was Rio De Janeiro.

“Yeah…” Tom breathed as he locked the front door, his blue eyes watching her as she took her hair tie out, and shook her curls. He silently adored the band of midriff that was visible between her cream crop top and the waistline of her skirt. He grabbed his crotch over the fabric of his black slacks as Alex yawned and stretched, possibly itching for a nap after her four course meal, but Tom was aching for something more than sleep.

A moment later he had crossed the large living room within a few wide strides and grabbed her, Alex squeaked as his sudden gasp. Tom pushed her up against the living room wall and kissed her. Alex moaned as Tom forced his tongue into her mouth as he held her head in place by roughly cupping her chin. Alex groaned, feeling Tom hard against her stomach as he sucked on her tongue, he pulled away smiling at the fact that he was able to smear her “long wear” lipstick across her mouth.

“Why are you so hot and bothered?” she asked, clenching her thighs together.

“I kind of like it when you’re being--”

“A bitch?” Alex smiled, but Tom nodded.

“I prefer cheeky.” He growled pressing his erection against her harder.

“Oh, so... did you get all turned on when I used to give you lip in class?” she purred.

“Sometimes…” he ran his hand up her thigh. “But this was different, that asshole was rude and the way you dealt with him…” he pushed against her again. “Well, you see what it did to me.” Tom knew he should have been talking to her about how well lunch had gone and how he was sure that neither of them would ever hear his sister say anything about her again but, he had an itch caused by Alex that only she could scratch.  Suddenly Alex grabbed him by his hair and yanked him closer, her hot mouth on his, he yanked away when she bit him and giggled deviously. Tom clenched his jaw and pulled her to the living room floor. Alex laughed, as he yanked her shirt off over her head and pushed her black bra.

“Shit, the windows are open.” He panted going to get up, but Alex grabbed his forearm.

“No, leave it.” she moaned wiggling her hips. The building was rather high, but there was still a chance that if someone looked up right angle they could see them, the possibility tingled her with excitement.

“If you say so, darling.” Tom said, as he pushed up her red skirt. Alex kicked off her shoes before he forced legs apart.  She yelped at the sudden ripping noise of her stockings as he tore a hole in the crotch of them. Tom grabbed his crotch again as he stared down at her and her ruined pantyhose, eyeing the tiny black lace panties she had on underneath. “Fuck.” he breathed, palming at his dick.

“You could have just taken them off.” Alex whined, she liked that pair.

“I’ll get you new ones.” he smiled, leaning over her and grabbing her tits.

“Deal.” She breathed before he licked her hard right nipple. She wiggled under him as he teased her tit, flicking his tongue gently. Alex groaned and arched her back, pushing her chest out in desperation. He chuckled before wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking. “Oh….” Alex moaned as he played with her tits. Tom glanced up, loving the dreamy way she tilted her head to one side. He slipped one hand into her panties, his long fingers, slipping between her wet folds. He gently pushed two fingers inside of her warm cunt and Alex gasped and arched her back as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He gently brought his teeth together and tugged on her nipple causing her to squirm with delight.

“Oh daddy…” she moaned, her mouth dropping open. “I wanna--” Tom pulled his lips away from her tit with a smack and looked at her.

“You want what, Ms. McMasters?” he purred, his fingers curving upwards inside of her.

“I wanna taste your dick.” she moaned licking her lips. Tom laughed and pulled his fingers out of her, and looked at the clear liquid that coated them with a smile before sucking them clean. He grabbed his erection tightly and Alex bit her lip at the sight.

“You want it?”

“Yes, Father.” she whispered. Tom got off of her and pulled her up on her knees. She scooted so her back was as against the wall, Tom looked down as she rubbed her cheek against his crotch. He undid his pants and Alex giggled when his erection sprang free and tapped her gently on the face. “I want you to fuck my face.” she moaned before darting her tongue out to lick at the bead of pre-cum that was oozing from the tip of his dick. Tom moaned at the request, and put his hand up against the wall as Alex put his cock into her mouth. She relaxed and looked up at him, Tom slowly pushed his hips, inching his cock down further into her hot throat. He started to thrust his hips, Alex gagged slightly, but she quickly controlled her reflux.

“Ah--you okay?” he asked, stopping for a second.

“Mmmhumm.” she garbled, grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer. Tom clenched his teeth and continued thrusting into her mouth. Alex’s hands dropped between her legs, her fingers working on her clit. As he stroked in and out of her mouth like it was cunt.

“Look at me, My Child.” he growled and Alex looked up at him as best as she could, her eyes watering as his cock hit the back of her throat over and over again. “Does my little sinner like her priest's cock in her mouth?”

“Mmmmhmmm.” she hummed around his dick, her fingers working desperately on her clit.

“That’s it, Ahhh--I wanna feel you come with me in your mouth.” Tom hissed, knowing that she was close by how she slightly quivered. Alex groaned and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her fingers still working as he continued to fuck her face. Alex suddenly whimpered, feeling the jolt from her clit radiate outward suddenly, taking her by surprise. Tom pulled out of her mouth, groaning at how spitty she made his dick. Alex panted and tried to catch her breath, but before she could he had grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her onto her back again.  Tom clenched his jaw, pulling what was left of her tattered stockings off of her legs. He snatched her panties off as well, taking a second to admire soaked they were. He balled them up and shoved them into Alex's mouth. She moaned and wiggled her hips, feeling Tom part her lower lips with his thumbs.

“Mmmm, you’re so gushy today.” He purred, grabbing his dick and rubbing it along her slit. Alex at up and mumbled something that sounded like “fuck me” through the wad of lace in her mouth. He slipped inside of her with one thrust of his narrow hips. “Ohhh... Fuck you shouldn't feel this good.” He panted grabbing her by her hips and slamming into her repeatedly. Tom pulled her panties out of her mouth so he could hear her hot little moans as fuck her, she panted and reached out for him and grabbed his shirt. He leaned over her and panted against the cock of her neck. Alex’s hands clawed at his back and at that moment he was glad he was still wearing his shirt, because if he wasn’t he was sure she would have drawn blood.

“God, ah--I’m not going to last..” he whispered, darting his tongue out to taste the salt on her skin.

“Just cum in me, Father.” Alex whispered hotly, in his ear. He groaned, his grip on her hips tightening at the sound of her dripping words. He raked his teeth against her neck, feeling the sudden release as the tightening in his abdomen gave way.  He froze, as his dick twitched and quivered deep inside of her. Alex smiled, feeling him shake and hearing him utter nonsense because of her. Tom panted and tried to catch his breath once the aftershocks of his orgasm fizzled away. He pulled out and laid down next to her on the living room floor. Alex panted and rolled over, nuzzling his chest.  She let out a small sigh, feeling his finger play in her hair.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked.

“That waiter.... you do realize that he talked to me the way he did because I’m black…” she uttered, her finger tracing light circles chest. He knew that was the reason why, at first he wanted to think it was simply because Alex was young, but his actions were obviously born out of racial ignorance, the same when it came to the things his own mother had said to her. It was really the first time that Tom honestly noticed racism. He kissed her gently on her forehead, knowing that at his affection couldn’t really help.

“I know, darling... I’m sorry.” he said only receiving a hum from her.

“Whatever, to be honest, my dad could have bought that place.” she said getting up with a shrug.

“He could buy it and then then fire that guy.” Tom said, watching her eyes flicker up as if imagining that possibility as a smile came to her lips.

“Haha. He could.” she laughed as she stood up. “Come on, let's take a shower, you're all sweaty.”


	18. With Your Little Claws

“Alex get up.” Tom said, but she didn’t move, he took a sip of his coffee and leaned over her. “Darling, you have to get up. You have class today.” He whispered in her ear. He had a feeling that getting her up after the holiday was going to be a long dramatic ordeal. She had been staying up until all hours when they were in London, watching television and gorging herself on snacks that he bought her earlier in the day, chocolates, biscuits, raspberries dipped in Cool-whip. Tom had no idea how she ate such junk without out any effects from the high sugar. He shook her slightly causing her to whine, and push her arms out in her honey deep sleep as her body cried for more rest. She almost knocked his coffee mug from his and but he moved his arm just in time. “Alexandra, wake up.”

“No!” she uttered, grabbing the thick comforter and cocooning herself in it. Tom lowered his brow at her and set his mug on the side table. He shook her again and she let out a high pitched agitated whine.

“It is the first day of the new semester, you have to get up.” He said, growing more and more annoyed with her immature behavior.

“Ughh, shut up.”

“Excuse you?” Tom asked, taken aback by her little morning attitude. Alex peeked her eyes open, keeping them barely more than slits as she looked up at him. Her heart slightly fluttered at the sight of his glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose, the first few buttons at the top of his snug gray shirt still undone, exposing the few chest hairs he had. “Get up, I’m not going to tell you again.” Alex rolled her eyes as far as they would go in her sockets at his words.

“Or what? You going to send a letter home to my parents?” she asked, with the same snappy attitude that she used to get with him back at St. Mary’s. He raised his eyebrow at the sharp tongued nymph before he let her shoulders go and grabbed his coffee off of the night stand.

“No, I won’t.” he said coldly before narrowing his eyes at her. Alex sat up, low browed and bed-headed with her arms folded. “I don’t know what your issue is this morning, but don’t cry to me when you realize that you missed something important in class.” Tom added, before leaving the bedroom. Alex rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh, she felt like utter crap, but she felt bad for being so snappy to him.

“Fuck.” she got out of bed and lurched out of the bedroom. Tom saw her as she entered the living room, her limp hand coming to the thermostat to turn it up without even looking to see what it was set on. His eyes followed her as she walked past him, while she was obviously focusing on the coffee pot. Alex stood up on her bare tip toes as she reached into the cabinet and grabbed out a coffee mug. Tom cursed her for looking so adorable in his tee-shirt and pink cotton panties in that moment.

“What’s your problem this morning?” He asked as she filled her mug.

“I feel shitty,” she uttered, not turning to face him. She didn’t want the vacation to end and she like most university students was less than excited about going back to class.

“Any other day I wouldn’t care, but—”

“Ohhh, please Thomas you would still care.” she cut him off and turned to face him. “You can’t miss class, Alex blah blah.” she mocked in a poor imitation of him. He took a slip of his coffee and stared at her, he could have given her a hundred ‘I told you so’s’ when it came to staying up late, and ruining her sleep schedule but he didn’t, only surveying her. She turned around and pulled open the refrigerator and got out the creamer and poured it in her coffee, her hand came up to rub the back of her brown neck and she groaned. Tom sighed, their age difference obvious to him in that moment, she had that brattiness that was synonymous with youth. Nothing would have pleased him more than to fuck that moodiness out of her right there on the counter, but he decided to be the mature one and chose not to.

* * *

 

“So, what did you do during your holiday.” Erika Hurly asked as they walked to their next class. Alex, inwardly cringed at the agitation that she felt because of her.

“Oh, I went home to visit my family.” she said, pulling the strap of her book bag up and popping her sugary gum. Alex wondered how she even got stuck with her again, and she wondered if there was another class in her major she could switch to. Psychology? Women’s studies? If she wasn’t fucking Tom she could have taken his Shakespeare course, but that was out of the question.

“Cool, I went home too. Me and a few friends had a massive New Years party.” Erika said, going off in the details of what she did for her New Years until she suddenly stopped.

“Hi, Professor Hiddleston.” Erika said, Alex quickly looked up to see him and instantly she felt her cheeks tingle with warmth.

“Hello, Ms. Hurly,” he smiled, although his blue gaze slid over to Alex. He was relieved that she actually went to class, the only thing he hated about his schedule was that he left before she did and could never be sure if she really went or not. It was one of the first times that he had seen were wearing sweatpants, but he felt his eyes lower when he saw how low they were on her hips, and with every bit of him he wished he could kiss those lovely protruding bones right then.

“How was your vacation?” Erika asked warmly. Too warmly

“Good, I spent it back home in London with my girlfriend.” he smiled, trying his best to keep his eyes on Erika but he saw Alex slightly smile from the corner of his eye. Erika made a face and he pegged it as disappointment at the mention of his girlfriend, who much to her ignorance was standing right there.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Erika uttered, sounding remarkably fake, the strain in her voice was obvious. Tom glanced down at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, ladies, I must get going. It was nice talking to you.” He nodded as he continued on his way to his office.

“God, he is _so_  hot.” Erika sighed, and Alex clenched her jaw.

“He has a girlfriend.” Alex said, having to control the bite in her voice.

“Oh please, he’s a man.” Erika said, flicking her brown hair. “I bet if I tried I could make him forget his girlfriend for a bit.” Alex narrowed her eyes and looked over at her, and in her mind, she fantasized about dropping her book bag, yanking off her simple hoop earrings and serving Ms.Hurly a swift smack in the mouth.

At St. Mary’s she knew those girls, they would giggle when he looked at him. She knew they all possibly came to the thought of their handsome priest, having the same thoughts that she had, but they would never dare. She was the only one that would ever try to tempt him, but Alex didn’t know her, nor how far she would go and she hoped that he remembered what they talked about on their first day of vacation.

_“Once we get back to school, I want you to make it clear to Erika Hurly that you have no interest in her.”_

* * *

 

It was cold, drab and raining, reminding Tom more of England than Rome. He sniffled as he pulled the door to their building open and shook out his wet hair. The day had dragged on more than usual, he figured that he just wanted to get home, hoping that Alex was in a better mood now. He walked up the stairs and soon as he pulled out his keys he heard the sound of what he thought was Elda’s door. He wasn’t even close to being in the mood to deal with her and her nosy behavior, he quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside and shut the door behind him. He wrinkled his eyebrows, expecting to see Alex curled up in his chair, one brown leg thrown over its arm, chewing the bottom of her pen, but the chair was empty.

“Alex?” He called, dropping his briefcase he glanced down noticing her bike in the corner or the hallway as well as her expensive textbooks and bag thrown next to it.

“I—I’m in here,” she called from the bathroom sounding rather upset. Tom shrugged off of his jacket and threw it on the couch before walking down the hallway. He knocked on the cracked bathroom door, he heard the sink running. Tom slowly pushed the door open, and he saw her standing there at the sink surprisingly naked on her bottom half, although she was still wearing her simple black and white tennis shoes. No socks, that he could see. He was about to ask what she was doing, but then he saw the wad of fabric in her hand, part of it crimson as she tried to scrub the blood out of her panties and his pale cheeks flushed at the sight.

“I had a really bad day.” Alex said, forcing a sad smile. She glanced down at her knees. Tom hissed at the sight of three bandages on her left one and two on her right.

“Oh, darling what happened?” He asked, cringing slightly at the lustful thoughts that came dancing into this mind as he looked at her. She had been crying, her lips were slightly swollen, her eyelashes were wet like her curly hair and his gaze dipped between her legs to eye the small tuft between them.

“I slipped and ate shit on the street.” Alex uttered, looking at him as she still held her panties under the cold water. “My period came early, I didn’t expect it.” He watched as she lifted one wet hand and touched her breast, letting out a small pained groaned. She slit her brown eyes at him and watched his expression. His mouth parted slowly, his blue eyes glancing her up and down before he licked his lips.

“God, you are such a pervert.”

“You look really—-” Tom pressed his lip in a hard line and inhaled sharply. Alex looked down at herself, she didn’t feel very attractive in that moment. Her period gave her a sour feeling, bloated, and embodying the full meaning of the words ‘ _ick_ ’ and ‘ _yuck_ ’.  Tom moved towards her, taking her soft face in his large pale chilly hands, and looked at her. She was just as disgustingly beautiful to him as she had been when she sat in the front of his class chewing the bottom of her pencil.

“What were you going to say?” Alex asked in a low tone, one hand still holding the ruined panties under the water.

“You look really hot.” he said and Alex burst into hot amorous laughter at him and rested her forehead against his chest and nuzzled him.

“I’m sorry,” she uttered, before she playfully nibbled on his shirt and tugged.

“For what?” Tom asked as he ran his fingers through her wet gemmed hair, his a few of his fingers caught in a few kinks but he gently worked them free.

“I was such a grouch this morning.” She said, but then she sighed, feeling one of Tom’s hands move from her head, to her neck, shoulder and then to find itself slipping under her shirt. Alex bit her lip and tilted her head back, her dreamy, languid motion made Tom groan in appreciation.

“It’s fine,” he smiled as he pulled away from her and moved over to the shower and turned it on. Neither of them spoke, Alex only pulled her shirt and bent over to remove her tennis shoes. She heard him groan from behind her and she squeaked in one part shock and two parts exhilaration when she felt him tug on the white string that was dangling from between her legs. His once holy mind going back to the parts in Leviticus, how unclean he would be fucked  her while she bleed. He smirked deviously, remembering that time in the bathroom at St. Mary’s when he indulged and did just that. Alex gasped when he yanked the tampon out of her, and she heard it clunk into the toilet a second later. She stood up and turned around to face him, her dark cheeks noticeably redder with a very faint blush. Alex moved past him and stepped into the shower, the warm water instantly relaxing her. Alex watched as he got undressed, her eyes ogling his tone chest, the well defined ‘V’ lines of his lower abdominal muscles that lead down to this crotch. She raised both eyebrows when he pulled his pants down, his cock already hard, standing at attention all for her. He took off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his trousers and she hummed in appreciation at the nonsexual parts of him, the tendons of his neck, the freckles on his shoulders, his foreams and his tone muscular legs.

“I almost fought Erika today after we saw you.” Alex said to him as he stepped into the shower and slipped behind her. He pressed his mouth against her wet neck and smiled.

“Please don’t fight anyone, Alex.” he said, recalling her scuffle with Christina Stewart that one time.

“I won’t, just the way she talks about you… it makes me mad.”

“She’s all talk…” he whispered, squeezing one of her breasts before pinching her hard nipple. Alex panted and wiggled her ass against his cock.

“No, she’s a little bitch, like me…she’s going to try to fuck you” Alex felt his dick poke at her entrance, she leaned forward slightly and pushed her ass out against him.

“Oh no, baby…” Tom ran his hand down her smooth umber back, one of his thumbs resting on one of her beautiful Venus dimples just above her ass. “No one is like you.” He whispered before pushing himself, into her in one quick thrust. Alex moaned loudly, closing her eyes tightly, she felt so full, so constricted around him. “You can tell her…” he moaned, pulling out, seeing a ghost of watered down pinknes on his cock but it didn’t disgust him in the least bit. His hips smacked her ass with a wet smack as he started to thrust into her quickly.

“A—ah!” Alex rested her hands on the rustic orange tiles of the shower.

“You—can tell her to fuck—ah—fuck off.” Tom moaned rolling his hips, he silently wondered why he didn’t fuck her while she was on her period more often, the taboo of certainly added to the erotic allure of it all. Alex twisted her feet inward and squeezed her thighs together and fought to speak.

“S—shit—no.” she moaned, with a shuddering gasp at the feeling of his cock hitting and kissing against the quivering spot inside of her. “I want her to try something…” Alex smiled wickedly and licked her wet lips. Tom reached between her legs and rubbed her clit roughly causing her to yelp. “I—-I—-want to see the look on her face when you—” she paused, her lip twitching as the feeling started to build deep inside of her cunt. “Fuck! When—when you turn her down.” Tom suddenly drew his hand back and slapped her hard on her ass causing her to scream. He grabbed her by one of her knobby wrists and forced it behind her back as he pushed her against the cool tile wall.

“Mmm. Possessive are we?” Tom purred in her ear, he reveled in the fact that his shimmering, glimmering, darling could have such claws. She giggled, diabolically parting her lips to say something else but her words were snatched from her and she let out a whimper.  Tom pushed into her harder, slamming into her roughly.

“Ah—fu—fuck!” she said from behind clenched teeth, the wet sound of his cock slipping in and their bodies coming together filled the small bathroom.

“Come, baby.” Tom hissed and Alex cried out when the pressure finally gave way, her pussy gripped his cock tightly, squeezing and pulsing around him. Her legs twitched and she almost fell to the shower floor, but Tom held her up with his strong hands. His hips still thrusting, harder—faster, Alex hadn’t even recovered her first orgasm when she felt another building.

“Oh—fucking Christ!” she yelped desperately, her whole body quivering. Tom stopped, his cock buried deep inside of her as he clenched his teeth and threw his head back.

“Ahh—!” he groaned as his dick trembled against her tight walls . Alex hummed loving at the throbs of his cock as he came. Tom exhaled and  slowly stroked into her a few more times before pulling out. He rested his chest against her back as they tried to catch their breath.

“Do you feel better?” he whispered.

“Oh yes, daddy.” she sighed and Tom nibbled her earlobe.

“Are you seriously worried about Ms. Hurly?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against her. “Should I be?” she asked, and although there was a light air to her words he caught a tiny ring of seriousness.

“Never."


	19. Mine

The classroom was silent as Tom’s students work on their first exam of the new semester. He sat there at his desk, peering over his glasses at his students. One girl in the front let out a long drawn out sigh, another girl; who to his delight had that same shade of beautiful brown skin as Alex, tapped her pen on the edge of the desk as she tried to think of the answer to a question. His tests were never easy and his new students seemed to be in shock that they actually had to apply themselves. There had even been one unlucky young man that had arrived 10 minutes late only to find that the classroom door was already locked. Tom was still debating on whether he was feeling generous enough to let him schedule a time to make up the exam. He could already hear Alex in his head once he told her about it.

 _“Oh, don’t be such a dick. Let him make it up.”_  he was positive she would say as she lounged  his leather chair, looking disgustingly beautiful with her big hair, those delicate umber limbs and that smile on her lips. That certain gamine smile, with an arch of a brow and a narrow of her eyes that she gave him when she thought he was being too rigid. Just as a daydream of her started to flutter into his mind, he was snapped out of it by the buzzing sound of his phone in his pocket. He grabbed it out, seeing a new message from Alex, he smiled and opened the text. His eyebrows shot up and his widened as much as they could as soon he could even register what he was looking at.

It was a picture taken through the reflection of the mirror, and he couldn’t place the location because he was far too focused on her umber tits, dark brown slightly hard nipples, only the lower half of her face visible with her lips brought together in a playful ‘kissy face’ pucker. Tom could feel the heat flood his pale cheeks, and he coughed to try and hide his embarrassment. Tom quickly responded.

 _‘Alex! Where are you?’_  A few moments later his phone went off again, and he quickly read it.

 _‘Haha, I’m at school silly. I went to the bathroom and I thought I was looking cute day and I wanted so share ❤❤❤’_ Tom lowered his brow, she was taking nude for him in a bathroom there on campus, where anyone could just walk in and see her there with her tits out. Tom pressed his lips into a hard line.

 _“Alex, honestly don’t do that. Do you know how much trouble you could be in if someone caught you?”_ Tom hooked his finger into the collar of his button down shirt and tugged on it, that picture did cause him to grow warm from the inside out. Damn it, Alex and your naughty wickedness. One vibration of the phone later she responded.

 _“Oh, come on I made sure no one saw meee. ^___^”_   Tom rolled his eyes at her emoji, and then scrolled back up to eye the picture once again. Her hand was pressed to her chest as she held her shirt up, the ridges of her ribs visible under her supple, smooth brown skin and on her left collarbone he spied a very faint purplish bruise, one that he given her last night. He smirked, pleased that his love bite was visible.

 _“Cock tease.”_  Tom smiled as he sent his message and glanced up at the clock, class was over in fifteen.

 _“Oops, did I make you hard, daddy?”_  Tom almost laughed out loud when he saw that she had added an eggplant emoji at the end of her message. He shifted in his seat, and winced at the slightly swollen feeling in trousers.

 _“Yeah, you did. Now cut it out, I’m in class and you’re turning me on.”_ He texted back with a huff, he thought about putting her sweet little ass over his knee when he got home for what she did. Tom snickered, and shook his head, realizing that she would absolutely love that.

_“K, I’ll stop being a brat but… you know my birthday is coming up this weekend ;)”_

_“Yes, beautiful. I’m more than aware, and yet you still haven’t told me what you want.”_  He could never forget her birthday seeing how last year was the first time he fantasized about about fucking that smart mouth of hers.

 _“I don’t want to tell you because you’re going to make fun of me. :(“_ Tom smirked, and licked his lips. She was being bashful and that was rare for her.

 _“Why do you think that? I would never make fun of you, baby doll.”_ he said, imagining her not far away on campus wiggling in her chair and biting her glistening full bottom lip as she read his message and his term of endearment.

 _“You still have your priest collar?”_  she texted back and Tom knew exactly where his darling’s mind was, she didn’t want a tangible gift  but rather a playful romp involving her more than likely in her old school uniform and pigtails while he donned his old white collar and played the priest who couldn’t keep his holy cock to himself.

 _“Yes, I do, but we’ll have to talk about this later. Class is almost over and I have to collects the exams. Love you.”_  he typed, still flushing at the images she put in his mind. He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up from his desk.

“Pens down.” Tom said to his class, hearing a few groans from his new students, he knew that this weekend he would be giving out more than a few lackluster grades.

* * *

 

Tom sat in his office on his lunch break, sipping a coffee that he had got from the cafe and getting ready to eat the salad that Alex had on so lovingly made him the night before. He smiled warmly, seeing that she even put almonds in it. He had seen her earlier that day, by the marble circle fountain on the campus grounds in the winter sunlight as she chatted and laughed with a few girls. She looked care free, holding her textbooks to her cream knit sweater covered chest, her curls pulled back in two low pigtails that if he had it his way he would have walked right over there and tugged on. Her black simple leggings made her ass look almost too good, all plump supple like a peach, and she had on her favorite pair of canvas tan saddle Oxfords to complete her outfit. 

He watched from a distance away as she put her hand on her chest at something one of the girls said in her common mock dramatics before her large brown eyes slit up to see him walking by, watching him with her almost feline eyes as he watched her. Her sweater slumped slightly, exposing just the top of her right shoulder. The image caused him to part his lips and inhale, aware that through the cool air that when he looked at her with the sun behind her head, he saw her with a glimmer as if seeing her through the surface if a sparkling river and at the simple sight of her bare, bony, dark honey shoulder could make him wither and die with lust.

Tom wished that he didn’t have to teach tomorrow wanting to be home with Alex for her whole birthday weekend. But as soon as he got home on Friday he would be willing to do whatever she asked, imagining her slipping her naked foot into his lap with a smile and saying ‘You should paint my toenails for me.’ Anything for the birthday girl. His lunch time daydreams were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

“Yes,” he called, the opened and Tom almost audibly sighed with annoyance when he saw Erika. Instantly he noticed her crimson mouth, she had overdrawn her lips in an attempt to make them fuller, his blue eyes took in her very tight scoop necked, long sleeved, crop top and the belly button ring she had.

“Ms. Hurly? What can I do for you?” Tom asked, knowing the nasty yet funny things Alex would say when he told her that Erika had visited him in his office. She smiled, entering and closing the door behind her, her cheeks were slightly pink and Tom couldn’t tell if it was a natural blush or make up.

“Hi, professor.” she said having a seat across from him. “I wanted to let you know that my drama group is doing Corolianus and the opening is this weekend and I wanted to know if you could come.” Erika said, the blush was natural because when she spoke it grew a deeper pink. He looked at her for a second, she was rather pretty, with a nice body and he knew that there men in the world that would have day dreamed about her. That to them the American brunette with the lightly tanned skin was their dream girl, but to him, he just saw a girl, a beautiful girl but no one even close to Gina’s ghost or Alex’ bright surgery light and life. “Maybe we could go get a drink after?” Erika added and Tom almost frowned, but he controlled his face and kept it casual. He sighed and up from behind his desk and walked around, Erika’s eyes followed him with a hungry drag. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the edge of the desk and looked down at her.

“Ms. Hurly, I can’t make it, but thank you for inviting me.” he said, wanting to let her down easy and with as less awkwardness as he could. He hoped that she would take the hint, but as soon as she bit her red matte lips and looked up at him he knew she didn’t. Erika slowly stood, from the leather chair, flipping her hair and he picked up on her smell, was she really wearing Chanel no 5? He knew the smell only because Alex had a bottle of it, yet she only wore it when she was really feeling ‘ooh la la’. Although on Erika the smell of the iconic perfume mixed with her natural scent  made it come off harsher than when Alex wore it.

“Well then, maybe…” Erika put her hand on his knee, Tom slowly raised his eyebrow and glanced down at her thin hand.  “…we could just go get a drink sometime.” she said. Erika was about to part her lips to say something that she thought would send chills to his loins, but Tom laughed, not a sexy chuckle, one that she would have loved to hear but an actual laugh. He brushed her hand off of his knee as if removing something mundane as dust or a cobweb as he continued to laugh. Erika blinked, surprised, now feeling like he was laughing at her rather than at something else.

“Oh-ehehe-oh dear.” Tom snickered, removing his glasses.

“What? What is so funny?” Erika asked, staring at him.

“I’m sorry…” Tom put his hand up slightly and tried not to smile. “Just…my girlfriend said that this would happen eheh. I didn’t think she was right, yet here we are.” He looked back at Erika, whose face was now bright red from utter humiliation. Tom watched her as she scrunched her nose and made an ‘ugh’ sound, the one that young women pushed from the back of their throats before they rolled their eyes.

“Okay, but you’re the one always flirting with me.” She put her hand to her chest, defensive that he would even dare turn her down. The smile slipped from Tom’s face and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry Ms. Hurly, if you take my kindness as flirtation.” He stood up and looked down at her, she failed to have the same unique wick allure that Alex did. She lacked the dimpled smile that made him weak in the knees, the feline eyes, and that deadly little demon aura that that made him feel like a younger man. Erika tightened her lip, her eyes glittering with tears from a mix of embarrassment and a destroyed crush. She quickly turned around and hurried back to the office door and she left without glancing back at him.  Tom stood there for a moment, still rather surprised at what just happened.

“Good God, that was awkward,” he huffed, thanking the Lord that he didn’t have her in class anymore, that would have been an issue. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, coming to the conclusion that maybe telling Alex about Erika’s attempt to come on to him might be the wrong move. She would be more than pissed, and he worried what she might do when she saw Erika. The image of her coming up behind the brunette and yanking her by her straight hair came to mind. No, he couldn’t have that happen. He would just upset her and that was the last thing he wanted to do, he turned Erika down and it was over. It would be better for everyone if Alex just didn’t know about it all.

* * *

 

Alex popped her gum as she rummaged through a her coin purse as she stood at one of the vending machines on campus. Only one more class for the day and then she could go home, she was so over this week. Tom had to work tomorrow but she didn’t have class on Fridays so she would be free to start her birthday weekend. She smiled, remembering how whenever she and Lewis birthdays landed on the weekend her mother would make sure to celebrate it for a few extra days.

“Hum, maybe I’ll go shopping while Tom’s at school…” Alex uttered to herself as she feed the machine a few coins. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching, Alex glanced over to see Erika. Alex sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, but she noticed that she looked rather upset about something. Alex felt herself make a nasty face but she quickly relaxed her expression when she noticed that she was crying.

“Dude, are you okay?” Alex asked. Erika wiped her face and shook her.

“I can’t believe he turned me down!” she said her voice cracking. The vending machine dropped Alex’s water, but she just stared at Erika for a moment before she beat over and grabbed the plastic bottle from the bottom of the machine.

“Who?” she asked as she opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Professor Hiddleston, who else do you think?” Erika snapped, still upset and red face. Alex expression gave nothing away, she slowly pulled the plastic bottle from her full lips and put the cap back on it. “Okay, so you know how he’s been hella flirting with me? Right, you’ve seen it so whatever I decided to act you know.”

“Mmm.” Alex hummed and nodded, slipping her water into her purse before she reached in her sweater pocket and pulled out her phone. Erika leaned against the wall next to the vending machine, arms folding to her chest as she continued. “So I went to his office today during his lunch and of course he was looking at me in that way, you know that way guys look at you when they are obviously interested.”

“Yep.” Alex said, impassively scrolling through her phone.

“Right, so I asked him out for drinks and he laughed.” Erika threw her hands up. “He fucking laughed in my face, like what the fuck!? Right, does he get his kicks by flirting with women and then shooting them down?” she said dramatically.

“I wanna show you something.” Alex said casually as she handed Erika her phone.

“Now, why I—” The words were severed when Erika looked down at the screen and it took her a moment to even process what she was looking at. Her already red face flamed a brighter shade as she blinked, looking at the image before her. It was Professor Hiddleston, and Alex, both of them smiling for the camera as they cuddled in bed. Erika’s mouth dropped and she looked back up at Alex but nothing came out.

“Honestly, we tried to keep or relationship a secret because it’s no ones fucking business, but seeing as you couldn’t take a hint, there you go.” Alex said with a deadly casual, cool tone. Erika still stood there, in utter shock. “I mean it’s really nice that you think my man is so hot.” Alex pulled her phone from Erika’s hand. “I mean he really is, something to look at. I was fine with you talking about him because you honestly didn’t know, I mean, how could you, right?” she said, and Erika managed to finally close her mouth. “But now that you know, I’m going to need you have all of the seats and stay in your lane from now on.” Alex said with a shady smile. “Honestly, Erika you need to learn how to take hints….if you did then I wouldn’t have to stand here and embarrass your ass, but oh well.” she shrugged her shoulder and looked down at her phone. “Oh, I gotta get to class, see ya.” and with that Alex walked past her, leaving Erika dumbfounded standing in the hall.

* * *

 

Tom’s last class was finally over and he gathered his briefcase, after his students had all shuffled out. He glanced down at this watch, he was honestly thinking about cutting his office hours short that day because he just wanted to get home. He was looking down when he heard the door to the to the lecture hall open, he figured one of the students must have forgotten something. He glanced up from getting his papers together and was surprised to see Alex, sitting in the first row.

“You’re really out of it.” she smiled, playfully but there was a hint of deviousness in her eyes.

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be on your way home?”  he asked, and Alex leaned forward, her large sweater slumped forward so he could see down it.  Alex snickered before she got up and walked back over to the door, Tom heard the dull click as she locked it.

“Erika told me something funny today.” she said, looking back over at him.

“God damn it.” Tom breathed, running his fingers through his hair. “Yes, she made a pass at me today.”

“Oh, I know, believe me she talked all about it.” Alex walked over to him, her mouth working on a piece of gum.

“Please tell me you didn’t hit her or anything.” He said and Alex let out a laugh and shook her head.

“Oh no, please, I didn’t hit her, but lets just say she knows who you’re girlfriend is now.” Alex said reaching out for his belt and yanking him closer.

“Really? What did she say?”

“Honestly, nothing at all because she was so shocked. Her face was priceless.” She said, her full lips curling into a smile. “Did you really laugh at her?” Alex hand moved lower to his crotch, and Tom bucked slightly against her palm.

“I did.” he breathed.

“You’re honestly such a dick for that.” Alex giggled. Tom smirked, and grabbed her by her knobby wrist, causing her to let out a gasping moan at his tight grip.

“Well, I think that’s because you’ve a bad influence on me, Ms. McMasters.” he whispered, watching her close eyes and smile.

“Oh, please. You were a dick even before I got my hands on you, daddy.” Tom hissed at Alex’s words before he pulled her by her wrist and lead her over to the desk. Alex panted as he let her arm go before lifting her up on the desk.

“Fuck, out of all the days to wear pants you pick today.” Tom huffed, yanking off one of her shoes, it hit the floor with a thud and Alex pulled one leg out of her leggings in a hurry.

“You know you could just fuck me from behind.” she said, watching him fumble with his belt.

“No, I want to see that pretty face.” He purred, Alex bit her lip as he stroked his cock before he pushed her lacy panties aside. Alex bit her lip in hot anticipation, as he rubbed the head of his pale cock along her slit. Tom smiled before pushing into her, Alex tilted her head back and moaned.

“God, you drive me insane” He whispered, loving the feeling of her wet tight cunt around his dick.

“I wish Ms. Hurly could watch…” she panted as he started thrusting his hip at a relentless pace. “Watch how good you fu–fuck me.”

“God–that’s so bad, but kinda hot.” Tom panted, loving the rare jealous, possessive side of her.

“Oh baby, you know I’m yours.” Tom moaned lowly, forcing one of her legs up so he could drive himself deeper into cunt.

“I–I know–” she inhaled sharply, as he rubbed her clit with this thumb.

“Pull your sweater up–ah–I wanna see those tits.” He ordered. Alex did, and he groaned at the sight of her lovely umber tits bouncing as he pounded into her.

“Ah!” Alex moaned and Tom quickly put his hand over her mouth.

“Shhhhh.” he hushed, his hips slapping against her’s. “Come, I want to feel you come on my dick.” he whispered hotly. Alex’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, she arched her back and moaned under his hand. He could feel her walls tighten around him, pulsing, and quivering. Tom kept fucking her, harder, and faster. Alex looked up at him, as he clenched his jaw and growled before he stopped thrusting burying himself in her as deep as could. His hips twitching as he came, moaning her name as he filled her pussy with his warm cum. They both panted for breath and Tom removed his palm from her lips.

“Do you have to do your office hours?” Alex pouted, and Tom smiled at the very faint just fucked glow she had under her dark skin.

“Well, I guess I could cut out early.”  He said as he pulled out of her pussy, his eyes lighting up as he watched a bit of his cum seep from her.

“Good, because I want more of what’s mine.” Alex purred with an impish giggle.

 


	20. Sweet Nineteen

A bird chirped, and a band of yellow, winter morning light came through a slit in the window. Tom looked at her as she lay on her back, her delicate right arm up over her head. The short newly grown prickly, black hairs of her armpit visible to him, causing him to smile sweetly at the sight. She was naked, the bed sheet only covering one breast, leaving the other to be seen by his blue eyes. She always forgot to put on her bonnet before bed, her messy hair lying every which way.  He tilted his head, watching her shift under the white cool sheets.

“Darling,” he said, walking over to her. Tom knew that he would have to call her name more than once, seeing as she slept like the beautiful dead. He had brought her hot coffee, lots of cream and sugar, just how she liked it. He set the mug on the side table. “Alex.” he said again, putting his cool hands on her warm shoulders. He gently shook her and she grumbled, with the whine of a girl who still yearned for more sleep. “Alex wake up.”

“No--it's the weekend I don’t wanna--” she mumbled, innocently.

“It’s your birthday.” Tom chuckled, knowing that would get her attention. Alex blinked her eyes open and finally looked up at him with her brown languorous eyes.

A year ago that day, was the first time he looked at her with not so Christlike intentions. He always found her beautiful, even on his first day at St. Mary’s when she had been climbing the old staircase, trying to hold on to her books and late for class. When he had seen her then, he knew she would be trouble, smiling, causing the sweet dimples on her cheeks to form, but they didn’t make him weak in the knees until she had turned eighteen.

He recalled that day in his classroom when she wore the rhinestone tiara on her head, mouth painted ‘little whore pink’. And the allure of her when she made it a point to say “I’m now legal in every country, Father.” and he had made her clean her lips of the sinful color, not because it was a against uniform code, but because he couldn't stand to look at her because of the things he wanted to do to that mouth of hers.

“I’m officially no longer  a barely legal harlot, and that makes you less of a creepy old man.” Alex said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tom laughed and rolled his eyes as he picked up the mug from the side table “Oh, do I get coffee in bed because I’m the birthday girl?” Alex asked taking the warm mug from his hand.

“You can have whatever you want, today...but I have something planned.” He smiled, running his long fingers through his hair.

“Really?” Alex asked, perking up before she took a sip, and hummed at the flavor lovingly and closed her eyes. “What are we doing?”

Tom shook his head and a smile came to his lips.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, and she pouted alluringly over the top of her mug. “I want you to wear your old school uniform, though.” Alex took another sip of the hot coffee and raised one arched eyebrow at him.

“Why would I?” she asked, looking him up and down. He was wearing black slacks and a black button down, clothing that she knew all too well from his later priest days.

“Just do it.”

* * *

 

Alex’s knees knocked as she sat in the car next to him, she had done what he asked and put on her old school uniform. Green plaid skirt, matching tie, white button down shirt, navy knee socks and her Mary-Janes. Her mouth worked violently as she smacked her cotton candy flavored gum and looked out of the window. He still hadn't told her what they were doing and being left in the dark caused her to grow restless.

“Tommmmm, where are we going?” She whined, leaning towards him.

“Do you no know what 'surprise' means?” He snickered, loving how she scrunched her nose when he refused to give up any information. “You’ll love it, trust me.” Alex rolled her eyes and then plopped back into the passenger seat, putting her feet up on the dashboard and fishing in her purse for her phone.

“You know, we’ve been fucking around for almost a year.” She said before popping her gum.

“I know,” he turned left down a small quiet road. Alex was sure they were outside of Rome by now, in what seemed more like a sparse country-esque suburb. Tom glanced out the corner of his eye, watching as she pulled a small lipstick tube from her purse next and pulled the top off of it. It was that pink, that he loved so much. She flipped down the visor mirror and painted her lips with it. He groaned, but she didn’t hear him, as she rubbed her lips together and smacked them as she checked over her pretty face, admiring her brown reflection.

“We’re here.” Tom said, and Alex looked around.

“What?” she uttered, realizing that they had pulled into the small parking lot of a little quaint catholic church.

“Come on.” Tom smiled, unlocking the doors, but Alex looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a lovely church, I want you to see it.” He said, wickedness playing i his blue eyes. He got out of the car and walked around to her side and pulled the door open. Alex parted her lips going to speak, feeling a sudden flash of heat run through her, hoping that she was right and that he was planning what she thought he was. “Don’t speak, just come on.” he ordered as he helped her out of the car. Alex shivered because of the dim, drizzly cold and held her red jacket closed as they walked up the four stone steps leading to the wooden front doors of the church. Tom pulled one of the doors open for her and she walked in, inhaling the familiar smell of ‘catholicism’ incense, and burning candle wicks. He was right, the church was far more beautiful on the inside than the outside lead on. The colored stained glass caught a small bit of sunlight that pierced the clouds, littering the floor and some of the pews a kaleidoscope of blues, reds and purples. It was completely empty, but them, seeing as the hours of Saturday Mass had been long over and confession didn’t even start there until later on in the afternoon, 2pm to 3:30pm as stated on the notice on the front door. Out of old catholic school habit, Alex reached her fingers into the stone holy water bowl to her left and did the sign of the cross. In the name of The Father, The Son, The Holy Spirit. She turned back around to look at Tom to say something, but she stopped, watching him reach in his pocket and pull out the Roman collar and slowly put it on.

He didn’t speak, only looking up at her, his blue eyes alight with an obvious wicked thought, before he grabbed her by her knobby wrist, causing her to gasp as he headed over to the dark wood confessional booths. He grabbed the door to the priest side and stepped inside, pulling Alex in as well. He reached over and pulled the door closed and locked it and in the tight enclosed space she felt his erection poke at her stomach as he stood in front of her.  

“I’ve been looking for hidden little churches that no one really visits so--” he spoke, but she cut him off, when she grabbed him and yanked him forward, crushing her lips against his. Tom groaned, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sugar of her gum and spit. She always had a very, enthusiastic kiss, liking it sloppy, but there in that enclosed wooden space she kissed him with a special certain vigor that made his cock almost hunt with need. The gum passed between their mouths, and when Alex pulled away for a moment she realized that he had taken it. His lips were a mess of pink, glimmering with her saliva. She smiled, watching him chew her gum before blowing a playful bubble. Alex shrugged off her coat and it dropped to the confessional floor. Tom watched as she lifted her skirt and put her fingers down her blue cotton panties. Her mouth dropped open as she slipped her fingers inside.

“Ohh, Father,” she moaned as she played with her clit. “So fucking wet.” she pulled her fingers out and sure enough, her fingers were slick. Tom grabbed her by her wrist as he sat down, forcing her to straddle him.

“Have you been a bad girl. Ms. McMasters?” He purred. Alex sat up and allowed him room to unzip his trousers.

“Oh, yes, Father.” she said, feeling his warm, hard cock up against her thigh as soon as he pulled it free. Tom licked his lips as Alex rubbed against his dick, and he groaned as pre-cum pooled from the tip. He reached down and pulled her panties to one side, his eyes widening at how wet she was. Alex grumbled from embarrassment as he eyed her cunt.

“Fuck, your pussy is drooling wet for me.” He breathed, grabbing her by her hips and forcing her down on his cock. Alex almost yelped but didn’t, only whimpering and throwing her head back at the sudden fullness. He stared up at her, as she made that dreamy pleasured face that he loved so much.

“Show me your tits.” He ordered as he stated thrust inside of her, slowly at first. Alex bit her bottom lip and quickly undid the first few buttons of her shirt. Tom clenched his jaw as she pulled up her matching blue bra. “Just like that, I want to watch them bounce.” he purred, jutting up his hips. Alex fought a moan, knowing that anyone could just walk into the church at any moment. The fear of possibly getting caught only made it hotter to her. She pinched one of her brown nipples between her fingers as he stroked into her, relentlessly. She wanted some priest role play, but she never expected for him to take her to an actual church just to fulfill her obscene wants. The wet sounds of his cock slipping in and out of her filled the small closed space that was growing warmer by the moment because of their panting breath and body heat.

“Father Hiddleston--I’ve been such a disgusting young l-lady….” Alex moaned, gripping onto his forearms for balance.

“I--I know, my child.” he purred, glancing down with a smirk when he saw that her wetness was getting all over the crotch of the trousers, as she bumped and rubbed herself against the fabric ever he buried himself in her hot, wet, slick cunt.

“Oh Christ.” she moaned, feeling the pressure building. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Alex gasped, feeling Tom’s thumb as he started to rub her swollen clit.

“You gonna make that tight pussy come for your Father?” He growled and his nasty words were enough to throw her off of the edge. Alex bit her lip so hard that she thought she would draw blood, knowing that screaming wasn’t an option. Her pussy clenched around his cock and she bucked, her face twisting into an expression that could have been seen as pain if it weren't for the context. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes flicked backwards as she shuddered with an after shock and a second later she slumped forward and rested her head  against his neck. Tom lifted her up and pulled out of her, and she whined in protest.

“You didn’t finish yet.” she whispered, her voice ragged.

“Today isn’t about me.” he tapped her on the ass. “Get up, we have to leave before we get caught.” Alex stood up, her legs feeling wobbly, she shook her head in an attempt to kick the haze that she was in as she pulled her bra back down and re-buttoned her shirt. Tom tightened his jaw as he forced his still hard cock back into the confines his pants. He stood up and unlocked the confessional door and peeked out, still empty. Alex hurriedly threw her coat back on before he grabbed her by her and lead her out. They both were still panting when they made it to the door. Tom pushed it open, thankful for the chill that soothed his hot blushing face and Alex moaned as a cold breeze blew up her skirt, cooling the wetness that has seeped through the cotton fabric of her panties. She let go of his hand and trotted to the car, her skirt fluttering as she moved dynamically, yanking open the car door and pretty much falling into the seat. Her pretty head still afloat in afterglow, she giggled to herself at what they had just done as Tom got in on the drivers side.

“Did you like that?” he asked, palming at his cock with one hand and starting the car with the other.

“Fuck yes.” she breathed as he put the car in drive and sped off.

* * *

 

Neither of them were in the car for long, they weren't so much as two miles away before Alex insisted that Tom stop the car as they drove down an empty countryside road. he was surprised when Alex got out as soon as he put the car in park on the shoulder. He followed her in the chill as she headed towards a large tree, that was a ways away from the road, she pulled him behind the tree, so if any cars happened by no one would see them.

“Alex what are you doing?” Tom asked, but she made it very clear when she grabbed his cock through his pants.

“I need you to come.” she hissed, as he bucked against her palm.

“I can want, darling.”

“No.” Alex pulled her panties off from up under her skirt and pressed her back against three. “It’s my birthday and I want you to fuck me right here.” she said slipping two fingers inside and pumped. She didn’t need to say anymore, Tom undid his pants and pulled his cock free, again.

“Turn around.” he ordered, and she smirked as she did. Tom licked his lips, watching her wiggle her ass as he pushed up her skirt. He cocked his hand back and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp.

“Fuck! Yes, more!” Alex moaned, her hands, pressed firmly against the cool bark of the tree. He hit her again, harder this time and she cried out. “Fuck me, again! Please!” she begged. Tom parted her lower lips with his thumbs and he slipped in. He didn’t think it was possible, but she was wetter than she had been at the church. Alex smiled as Tom grabbed her hips and trusted hard and fast into her cunt.

“Ohh--fuck. Your pussy’s all creamy for me.” He whispered, loving the sight of her juices all over his dick. “I love it when you’re pussy’s all sloppy.” He smiled, before he sucked on his thumb and slipped it into her tight asshole.

“AH!” Alex yelped, clawing at the bark of the tree.

“Shit--I’m not going to last much longer.” Tom hissed.

“I don’t care--I--fuck I want to taste it.” Alex panted, and Tom growled at her request. He stroked a few more times before he quickly pulled out of her. He grabbed her by her coat and turned her around and forced to to her knees in the cold dead grass. Alex opened her mouth and stuck out her pretty pink tongue as he stroked himself quickly.

“Fucking, hell.” he moaned, as balls tensed. He grabbed Alex by the back of her head as he came. Most of it missed her mouth and shot onto her face, but she didn’t seem to mind at all that he even got some in her hair. Tom stared down at her pretty cum covered face and smirked.

“God you, wear my nut, so well.” he smiled as he scooped some out of her chin with the head of his dick and into her mouth. Alex opened her eyes and playfully darted her tongue out to lick at his cock.

“This might be the best birthday I've ever had.” she said smiling up at him.

“It’s not over yet…” Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out some tissues and wiped her face. “How about I cook you dinner and bake you a cake?” he asked sweetly.

“Mmm, that sounds perfect.” Alex said as he helped her up and they both walked hand and hand to the car.

 

 


	21. What Makes Us Girls

Tom ran the brush through Alex’s curly brown hair as she sat at the kitchen table on that chilly Monday morning. She was going over a few notes for a history test  she had during her first class. She took a bite of her toast, wincing slightly as the bristles of the brush ran into a knot. He was more than willing to help her with her hair, seeing as she couldn’t get a straight part for the pigtails that she wanted to wear that day. Tom smiled, loving the wisps of hair at the bottom of her hairline, the texture there and around her her crown was noticeably more relaxed than the rest, those beautiful baby hairs and edges that she sometimes smoothed down causing him to sigh with appreciation for them. Tom picked up the thin tailed comb and parted her hair perfectly down the center. Alex hummed with content, closing her eyes as she felt him gather her curls on the right side of her head. The simple action of him tending to her unruly hair had a spark of intimacy to it.

“I’m not looking forward to seeing Erika today.” Alex said, using her bright pink highlighter on her notes.

“You think she’s going to say something to you?” Tom asked, as he grabbed up a black hair tie and pulled her hair through it.

“Of course she will…” she stuck the bottom of the marker in her mouth and chewed it. “I told my mom about it, she thinks it’s going to a big drama show…” The hair tie snapped, causing Tom to hiss as it hit his hand.

“Damn it,” he grabbed up another one. “If I were Erika I wouldn’t show my face, it sounds like you really embarrassed her.” Alex rolled her eyes at his words, he didn’t understand the actions of girls.

“You don’t get it, it isn’t about that.” She sighed and put her marker down. “It isn’t just about the fact she got turned down by you and was told off…” Alex paused, as if she didn’t want to finish her thoughts.

“What is it?” He could tell that something deeper than just cat fighting was on her mind, but whatever it was she didn’t really want to share it.

“When I told my mom about it, she said ‘you know it’s going to be a bigger issue because you’re black girl.’” She uttered, and Tom stopped doing her hair for a moment, he didn’t expect that at all. He lowered his brow, not even sure what that meant.

“What does that have to do with it?” He said, with what was an obvious nervous chuckle.

“Once, when we both stopped to talk to you, well when  _she_ stopped to talk to you when I was with her. She made some side ass comment about how you were looking at me, as if there was no way that a man like you would find me remotely attractive.” She said, feeling him secure one of her fluffy, full pigtails. Tom didn’t say anything, only tightening his lips at his words. There was a frustration that filled him, he couldn’t see things the way she did not because he didn’t want to, but because being white and male he couldn't recognize things in the way that she did. 

“There's always been this  _thing_ , when some white girls realize that a man they like is with or is even attracted to a black girl they just can’t understand why...it’s like they think we’re ‘unworthy’ or some shit.” she sighed and the whole conversation pulled at Tom’s heart in the bitter realization that he could love her, adore her, kiss every inch of her but in the end he could never fully grasp and understand her based on their differences. He had only just now become aware of such things, when the whole ancient regarding that racist waiter happened when they were out to eat with his mother and sister. Even though Alex was beautiful, from an educated and posh, well off family, people would always see her as ‘one that black girl’ first and always secondary to someone else.

“I guess by now she’s told everyone she knows about us.” Alex picked up her piece of toast and took another bite. She turned around suddenly, and looked at him. Hair half finished, brown eyes staring back at him with worry. “What would happen if the staff found out?” Tom chuckled and smiled, warmly.

“Most of them know already.” He said and Alex blinked at his words.

“Really?”

“Yes, darling. You know it isn’t that uncommon.” He reached out his hand and ran his finger along her full bottom lip. “Professor Dioli is engaged to one of the graduate students, you know.” 

“Ew, that old physiology teacher?” she asked, her face twisting to slight disgust as she recalled the professors thinning grey hair and wrinkled face. Tom laughed loudly at her and shook his head.

“Watch it darling, before long I’ll be old.”

“You already are.” Alex said playfully, smiling causing the sweet dimples to form in her supple cheeks. Tom narrowed his eyes and cupped her under her chin causing her to let out a small purring noise.

“Your smart mouth is going to get you in trouble.” Tom whispered lowly, and Alex tilted her head to one side, looking painfully beautiful and he hissed at how terribly he adored her. “I don’t want people talking about you because you’re with me...I know how nasty young people can be.” He uttered, staring at her full lips that he wanted to bite in that moment.

“Oh Father, I’ve dealt with bitches talking about me my whole life...You do remember how Christina Stewart would talk about me right?” Alex asked in a hot breathy tone. “We’ll see how far Ms. Hurly goes with me, trust I can deal with her.”

“Is it fucked up that it turns me on when you ‘deal’ with people?”  He asked, tightening his grip on her warm brown face.

“That is a little fucked up for a man that used to be a priest.” She said, lowly, sensuality playing across her feline features. There was a beat and then Tom pulled Alex out of the chair, she gasped and then giggled as he kissed her on her open mouth. Her hand reached up and she grabbed a fist full of his hair, causing him to groan her lips.

“Do we have time?” she panted.

“If we're quick.” Tom snickered, before grabbing her by her thin wrist and pulling her into the living room. Alex gasped as she lost her balance as he pushed her towards the couch, her top half resting on the cushions while kneeling on the floor.

“Why are you wearing pants?” He hissed from behind her, his hands frantically yanking her leggings down. “No knickers makes up for it though.” Tom quickly undoing his trousers. Alex was about to speak, but the feeling of the head of his cock pressing against her cunt made her gasp in surprise, effectively losing her words. Tom groaned and pulled away, she wasn’t wet enough.

“Fuck!” Alex giggled as he parted her ass cheeks and spat between them. “You’re so disgusting…” she purred, as he ran his he rubbed his cock against her again, this time the extra wetness of his spit helped him to slip into her. Alex gripped the cushion and rested her face against it, biting her lip as he pushed his narrow hips. It slightly hurt but she was too turned on to care, only wanting him to fuck the life out of her right there on the living room floor before they both had class. Tom groaned and grabbed Alex by her hip and started to thrust, feeling her grow wetter with each movement of his hips.

“Ah--!” she yelped arching her back, as he found a rhythm. Tom reached around and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Alex whimpered, wishing she could spread her legs a bit more, but she couldn’t do with the fact that her pants were only pulled down just enough to give him access to her pussy.

“I want you to come.” He hissed in her ear, fucking and rubbing her clit faster. Alex’s mouth dropped open and her eyes closed in utter delight.

“Fuck! Ah--yes--yes!” She cried, her whole body starting to clench up.

“That’s it darling, ah--thats--it.” He whispered, driving into her deeply, knowing that he was hitting that small treasured spot inside of her. Alex whimpered and yelped the pressure building with each movement of his fingers and each push, the suddenness of it all making it even hotter. Alex let out a broken utter of his name before she came from his fingers, the sparking sensation radiating out with a jolt. She sucked back a breath, her pussy clenching around him, spasming, and pulsing. She cried out his name, with the phonetic sounds of a stream of ‘A’s’ before he covered her mouth to shut her up. It was early and he didn't want her to wake up the whole building.  Tom groaned against her hot neck, making sure he kept fucking and rubbing her until he was sure she had ridden out her climax. Her legs jolted, one more time before she relaxed, body dropping limp against the couch cushions. She winced slightly as he pulled out of her slowly.

“Wha--you didn’t finish yet. Put it back in.” Alex purred, wiggling smooth brown ass to tempt him.

“Not enough time I can tell it’s going to take me a while...” He panted, running his fingers through his hair.

“So what you’re just going to stuff your hard on back in your pants?” Alex pulled her leggings back up and then looked at him from over her shoulder as he was doing just that.

“Well, yes. Just call it prolonged edging.” He nodded, cheeks aflame with a hot, blush. “Be ready when I get home, because I’m going to tear you up.” Alex exploded into a girlish fit of giggles at his naughty words.

“Can’t wait...now can you please finish my hair?”

* * *

 

Alex was expecting the worse, she had gotten to campus and was ready to deal with looks and whispers. Gossip would have traveled fast, from Erika’s mouth to her friends who Alex could picture putting their hands to their chests and gasping as she told them.

_“You know Professor Hiddleston, right. Well, he’s fucking a student….”_

She could see them whispering and then when she passed by a group of those same gaggling girls they would hush up, with eyes following.

_“Her? Really, ugh!”_

_“Why would he like her? Come on there’s  no way.”_

_“He seemed like such a nice man to me….”_

_“Maybe she seduced him.”_

..and on and on and on it would go. Alex could guess that if Erika did say anything about her and Tom to get the rumor mill going she would casually forget to mention how she knew this juicy bit of gossip. There was no way that she would tell anyone that she came on to him, he turned her down and in her dramatic fit she went to Alex and explained how she tried to woo the girl's boyfriend. Alex was ready for the lie she would have to conjure up so she didn’t implicate herself as well. If she was Erika she would have said that she heard them fucking from behind his closed office door, or something nasty and petty because she couldn’t take the rejection.

Yet, when Alex arrived at her first class she didn’t get any glances, not even from a few girls that she knew Erika talked to on occasion. No one looked at her, with any kind of judgement Maybe she was being ridiculous to think anyone would even care about their relationship, maybe she was just used to how gossip was at St. Mary’s.

 By midday Alex felt better all of her pent up readiness had gone unspent and she had relaxed, but she did have her next class with Erika after all. That would be the final test to see if the day would be dramatic or end without any kind of upset. She walked outside to the hall, it was a rather cold day and Alex was happy she brought her scarf and a pair of gloves. Alex sniffled as she rummaged through her purse, looking for her headphones having the urge to listen to some music as she made her way though the campus. Before she could untangle them, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.  Alex turned around and was shocked at first to see Erika, then the feeling turned to anger. Erika stood there, looking sheepish and Alex wasn’t sure if she was flushing because of her or the biting chill in the air.

“What?” Alex snapped, what on Earth could she have to say to her after what she did? Erika didn’t say anything at first, the pink in her cheeks deepening in color.

“I uh--” The brunette stammered, tripping over her words and picking at her palm. “I wanted to apologize.” She finally croaked out. Alex blinked at her words and was completely surprised, she narrowed her brown eyes at Erika, in obvious skepticism.

“What?”  Her voice having more bite to it than she expected. Erika huffed and continued to pick at at her pale, marbled palm.

“I was out of line…” She sniffled from the cold, and held her books to her chest with one hand while she wiped her nose with the back of her sweater sleeve covered hand. “I couldn’t take a hint, I knew he didn’t like me like that but…” Erika sighed, struggling to keep looking at Alex as she slowly raised her eyebrow in hesitation. “If I would have known you were dating him I wouldn’t have even... Fuck, I feel so gross about it.” She confessed, shaking her head in utter disgust at her actions. Alex tightened her lip, she was prepared to be talked about, and given dirty looks, but an honest apology wasn’t something she even thought about. That realization made her think for a fleeting moment of how young women were groomed to claw, hiss and yank at each others hair metaphorically and physically, for the sake of “Well, girls will be girls…” Alex never saw such an acknowledgement of wrongdoing from Christina Stewart, even though from day one she talked about her, called her a ‘heathen’ a ‘whore’  and even on more than one occasion made up rumors about her.

“Listen, I just wanted to say I was sorry...I was being stupid as fuck. I like you as a friend and..” Erika dug at her palm again, and looked down.

“It’s okay.” Alex said, causing Erika to look up at her quickly.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, really…” Alex shrugged. “I mean, you didn’t even know about us.” Erika smiled and held on to her books tightly.

“So...do you want to get a coffee from the cafe before class?” she asked sounding unsure of her words. Alex shrugged her shoulders almost dismissively, but the feeling of being respected enough to be apologized to made her smile slightly.

“Sure, why not?” she said and they both made their way to the wall in the cold.

* * *

 

Tom was itching to get home, the day ended uneventfully and he was curious to know what had transpired between Alex and Erika and finally deal with the sexual frustration he had been battling with. She had been right, maybe depriving himself all day wasn’t the best move. The thought of wacking off in his office even crossed his mind during his lunch break, but somehow he was able to hold out.

He opened to door to their small building, seeing Elda at her mailbox. He hadn’t checked their post in a few days and even though he was reeling with excitement to bury himself back between Alex’s brown thighs, he figured that stopping for a second to check wouldn’t kill him. He clanked through the keys on his key ring before finding the one that went to the small metal in a wall post box.

“Signore,” he heard Elda say from next to him and before she could even speak another word he knew it was going to be something that would annoy him. “This morning I heard--eh--noises coming from your apartment.”

“Sorry, about that.” Tom snapped, pulling open the mailbox, he reached in and grabbed out the letters.

“The noises were inappropriate…” she continued, and ignored her as he looked though the envelopes and magazines. Light bill, then phone bill, he thought he paid that already... “I don’t appreciate having to hear you and your...ninfetta knowing each other in such a away..” Junk mail, junk mail, Vogue Italian for Alex. “Now I’m a Catholic woman and I don’t think--”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t pressing your ear against your door because you’re so fucking nosey you wouldn’t have an issue. Alex has been much, much louder than she was this morning before so the only way you could have even heard us is if you wanted to so you could say something about it. So forgive Ms. Elda I don’t care what you have to say.”

The woman looked at him as if he had slapped her in the mouth, she was shocked and utterly speechless as he looked her up and then turned to walk up the stairs. He rifled through the rest of the mail and stopped cold when he saw a letter from The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Westminster. “Oh...shit.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might be disappointed that there wasn’t a fight between Alex and Erika but I’m sick of girls fighting because of a guy. It’s much more refreshing to girls apologizing to one another when one was in the wrong.


	22. Confessions of an Unfaithful Priest

_Dear Headmistress Wood,_

_I want to thank you for letting me stay at St. Mary’s while I await my meeting with the Archbishop. While I deeply appreciate your kindness, I cannot stay here a moment longer. It’s best for everyone if I leave the school property.  I’m sure you can understand._

_Enclosed, is a sealed letter to Archbishop Herman.  It is a penance and should be delivered to him and only him, unopened by right of the Seal of Confession.  If you could give it to him I will be forever thankful._

_Best wishes,_

_Father Tom W. Hiddleston_

* * *

 

_Dear Archbishop Herman,_

_I know you are expecting to meet with me, regarding what I’m sure Headmistress Wood called a ‘sensitive matter’, concerning me and my now ex-student Alexandra  McMasters. I write this letter as a confession, what you’ve heard is true. I have had a carnal relationship with my pupil, although I do wish to take this time to explain my actions and what lead to this contradiction of faith and vows. I feel as though I owe, St. Mary’s and the church that much, at least._

_I'm well aware that you might have planned or already have talked to my fellow clergy members regarding this issue. Sister Olivia might want to convince you that Alex is the little deadly demon, that she was the one that dug her hooks in me. After all, we men and women of God are of the flesh and delights of_ skin _tantalize us, just as they tempted Christ our Savior when he walked on Earth in the form of a man. Yet regarding Alex, this is simply not true.  Yes, Alex just as a lot of people of her age is interested in flirtation, sex and does things that are frowned upon within a Catholic School setting_... _hiking up her uniform skirt, laughing in class, being vulgar_ … _flirting with her teacher._

 _But let none of us pass judgment on her, seeing as people rarely behave within the moralities of religion when they are teenagers._ ( _I most certainly did not, and I'm sure you can say the same_ of _yourself as well.) I was the devil in this situation; I’m the sinner, which I confess. I refuse to get to my knees like Humbert Humbert, make excuses and ask you to view me as a gentle doe, for I am and was not. I will not point fingers at her, Ms. McMasters, Alexandra- my Alex and paint her as a whore with scarlet lips that tempted me. I will not blame the devil, for I was he in those sweet Technicolor moments with her.  I broke my vows, I misused my teacher-student relationship, I kissed her, deflowered her, and I write this to shed my_ inner most _lining to come clean to the church and to God—if he or it or whatever is listening._

_The only way I could possibly explain this feeling and my actions I must first go back to go forward..._

_I joined the priesthood rather young, after suffering the loss of my fiancé. She killed herself, opening her wrist with a blade in a bathtub while with child (a fact I didn’t find out until after, but I digress.)  I had no puzzle to put together regarding her demise; I knew nothing of why she threw herself out of the world and all attempts to understand resulted only in more questions._

_The pain of knowing that my love couldn’t save her, that no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t hold her together_ … _that I wasn’t enough, the child that was forming inside of her wasn’t enough, yet living was too much._

_Months later, after battling my own hazy depression I had my own brush with death, I will spare you the details—they are far too miserable and tedious to go into._

_After such trauma I felt that maybe God had some answers for me, maybe through faith, I could overcome the pain and become part of the person that I was. It was good for a time, a decade to be precise and I was content, yet deep down I knew that I never really did it for religious devotion, the real reason was so I could hide. I wanted something between me and the outside world, something that would stop me from ever feeling for another person again, I used the priesthood as an attempt to kill the lover in me --and I failed._

_I know that you’ve never even seen the young woman that is causing me to spill my deepest feelings and secrets onto this page. And yet, even though I’m going to try to explain, please note my words will fail to do my feeling for her justice._

_The first time I saw her, was my very first day teaching at St. Mary’s and even now I feel only what I can describe as a yellow swell in my heart just_ at _the mental image of her_ climbing _those dark wooden stairs, late for class. She smiled, causing her cheek dimples to form, my God. Dimpled cheeks, almost identical in shape as those_ my _once soon to be bride had, but that is where the comparisons stop. Gina had been white; a bright blonde with blue eyes and Alex’s own best friend Ms. Lane (Whom, I never touched or even thought about touching) actually resembled quite a lot minus a few tweaked details. Alex,_ instead is _black, ~~chocolate~~ umber skinned, with curly, unruly hair, and dark brown eyes. I want to make it very clear that my attraction to her isn’t because she reminds me of my past, no its nothing like that. Yes, she is beautiful. She had a nice shaped face, with feline eyes and a full mouth. Her body is also lovely, frail boney shoulders, thin limbs, knobby knees, raised collar bones, narrow waist…_ … _I should move on, because I could list her pretty body parts all day. Yet, what lured me to her was not purely her looks, but what made her_... _her._

 _How she would sit in my class and knock her knees together, chew her pen, roll her eyes, dynamic face showing her emotions even though she tried to hide them. How she wore her uniform._ _No, not how she pinned her skirt making it shorter but rather the one slouchy navy blue knee sock, the untucked shirt tail, the messy tie. Her laughing loudly and harshly at her friends jokes, the clattering of her chunky heeled Mary-Jane’s as she ran out of my classroom, in a hurry like the other girls to start her weekend. Her loose limbed goofiness and how she says ‘Yes, Father’ Speaking my title as if it is a dirty curse word._

_I’m failing at this, I know it and I know that you are bored of hearing me gush like a seventeen year old boy. You want to know how it happened, how I came to break my vows, well let me get to the meat of this explanation. Alex had received detention for the whole weekend for making a rather obscene gesture in class.  Being the mischievous nymph that she is, she decided to flirt with me and an attempt for payback for me stealing her weekend. Now, this was nothing new, she’s always toyed with me, dropping innuendos here, and there, yet being alone with her for hours that weekend was starting to test my resolve and vows._

_Yet, it wasn’t until the last day, Sunday—the Lord’s Day when suddenly the last ten years of my devotion to the priesthood burned and fizzled away in ash. Once again, I will spare you the details because I don’t  think they have a place in such a letter I do not wish to make this too salacious seeing as you are also a man of God. But I will say,_ in _that moment with her I felt as if the last decade of my life had been leading to that one glinting palpitating point._

_I’m not exaggerating for the sake of poetic prose when I say this, but it was as if someone had shaken me and woke me up. I had been sleeping for so long and now I had been given new eyes to see a sudden dream world for the first time. The only smell I had known where first of my own tears and then the odor of old books and my even older fellow priest, who were all waiting to die alone, but because of her I remembered what dew and sunlight smelt like. This isn’t ‘just’ about sex, no. This is much more, because with her, umber and warm next to me, radiating mischief and life the world melts away. That there is nothing more godlike than feeling her jumping into my arms, those brown legs wrapping around me, my hand on her lower cotton shirt covered back feeling the curve of her spine through the fabric as her innocent mouth touches with mine. The smell strawberries on her skin and hair, the taste of her ever present gum, which flavor varied from day to day.  (Please forgive the teardrop stains, here on the paper, I seem to be growing emotional.) I find more proof of the Lord with her than I did with my 10 years dedicated to the faith, such a beautiful creature couldn’t exist by chance that something is behind her divinity because my feelings for her seem religious._

_The hole that Gina Ellwood left, gaping and festering in my heart Alex has started to heal. There will always be an ugly scar there, but at least it’s starting to close, much more than what I can say about how the church helped…_

_And now, as I lose her to life I question if my relationship with the church is worth salvaging. I don’t know what I expected, honestly. Of course, someone would find out, of course it would be horrible, of course I would lose my job, of course her parents would be horrified at the idea of their daughters priest and teacher knowing her in such a way….and of course she would have to move on, go to University and be the woman she should, there is no room for me in that equation. I will heave a sigh of pain every time think of Alex, but I wouldn’t change a thing if I could go back._

_I’m not asking you to believe my feelings for her, because if there is a God, then he knows them to be true and no judgment from a can make me change how I feel._

_I love her, she is the light of life and yes, she is the fire of my loins… and my love for her is valid._

_By the time Headmistress Wood sends this letter to you I will be gone, from the school, gone from London and gone from England. I know laicizations are rare, and take forever to decide, but while you toil over Canon Law’s and punishments I will not sit around to wait for word.  I’m sure if you need to contact me on the matter someone will know where you can find me seeing as I’m going the place where I fell in love with her… Rome. No matter your punishment whether it be to suspend me or if you damn my soul to hell I accept it._

_I have confessed my sins, yet I do not repent because I will never regret her, because angels are never meant to be regretted._

_Best wishes,_

_Father Tom W. Hiddleston._

_June 22nd, 2014._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be so mad if y’all don’t remember the letter he mentioned writing before leaving St. Mary’s lol. If you want to refresh reread Chapter 30 of The Best of The Cardinal Sins. No smut this chapter, hey sometimes I need to push the story further lmao.


	23. Canon Law

Tom looked ashen as he sat in ‘his chair’.  Alex beside him, as she straddled the leather arm of the chair. Her black lashes pointing downward, only wearing a shirt and her pink lace panties seeing, as she shed her pants and abandoned them in the hallway as soon as she got home.  She bit her lip, not to imitate the cutest of cuties but out of nervousness and apprehension as they both looked down at the white envelope. The words, The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Westminster proclaimed on the front in red font with the almost medieval sigil of the Catholic order.  

“You got it today?” Alex asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah,” Tom uttered, looking at the hand written address. “It has to be from Archbishop Herman.”

“The one you were supposed to meet with before you went AWOL?” She asked, remembering what he said when he crashed her graduation party to confess his love to her. Alex swallowed, the memory, causing butterflies to flutter in her gut, feeling as if gossamer wings were tickling her insides as she recalled his teary eyed confession.

“Yeah, that would be the one.” He flicked the envelope over and went to open it, but he paused, for some reason feeling nervous about what it said. He moved his index finger to the adhered lip of the envelope. Alex swallowed, wiggling with apprehension as he ripped the envelope open, reaching in he pulled out a folded letter.

“Read it, read it, read it.” Alex urged, not being able to handle the anticipation. What would it say? It had to be something bad, the Archdiocese doesn’t write priest who abandons the faith and the Lord just to catch up. Tom unfolded the paper and pushed up his reading glasses.

“Dear, Thomas Hiddleston,” he started, catching a waft of Alex’s strawberry scent as she moved in slightly closer.

“I’m positive you’re surprised to hear from me, seeing as it has been quite a while since you left St. Mary’s without any official hearing.” Tom read.

“I have a feeling this is going to be a bit passive aggressive.” Alex uttered, and Tom inhaled to continue.

“I was disappointed not to have a chance to talk to you, Thomas as I’ve always found you a strong man of faith and kindness.”

“Wait, you know the Archbishop?”

“Yes, he was my mentor when I started my spiritual education.” He said before as he continued to read. “The letter you wrote me was moving, and I have to admit that your words brought me to tears...” He could sense Alex’s brown eyes on him, he was sure she was about to ask him what he had written about her and he wasn’t much in the mood to tell her how he gutted himself and bore every single demon he had so he quickly kept reading. “It’s obvious that you care for this young woman, but I stress this point, Thomas…” He paused, growing angry at the next words written.

“Lust takes many forms, including that which could be mistaken for honest love.” Alex’s voice said before he could, her pretty expression darkening at what the Archbishop was saying about her.  “What an asshole.” she murmured, shifting again on the leather arm of his chair, slightly turning her nose up at the paper.

“Throughout your theological studies I made sure to stress the consequences of breaking one's vows to the church and to our Lord.” Tom recited, and Alex rolled her eyes in their sockets and let out an annoyed ‘Ugk’ sound. “Canon Law states...”

“Ugh, skip it we both know neither of us don’t care about any of that.” Alex spat, growing more and more agitated with the Archbishops tone in his writing. Even though the complication and slight worry of the situation they had possibly put themselves in Tom had to hold back a chuckle.

“You’re being rather prickly today.” He said, tearing his eyes away from the informal letter to gaze at his brown darling.

“He sounds worse than Sister Olivia.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” He said, going back to the letter. His cool blue eyes skimming over the font to actually find the point. The archbishop had taken it upon himself to outline a few, what he thought were ‘important’ parts of the Canon Law, Including Title IV: Penalties and Other Punishments as well as the whole article of Chapter 1: The Manner of Proceeding in the Removal of Priests. “Ah, here we go,” he said and Alex leaned in even closer. Her curls brushing  against his face and for what was a heartbeat between a buck and his doe, Tom almost forgot about the letter and grabbed her. For the allure of watching her out of the corner of his eye as she wetted her full lips with her pink candy tongue was far more intriguing to him that any words that the archbishop could have ever written.

Yet, the adult in him prevailed, although her sweet smell alone was making him ache. “... as you know, there are spiritual ramifications, such as excommunication, which you know may result in possible damnation as you lose the rights to penance….” The aura of the room switched to something more serious as he went on. “Although, that is a drastic action, not one taken lightly by myself or the church and one I wish to avoid. Thomas, I now talk to you as someone whom I’ve known for many years. I wish to meet with you face to face and discuss, this, the last thing I would want to do would be dishonorably defrocking you and stripping you of your rights to sacraments and connection to God….” Tom skipped ahead, feeling his heart beat slightly faster. “....I wonder if your new employer is aware of your history with the church and how you meet Ms. McMasters…”

“Was that a threat?” Alex asked, her nails slightly digging into the leather arm of the chair. Could they tell them? They knew that they were in a relationship, but they didn’t know how or when they meet, their history was a colorful one and the University board might take pause if they know that Tom had been a priest and fucked his student, who was now his live in girlfriend. Tom stopped reading out loud and skimmed over the rest of the letter which as passive aggressive as possible made it clear that a formal meeting would be best for everyone given the ‘sensitivity and taboo of the topic’ Alex was right, it was a neatly folded, pressed and nice smelling ultimatum. Tom knew Archbishop Herman, to be rigid, unwavering in faith and unlike the shrewish bitch Sister Olivia he actually believed in the Catholic doctrine fully, down to the last rite that was steeped in Pagan beliefs, historical which that he ignored.

Tom threw the letter down on the matching ottoman and Alex slowly stood up, the leather squeaking slightly against her thighs.

“So,” she started, folding her arms and looking towards the living room window. “Pretty much, what he’s saying is that if you don’t meet with him, he will tell the University about us.”  Tom looked down at his pale hands and then back up at Alex, whose shoulders were slightly raised, with her back to him.

“Sounds like it.” Alex tightened her lip, guilt swelling deep inside of her chest where the butterflies had been, now only felt like there were a large rocks replacing them. He would be fired, again because of her and not just that, the threat of excommunication filled her with what she felt was an irrational fear but it was there none the less. Not for actually worry of hell, she never believed in any of it anyway, but rather what would happen if they didn’t last forever? It was a lot to risk for something that might fleeting, the thought sickened her.

“Fuck him.” Tom huffed, tilting  his head back and staring up at the ceiling. Alex whipped around and blinked at him.

“What?” She asked. Tom could see the worry start to creep into her beautiful brown features, her brow furrowing and lips slightly parting as if ready to speak.

“He expects me to jump and make a meeting with him just because he says so.” Tom ran his hands through his tousled brownish red hair, looking exhausted from the day and agitated at the Archbishop's utter nerve.

“Tom, what if you do get excommunicated?” Alex asked, arms still folded, body language closed and he thought just for a fleeting second he heard a small crack in her usual sunny voice.

“Alex, it’s not that big of a deal.” he said, confused by her rather  woeful reaction, he half expected for her to let out an eye rolling ‘bah!’ at the archbishop's threat, but there she stood the look of concern on her face being just as painful as a knife to the heart to him. Alex tightened her lip, and looked down.

“That’s a lot to risk for me.” she uttered. Tom lowered his brow and reached out for her, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. “Come here, my darling.” He said, pulling her into his lap and audibly signing at the heat of her on his thighs. “What’s wrong?” Alex curled up and rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling the smell of him.

“I just---” she paused, one delicate umber finger tracing circles on his chest. “I don’t want you to lose your job over me--again. I feel really guilty.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty, Alex. I’m a grown man and I had a choice between you or faith and my job and I picked you.” Tom whispered pressing his mouth against the top of her messy hair. “What would happen if you meet with him?” she asked, finger still tracing the invisible swirls against the fabric of his shirt.  

“He will more than likely laicize me without much penalty, the threat of excommunication would come with a defrocking.” Alex looked up and he could tell she was a bit confused. “It’s a bit more serious, like a dishonorable discharge.”

“I thought ‘once a priest, always a priest’?”

“Technically yes, once ordained you can’t be un-ordained, you just lose your rights to ‘act’ as a priest, but I can’t hear your sins, give your last rights, baptize anyone…” He said and there was a lull in the conversation as Alex wiggled slightly in his lap, Tom tilted his head back feeling his passion for her start to boil although this wasn’t the most appropriate moment.

“I don’t want you to be excommunicated for me, I know a part of you still believes in it all.” Alex whispered for a for a second she sounded much more mature than usual, only thinking of him and how his love for her could affect him.

“Would it make you feel better if I met with him?” Tom asked, he really didn’t want to give Archbishop Herman the satisfaction knowing that he would try his best to talk ‘reason’ and offer a suspension if Tom stopped what he was sure he would call his ‘lustful sinful ways.’

“Yeah, I think you should because what if he does contact the University I just don’t want it all ruined…” Alex sighed.

“Fine, but you have come with me.” Alex looked up quickly at him.

“Tom, I--” she was about to protest, but he made a troubled face.

“Alex, don’t make me go alone.” Knowing that without her palpitating  presence next to him, he would be reminded of the ten years he spend in black and white before her bright color. Alex scrunched her nose back to being the mischievous little lassie that he knew so well. She tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his.

“Fine...but you owe me big time, Old man.”

“I promise I will get you that Vespa you wanted so bad.” Tom said, watching her eyebrows raise.

“Really, really?

“Yes, really, really Al--” His words were snipped short when she crushed her lips against his. Shifting, she knelt, both of her knobby knees between his thighs as kissed him with. One part vigor of a porn star, and one part ex-boarding school girl. She suddenly pulled away, her bottom lip glistening with spit

“Wait, how did he find you?” She asked, and Tom lowered tightened his lip. He had an idea of who it was, right past their apartment door. He knew there had been a reason that Elda was so interested in their relationship, perhaps she heard something she wasn’t supposed to, but he decided not to worry Alex at that moment so he kept his suspicions to himself.

“I don’t know,” he said, watching Alex lick her lips. She was about to speak and speculate, but Tom quickly kissed her again, Alex groaned as he caught her tongue between his thin lips and sucked on it. She wiggled and writhed as he held her by her hips, feeling him hard against her warm crotch. Alex broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off, abandoning it on the living room floor.  Tom smirked, she always took her bra off right when she got home. He reached up and grabbed both of her tits greedily and pinched each hard nipple causing her to whine as he rolled them between his fingers.

“I’ve been thinking about cuming in your pussy all day long.” Tom growled, feeling Alex’s delicate hands at his zipper.

“Oh, did you get hard at school, daddy?” She purred, as she freed his cock and pulled at the feeling of it hard and throbbing in her hot fist.

“Actually, I did…” Tom whispered as Alex leaned over his dick and produced a long clear line of spit aiming it directly at his dick. “Ohh, fuck” He moaned as she pulled her panties aside, exposing the sticky, wetness between her pussy lips. Alex watched his face as she slowly lowered herself onto his dick, lip caught between his teeth pupils dilated  A second later, before Alex could even react, Tom grabbed her by her hips and thrusted up into, filling her pussy in one single push.

“Ahh!” Alex yelped at sudden fullness that she adored. “Fuck, why am I so wet?” Tom smiled wickedly and rocked his hips against her’s.

“Maybe it was all of that Canon Law jargon that turned you on, you disgusting little girl.”

Alex was about to snap off with a comeback, but Tom started to thrust as he held her in place. She threw her head back, holding on to his tone forearms for balance place as he pounded into her. The under coils of the chair squeaked and Alex’s tits bounced much to Tom’s delight with each stroke. “Touch your clit.” He ordered, and she did. One hand moving between her thigh, using her fingertips to rub the sensitive bud frantically.

“Oh God, you make m--my pussy feel so good!” Alex moaned, the wet, crude sounds of him slipping in and out of her filling the air. Tom clenched his saw, feeling the glorious tightening in his lower abdomen. “Shit! I’m going to come.” He hissed, not able to stop himself .

“Do it,” Alex panted, flicking an annoying curl out of her eye. Tom dug his nails into her skin  as he fucked her harder and faster.

“Fuck--fuck--!” he hissed. Tom threw his head back and his whole body tensed up, his cock trembled inside of her as he came. He panted and dropped his hands from her hips and tried to catch his breath. “Wait, I want to make you finish.”

“I can just do it later…” Alex panted, but Tom shook his head.

“No, get up.” Alex did, cupping her pussy with her hand. She watched as Tom slid off of the chair and sat against it on the floor. “Come here.” He ordered, tilting his head back. Alex’s face burned as she stood over him and pressed her pussy to his waiting lips. He lapped at her cunt, tasting her and his warm slippery cum together.

“Oh my God…” Alex moaned, grabbing his head and pushed him closer to her cunt. “Yesss….clean me up.” Tom groaned, his tongue dipping inside of her before he licked her swollen, needy clit. She looked down at him, his nose pressed firmly against the small tuft of dark curly hair at the apex of her thighs, his face stringing pink, sweat on his brow and his reading glasses slightly tilted. The sudden fluttering motions of his tongue made her grab a hand full of his hair and buck against his mouth. “Ahhh!! Yes! Like that-- fuck yes! Eat it--lick me clean.” Alex hissed, rocking against the rhythm of his mouth. Tom chucked against her at how nasty she was being. Alex felt her legs start to grow weak, and then she felt the sudden rush radiate through her body as she came from his mouth. Tom didn’t stop licking until he was sure she was done. Alex removed her grip from his hair, and got to the floor and laid next to him. Tom wiped his mouth and they both lay there for a moment in a daze.

“Well, I have something kind of good to tell you.” Alex spoke eventually, resting her head on his chest.  

“Oh?”

“Yeah, me and Erika made up I guess we’re...we’re cool now.” Tom chuckled and then planted a kiss on her hot forehead.

“Good, at least one of us brought home positive news.”


	24. Ten Years

Alex awoke to the sound of Tom coughing, peeking her eyes open to see his silhouette sitting up in the blueish hued dark bedroom. He let out a small sound akin to a whimper more than a groan and Alex glanced over to the alarm clock that sat on the end table: 3:43 am. Sitting up, she flicked on the lamp, the sudden light hurt her eyes, but she blinked it away and looked at him with drowsy eyed worry.

From face to chest, he was all rosy, almost the same flush he got in moments of hot arousal but this was slightly harsher.

“Ugh, I feel utterly miserable.” He whispered, his usually smooth voice, rough with sore throated grit. There had been a touch of the flu going around the University, and Alex was sure she hadn’t caught it this time because she already had come down with it earlier the previous semester, but Tom's so called ‘strong immune system’ didn’t seem to stand a chance.

They both had also been a bit on the stressed side at the upcoming meeting with the archbishop, a meeting that Alex had delayed. She made the excuse that she wanted to do it after his birthday, but the truth was she was just too nervous, although she didn’t want him to know. No doubt the extra anxiety surrounding their impending face to face with the archbishop didn't help him when it came to fending off the sickness.

Alex puts one hand on his bare shoulder, and lowered her brow in concern.

“God, your hand is freezing.” He said, pulling away.

“No,” she slipped out of bed, and Tom’s eyes wandered over her brown, delicate, naked body. “You’re burning up.” Putting on her fuzzy, purple house shoes she walked out of the bedroom. Tom saw the bathroom light flick on across the hall and a moment later she returned with a thermometer. Tom bit his lip as she knelt on the bed in front of him, his gaze focused on her pretty, dark, areolas and nipples that were slightly hardened by the chill of the slightly drafty apartment. “Open our mouth.”

“Alex, I can take my own temperature.”Tom went to grab the thermometer from her small hand, but she pulled away with an almost childish whine.

“No, let me take care of you.” She demanded and the tenderness in her honeysuckle voice made him smile weakly. Tom relented, opening his mouth and Alex slipped the tip of the thermometer under his tongue. She stared at him as he sat there, naked, the lower half of his body covered by the white sheet which he had gathered in his lap. He looked horrible, yet there was a strange note allure when it came to the rough red tinge of his pale skin, the darkness around his eyes mixed with the messiness of his hair and how his blonde roots were growing out and starting to show. The thermometer beeped loudly and Alex pulled it from his mouth, quick to examine the digital number. Tom watched as she scrunched her short nose and made a face.

“I have a fucking fever don’t I?”

“Yup, 39.3 degrees Celsius,” she said with a slight cringe. Tom ran his fingers through his hair and plopped back down on the bed.

“What a way to spend my birthday…,” he uttered, before letting out a series of deep loud coughs.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Alex whispered, setting the thermometer down on the dresser. She had made reservations for La Pergola, one of the best and most expensive restaurants in Rome for his birthday and they both were looking forward to going out after the work and school was done but seeing him like that she knew he was probably too sick to even enjoy it. Groaning Tom flipped over on his side and shivered.

“Ugh, I’m going back to bed...hopefully I’ll feel better by the time I have to get up…”

With a twitch of her perfectly arched eyebrow, Alex folded her arms across her naked chest and shook her head emphatically.

“Get up? No, you’re staying home today.”

“Alex, I have a job.” He peeked his blue eyes open to see her tapping her slippered foot, looking extremely sleepy and bratty.

“Send an email to your class and let your students know that you’re under the weather. It isn’t that hard, professor.” She told him with an obviously frustrated roll of her brown eyes. Tom covered his mouth, coughing again, knowing that she was right, but he didn’t like it.

“God, you can be an infuriatingly bossy sometimes do you know that?” He uttered grabbing up his phone from the side table.

“And you can be a stubborn old man, most of the time.”

* * *

 

Tom had insisted, begged, and even argued with Alex about her saying home to with him, but he had lost that quarrel given the sheer fact that she had far more energy than he did to keep up with the feud. Tom eventually couldn’t do anything but give up and let her have her way.

Alex hummed as she stood over the stove, stirring the contents of the pot on the front burner. Biting her nails she let out an unsure hum and then check the recipe on her phone that she had pulled up online for white bean chicken chili, hold the jalapenos. It seemed like a simple enough thing to cook that he could possibly keep down, but coming from such a posh upbringing had stunted Alex’s cooking skills. At her parents house their house keeper always cooked for them a week advance and if her mother wasn’t home all she and Lewis would have to do would have to do would be warm something up to eat and at St. Mary’s food was prepared for the girls as well. She was learning, and trying but she was a bit unsure, maybe chili was too advanced for a person who had a hard time cooking pancakes all the way through. Picking up a spoon she took a sip of the broth, it was rather dull.

“Ich!” She scoffed, setting the spoon down and then standing on her tip toes to reach the spice rack. “Ughh! Why did he put this up so high?” She reached for the ground cumin, but the plastic bottle slipped from her hand and smacked her her in the forehead. “Ow! Fucking hell.” Rubbing her head, she scrunched her nose before picking up the spice bottle and shaking a bit more into the pot. “Who decided that _cumin_ would be a good name for a spice?” Alex said with an immature laugh to herself before taking another taste. More salt was needed, tasting it again, she decided that it was as much better. Alex took another bite of the chili and praised herself for a second on her cooking accomplishment before preparing a bowl for Thomas.

Alex made sure she turned off the stove before pulling open the oven, checking the cake that she was baking for him, of course not from scratch being a mix from a box but it did smell good, filling the apartment with the chocolate aroma. It wasn’t even close to being done, yet. Alex closed the oven and then set the bowl of chili on a tray along with a glass of water and then made her way down the hall.

“Don’t drop it, don’t drop it.” She uttered, trying to be cautious of where she put her feet. The last thing she wanted for her to have one of her usual clumsy moments and spill and shatter everything.

Tom glanced from the bed, as Alex pushed the ajar door open with one foot. He had been on his phone, checking his emails, but as soon as she walked in she gathered his heavy, sleepy eyed attention. Wearing her very tiny house shorts, one of his undershirts, her puffy hair tied back into a lazy pony tail, the sight of her caused him to course with even more heat than the slight fever was causing.

“I made dinner for you, now I don’t how good it’s going to be I hope I didn’t over do it with the spices.” Alex said setting the tray on his lap, the neck of the loose shirt sloping down just enough where he could look down it and catch a peak at her tits.

“No, darling, It looks really good.” He said, and Alex’s face lit up with a wonderfully endearing smile. Watching him take a bite, he hummed and made a satisfied face.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked, walking over to the closet door and pulling it open.

Tom took another spoon full of the surprisingly good chili and nodded. “A bit, I think it is one of those 24 hour bugs.” He looked up, watching her bending over, rummaging around in their closet which had been taken up with mostly her clothing and shoes. Tom eyed her ass before she turned about on her knobby knee, standing up and  holding her hands behind her back.

“I got you something for your birthday…” she started, shifting from foot to foot, and action that he had witnessed on more than one occasion when she was still a boarding school girl. “It’s like of like two gifts in one, seeing as the anniversary of us fucking around…” she giggled slightly. “Is like, right around the corner.”

“Darling, I told you I didn’t want anything.” He uttered, but Alex shook her head.

“Come on, Father when have I ever listened to you?” She purred, tilting her head and biting her full lip. “Now... you have to promise you won’t get mad…”

Tom took another mouth full of chili and shook his head. “Why on Earth would I be mad, darling?”

Making a slight unsure, cringing face Alex walked over to the bed and took a set on the edge of it and slowly pulled her hands from behind her back. Tom blinked at the white box that had nothing but gold cursive wording on it, saying ‘Cartier’. Alex saw his mouth drop open and his face flushed an even deeper shade of warm pink, either from surprise or frustration. He lowered his brow and closed his eyes, telling her it was a mix of both.

“Alex, I told you…”

“I know you did,” Alex shrugged. “But I don’t care, so here,” she handed the box over to him. “Happy Birthday, Father.”

Tom slowly opened the white box and there was another inside, this one red leather, with golden details. He glanced up at her, and she had a look of nymph like anticipation, slightly leaning forward, almost wiggling her hips waiting to see what he would think of his gift. He pulled the box open and inhaled audibly when he saw what was inside. Sitting there was a steel watch, with a smooth modern look, square face and Roman numerals. The hour and minute hands were a beautiful shade blue and the crown of the time turner there was a tiny sapphire.

“Do you like it?” Alex whispered and Tom looked up at her and then back down to the beautiful watch in his hand.

“I do, but...

“But?”

“I don’t deserve something so fancy,” He paused, and shook his head. “I know this cost so much money and-”

“Just tell me ‘thank you’.” Alex smiled, she knew he would have an issue with the price, but compared to some of the other watches that Cartier sold that would be considered 'budget.' She had grown used to the differences in how they looked at money, he was from a middle class family and had been a priest for the last ten years of course his view on price would be different than the daughter of the CEO to one of the fastest growing breweries in the UK. Tom nodded, she was right and he realized that his words made him seem unappreciative of her gift.

“Thank you, darling.” He said, as he pulled it out of its box and tried it on.

“Looks good on you.”

Tom looked down at the watch and smiled, “Yeah, it does.”

“I, uh... have another gift for you, but I think you're a bit too under the weather for it.” She shrugged her shoulders in disappointment. Tom’s eyebrows slowly raised in interest.

“Oh?”  

“Yeah, very much.” Alex purred standing up. Tom licked his lips and then set the bowl and water aside on the nightstand and moved the lap tray. “Are you sure you have enough energy to play with me?” She asked, grabbing the bottom of the shapeless, baggy shirt that covered her, pulling it up a bit just to tease him with a peek at her midriff.

“It would make me feel better…” Tom uttered, watching as she smiled and then pulled the shirt completely off. He groaned at the sight of her umber, perfectly smooth skin. She dropped her shorts, exposing the white lace crotchless panties and something even more surprising.

“What is that?” He asks, sitting up a bit straighter. Alex giggled, looking down at her pussy and at the curved purple toy that she had nested inside of her.

“It’s a couples toy.” Alex said, putting her hands behind her back innocently. Tom blinked the red in his cheeks deepened. Suddenly, Alex let out a gleeful rough laugh. “You look so confused right now.” She reached down, and with a small moan pulled out the toy, revealing it to be in a ‘U’ shape. Tom felt his cock twitch when he realized how it worked, both sides vibrated, one outside on her clit and the other inside for her G-spot and for him.

“Ahhh, I see that very interesting.”  

“I know right!” Alex beamed, she rubbed her clit and slipped it back into her already wet pussy with ease, she had been playing with the vibrating functions while she made dinner. Crawling onto the bed, Alex moved between Tom’s legs and pulled off of the bed-sheet, he hadn't even bothered to put on underwear seeing as he had spent the day in bed. He groaned as she ran her hands up his pale thighs, fingers playfully brushing against his balls.

“Do you think my pussy can help break your fever?” She purred, before leaning over and taking his still mostly soft cock into her mouth.

“Mmm... yes..” Tom moaned, stretching out his legs at the pleasurable feeling of her tongue along his hardening shaft. She could feel him stiffen between her lips as she sucked him lazily, and gently, yet playfully tugged at his foreskin. “Ahh--” Tom grabbed the sheets and wiggled his narrow hips. Drawing away from his cock, Alex looked at him with her usual wicked, darling smile before she reached down to the top of the toy and pressed the very small 'on' button. The buzz was almost silent, yet Alex threw her head back and moaned. Tom let out an anticipating moan as she scooted up and straddled him.

“Give me that bottle of lube..” She whispered, Tom glanced over to the side table and handed her the small bottle that they mostly used for the occasional romp of anal sex. Flicking it open Alex poured a generous about on his cock and he moaned, watching it coat his shaft. Alex grabbed his dick and slowly sunk down on to him, as soon as the head of his cock slipped between her lips he could feel the vibrations from the toy.

“Oh my God…” Tom hissed, once fully inside of her warm, perfect cunt, which was slightly tighter due to the toy nestled inside of her. The feeling of the vibrations against him, almost felt too good. Alex took out her ponytail and shook her hair out as she started to grind and bounce on him, the pressure of his dick pushing the internal buzzing part of the device against her g-spot.

“Ahhh--feels so good.” Alex cried, with a short shuddering breath, as she found a rhythm as she rode him. The bed creaked and Tom bit his bottom lip as she bounced faster, feeling a sudden heat release as he started to sweat.

“Yes! Just like that--shit--ah!” Tom breathed, reaching up to grab her tits. The sensation was close to sensory overload for Alex and she was starting to think that maybe she bit off more than she could chew.

“I’m--ohh--I’m not going to last long!” Alex squeaked, as the pressure was building from both her clit and inside.

“You ride me so good, Ms. McMasters.” Tom hissed, feeling the coiling sensation in his lower abdomen.

“Ahh! Am I yo--your good girl, Father?” She cried, throwing her head back.

“So good--so fucking --” Clenching the bed sheets, covered in sweat Tom’s blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth open in a daze of pleasure. “Alex, Alex, Alex…” he chanted as his cock pulsed inside of her pussy, filling her with his hot cum.  What felt like nothing more that a fleeting second later, Alex lost herself as well.

“Fuck-!” She lifted up off of him, her walls twitching and spazzing, causing her to force his cum out as she squirted. Alex was only vaguely aware of Tom’s dark chuckle as she came so hard that she momentarily lost all words and knowledge of the English language. Her eyes crossed, her body trembling before she collapsed on top of him.  They both were a mess, sweating, panting, and wet with remnants of their messy climaxes. The vibrator still hummed inside of Alex and she quickly yanked it out and threw it on the bed carelessly, not having the energy to bother turning it off. Tom could feel her hard heart beat against his chest and he wrapped his hands around her and buried his face in her curly hair.

“Are you feeling better?” Alex asked and he hummed.

“Yes, much better... this is the best birthday I have had in ten years.” Remembering how he had spent the last one, alone the same with the nine before that. He wondered what he would say to his year ago self if he could go back and speak to him, what would he do if he knew that within 365 days he would be laying naked, in Rome, with Alexandra McMaster’s covered in the hottest and sweet of sin.

Lifting her head up Alex looked down at his harshly flushed face, she was about to speak something sweet he felt, but her eye widened and a look of shocked realization came to her face.

“What?”

“The cake!” Alex squeaked, jumping off of the bed and running out of the room. There was a loud thud on the hardwood floor, followed by the sound of Alex whining. Tom sighed, and shook his head. “I’m fine!” She called. Tom put his head in his hands and smiled to himself, knowing that every moment with her was worth any punishment given to him by the Archbishop and the church or even by God himself.  

 


	25. Honest Realizations

A wall clocked ticked with the minute hand, Tom audibly sighed and  Alex sat, knees together, straight as a board with her hands in her black fabric covered lap. She was exhausted and if she had things her way she would possibly doze off for a moment or two but the wooden the set under her ass was extremely uncomfortable. Looking at her phone she checked the time only, 9 am. It had been a very hectic morning for her and Tom, both of them having to up long before sunrise so they could get ready to catch their flight to London. Alex thanked whatever God there possibly was that it only took two and a half hours to get to the England from Rome.

The lack of sleep and early morning rush made Tom’s sour attitude even more prevalent, he had been rather snappy all week long leading up to their weekend trip back ‘home' and had a lot on his mind even though he kept his thoughts to himself and shared none with Alex. For the meeting with the archbishop he was forced to take that very day off, in doing so he had found himself working extra hard to cram his usual five-day class schedule down to four. Luckily the university board didn’t seem to mind with him now missing two days that semester, there were other professors that had canceled their own classes more than twice as much as him, with no glaring repercussions that he saw. Although he hadn’t been very forthcoming with _why_ he had to take the day off, telling people that there was a funeral that he must attend. It wasn’t an all-out lie, more of a riddle. This meeting with the archbishop could be the death of his ties to the church, the true murder of his faith, the burial of the canon law that he swore by those ten long years ago, a release he found himself welcoming.=

Alex chewed her nails and glanced over at Tom as he sat next to her in the lobby of the main office of The Archdiocese of Westminster. He raised his brows, in that dramatic way that she couldn't hope to reproduce as he felt her brown, feline eyes on him.

“What?” He asked curtly, straightening his tie as he glanced over at her. Alex only rolled her eyes and made the low, hacking noise that sounded as if it should have been followed with the 90’s words ‘ _As if_ ’. That morning before the sun even dared to creep above the horizon they were at each other's throats. As usual, Alex had been hard to wake, whining like a brat about how she didn’t get enough sleep. He reminded her that she had no one to blame, but herself seeing as she had stayed up past midnight and was told numerous times to go to bed at a reasonable time. To which Alex had responded with salt _"Whatever daddddd."_  Drawing out the word with narrowed eyed irony a bratty, low blow because she knew he hated reminders at the fact that she could have been his child. Her words made worse when she pointed out that he had a grey hair. A sleepy, stressed, cranky, un-caffeinated Alex could be a nasty little thing.

To compound his annoyance even further there was the fact that is sweet Alex had told her mother that they were coming to London for the weekend and had accepted her offer to let them stay at the McMasters home without even so much asking him about it first. It was a kind gesture on Janet’s part, but he didn’t really want to be under the same roof as her father for even a night, they were on alright terms but ‘friendly’ would have been an over exaggeration. Tom would have much preferred to stay at a hotel, for privacy and so he could enjoy her on a different bed, shower or even against a wall. Another source of his attitude was the sexual frustration that felt like poison in his glands. He clenched his jaw as he watched fidget in her seat, sour at the fact that if she had got up when she was told her there would have been enough time for rushed but passionate quickly, but if he had indulged himself, they would have missed their flight. Now he sat there just a few minutes from talking with the archbishop burning with hot lust for her, nothing could be worse.

Alex’s knee brushed his, and he tightened his lip, almost driven mad by the chase, innocent contact she gave him. The receptionist at the front desk looked up at from up under her glasses and made a tightly narrowed expression. Alex watched as Tom clenched his first on the armrest of the chair, when she rested her head on his shoulder, and turned her face into the fabric of his suit jacket, taking in a small sniff of his cologne.  Tom looked down at her, as she sat in the navy blue, heavy kit, to the knee dress paired with dark stockings and respectable flats. Alex had purposefully made herself look like a Sunday school teacher, curly hair pulled back into a bun with one adorable lock dangling to her forehead. Her face was bare minus a bit of mascara and lipgloss. Tom knew that she had done it all for a reason, much like when she met his family she was attempting to make herself look older, and make herself look less salacious and tempting. Although, no matter how she tried the nymph inside couldn’t be buried, her playful eyes, and glowing, radiating wickedness giving her away. The dress looked far too ill-fitting, and the lack of makeup only served to show off her supple, unblemished youthful skin. To Tom, she looked like a girl who had rummaged around in her mother's clothing but didn’t have the aura to pull them off correctly.

“Are you still mad at me?” She asked, a smile twitching in the corner of her full mouth alerting him to the fact that she could sense his sexual frustration for her.

“No.”  Tom responded it was true he could never stay angry with her even though she could be difficult sometimes.  Alex picked up her purse from the floor and rummaged around in it, pulling out a pack of bubble gum. She paused, scrunching her nose before she pulled out another pack of gum, this time a respectable and mature mint flavored one. Popping the stick into her mouth she chewed it with her usual vigor before throwing her purse back to the floor with a smack.

“Good,” she said, as her hand moved to her mouth and she subconsciously twisted the gum around her finger. Tom cringed, not out of disgust for the immature action but rather at the aching feeling it gave him.

“Darling, don’t play with your gum..” He whispered to her, the feeling of his breath at her ear caused her shutter slightly before she pulled her finger from her mouth and giggled.

“Oops, sorry I didn’t realize I was doing it…”

“Archbishop Herman will see you two now.” The receptionist suddenly said, having an obviously tight and judgmental voice at the two lovers even though she more than likely knew nothing of why they were there. Both of them got up and Alex grabbed her purse off of the floor.  “I’ll take you to his office.” The old assistant said leading the hand in hand couple down the hallway. Alex scuttled slightly behind Tom, apprehensively being lead by him. She was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness, Tom had been in so much trouble before because of her and she didn’t want that to ever happen again. The idea that he could be excommunicated scared her, the idea that he could grow to resent her was even worse. “Here you are,” The receptionist said, motioning to the door on the left. “You can just go in.”

“Thank you,” Tom said, and she nodded without a smile and made her way back down the hallway. Fixing his tie, Tom cleared his throat before knocking.

“It’s open.” Called a voice from the other side, Alex gripped the straps of her purse tighter as Tom opened the door.

Archbishop Herman was standing at his office window, with his back to them,  dressed in the traditional black and red clergy garb that went with the high rank of his position. He turned around and Alex blinked in surprise, was far younger than she had expected. In her mind, she was picturing a very old man with a long beard who could barely stand, but the archbishop could be no older than mid-fifties. His hair was a silver grey, thin-rimmed glasses, decorated his face yet,  there was a boyishness about him, mostly due to his clean shaven face and neatly combed over hair style.

“Thomas.” He greeted walking over to them.

“Archbishop.” Tom smiled respectively, shaking his hand with an obvious familiarity. Alex shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as she stood next to her ex-priest. Herman’s  brown eyes slid over to her, and he glanced her up and down the smile he had for Tom slipping away for a second and it was then when Alex realized that Tom hadn’t told him that she would be there. He looked at her with dim, judgemental eyes and gave her not an ounce of the warmth that he had bestowed Tom.

“Ah, you must be Ms.McMasters.” He said, offering her his hand she shook it but didn’t really want to.

“Archbishop.” Alex greeted and Tom could hear the salt in her voice. Herman pulled away and then walked over to his desk.

“Please have a set, I would like to discuss this whole,” he sat down behind the desk and waved his hand “...issue with the two of you.” Although Alex know that he would much have preferred to talk to Tom alone. They both sat across from him and Alex put her hands in her lap, sitting up straight trying to hide her nymph-like fancy. Herman drummed his fingers on his wooden desk as he looked at them, noting how much Tom had changed since he last saw him almost three years ago, back then there was a coldness about him but as he sat there it would have been impossible not to notice the slight rosiness about him.

“This is a predicament, you do realize that Tom?”

“I understand that, your grace.”

Alex made a face at the title, she had almost called him ‘father’ when they shook hands and she wondered if that would have been offensive if she had. Glancing over at her the archbishop tensed his lips slightly before rubbing the bridge of his pointed nose.

“Ms. McMasters, can you name the seven cardinal sins?” He asked.  Alex glanced up at him, and Tom caught the expression that he knew so well from when he was her teacher, the look that conveyed ‘No duh.’ without having to speak a single word.

“Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, envy, gluttony and lust.” The last one slipping off the tip of her candy tongue. The archbishop nodded slowly and Tom and Alex knew that they were in for some passive-aggressive condensation.

“That last one, is essentially why you both are here.” He spoke in a calm voice, that served to only annoy Alex even further. “Priests of the Catholic Church take vows of celibacy so they can commit themselves fully to the Lord.” He said, catching how Alex nervously rubbed her stroking covered knees together. “As I stated in my letter, that I assume both you read there are consequences for breaking canon vows all in varying degrees, mind you, honestly it depends on the situation at hand and the circumstances.”

Tom lowered his brow and glanced at Alex as the archbishop opened his drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Swallowing hard Tom stiffened when he realized that was the letter he had written him, full of words that he had uttered spoken to Alex herself.

“You know, Alex...can I call you that?”

“Sure.” She shrugged.

“I wasn’t expecting Tom to bring you here today,” Glancing down at the letter he smiled and shook his head. “I was expecting to talk to him priest to priest, Man of God to Man of God but I’m actually kind of happy that I get to see the girl, because that is what you are...a girl who caused all of…” He waved the letter. “This.”

Alex looked over at Tom and wrinkled her brow feeling berated.

“Father I…”

“Your grace.” Herman snapped, but Alex didn’t flinch at his tone and Tom knew that her temper was started to boil under her respectful facade.

“Your grace, please we have traveled here to meet with you to know your judgment that is all.” Tom said taking over the conversation, knowing that Alex  was more than likely about to say something non-Christian like.

“If it where that simple I wouldn’t have asked to see you face to face, I want to discuss this,” His eyes moved back over to Alex “...matter.” Herman leered at her, not with the eyes of a high priest but rather with the stare of a man. “Did you dress her up like a nun so I didn’t realize the lust you have for her?” He asked Tom, and Alex’s mouth dropped open utterly shocked at the shade that he threw her way. Tom inhaled to speak, but Alex got to it before him. With one thin index finger up and a shake of her head, Alex gave it right back to the archbishop.

“First of all, I dressed myself, _your grace_. And second of all, it isn’t lust it’s love.” She cut.

Tom put his hand on her warm thigh, to try and make sure that her metaphorical claws didn’t come out, but Archbishop Herman was pushing her buttons. On some levels, he was even worse than Sister Olivia when it came to judgemental comments.

“Thomas, this happens a lot in the clergy, but not every priest runs off with every girl that gives him a look.” He said, just ignoring Alex as if she wasn't there.

“I’m more than aware of that, your grace. But like I said in that letter this isn’t just fleeting glances if you truly read the whole thing you would know that.” Tom spoke growing more and more irritated with the whole ‘meeting’ by the second. Alex glanced at the piece of paper wondering what it was that he had written and said about her.

“Oh, I read it many times and yes, it's full of emotion I  just don’t understand how they could be coming from a genuine place of love. Like I said sinful lust is often confused for love.”

“I gave up everything for her…,” Tom hissed, his face slightly flushing with anger now. “How could that be anything less than the love that God intends us to have?”

Alex clenched the fabric of her dress, looking down and angrily bouncing her knee and trying her best not  to curse the archbishop from there to First-Sunday. “Now, please tell me what your judgment is going to be so I can move on with my life…”

“A life with her I assume?” Herman asked, rudely looking at Alex as if she were a little whore.

“Of course with her,” Tom told him, squeezing Alex's warm thigh. The archbishop shook his head and sat back in his chair and stared at the young priest that he had once mentored and the woman that was responsible for turning her away from the lord. He observed as Alex looked to her side and stared at Tom, and he looked back at her as well. Brown eyes meeting blue, a once winter had melted to spring because of her. Herman pulled off his glasses and rubbed his forehead trying to think of how to go about this, it very clear that his plan of talking Tom into repenting was long dead, burned away by the feeling of her body.

There waa beat, a moment, and in that interval between ex-priest and ex-student, a yellow, glow of realization came upon Tom as he stared at her. He had gazed at her face hundreds of times before but even with her beautiful curls pulled back, dressed more like a church sister than Lolita, Tom came to the conclusion, a thought, words that his mind for the first time conjured about her.

Alex blinked with a worried expression on her face, she cared about him and his faith even though she didn’t believe herself. She didn’t want him to make such a choice based on her. If he lost his connection to God, and if they ended then what would he be left with? Possibly only the bitter reminder of the second girl to ruin his life, yet Tom didn’t see it that way. He reached over and picked up the letter that he had written the archbishop that past summer and stared down at it.

“You wanted to meet me...well, us face to face and you have. I’m guessing this meeting has the rights as confession?” Tom asked, and Alex sensing a change in him by the tiny smile playing in the corner of his lips.

“Yes, it does but--,” Archbishop Herman said wanting to go on about how much of a mess this whole thing was but Tom cut him off quickly, his mind going back to that moment almost a year ago in the Roman hotel when he realized that he loved the girl next to him.

“So I’m assuming that you won’t feel the need to contact my current employer as you so threatened,” Tom asked, Herman chuckled and then shook his head.

“It was never a threat, Thomas but yes, I don't see any reason to contact them after I’ve come to my conclusion.” Herman told him, annoyed that Tom wouldn't so much look at him, still eyes staring down at the letter. Alex watched as Tom bit his bottom lip before he inhaled and spoke.

“I find more proof of the Lord with her than I did with my 10 years dedicated to the faith, such a beautiful creature couldn’t exist by chance that something is behind her divinity because my feelings for her seem religious.” Tom read from his own handwritten note. Alex’s lip twitched in surprise at his words and her eyes slightly watered at what he just said.

“You...you write that about me?” Alex asked her stomach a flutter with invisible silk wigged butterflies.

“I did…” he paused before looking back at her Herman.  “So, your grace I'm going to make your decision a very easy one to make. Alex felt like the wind had been knocked out of her chest,  her eyes widened, taking on the expression of a started and stunned deer as Tom got to one knee.

“Alexandra Kimberly McMasters will you marry me?”


	26. Fiancé and Fiancée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was about to be longer, but I had to cut it short because it was getting way too long. The characters kind of took over and did their own thing lol

The sound of a key in the lock radiated with the frustration of the person who controlled it. The door to the McMaster’s mansion swung open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud bang. A black suitcase hit the speckled, white marble floor of the foyer and the smack echoed through the large empty house. As if tied together by their limbs, Alex and Tom stumbled through the doorway. She was on her tiptoes, grabbing at his jacket while his hands and fingers were working on getting her wild, curly hair out of the modest bun that she had put it in. Alex kissed him more vigorously than he could ever imagine her doing before, her front teeth bumping against his lip, candy pink tongue swirling against his, the sweet bubble gum that she had put in her mouth during the car ride passing between his mouth and hers. The sugar taste of her nectar spit causing him to grow harder and harder with each passing second. The door slammed shut when Tom kicked it with the back of his heel, he drew away from her only to catch the breath that she had sucked from him. She teetered backward and whined.

Tom’s light blue eyes gazed back at his bride to be, as she stood there hair half undone, mouth smeared with glistening spit, as she fought with the zipper of the ill-fitting humble dress, itching to get out of it. Blinking up at him Alex smiled playfully and was about to speak but only let out a squeak when he closed the distance between them and grabbed her up into his arms.

“Did you see the look on the Archbishop's face when you proposed to me?” Alex asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her up the red, carpeted stairs.

“Yes, I did and I was a bit scared that he would have a heart attack right then and there.”

Alex giggled and brushed her cheek lovingly against his chest as he carried her down the hallway to her bedroom.

“The Catholic Church will never recognize your union.” She mocked in a horrible attempt to imitate the archbishop's deeper voice. Tom laughed as they reached her white bedroom door, he went to put her down, but she whined with a babyish whimper and shook her head.

"Carry me past the threshold, Mr. Hiddleston," Alex smiled, batting her lashes as she looked up at him with a curl of her brown hair sweetly against her forehead.

"That happens after marriage, not the proposal," Tom said, straining to turn the knob of the bedroom door with her still perched in his arms. Alex rolled her eyes and let out a sort of sigh, dismissing his words.

The bedroom door finally slipped open, it was the same just how she had left it. There was still clothing laying on the bed, scraps of cute fabric that she had decided to leave behind at her parents place rather than taking them to Rome. Tom was thankful that she hadn't taken everything she owned with her. She had a lot of clothes and they had very little closet space back in their humble Mediterranean love nest.

"When you called your mum, how long did she say they would be out?" He laid her down on the white and light green polka dot bed sheets. Even after months the smell of the room permeated with the hazy, almost dizzyingly strong smell of her. He should have been used to it, but the bedroom was it's own living Alex ecosystem, every surface sung of her, every thread of her pillowcases smelled of her. There was nothing to cut the heady feeling, no other scent to mask her or anyone's possessions to deaden the whimsy that lived within those four walls.

"They'll be gone for a while, my mom likes to take long lunches and then she'll probably like to go shopping afterward. I figure that after she's done dragging my father to every shop in London he'll be in a very sour mood when they get back." Alex smiled as she sat up on her smooth elbows and looked up at him. She ran one hand down her chest slowly, watching Tom's gaze follow. "So, I think we'll have a lot of time to fuck for the first time as fiancées..." She winked, kicking off her flat simple shoes one by one. A second later Tom was on her, and she shuttered with a hot giggled breath as she tilted her head up and offered her neck to his mouth and he gladly took the invitation. Running his hands up and down the heavy fabric of the ugly, church lady styled dress as he licked and sucked at her brown neck. Alex's greedy touch fought at undoing the buttons from his jacket before she pushed it down and off of his shoulders. Tom shrugged out if the jacket without removing his mouth from her warm skin and it fell to the bedroom floor carelessly. He couldn't have seen her expression but Alex wrinkled her brow as she stared up at the white ceiling, thought now fluttering into her mind. She parted her lips to speak but moaned when Tom lowered his head and sucked the hill of for collarbone.

"You... would really chance going to hell for me?" She finally managed to ask. Chuckling Tom brought his teeth together and nipped her, causing Alex to buck, feeling his erection poke hard at her inner stocking covered thigh.

“I’m not going to go to hell, Alex.” He breathed against her skin.

“But he’s going to def--” She went to speak, but Tom quickly hushed her worried words with a kiss. Thin lips on full ones. Alex gave in when he parted her mouth his tongue and kissed her roughly. Arching her back she let out a pleasured, yet surprised moan when he ripped at the crotch of her opaque pantyhose. The taste of her gum lingered between them, as they feed on each other's mouths. His fingers pulled her panties to one side, and with a low chuckle he slicked his fingers along her slit, finding her obscenely wet. Pulling away Tom licked his lips of her honey saliva and smirked.

“If I get defrocked then oh well, and I highly doubt he’ll push for excommunication. Besides…” Tom pushed his fingers inside of her suddenly and Alex yelped and tilted her head in a dreamy show of pleasure. Smiling he watched eyes flicker closed.  “It’s a rather...long…” He slowly pulled his fingers out, and Alex’s lip trembled with anticipation for him to return them to her cunt. “Process...so I…”

“Ahhh!” Alex cried as he pushed them back inside, her live legs twitching, thighs clenching around his wrist and forearm.“Wouldn’t worry about it…” Tom moved his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion and Alex grabbed at the bedsheets. “Anymore… so fuck him. ” He said, knowing that the sight of her in that moment, ripped stockings, unzipped dress showing one beautiful brown shoulder, as if shedding the ‘modest’ mask that she had put on for the sake of him now going back to the gamine nymph he loved and lusted for.

If Archbishop Herman could see her in that soft winter sunlit moment, he would have understood that she was worth commenting every sin, worth committing utter sacrilege for. He would have known that the God he worshiped would have been proven just by witnessing her in pleasure. To know that Alex had psalms in her kisses and hymns vibrating through her moans were worth the fright of lack of faith. Tom pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean of her slick, clear wetness.

“I hope you know that I will always call you, Father.” Alex purred, wiggling in anticipation for the main course. Her eyes lingering on the outline of his cock through the fabric of his slacks.

“Good, my child.” Tom purred as he grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head and off. With a sharp intake of breath he stared down at her, her panties and bra were mix match, pink top but black cotton bottoms. There was something so charming about her in that moment on the bed at her parents house, biting her lip, wriggling her hips in that way that she did when she was excited. She had one arm up over her head, exposing her stippled armpit to him and even that simple mundane and innocent thing drove him wild, mad and utterly insane.

“Show me your tits.” He whispered, palming at his still confined cock. Alex slowly pulled her bra up, revealing to his amorous blue eyes her dark brown, hard nipples. Alex pinched them and hissed as she rolled them between her fingers. “Does that feel good?” Tom asked.

“Mmmhmmm,”

“Here, let me.” He grabbed both of her humble breasts and fondled them before leaning down to wrap his lips around one. Alex closed her eyes, tensing her legs as he sucked and flicked his tongue. He moved to the other, continuing the pleasurable torment. She bucked growing impatient, and with a snicker Tom pulled away from her tit with a smack of his thin lips.

“You’re so demanding.” He said, kneeling on his knees and undoing his belt.

“Please just shut up and fuck me before my parents get back.” Alex demanded and he obliged her even though he wished he could have indulged in more foreplay. Unzipping his trousers Tom’s cock sprung free and Alex let out a laugh, in her mind imagining a cartoon sound effect that would have accompanied the sight. Yet, she stopped her silliness when Tom yanked at the thin cotton crotch of her panties popping the seams in one lust filled snatch.  

“Good lord, Thomas can you warn me next time when you’re going to ruining my clothes?” Alex panted, trying her hardest to seem annoyed with him yet, failing miserably. He didn’t say anything, only smiling as he parted her pussy lips with his thumbs.

“Ah.. my fiancée, you have the most lovely looking pussy.” Tom grabbed his cock with one hand still eyeing her cunt, that seemed beautifully neon pink in contrast to her dark brown skin.  

“You’re being very disgusting right now, Father.” Alex purred, as Tom rubbed the head of his throbbing erection along her hot waiting slit.

“I guess seeing you all giddy when you said ‘yes’ got me so fucking hard.”

“Ha-ha, you're so stra--” Alex’s words were cut off when he filled her cunt to the hilt, stretching her in one quick movement of his narrow hips. Flicking her eyes closed she Alex’s, she gripped onto the bedsheets, as Tom grabbed her by her waist and started to thrust into her. Curls a mess on the light green pillow, pleasured agony playing across her face, her tits bouncing with each push of his hips as he fucked her cunt through the ripped opening of her black opaque stockings, nothing could be better, hotter or sweeter to him in that moment.

“Fuck--you feel so good.” Alex groaned, loving the feeling of his cock deep inside of her. Tom clenched his teeth and grabbed her by her face and forced her to look at him.

“Say my name, my child.” He growled, with a wickedness that only she could call from him.

“Ahh---Father--Father Hiddleston.” Alex purred, arching her back and curling her toes.

“God, I love that…” He moaned, feeling the coiling in his lower abdomen start to build. Alex reached up and grabbed him by his tie and yanked him closer.

“Ahh---I wish---the archbishop could watch fuck.” She panted deviously and Tom was surprised that he enjoyed her disgusting, vile words. The idea of fucking her every which way and in every hole while a being watched by a fellow man of the cloth who would undoubtedly seethe with green envy and red hot lust himself was horribly tantalizing.

“Yo--you're--such a bad girl.” He moaned, fucking her harder. The wet sound of him slipping in and out of her dripping cunt filled the bedroom. Feeling the pressure building within her core Alex moaned Tom’s name as her eyes rolling in her sockets.

“Don’t stop--ah--God--!” Her legs tensed, and she let out a small, broken whimper as her pussy tightened around him. She uttered his name over and over again in her daze as if it was the only word she knew. Tom stopped only to wipe the sweat from his brow before he pushed both of her legs up and fucked her relentlessly, now completely selfish on getting off as well. Alex squeaked, shocked when another smaller orgasm followed her first. Throwing his head back, Tom let out a sweltering moan as his cock pulsed. Alex smiled, feeling the twitching against her walls as he came deep inside of her. Tom dropped his head, looking dreamy as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled out of her slowly, watching as a bit of the pearlescent whiteness dripped out of her.

“That is always so hot.” He uttered before plopping down next to her. Alex let out a satisfied hum and rested her head on his chest as his fingers played in her hair.

“So...when are we going to, you know get married?” Alex asked.

“I want to ask your dad’s permission and--” He went to say but Alex sat up quickly and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. “What?”

“Ask for permission?”

“I think he would appreciate it,” Tom told her, but in a very immature show of her hate for the idea Alex stuck her tongue out and made a ‘pfffft’ noise. Tom snickered and shook his head at his future wife as she got up and carelessly wiped away the cum that was dripping down her thigh with the bedsheet.

“What is it this the 1950's?” She pulled off the ruined panties and stockings before grabbing up the dress she had been wearing.

“It’s not like that, darling.” He watched her shimmy back into the dress before she turned to look at him.

“No, you tell my dad that you're going to marry me. Don’t ask him, I’m not something to be given away.” She sassed putting her hand on her hip. Tom put his hands up in defeat and a smiled.

“Okay, okay I get it. I won’t ask I will tell, but first I want to get you a ring…” He sat up and scrunched his nose, taking on a quick flash of a boyish expression. “I didn’t plan it, it just felt right then and I realize it’s probably not the perfect proposal and--”

“Ugh, stop it. Thomas.” Alex said as she zipped up the dress. “I thought it was perfect and besides a ring really isn’t that important to me.” Suddenly there was the sound of the car, that sparked both of their attentions. “Fuck!” Alex yelped, running out of the bedroom. In a panic, Tom quickly undid his pants and tried to straighten himself back up. Knowing that his face was still blushed, smelling like her and sweating. It would have been obvious to any person with eyes that they had just been fooling around.

Alex ran down the stairs, her naked feet slapping on the marble floor as she ran into the foyer to grab up the suitcase they had abandoned. The door clicked open, and Alex looked up but who she saw surprised her.

“Oh!” Victoria squealed when she saw Alex past the threshold.

“Why is the door unlocked?” Lewis asked, but Alex only blinked and stared at them.

“...What are you two doing here?”

“Wow, good to see you too.” Lewis said as they walked in.

“I don’t mean it like that, I just didn’t know that you guys were coming over.”

“Were having dinner.” Victoria smiled, before she pulled Alex into a hug.

“Let me guess, Mom didn’t tell you?”

Victoria released Alex and looked her up and down, finding the ill-fitting dress odd.

“No, of course not.” She chuckled back at her brother with a shake of her head. Both Lewis and Victoria looked happy and well. Victoria as her usual blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful self while Lewis was still smug and looked ready to throw a playful insult at his baby sister at any moment.  

“Where’s Fa--Thomas?” Victoria asked, still finding that calling her ex-teacher and priest by his first name odd.

“I’m right here,” Tom called, and they all glanced up as he walked down the stairs, running his fingers through his hair to try to make it look less ‘just fucked’.  He strolled over to Alex and took the luggage bag from her before greeting her brother and best friend.

“Guess what! Tom proposed to me today!” Alex suddenly blurted, not able to keep the excitement to herself any longer as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that maybe she should have waited.  Victoria and Lewis both stared at her in utter shock, Tom closed his eyes and put his palm to his face. “Haha...oops.”

 


	27. Around the Cherry Wood

Everyone was silent around the long cherry wood dining room table. Alex looked down at her plate of herb roasted lamb, brussel sprouts, and potatoes and picked up her dinner fork. The tension was high and had been since she had slipped up and spilled the beans about her and Tom's engagement to Victora and Lewis. They both were clearly acting suspicious, and Alex knew that her parents were picking up on the tense atmosphere in their home. The whole afternoon had been awkward, but she had made sure that not everyone was in one room at the same time, but dinner was a different obstacle. All of them sitting around the under the crystal chandelier, Alex knew that if it was going to come out it would be then.

Tom wanted to be the one to ~~ask~~ tell her father about his plans to marry his daughter. His plan was to talk to him after dinner privately in his study. Tom was more than aware at the fact that Samual was the type of man that needed to feel important in regards to all things, his business, his household, the futures of his children. Everything. If Lewis or Victoria said anything about it at all, Tom had a feeling that her father would be livid and not just about him marrying his daughter but also at the fact that he wasn't the first to know or be consulted about it.

Tom's blue eyes as Alex scrunched her nose as she impaled one of the green brussel sprouts with the prongs of her fork, before taking a bite. A laugh almost jumped from his lips due to the disgusted face that she made before she put down the sprout and grabbed up the salt shaker, hoping that seasoning would help the flavor.

"You are all rather quiet tonight," Janet said in her usual sunny voice. Alex shot a glance at Victoria, and then to her brother.

**"Don't you fucking dare."**

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she told her mother, feeling Tom's comforting hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, me too," Victoria added, quickly, too quickly and Alex gave her a cutting look. Samuel took a sip of his brandy and narrowed his eyes at the lot of them. He never had perfect the art of reading the facial expressions of his only daughter. She had always been an enigma to him. Her darting brown eyes and quirking lips had a secret hidden meaning to them that he could not decipher. Yet, Lewis was an open book, sharing his father's same mannerisms and facial expressions. Samuel noticed that his son was starting directly at Tom as he cut his lamb. His brown eyes not just looking, but it was as if with his narrowed glare he was attempting to burn a hole into Tom's skull. Taking another sip of expensive alcohol, Samuel just observed. He was sure that something had happened, for a while Lewis seemed to be on good terms with the ex -priest but now the tension was so stifling that it could have been cut with a knife.

"So Thomas, how's work?" Janet asked, trying to make table conversation.

"Oh, it's uh going well," He spoke with a smile, before taking a drink of his red wine. Suddenly, Victoria opened her mouth to speak and before Alex could even kick her under the table to hush her up she blurted out.

"So, what all did the Archbishop say to you guys?"

  
Tom's fork his plate with a clank at her words and Alex's eyes widened as much as they could. At their expressions, Victoria instantly realized that she had been the only one to know the real reason that they were in town. Information that had passed between the girls during a casual text conversation, a week ago. Her pale face went rosy red as everyone else looked at her and then looked at Tom and Alex. "Oh, bugger.." she uttered putting her head in her palm.

"What's this now?" Samuel asked his daughter, as he tapped his wedding ring against the side of his glass. Alex could feel Tom's icy blue stare at the side of her face. She could tell simply from the quick glance out of the corner of her eye that he was livid, pissed that she had told Victoria anything at all. That was something that was supposed to stay between them, yet she hadn't just dropped the ball on this one she absolutely destroyed it.

"It was nothing, just a few formalities that needed to be addressed with the Archdiocese." Tom quickly responded, knowing that Alex was going to just trip over her words, being far from the best to cover her ass when caught off guard.

"Yeah, I bet things needed to be addressed, with you getting my sister knocked up and all, some priest you _were,_ " Lewis grumbled, his thoughts spilling out before he could catch them. There was nothing but utter shock that charged the dining room air, like a building storm. Wide eyes, opened months and Tom and Alex both felt their guts twist.

Blinking away her surprise Alex proceeded to snap. "Lewis what fuck!?" she screamed, her grip on her fork tightening and Tom cringed at the shrillness in her voice.

"What?! Wait." Janet squeaked putting her hands up, hoping for an explanation, but there was none. Tom's brain hadn't really processed what just happened all he knew was that her father was glaring at him and he wondered if he could run before Samuel grabbed up his stake knife and attacked him.

"Oh come on, you think I'm fucking stupid!?" Lewis yelled looking at his baby sister. "What other reason would he ask you to marry him already?"

"Wait!" Janet yelped again, her thin hand now on her chest. Alex grabbed up a hand full of the brussels sprouts and in a childish reaction to shut her brother up she threw them at him, smacking him right in the face with the tiny cabbage-like vegetables.

"Alex!" Her father yelled, chastising her for her behavior, but she ignored him. Victoria laughed out of sheer nervousness, wishing that she could evaporate from the whole dramatic scene, which she had stirred up. Wiping his face Lewis jumped out of his chair and it smacked the floor loudly.

"Enough!" Tom cut startling everyone, it was the same stern sharp tone of voice that he had used many times before at St. Mary's to quell the frequent arguments that happened between girls in his class, most those arguments involving Alex herself. Everyone looked at him, including his tight-lipped darling who was currently seething with almost tearful rage because of her brother.  
Tom took a deep breath before speaking.  
"We had to meet with the Archbishop today regarding my abandonment of the church, and the punishment I would receive for it."

"You--" Lewis went to say something, but Tom was quick to send him a daggering glare.

"I'm not finished." He hissed, effectually shutting the elder brother up. "Alex is not pregnant," Tom said, as he put his hand on her warm thigh again. Everything had already gone to hell in a handbasket, so there was no reason to keep their engagement a secret any longer.  
"But I did propose to her today," he told them. Samual and Janet both blinked quickly, and to Tom's surprise her father let out a relieved sigh and sat back in his chair before taking a long drink of his brandy.

"Well, that's better than what we all expected." Samuel uttered into his glass, everyone looked over at her father. His oddly calm reaction was completely atypical for and Tom could not believe that this was the same man who less than a year ago had told his daughter that he would ruin his life and possibly have his kneecaps broken.

"You're--you're not mad?" Alex asked, sounding nothing short of confused.

"Yeah, honey, are you feeling okay?" Janet questioned as well, looking at her husband. Agreeing with her daughter that his coolness was odd and almost unnerving. Samuel put his glass down and directed his dark eyes to at Tom before glancing over to his daughter. His only, daughter, his baby girl who had grown up so fast it was a blur to his memory. He like most parents only wanted the best for this children. Lewis had grown into a respectable young man if one ignored his temper. That summer he would be graduating with a double major from Cambridge and would eventually run Pollyanna Ale and much like with his son Samuel had pictured a certain life for his daughter. As a young girl, he had pushed her into all sorts of activities. Gymnastics, ballet, soccer and ice skating, all she failed at because she was cursed with two left feet and clumsiness of cow. He had spent a small fortune on her boarding school because that would look good on resumes, he wanted Cambridge for her as well, possibly in public relations so she too could be on the board at Pollyanna one day.

Yet, she was nothing of him and all her mother, doe-eyed and dreamy. And even though at that moment she was seething with anger at her brother and would possibly ring his neck if she could, Samuel could tell that his darling daughter was as happy. Just has happy as she had been as a little girl in the summer, ice cream cone in hand, smelling of outside, smiling although her knees were busted from falling off of her bike. And if that rare happiness, was due to the man fifteen years her senior that sat to her right then fine.

"Thomas, last time we talked I told you if you make her happy and don’t hurt her we won’t have any problems," Samuel said, Tom recalled the conversation and nodded. "I might be many things," Folding his arms her father sat back in his chair, wedding ring tapping once again at the side of his brandy glass. "Some true, some not but what I am for sure is a man of my word."  
Alex had never been so surprised at her father ever in her life.  
"If she's happy then I'm happy." He said, right before Janet let out than elated squeal and clapped her hands as she fought back tears.

"I'm so excited! My baby is going to be a bride!" Her mother yelped getting up and running over to Alex to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her reaction to the news was exactly what everyone would have expected, and she was already envisioning wedding themes and decorations.

Lewis stood there blinking in surprise, and Tom glanced up at him with a smug smirk as his soon to be mother-in-law gave him a hug as well.

"Well, now I feel like an asshole." Lewis uttered, Victoria glanced up at him and then flicked a brussels sprout at him from her own plate.

"Yeah, well you should." She chuckled.

* * *

  
The rest of the night had gone rather smooth, Lewis reluctantly apologized for what Victoria called his "testosterone filled outburst" Tom accepted the apology and so did Alex but in her classic bratty little sister way rolling her eyes and hacking 'whatever, dickface' at her brother. She wanted to have some time alone with Victoria to chat but not long after her mother and father had retired for the night, her best friend, and her brother followed suit although they more than likely weren't actually sleeping. Alex gagged and rolled her eyes at the thought of them fooling around in his old room, and figured they would just have to just catch up tomorrow.

After a quick shower, she stepped out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head, dressed in a rather adorable pajama set, with pink striped shorts, a cami and tube socks. Glancing around her room she let out a small grunt. She didn't see Tom and had expected to see him possibly already laying in bed or to be sitting in the chair by her window on his phone.

"Darling?" Alex called as she stepped out into the dim long hallway, all of the lights were off on the lower level of the large home so he was more than likely not down there. There was the unmistakable sound of billiard balls crashing into each other, and a smile came to her lips. He was in the rec room. Heading down to the last door at the end of the hallway, Alex heard the sound of the balls again before she pulled open the door. She saw him, he had back to her, leaning over the green topped billiard table, cue in hand. She nibbled her lip as she admired his ass in his nicely fitted black slacks. Shoulder blades shifting under his white button down shirt before hit one of the balls with the tip of the cue, it rolled and fell into one of the corners pockets. Tom stood up and ran his fingers through his hair before he turned to face her.

Licking her lips Alex stared at him, a few buttons of his shirt were undone so was his belt, sleeves rolled up to this elbows. His cheeks slightly pinked by the few glass of red wine he had during and after supper. Alex slowly closed the door and strolled over to him.

"You were in the shower forever," he said, his eyes darting down to her nipples that were slightly visible through her pink cami.

"I had to shave." She shrugged, and his eyebrows twitched up slightly at her words.

"All of it?" Tom asked as he put the cue down and eyed his young bride to be.

"No," Alex smiled, "I left a little strip."

"Show me." He ordered, stepping towards her. Alex chewed her lip before pulling down the waistband of her pajama shorts and knickers. Tom clenched his jaw as he looked down at the neatly shaved line of dark hair.

"You looked really mad at me when you found out that I told Vic about the archbishop," Alex whispered as she pulled her shorts back up. Tom let out a chuckle and put his hands in his pockets.

"I was." He grunted, grabbing her by her wrist and yanked her towards him. The towel that held up her hair fell off and dropped to the floor. Her wet ringlet curls still dripping with water.

"It all worked for the best, I think." Alex purred, wiggling her hips slightly, loving his grip. He only hummed before he leaned down and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers before nibbling at her damp neck.

"Yes, but..." He reached around and grabbed two very greedy handfuls of her brown ass. "You should really learn how to keep secrets, my child..." Alex moaned and grabbed at his shirt.

"What? Are you going to punish me, daddy?" she asked and before she knew it, Tom had turned her around and bent her over the billiards table.

"Is anyone going to hear us in here?"

"No, my brothers room is down the opposite side of the hall and my parents room is upstairs," she told him with an excited pant. "The house is almost sound proof."

"Good." Tom hissed as he yanked down her pajama shorts. She quickly stepped out of them, surprised that he picked up her cotton panties and then shoved them into her mouth.

"Mumh!" She grumbled, and wiggled against his crotch. He cocked his hand back and she instantly knew why he had gagged her, his palm smacked her bare ass ans she let out a muffled yelp. He rubbed her cheek with his cool palm before smacking it again.

"I really need to spank you more often" Tom purred, loving how she arched her back. He chuckled when she nodded her head in agreement, loving the string that ran up her spine from every smack. Tom unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing cock free slipping it between her smooth cheeks.

SMACK

Alex whimpered as he reached around and slipped his fingers between her newly shaved pussy lips, teasing her clit for a moment before drawing away.

SMACK

"MMM!!" Alex whined behind the wad of cotton.

SMACK

A bit of pre-cum oozed from the tip of Tom's cock and he bit his thin pink bottom lip.

SMACK

Alex threw her head back from the satisfying pain, feeling Tom reach back around and rub her clit once more

"Are you going to be able to keep a secret next time, Mrs. Hiddleston?" He growled in her ear, and she nodded her head feverishly.

"Are you sure about that?" She felt the heat of his breath at her ear, teasing her and causing her to muffle 'Yes! 'Yes! Reaching to her lips he pulled the slobber covered panties from her mouth and Alex panted for air. Her bottom was burning from his slaps, but she still rubbed herself against his cock. Much to Alex's surprise and excitement Tom used his palms to spread her cheeks and spat right on her asshole.

"Ohh!" She moaned at the vulgar action, feeling his thumb poke at it.

"Do you want me to put it in?" He already knew what the answer would be.

"Yes!" She suddenly paused "Wait, we need the lube."

"It's in my pocket." Tom laughed working his thumb in and out of her. Alex moaned and reached between her legs to rub her clit.

"You were planning this, ahh--I see."

"You would be right, darling." Pulling his finger out of her he reached into his front pocket and pulled out the bottle of lubricant and flicked the cap open. He applied a generous amount to his dick and to her waiting hole before he grabbed one of her thighs and forced her to put one leg up on the table.

"Do you want me to warm you up a bit more?" He asked, rubbing the head of his cock between her warm cheeks.

"No, fuck it. Please, I want it." With her hot panting request, Tom grabbed the base of his dick and started to slowly press it against her tight entrance. It took patients but eventually he slipped into her.

"Ahhh..." Alex moaned, toes curling as he inched deeper and deeper inside of her. Tom grabbed her hips and started to thrust, gently at first until she let out an impatient, demanding whine and backed up into him. Tom was more than willing to oblige her, gripping her hips tighter he started to thrust harder and harder. Alex slipped two fingers into her dripping wet pussy and worked them in and out as he roughly fucked her tight little ass. Tom covered her mouth with his hand once again, scared that she would end up screaming out the closer she got.

"You like it?" He growled now balls deep inside of her. Alex groaned from behind his palm and nodded as best as she could, her fingers working inside of her, bringing her closer. "Feels so fucking good..." His hips slapped against her ass as he fixed himself into a relentless pace.

Without any kind of warning, Alex felt the sudden jolt run through her. She yanked her fingers out and rubbed her clit as fast as she could, Tom felt her clench around his cock as a bit of clear liquid squirted from her cunt as she convulsed violently groaning and moaning behind his hand. Gnashing his teeth Tom didn't stop, he was close, just a bit more. He could feel the quivering pulsing aftershocks of her orgasm on his dick causing the pleasure to build even faster. The coiling in his lower abdomen finally gave way, and Tom threw his head back as his dick throbbed inside of her ass.  
"Fuck--ahh fuck-I can't wait to marry you." He whispered as he came inside of her. In the hazy afterglow, Alex smiled dizzily at his words as he rested his chest against her back and tried to catch his breath. He removed his hand from her mouth and she licked her dry lips. They stayed like that for a silent dreamy moment before Tom kissed the back of her sticky neck and pulled out of her.

"That was fucking hot." He breathed and she giggled feeling a bit of his cum seep out of her. Kissing the back of her still wet hair, he smiled lovingly. "How about I shower, and we both go to bed we have things to do tomorrow." Alex glanced at him from up over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow.

"What things?"

"I have to see my family while I'm in town." He told her as if she already knew. Alex's face didn't give anything away but seeing his family was the last thing she honestly wanted to deal with although she knew she would have to, she would eventually be part of the family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter titles: "Brussels Sprouts", "Damn it, Vic!" or "Lewis, Please Chill."


	28. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

The house was still and silent. The cold, dim, pale light of the England morning crept through the large white panel window. Sitting on the ledge, a tiara with tiny crystals embedded in it caught the rays and cause a kaleidoscope-like effect to be patterned on the tan walls.

Tom, inhaled deeply, stretching his legs before blinking his eyes open. For a second he was confused as to where he was, but quickly remembered once his sight focused in on the hanging purple, paper shaded light that hung above him. Rubbing his right eye, Tom glanced over to see Alex beside him. She was lying supine, limbs star fished, mouth halfway open. She barely even breathed when she slept and rarely made a single noise. As if she was dreaming under the aid of a magical potion,  pricked finger on a spinning wheel, a poison apple. In sleep, she resembled a fairytale darling.

Tom eyed his bride to be, a smile coming to his thin lips as he noticed her slightly hard nipples under her thin, pink cami. He leant forward and kissed her on her full bottom lip. The action only drawing a small hum from her.

"You're so pretty..." he whispered as he stroked her brown cheek with the back of his pale, cool hand. Slowly moving his touch between her humble breasts, down her flat stomach and finally under the bedsheets. Her eyes flickered behind their thin lids as his fingers slipped into her pajama shorts and panties. Slowly, gently his fingers ran along her hot slit, and in reaction Alex's hips wiggled slightly, yet she didn't awake.

"Were you having a naughty dream?" Tom purred, "You're already a bit slick..." He started to rub her clit, watching her mouth part a bit before her eyes flickered open.

"Oh...Tom wha--" Alex uttered, before feeling him slip two fingers inside. She almost yelped but, covered her mouth with her hand just in time. Smirking Tom watched as she bucked her hips at the rhythm of his long fingers.

"Does that feel good?" He asked and Alex dropped her hand from her mouth.

"Yes..." she whispered, feeling her face heat with titillated warmth. "Lick it."

Tom pulled his fingers out and got between her legs. With a still drowsy haze, Alex giggled as he yanked the sheets off of her and then pull and discarded her shorts and panties to the bedroom floor.

"You have to be really, really quiet." He warned before getting between her brown thighs.  

"I know..." Alex uttered breathlessly her hips wiggling with excitement.

Tom laid on his stomach, groaning as he parted her lower lips with his thumbs.

"So, pretty." He whispered, before kissing next to her clit, purposely missing the little, swollen bundle of energetic nerves. Alex tensed and bucked her hips forward, but he only laughed lightly. He ran his tongue along the naturally puffy lips of her outer labia. Alex groaned and grabbed the sheets when he then he slipped his lips between the soft folds, still deliberately avoiding her clitoris.

"Thomas." She hissed, staring down at him, suddenly he pressed his thin lips to her cunt.

"Ah--" Alex moaned but quickly clasp her hand over mouth before she screamed. Tom's tongue licked at her needy clit. Looking up Tom's blue eyes watched her as she writhed and closed her eyes at the feeling of his mouth. With a growl, Tom started to grind his hard cock against the mattress, needing some stimulation himself. Alex struggled not to make a sound, worried that people were possibly up by now. Her toes curled into the sheer and she mumbled from behind her hand, as he quickly fluttered his tongue. She could feel it, the sparking pleasure start to build, more and more. She reached down and gripped his hair with both of her hands.

"Like that." Alex panted, but then her heart dropped when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Tom stopped but didn't pull away.

"Alex?" They heard Victoria's voice say from the other side. He smiled against Alex's cunt as he decided to keep licking, wondering if she could hold herself together.

"Ye--yeah?" She stammered, trying her best not to give anything away.

"Are you and Tom planning on getting up anytime soon?" She asked from the other side, and Tom chucked once again enjoying the fact that Alex was struggling for words.

"We'll be down in a --" her words got lost for a fraction of a second due to Tom sucking on her clit. "In a second." Somehow she managed to keep most of her composure.

"Alright," As soon as they heard the should of Victoria's shallow footsteps faded back down the hall Tom slipped two fingers inside of her

"Fuck--!" She hissed, reaching out one hand for a pillow to muffle what she knew would be impending yelps. Tom kept licking while he worked his fingers inside of her. She was practically gushing into his mouth and he knew she was close. Arching her back Alex's legs started to tremble and she covered her face with the pillow as she came from his lips, letting out desperate and muddled moans under it. When the pleasure finally subsided Alex's body went limp and she brushed the pillow off of her face and laid in a hazy daze of the morning after glow. Tom sat up on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared down at his brown darling. Her eyes slowly became aware of his almost painful looking erection, purple at the tip and oozing with pre-cum.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" She asked, eyes still on his throbbing cock.

Tom shook his head and smiled, "No, you go downstairs and eat breakfast before anyone starts to wonder what we're doing---" but before he could finish his sentence Alex had slipped off of the bed and got to her knees on the floor.

"Come on, you won't last that long. Fuck my face really quick." She purred and laughed at the raised eyebrow look that he gave her.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah." She shrugged before opening her mouth, imitating the expression of a blow-up doll.  Tom got off of the bed and stood in front of her, sweeping a few pieces of her messy hair out of her eyes.

"Just fuck my mouth like you fuck my pussy, Father." She whispered, glimmering wth a super luscious wicked glow. He let out an almost feral groan, before grabbing Alex by the back of her head and stuffing his cock into her hot mouth. She gagged a little but relaxed as he slipped down her throat. Hissing Tom stifled as he gripped her full brown hair and started thrusting. She had been right that he wouldn't last very long and from the first few strokes he would already feel the coiling in his lower abdomen.

"Do you like it when I fuck your pretty mouth?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm!" Alex hummed knowing that he adored the feeling of the vibrations on his dick. Tears pooled in Alex's brown eyes as Tom's cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat.

"Ah--Alex-" Tom whispered as he tilted his drowsy head to one side. He pushed her down as far as she could go on his dick, all of it slipping down her throat. Alex gazed up at him, hr nose pressed firmly against his blonde pubic hair.

"Fuck!" He breathed and quivered..

She felt his cock twitch in her mouth as he came, right down her throat. Pulling her head back, Alex coughed and panted for air, his slobbery cock slipping out of her mouth.

"Darling, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to choke you with it, are you okay?" Tom asked, between his panting breaths. Wiping her mouth with the back of her brown hand Alex shook her head and sniffled.

"No, it's okay." She said before letting out her usual rough, hot laugh. "It was pretty hot."

Tom blinked at his blushing bride to be as she grabbed up and slipped on her pajama shorts and  saunter to the door.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to choke you more often?" He asked, with a very unpriest like smile seething with wickedness. Alex's feline eyes glanced back over to him, her gaze flickering from his blushed pink cheeks down to his soft yet, still aesthetically pleasing cock.

"Get dressed, Father.." She purred before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

 

Down the grand staircase and to the left, Alex strolled into the kitchen to find, her mother, Victoria, Lewis, and their housekeeper Mrs. Hillshire.

"Morning!" Alex beamed.

"Morning? It's almost noon." Janet said as she poured probably her fourth cup of coffee that morning. "We're about to have lunch."

"Really? Why did you guys let us sleep so late?" Alex directed her question to Victoria who was sitting on the black granite countertop lazily swinging her long jean covered legs.

"We're not at St. Mary's I don't have to get you up." The blonde said in a playful tone, and Alex stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are you and Thomas doing anything today?" Janet asked, tapping her long red nails on the side of her ceramic coffee cup.

"Er well--"

"Because I was thinking, that me, you and Victoria could go and possibly go look at a few wedding dresses!" Janet smiled, the excitement was clear all over her regal face.

"Mum, it's a bit early for that don't you think?" Her daughter told her Victoria stifled a girlish giggle while Lewis rolled his eyes and left the kitchen just as Tom was coming down the stairs.

"Morning," Tom said, to her brother and Lewis nodded his head at him. Running his fingers through his messy hair Tom walked into the kitchen catching the tail end of a conversation between Alex and her mother.

"Well, we're actually visiting with Tom's family today." There was an almost noticeable cringe on her pretty face when the words left her mouth.

"Oh!" Janet sounded, glancing over at Tom and giving him a smile. "Well, why don't you just have them come over here?" Her mother asked, leaning against the counter top before taking a sip of her black coffee. Alex glanced at over at Tom quickly and he got the hint to speak.

"Oh, no. We're just going to go over to my mums for a bit, just to tell them about the engagement." He said, as cool and charming as ever, but Janet was of the persistent type.

"Nonsense," she said in a very poised and demure tone. "We have plenty of room for entertaining." Waving her thin hand generally at the house. "And," Janet looked over to the housekeeper who was currently preparing lunch on the stove, "I'm sure, Mrs. Hillshire won't mind cooking up a nice dinner for all of us."

The older, blonde-haired woman looked up at Janet with an honest smile.

"Of course not, ma'am," she nodded. Tom could feel Alex staring at the side of his face, practically internally screaming for him to fix this. It was clear that the McMasters and Hiddleston's would be like water on oil, and if both Tom and Alex  could help it they would have liked to keep them apart for as long as they could.

"See, it would be no problem at all," Janet said, now putting on her _'not going to take no for an_ answer _smile.'_

They knew they had lost, and Tom gave up.

"Okay, if it's really not a problem."

"It isn't." Janet made clear.

"I'll text my mum and let her know." Tom smiled, but he could already for-glance the mess that would happen. Alex let out a sigh and glanced over at Victoria who was still perched on the countertop. As her best friend, she could only offer Alex an awkward nervous smile. This would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

 

With a deprecatory groan, Tom picked up his cell phone from Alex's white wooden end table. She was still downstairs, currently attempting to make pancakes for him and her although it was lunch time. Back home in their Italian apartment she would make pancakes for the both of them on Sunday's, the action was sweet enough but they never turned out right, always gooey in the center. He hoped that Mrs. Hillshire might be able to help her make them edible and he had gone back upstairs to call him mum, knowing that he should let her know that there was a change of plans, although he wouldn't tell her they had been forcefully altered.

Alex looked like her mother, and it was clear that she had inherited her insistence from Janet as well. It was the same quirk of the eyebrow at the idea of being let down, the narrowing dark eyes, the same pursing lips. He had seen Alex put on the same expression, mostly when he told her that they couldn't go out because she had class and he had to work the next day. In the same way what Janet had controlled their plans, Alex could do to him but with her own brand of brattiness thrown on top. A twist of the arm disguised with utter delicate charm. The glossy, red apple didn't fall far from the material tree.

He put his hands in his sweatpants pocket and scrolled down to the contact that said: 'Mum'. He hit the call button, it rang and rang and a big part of him hoped that she would answer and say,

Oh Thomas, you know what? I forgot I had something to do so we'll have to call the whole thing off.

Yet, that wouldn't happen because he wasn't that lucky.

"Hello?" her voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, mum."

"Darling," She started and he could already hear that 'tone'. "I thought you were going to call me when you got in town?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I must have forgotten, we got here yesterday morning and had a bit of running around to do." He put wandered around Alex's childhood and teenage room.

"You could have texted, oh well." She uttered. "Your sisters want to know what time you and," there was a pause. "Alex will be over."

Tom clenched his jaw, as he stood in front of Alex's tall narrow bookshelf. His eyes scanning over some of the books.

"Well, there's been a change of plans," he uttered, interested in the books that she had. _Harry Potter_ By J.K Rowling yet it was only 1-6, he wondered where the 7th was. _The King James Bible._

"Let me guess, she doesn't want to come?" His mother asked, and he shook his head as if she could see him.   _Gone Girl_ by Gillian Flynn. _The Rose That Grew_ _From Concrete_ by Tupac Shakur. The whole collection of _Sailor Moon_ by Naoko Takeuchi. He didn't know she liked comic books.

"No, that's not it at all. Her parents would like to instead have you lot over here." Tom told her, trying to sound as enthusiastic about the idea as he could. _Marie Antoinette: The Journey_ by Antonia Fraser, T _heir Eyes Were Watching God_ byZora Neale Hurston.

"Oh..." she said, and he couldn't hear that she didn't like the idea either. "Well, are they going to cook, because I already started and-"

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Cinder_ by Marissa Meyer. _The Thorn Birds_ by Colleen McCullough.

"Mum, they have a cook," he said.

"Well...I don't." Tom could hear the strain in his mother's voice. She seemed worried and agitated. Tom put his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" There was a pause and then he heard the sink turn on.

"Nothing, it's nothing.  I'll call your sisters and your father if he answers me and tell them that were going over there tonight."

"Good." He said, still feeling that something was up. "I'll text you directions later."

"Okay, talk to soon." And with two quick 'goodbyes' he was off off the phone wondering what type of nonsense would come out of the impending Hiddleston and McMaster's meet up, and how they would react when they heard the word, engagement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there I promise but I wanted to shed light on how Alex is like her mother. :)


	29. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might have a few typos. I’m going to have to go back and go back through it later exhausted.

The large McMaster's home was silent, the lady of the house had put on her best 'going out shopping' outfit and left not long ago, of course, to return later with more bags than she could carry.  The sir, Samuel was gone as well and had been since dawn, being the CEO of a huge and growing brewing company didn't leave time to lounge around the house. Lewis and Victoria had left as well to enjoy a day out in the brisk chill. Leaving only the two lovers there to ruminate on the fact that within a few hours his family and her family would meet for the first time and break bread at the long cherry wood dining room table. That horror of horrors.

Tom walked down the stairs, wet haired and fresh from the shower to find her in the living room, still in her pajama's at 3 pm. Alex laid on her side sprawled out like the roots of a willow tree as she lounged on the couch. The television remote in one hand, index finger vigorously pressing the channel up button while the other hand dug around in a bag of crisps. He watched past the glass of his black-rimmed glasses as she pulled out a hand full of the fried potato snacks and shoveled them into her mouth. Tom smiled, slightly, watching her from the archway as she sucked her salty fingers clean. Nothing could have been more innocent than her at that moment, messy haired, sloppy fingers, her pajama shorts exposing the very bottom of her brown ass cheeks, just enough to cause him to bite his lip.

Alex glanced over and was slightly startled to see him standing there, staring at her. She jumped and the bag of crisps fell to the fancy and ornate area rug.

"God, you are so creepy sometimes," she said, with a smile as she sat up, and dusted the crisp crumbs off of her face. Tom put his hands in his jean pockets and walked over to her and plopped down on the couch, and tilted his head back. Alex's brown eyes stared at his Adam's Apple for a second and subconsciously licked her lips. "Do you think tonight is going to go bad?" she asked, stretching her legs out across his lap. Tom let out a small groan and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, either it will be a mess or they will put on face for your parents."

"I hope it's the second one to be honest." Said Alex, as she gave up on trying to find something to watch.

"Me too," He mumbled, feeling Alex shift her live legs on his lap. He put his hand on her leg and she giggled slightly.

"Stop, I haven't shaved in a few days." She told him, but he ignored her running is cool hand over her warm, dark skin.

"Hum, yeah you could cut my hand open with those spines." Tom joked and Alex grabbed up one of the couch pillows and hit him with it.

"Shut up!" Her voice full of light playfulness.

"Yikes, I think you missed a spot," he stroked her knobby knee and laughed out loud when Alex hit him again with the plush pillow.  Suddenly Alex pounced on him, causing him to smile at the feeling of her warm in his lap.

"Shut up, old man," Alex said playfully tapping him on the face. She yelped loudly when he grabbed her by we narrow waist and started to tickle her.

"Stopppp!" She yelled though her unwilling giggles. Tom pressed his face against her chest, laughing as she bucked against him and tried her best to squirm away. "Hahahah! Please! I--hahahah I give up!" Alex yelped almost to the point of tickle born tears. Finally, finding a weak point in his grasp Alex slipped away, hopping up on one bare foot before Tom grabbed her pink cami in his pale fist. She let out her usual loud gruff laugh, as her shirt was pulled to one side, exposing one of her umber tits. Tripping backwards over her clumsy feet Alex tumbled to the floor, pulling Tom to the rug as well. She looked up at him, some of her brown messy hair obscuring her face as she grinned widely and fully, her cheeks dimpling sweetly. Reaching her hands up she pulled off his glasses and put them on.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Professor Hiddleston and I have a big throbbing boner for Shakespeare." Alex lowered her voice in a horrible imitation of him.

"Ha-ha, you're very funny, young lady."

"Yeah, I'm a fucking riot." Alex purred wiggling her hips, feeling his stiffening hard on against his crotch. Tom clenched his jaw and to Alex's surprise and utter excitement he reached up and ripped her cami clean off of her. She hissed as he grabbed her by her knobby wrists and pinned her arms over her head. His thin pink lips found the crook of her neck and Alex writhed as he sucked and licked.

"You're such a dirty old man...." She moaned, loving the feeling of him running his teeth along her skin.

"And you're a bad girl," Tom whispered with a hot devilish head before he nibbled at her. Tom pulled away and licked his lips.

"I want you to get on the couch and face away from me." He ordered, getting off of her. She did as she was told, crawling up on the couch on her knees "Keep looking forward." He pulled down her flimsy shorts, exposing her brown ass. Alex's clenched on to the back of the couch and separated her legs a bit. Hearing the zipping noise of his pants she  expected him to fuck her from behind but was surprised when she felt his tongue at her pussy. With a squeak, Alex looked over her shoulder to see him on his knees, his mouth pressed against her pussy, with his cock in his hand. His tongue ran along her slit, feeling it grow wetter as he did. Tom grabbed her ass cheeks tightly and held her in place as he sucked on her inner lips.

"Wait--let's go upstairs..." Alex moaned, but Tom only groaned in disapproval against her cunt as he started to stroke his cock as he licked her. His tongue teased her clit lightly, causing her to purr with need. Alex felt him pull away from her pussy for a second to nibble at her inner thigh. "If you're going to eat it then do it...." she whimpered wiggling against his face.

"So bossy," Tom breathed with a smirk before giving her what she wanted, Alex almost screamed in delight as he buried his whole face in her cunt. His thin lips and tongue working on her clit. Groaning, Tom ran his thumb over the slick head of his cock, savoring the taste of her wetness in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, just like that...." Fingers clenching the couch, toes curling, Alex moaned and whimpered from his mouth and how good it felt on her cunt. Tom hummed loving against her, as he stroked himself faster and faster his cock seeping with pre-cum. Suddenly he pulled away and got off his knees. Alex looked at him from over her shoulder as he ran his cock along her hot slit before he slammed into her. Tom snickered at her yelp, loving how his cock looked stuffed inside of her tight, wet pussy. "Ahh...fuck me hard." Alex requested in a breathy desperate tone.

"Hard you say?" Tom grabbed her by her hair and started to thrust, and she cried out again.

"Yes! Like that!"

Tom slapped her ass and he pulled on her hair, forcing her to arch her back. His cock was slick with her wetness and he adored how creamy she was getting, her pretty little pink cunt practically drooling for him.

"Touch your fucking clit." He ordered and she did, rubbing her pussy as he fucked her roughly. He pulled her up so his chest was flush against her back, his hand moving from her hair to her thin neck. Alex shuttered for breath, feeling herself getting closer and closer.

"Don-don't stop!"

"I'm not going to." He hissed, feeling the tightening of the coil, in his lower abdomen. Alex let out something that sounded like a broken sob, her body clenched and her eyes rolled all the way into the back of her head. Tom could feel her tighten around him, adoring the squeezing quivering of her cunt.  
"Oh, fuck--ah--!"   
Right before the pleasure gave way Tom yanked out Alex quickly and pulled her off of the couch and to the floor. She knew what he wanted and she turned to face him.  Grabbing her by the back of the head he forced his cock into her mouth, Alex  lovingly at the taste of her pussy on his cock. Looking down at her Tom clenched his teeth and fucked her sweet mouth, only getting four strokes before he held her down on his cock and came down her tight throat. Alex's eyes brimmed tears and she almost choked but fought the sensation.

"God damn..." He huffed as he pulled out of her mouth, his cock now sloppy with her drool. Alex sat back on her elbows and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about that, shit I don't know what came over me."

Alex shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, I liked it." She extended her hand and he helped her up off of the floor. Tom pressed his lips against her forehead and she signed both of them still tingling with afterglow.

"We should probably get ready." He uttered against her head and Alex let out a groan.

"Yeah...I guess..."

* * *

  
The doorbell rang, the chime alerting everyone that the visitors had arrived. Mrs. Hillshire, the housekeeper swept a lock of her bobbed short hair behind her ear before she pulled the front door open.   
"Hello, you must be the Hiddleston's." Mrs. Hillshire beamed warmly to the four obviously surprised people. The grand McMaster's manor had the ability to awe new guests.

"Please come in," Mrs. Hillshire said, extending her arm. Emma and Sarah looked around light eyes up to the high ceilings before Emma whispered to her older sister in an amazed voice.

"Do you see this place?"   
Janet stepped out of the drawing room, her thin hand holding a large glass of red wine.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted, with a huge smile her velvet red bottom heel click clacking on the marble entrance as she practically trotted towards her guests. Diana and James both blinked at Janet, for a moment thinking that she was actually Alex's elder sister.

"I'm Janet McMasters, Alex's mom." She said extending her free hand. Her pronunciation of 'mom' instead of 'mum' gave her American born-ness away instantly.

"I'm Diana," Ms. Hiddleston said shaking her hand, still surprised at how young she looked. Janet did what she did best, greeting and smiling with the same yet way more perfected charm that her daughter had. There was a sudden loud rhythmic thumping that came from the stairs, they all looked up to see Alex hurrying own the stairs. One hand up to her ear as she secured one of her pearl earrings, the skirt of her simple black dress bouncing as she moved. Following behind her with his usual cool temperament was Tom.

"Hey!" He smiled, looking at his family from over the smooth guard rail. Hoping that no one would notice that his cheeks were slightly blushing pink. Behind her bedroom door as they got dressed and ready, his darling Alex had thought it was a good time and idea to tease him. Resulting in her lips on his neck and his hand up her skirt and they both had to hurry once the door bell rang.

"Hiya," Alex said a wave and a smile, it was forced. And everyone knew that she wouldn't soon forget what happened during Christmas, but for the sake of Tom she suffered through the bad blood.

_They are going to be your family._

_They are going to be your family._

Alex chanted in her head over and over again, yet she still slightly bristled at what his sister had done to her even after they had their 'make up lunch.' Alex found herself surprised when Emma reached out and gave her a hug, such familiarity caught her off guard.  The rest of his family was polite enough, but the chill was still there. Alex stepped out of the way as he greeted his family. Janet glanced over at her daughter as she twirled a lock of her brown curly hair on her finger. The only person to every truly know what Alex was thinking with only the shift of her eyes and twerk of her lips was her mother.

"Everyone else is in the drawing room, come on," Janet spoke up, leading the way. Tom reached down and held Alex's hand.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered reassuringly to her, knowing her head was littered with bitter thoughts from last time. Thoughts that he couldn't blame her for having.

* * *

  
Once again the cherry wood table was surrounded by people, and to Alex and Tom's surprise the night was going rather well. Janet doing what she did best had offered up the best wine and whiskey, and it was clear that his family was taken by the poshness of it all. Samuel and James were both talking vigorously about golf as they all enjoyed their Pork Chops with Raspberry Sauce. Emma was telling Victoria and Lewis about her past university studies while Janet talked with Sarah about how she and Samuel meet. Tom's hand rested on Alex's bare knee under the table causing her to giggle slightly and flutter eyelashes at him. They both had been whispering to each over how odd it was that dinner was going so well. He almost laughed out loud when Alex had uttered that "It was like they were in a fucking episode of the Twilight Zone." The only person that was silent was his mother, Diana. Glancing over Tom noticed her expression as she looked down at her plate, it was almost untouched but her glass that had been full of wine was now empty.

"Mum?" Tom called to her and she glanced up at him. "Are you okay?" He recalled how she sounded bothered by something on the phone earlier that day. The other conversations lowered as everyone glanced over at Diana. She let out a small sigh and looked away from her son before she went to speak, not wanting to look at him.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

Tom blinked, chuckled and shook his head as if the idea was a silly one. "Mum, why would I be mad at you?"

Diana picked at her palm and tightened her thin lips before deciding to speak.

"After Christmas and everything, I was worried about you and what your...." She paused, "You're relationship could do to you as a Christian." Everything went silent, and if a pen had been dropped on the polished floor it would have been heard with clarity. "I went to talk to your old mentor, Archbishop Herman." At the mention, Alex childishly slapped her hand across her mouth and Tom lowered his brow slowly. Emma put her head in her hands, James took a drink and even Sarah sighed. "I was just looking for someone to talk to, I was hoping that he would talk to you from one priest to another...then I realized... that I possibly overstepped my boundaries." Her light eyes, the same color as her sons still cast down. "When he told me that he would possibly contact your current employer and tell them how you and Alex met--I--felt horrible." She picked at her palm and shook her head. Everyone was waiting on a razor edge for bladed words to start flying, waiting for Tom to feel betrayed, for Alex to be offended, but they both just smiled at each other.

"Well, if you wouldn't have talked to the Archbishop Tom wouldn't have proposed to me," Alex said, cool and casual using the moment to drop the news. Janet and Samuel both glanced at Tom's family, watching their expressions to the bombshell that they just had dropped on them. The silence was stiffening, no one spoke, and there was the obvious sudden chill of a ghost, a long dead woman that had ruined the idea of Tom and marriage for all of them. At that moment, Alex felt the weight of that blonde phantom as Diana said nothing only wiping her eyes with her napkin before standing up slowly.

"I--excuse me," she uttered before leaving the dining room.

"Mum, wait!" Tom called after his mother before getting up to run after her.

It was worse than yelling, worse than screaming, anything would have been better than that sudden dark cloud that Gina’s memory had casted over what should have been their joy. Alex felt hot tears start to pool in her eyes and she winced, trying to stop them from falling.

"Well, that was horrible." She whispered before standing up and leaving the dining room as well, desperate to get away from everyone. Both her mother and Victoria went to get up, but they were halted by Sarah.

"Wait, I'll go talk to her." 

* * *

 

The fan hummed in Alex's bathroom, and with shaky hands Alex lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before she blew the while bloom of smoke into the fan, trying to get rid of the smell. Inhaling again she paced, whipping the tears from her supple cheeks.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.'

Alex heard from from the other side of the door, Alex shook her head and choked through her tears.

"I--I'm be out in a bit."

"It's me, Sarah."

Alex paused and looked over to the door, expecting her mother, Victoria or even Tom but Sarah was the last person she would have figured. The door swung open and Sarah looked back at the teary eyed girl, her brown hands both shaking.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Alex glanced down at the cigarette and shook her head. "I stole it from Tom, he smokes...sometimes," she took another drag and exhaled from her nose. "Please don't tell him I was smoking, he would flip."

Sarah smiled slightly and nodded, "I won't, don't worry." Alex wiped her cheeks and walked past Sarah, stepping out into her bedroom. With her arms folded Alex hopelessly tilted her head to one side and sighed.

"She's never going to go away is she?" Alex whispered before sitting on he edge of her unmade bed. For the very first time feeling nothing but bitterness towards a woman she had never met, a woman long dead.

"Probably not."

And with his sisters' words, Alex put her head in her warm brown hands and wept.


	30. Shades of Cool

They were back in Rome, and the chill of the drama that had come with their engagement announcement had yet to thaw. His mother had apologized, all red-faced with tears of utter embarrassment after she realized what her outburst had done. Like the understanding darling that Alex was, she hugged Diana and told her that it was okay. Yet, Tom could hear it in her clipped voice that wasn’t okay, not even close. After all of the huggings, schmoozing, drippy apologies and forced smiles. They just pretended that his own mother hadn’t been so upset about the news of their future marriage that she had run away crying. 

  
_“Oh, darling it wasn’t you. It really wasn’t, it was just…._ Diana tried to say. It all about last time. Late time Tom fell it in love it was with someone who was sick, and he didn’t see her sickness because he was so enamored with her.

Last time, he fell in love, his lover cut her wrists open with still and calm, sinking into the warm bath water, turning it red, killer herself and the child she had in her. Last time, he was in love he lost his shit. Hiding away for months drinking and hating himself and then the climax. A little more a decade ago  he decided to eat a whole of full of sleeping pills, driven by the dark, dank, melancholia he felt. Last time, when it ended he wanted to die, and when he didn’t he found God…and years later her.  It was always about last time, always about Gina, it would always be about Gina and what she had done. Never about Alex, in the eyes of his family it would never be about Alex. Even if they married, even if they were annoyingly and disgustingly happy. It would always go back to  _her._

**Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina.**

Repeat until every happy moment was covered and stained red with ‘Ginas’. Tom knew that she had every right to be upset, she wasn’t being 'dramatic’ or over reacting. She had what should have been a happy moment for her ruined,  and no amount of apologizing could make it better. Whenever his darling, soft Alex thought about her engagement she would picture his mother getting up from the table about to cry. That is what it was now, and he would never forget her families shocked reaction it as well. How Janet and Samuel looked at it each other, how Lewis glanced at him, and how Victoria’s eyes had stared consolingly at her best friend. That night after his sisters and parents had left and the McMaster’s and Victoria had gone to bed, luckily for him without saying thing to his face about his mother’s outburst he crawled into bed next to Alex. He hugged her, snuggled her and she just pretended to be asleep. Tom could tell that she was trying, trying to be fine.

_I’m okay, don’t worry about._

_I’m over it, really._

_Oh, Thomas, it’s okay, seriously._

The way she said 'Thomas’ told him it was far from okay even though her acting made him for a second think that it was fine. She had kept their affair on the hush hush all thought it, not spilling the beans in a girlish slip-up. Alex was the kind of girl that lie her ass off with such charm. She sat next to him on the flight back to Rome humming and popping her usual sweet gum, looking happy as a bumble bee.

Before at St.Mary’s she could lie to him, but now he knew her in that way that two people only could know each other when they lived with each other. He knew her in that 'Christ, Alex could you please pick up your tampon wrappers’ way.  In that 'Ugh, can you not take up the whole bed’ way. That no makeup, lurching about the flat in the same pajamas for two days, way. That  _Fuck, I want her to have my baby_ , way. Knowing her legitimately he could see her that first day back, unpacking her clothes, or sitting on the couch watching television suddenly narrowing her brown, pretty eyes, and knew that she was just replaying that night in her pretty head, torturing herself about. In those seconds, he thought she was about to cry, and he would brace himself for tears but they didn’t come. Alex felt horrible and was sad and worst of all she trying to hide it from him. No, he had to fix this and he wanted to.

* * *

  
Alex let out a small groan as she walked up  the stairs to their flat, on Tuesday afternoon. The day of school had been blah, and surprising the bright point of her day had been talking Erika who as usual chatter he ear off about a hilariously horrible date she had. She had gone out to eat with some random guy on a dating app, he looked like is profile picture, and was an American student who was studying in Rome, it sounded okay but as Erika put it he ended being 'King dickface.’ They guy apparently kept flexing but was trying to make it look natural. The whole story cracked Alex up, she still hadn’t told her that Tom proposed seeing as she knew Erika would ask about ring…she didn’t really need one, nor want one, but she knew Tom would give her one anyway, might as well wait.

They hadn’t touched each other really since before dinner that Saturday night, Alex wanted to, she did, but her brain wouldn’t turn off and allow her enough time to enjoy him. She just kept thinking about that night, about how it ruined was, wondering bitterly how good Tom and Gina’s engagement announcement must have gone, she bet no one cried then even though if they the future they would have.

Gina got the happy pink-cheeked future mother in law, she got the happy clapping sisters, she got to possibly hear his father say "I’m happy for you two kids.” She hated this feeling this, resentment towards someone who died when she was still a child. Alex tightened her lips and shook off the gross feeling as she walked into their flat. The room surprised her, the lights were off yet there was the low orange glow of candles, those glass-covered Catholic candles. Music filled the small space, and instantly as soon as the light voice met Alex’s ears she knew exactly who it was and surprised that Lana Del Rey was playing without her there. The song was rather sad but touching, one of her favorites,  _Shades of Cool_ off of Ultraviolence, but Lana’s almost dazed voice wasn’t the only one singing the lyrics.

“Cause you live in shades of cool. Your heart is unbreakable.” Tom’s voice floated along with the song as he stepped out of the bedroom. Glancing up the lenses of his glasses caught the low candle light and reflected with an odd quick flash. Alex just stood there, wearing her heavy knit, cream sweater, black pleated skirt, grey knee socks and Oxfords, looking much like his darling. She dropped her book bag and looked at him, an odd expression as if she was seeing him for the first time. With a wrinkle of her brow, she glanced around before looking back at him, confused.

“I thought you didn’t like Elizabeth Grant,” Alex said, noticing his confused expression. “Lana Del Rey’s real non-appropriating is name Elizabeth Grant,” she clarified, and he nodded.

“Ah, well don’t mind that song.”

Alex’s eyebrow twitched and she looked around again. “What is,” she moved her hand in the general direction of the living room. “All of this?”

“Something that I hope would make you feel better.” His tone was low smooth, calming as he walked over to her. She gave him her 'I’m 100% fine’ fake smile, yet her eyes didn’t meet all the way up to his. She was about to talk, but he stopped her. “You have every right to fucking pissed,” Tom said and Alex blinked up at him, surprised. He cupped her under her chin and tilted her head back so she looked at him. “It was a big moment for us, for you and it got fucked up because of baggage you should have to worry about.” At his words, she exhaled, feeling as if she had been holding her breath since then.

“I-I–I thought you would think I was being childish for being upset.” Alex uttered, her bottom lip quivering. In her brain, her still teenage brain she thought that he would make it about her age, she thought he was going to tell eventually that she was being a baby. That it happened and was over and she should deal with it. Deal with Gina hovering over her head. Alex didn’t want her grown over thirty fiancé to tell her that her feelings didn’t matter, so instead of talking she swallowed it like big, horse pill.

“Of corse not, darling,” He noticed that she pressed her thighs together, her usually smell of strawberries making him feel all hazy and hot under the collar, but they had to talk. They had to. If their relationship had a flaw that he was aware of it would be using sex to not talk about things. It wasn’t anyone’s fault it just the circumstance, he had been celibate for a decade and she was bubbling with youthful lust. He was working on talking more, and at that moment it was imperative that they talk. “The shit that happened to ten years ago, has nothing to do with you. I have to deal it myself.”

“No, Father…” The title uttering from her lips as naturally as his real name. “You can talk to me about it” It being that blonde ghost who would obviously flash across his mind as they planned the wedding.  
“She’s a part of you,” Alex had told him this very thing before when she told him that he could keep her picture. “I just don’t your family seeing us some little blip after a massive event.” She shrugged, and the heavy sweater slipped exposing her left brown shoulder, and at that simple action Tom burned for her. “I do know like, everybody talks about the Jurassic period and no one cares about the Cretaceous period.” Tom laughed, a seriously surprised laugh at her example and even more that he knew exactly what she meant by it. Alex laughed too, and the room felt lighter.

The song changed, the music had been playing the whole time, but it was just background noise until Alex noticed the next iconic song. She made a face as she looked up as if she could see the actual music in the air. She was about to part her lips and ask 'Careless Whisper by George Michael?’ she would have asked it sounding amazing by how grossly romantic it was like the whole set up was like an 80’s video but before she could, Tom kissed her. It was slightly innocent, seeing if she wanted more. To his surprise and pleasure, she bit him, and when he drew away he saw that devilish look come across her face, licking her lips slowly. Before Alex knew it, she was on her back on the hardwood floor. Tom’s large hands were yanking her sweater off over her head, and she giggled when her earring got caught in the fabric for a second. He buried his face between her humble tits, inhaling her scent as if he would high off it.

“Ahhh….” She moaned, feeling his stubble rub on her skin.

“I wanked to the thought of you today,” Tom mumbled against her hot body.

“When?”

“At school in my office.”

“Oh fuck, really?” Alex panted as he pressed kisses down her belly, one hand slithering up her thigh.

“Yeah, I almost made a mess of my pants.”   
Alex wiggled and moaned imagining him in his office chair stroking himself furiously, cumming all over his hands. Tom reached up her skirt and pulled off her panties. “Come here baby, I want you to sit on my face.” Tom laid down on the floor and Alex moved up, planting her pussy right on his thin lips. Quickly his hands came up and he gripped her thighs, her still on pleated skirt covering most of his face. He held her down, so she couldn’t wiggle away from him, Alex moaned as he started using his tongue to gently warm her up, with soft flutters at first.

“Ohhhh. Wait, let me turn around so I can take care of you too.” Alex moaned, but Tom growled and held her in place. His tongue started to move faster, flicking her clit playfully. A moan fluttered from the back of her throat. He hummed against her, tasting her as she got wetter and wetter with every lick. His cock was already pressing desperately against his the fabric of his trousers, but he liked to tease himself, when he pleased her, holding out for later. Alex’s hips started to slowly grind, she undid her bra, pinching her nipples as she closed her eyes and hissed. He made up for his thin lips with his tongue, sometimes it felt like he had a mental map of every nerve in he pussy.   
“F—Fuck!” Alex moaned, as he settled into a pace. Tom pushed her skirt off of his eyes so he could see her, all wrinkled brow and bitten lip. Reaching up to her face, he pressed his index finger against her lip and she sucked it, humming with utter pleasure. He pulled his hand away, his tongue working faster on her swollen clit. Alex let out an adorable yelp when she felt him poke at her asshole with the finger that was covered with her warm saliva. Tom chuckled against her pussy as he slipped his finger gently inside. “Ohhh—fuck!” Alex moaned loudly, the pleasure sparking from her cunt and now her ass was almost too much. Tom groaned as Alex reached down with both hands and grabbed handfuls of his hair. Gnashing her teeth, as grinded herself on his face.

“Yes, yes! Eat it, eat my fucking cunt.” She moaned and Tom chuckled at her naughty words. Alex rolled her hips and her muscles starting to clench. “Oh! W–wait!” she uttered, yet Tom didn’t and Alex moaned loudly as she came and squirted a bit into his mouth. In the dusky haze of her orgasm, Alex heard Tom let out a pleased groan at the taste of her. Her dark face aflame with heat Alex felt Tom pull his finger from  her ass and she slowly scooted off of his face.

“I–I’m sorry about that, I tried to stop myself.”

Tom looked up at her sweet face and he smirked, “You know I love the way you taste.” he purred and Alex smiled as she scooted lower.

“Mmmm, good. Now I think I think it’s your turn, daddy.”


	31. Domenica di Pasqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alex have had to deal with a lot of drama recently, so enjoy this adorably sweet chapter. :)

Early spring light crept through the slit in the thick, white curtains. Mangled wedding magazines sat cut up on the wooden coffee table, next to a scrapbook, scissors, and glue sticks. Alex's hysterical youthful script had drawn arrows to certain things; wedding accessories and gowns with comments associated with them.

 _Maybe? -_ over a picture of a candle centerpiece.  
 _Something blue?? -_ was the comment scribbled next to a blue lace garter.  
 _Ugh, no. That dress is horrible -_  she had written with a doddle of a grossed out face next to an aline white gown that had short sleeves.

The last month had been quiet and relatively uneventfully, both Tom and Alex had been busy with school.The final semester of the year was creeping up on them, and as it stood currently Alex was more than likely going to finish her first year of university with honors. The tension with his family had also melted with the spring thaw whenever his mother called to talk to him she would make it a point to ask how Alex was doing as well.Diana would inquire about the wedding plans and ask every time if they had a date yet, they did not. Alex wanted a fall wedding and Tom wanted a summer wedding and neither seemed to be willing to compromise.

In the morning haze, Tom groaned as he flipped over onto his back, stretching his legs out against the cool bed sheets. His brows lowered when he felt something, tickling gently along his scruffy chin. With an annoyed and sleepy grunt, he flicked whatever it was away. Yet, As soon as he starting to slip back to his dusky, deep sleep, he felt it again. This time his eyes flickered open, the soft morning light slightly blurring his vision. He saw Alex standing beside him, the orange glow of her backlit silhouette making it appear as though she had a halo around her. She giggled as she traced a single thin palm leaf down his cheek.

"Wake up, Father. It's Easter Sunday," Alex breathed smiled. Through his slitted heavy lids, Tom stared at her for a moment, taking in her button down baby blue sundress. She had a clear beaded rosary wrapped around one hand, the same hand that was decorated with the simple rose quartz and yellow gold engagement ring, which he had sprung slipped on her finger one night as she slept. A romantic act that was only possible due to how she slept as deep as a fairytale princess. Tom glanced down at the palm leaf as she ran it over his thin, pink lips, which she had acquitted from the Palm Sunday Mass that they both attended last week because Alex had said that living in Rome would be silly if they didn't experience some of the 'religious' activities. Tom knew better, he knew that his little demon was attempting to enjoy the Holy Cities religious events for a reason. She wanted to fill his head his head with images of her in her school uniform while sitting in Mass back at Saint Mary's. Sitting there in the wooden pew next to his bride to be he felt the flame of hell in his loins as he glanced over at the ornate wooden confessionals, causing his brain to spark with the memory of her first confession to him that weekend of her fated detention. Her wicked little plan had worked because as soon as they were back in their small apartment Alex found herself on her knees with her ass in the air and her wet panties stuffed in her mouth. Tom pumping away roughly as he told her how bad of a girl she was.   
Tom groaned and rubbed his face as Alex crawled onto the bed and straddled him.

"You said we were going to go to church today." Alex smiled looking down at him, her curly hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, the little baby hairs at her crown causing him sigh and appreciation. She carelessly dropped the palm leaf and put the rosary on like a necklace., twirling the beads around her index finger.

"You only want to go because it turns you on," Tom muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No, it doesn't!" she squeaked, shaking her head. "It isn't like that, it's just..." Alex scooted off of his lap and plopped down on her belly next to him. "Like I said, we live in Rome, I mean holy holidays are what they do here."

Tom’s lips twitched and he turned over on his side and looked at her. "I think my little agnostic has found God." He purred, running his fingers down her brown upper arm.

"Haha! No, not at all. I guess it's nostalgic to me," she shrugged. "Hey! Do you remember that one time Father Blake was sick and you presided over service?"

"Of course, I also remember that a certain school girl kept getting hushed for talking during that mass by Sister Rose." Tom snickered as he flicked back a curled strand of his reddish brown hair, that was resting on his forehead.

"I hope you know that even in church you had the girls swooning that day."

He remembered exactly how the student body of St. Mary's had reacted to him giving the word of God. Girls who usually dozed in church had been wide awake, listening with bitten lips and knocking together knees. Even the nuns sat there as if he was delivering some new discovery, all of them thinking about how devoted to the lord he was for being so young.

"Did I make you swoon?" He asked and Alex rolled her eyes and stuck out her pink tongue.

"Oh please, Father Hiddleston. You know I didn't get all googly eyed for you the way my classmates did."

Tom leaned over her, his lips on her warm neck. "True. Instead, you burned for me." His breath tickled the back of her neck. Alex closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling of his teeth on her skin. "You pined for me...."

"Chill out, Shakespeare." Alex laughed as he nipped her ear. "Are we going to go to mass or what?"

"No, I have a better idea. Let go to the park."

"The park?" Alex flipped over on her back and stared at him. "Like a picnic?"

Tom licked his lips slowly as he gaze down at her in the early Easter light. "Sure, it will be empty, practically everyone in the city will be at church.” Alex wasn't the only one that could weave devious plans. With a smile smile bounced up from the bed, hopping on one foot so she didn't trip

"Okay, I'll make sandwiches!" She said before skipping out of the room. 

* * *

  
Tom had been right, the park was almost completely empty. They had seen another young couple walking their comically tiny dog but other than that it seemed that almost everyone who was anyone was celebrating the rise of Christ. The both of them sat under a very hardy and shady carob tree, Tom with his back to the truck while Alex relaxed between his bent knees. He looked down at the bridal magazine that she was flipping through, his cheek resting against the side of her head.  
Alex narrowed her eyes at the glossy pictures and scrunched her nose. All of the dresses looked the same to her. Nothing out of the piles of newly acquired wedding magazines had jumped out at her or even made her gut flutter in the slightest. She made a disgusted 'ugh!' sound and threw the magazine down.

"We could always just go to the courthouse to get married." Tom joked, but Alex turned around and gave him a bladed look. "Just playing, darling." He assured her with a wide smile, loving the scrunched nose face that she gave him before she turned back around. She outstretched her arm and looked around in the tote bag of food she packed and pulled out a vanilla cup of pudding and a plastic spoon. "You don't have to plan it all at once." Tom breathed hotly against her hair inhaling the sweet strawberry scent that lingered her.

"I know, but I'm so excited." She yanked off the sealed top of the pudding cup and plunged her spoon in. With the first taste hummed at the smooth, sweet flavor and rested her head back against his chest. "We've been planning this for a month and I've only been able to settle on my wedding night lingerie."

Tom's eyebrows slid up, as he imagined her sitting on the edge of a five-star hotel bed, hair in ringlets, mouth painted bright whore red, dressed in the finest white lingerie. "Humm, I can't wait to see that." One of his cool hands ran along her forearm, tickling her slightly and causing her to giggle.

"Mrs. Alexandra Hiddleston..." Alex uttered as a warm breeze hushed by and rattled the leaves of the tree. "Do you like the way that sounds?" she asked before eating another spoon of pudding.

"Alex Hiddleston," It was odd on his tongue, yet the sound of it did have a certain charm to it. "I'll have to get used to it..." Tom said, his wandering hand slithering up to her long, thin neck. His fingers stroking along the beads of the rosary that she was still wearing. "You'll always be Ms. McMasters to me." Tom purred as he gently tugged on the rosary, causing Alex to let out a small moan. Alex licked her lips, wiggling against him slightly as she finished the last of her pudding.

"Is it strange that when you're the father of our children..." she put her hand on his knee, "...that I might still call you 'Father' in private?" Alex's words made Tom audibly groan with a hot bubble of delight.

"Children?" He asked simply, this was something that they had not talked about yet. Alex felt her face grow warm she nodded her head nervously.

"Well, maybe..." She shrugged.

Tom always wanted children, the realization that Gina had been with child while before she died had been the thing to tip him over the razored edge that he had balanced on after her death. She not only flung herself out of the world but their child as well. The idea of having children with Alex was something that he thought about a lot, in random moments mostly while he sat silently in his office at school. Picturing an adorable child with her hair, his eyes and her clumsiness. He knew he was more than ready to be a father, but he was also fifteen years older than her so it wasn't something to brought up yet, getting married at nineteen was already a huge leap, parenthood was out of the question for now.

"In a few years we'll talk about." 

"Right, one thing at a time..." Alex breathed as Tom's hand still played with the rosary. There was a lull in their conversation, as they both just enjoyed the Mediterranean spring weather, in the distance they heard church bells ring. Without a single word, Alex felt Tom's hand as he gently started to fondle her right breast. She groaned as the cotton fabric brushed up against her nipples.

"No bra?" His hands only feeling the softness of her pert tits.

"Nope," she whispered as he undid the first few pearl buttons at the top of the dress and slipped his hand inside. Alex closed her eyes as he pinched and rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. He opened her dress a bit more, exposing her brown tits to the sunlight as he played with them.

"Ahhh--fuck," Alex whispered, wiggling her hips, feeling him hard against her lower back. She scooted up so her ass was pressed firmly against his crotch.

"Open your legs," he ordered and she did as she was told. Tom ran his hand up her thigh before slipping it under her dress, fingertips brushing her clit through her lacey panties.

"Put your fingers inside." Alex grabbed his wrist and forcing his hand into her knickers. Tom teased her for a moment, rubbing and pinching at her clit before he slipped two fingers inside. A smile came to his thin lips, as she moaned out his name.

"Look at you, getting all wet in the park on Easter Sunday." Tom purred as he worked his fingers in and out of her cunt.

"Yo--you're the nasty old man that wanted to take me to the park..." Alex panted as her hips bucked against his palm. Tom laughed, yanking his fingers from inside of her before he brought them to his lips and sucked them clean.

"That is very true, Ms.McMasters," he started to undo his jeans. "Now, get on my lap.”

Alex smiled as he pulled his pale cock free, a clear bead of pre-cum oozing out of the tip. Hitching up her skirt Alex sat on his lap sideways, Tom adjusted his cock and he slipped inside of her. "Ah, fuck--like that keep your thighs clenched." Tom moaned as he thrusted up inside of her. The rosary around her neck chimed and bounced between her tits with each push upwards of his hips. Alex blinked up and quickly held the top of her dress closed at the sight of someone walking down a trail, not far from them.

"Wait." She panted and Tom looked up seeing a young man with a book in his hand walk by. With a wicked smirk, Tom didn't stop only slowing down a bit. The young man glanced over at them casually seeing nothing out of the ordinary about the couple, he kept on walking down the bright green trail. As soon as he was out of sight range Tom yanked Alex's hand away from the top of her dress again and continued pounding into her. She almost screamed out at the feeling of his cock kissing against sensitive spot inside of her, but he was quick to cover her mouth.

"Shhhh." Tom hissed hotly in her ear. "Your sweet, pink pussy feels so good."

Alex's eyes rolled in their sockets adoring the feeling of him deep inside of her. He pulled his hand away from her mouth allowing her moan breathlessly. "Oh--Thomas--this is so bad." She was loving every second, of being fucked by him right there out in the open. The splotches of sunlight through the leaves warming her skin, the fresh air, the church bells chiming again far off somewhere. Tom grabbed a hold of the rosary in his fist, as he gnashed his teeth. Alex threw her head back, feeling his cock quiver against her walls right before he finished.

"God--Fucking damn it!" He hissed with a moan, as his cock pulsed, filling her tight cunt with cum. Tom rested his head against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"Is this why you wanted to go to the park?" Alex asked as she lifted up slightly allowing him to pull out of her.

“You woke me up from a dream this morning.” He told her, feeling his cum drip onto him as it seeped from her cunt.

“Oh, is this what you were dreaming about?”

“Mmm, it’s close enough. My love.” Tom whispered as he took her hand and gently pressed his lips to her engagement ring. 


	32. Tuberose

The May sun beamed down, yellow, bright and the air was full of the warm Mediterranean haze. Alex's brown, curly ponytail bounced up and down with American cheerleader spirit. Her dark legs working vigorously as she pushed on the bike pedals. One rotation, two rotation - over and over again. A bandage decorating the scrape on her knee that she had got just the night before when she had been running up their apartment stairs, just as Tom had told her not to. She had gone to open her mouth as soon as she misstepped, fell forward and bumped her leg. After all of her ‘owing’ Tom took her into their bathroom, soothing her bloody knee with a cold, wet rag and then his kiss  before putting on the tan bandage.

Under the fluffy white clouds and powder blue sky, Alex leaned forward, lifting her bottom up off of the seat. The warm air catching the fabric of her pastel purple skirt, fluttering it slightly upwards. The bike wheels on the cobblestone bumped her up and down, and she passed by a group of old men who were chatting on a corner, all suspenders, tired eyes and scruff their gaze followed her umber, bright flash of beauty caused them to stop for a second as she zipped by.

Alex peddled, faster through a narrow alleyway then down a much larger street. Pass a stop sign, and two lights was the entrance to the university. The bumpy cobblestone turned to smooth concrete as she rode through the parking lot behind the building that her first class was in. She stopped at the bike rakes and hopped off, a few boys walked past, ogling her as she bent over and secured the lock around the wheel. Her short skirt almost giving them a peek of her black cotton panties. Yet, she was unaware and even if she was she wouldn’t really give them much of a thought.

Inside she felt all buzzy like there was an electric charge slightly tingling through her. A girlish giddiness of one hundred butterflies fluttering inside of her belly tickling her insides with their gossamer wings fluttering her with girlish giddiness. There was still no wedding dress picked, yet there was a venue that her mother had pretty much picked for them, called the One Mayfair back in London. Alex had told herself that she didn't want and expensive wedding but as soon as she saw the images of the huge hall with it’s bright lights and drama she fell head over heels with it and made up her mind. Planning everything else was proving to be rather easy given that she and Tom were agreeing on almost everything when it came to the ceremony. She had been worried that she would steamroll the whole thing, micro manage it but she didn’t want that to happen, given that the day would be just as much his as hers. But to her joy, it wasn’t turning sour with stress at all. They both agreed that instead of the blah, played out usual flowers that were provident at weddings they instead chose the tuberose because of its meaning: **_Forbidden pleasure; Dangerous love._**

They both wondered if anyone would catch the symbolism behind it. They had both agreed on the date, mid-August before school commenced while it was still warm. Their summer break would be dedicated to running around, picking out food, making guests lists and Alex couldn’t wait. Alex smiled to herself feeling nothing less happy, bursting with excitement as she inhaled a lungful of air and skipped off to start her last few days of class.

* * *

 

The flat door opened and Tom slumped in, pushing his glasses up before they fell off the tip his nose. He set his briefcase down against the wall and let out an annoyed grunt, seeing that Alex like usual had come home and shed her clothing like snake skin. Dropping pieces wherever she had stood, leaving them for him to pick up. It was usual, typical and no matter how many times he said  _‘Alex please pick up your things’_  she didn’t. The light purple skirt laid abandoned in a wrinkled mess on the floor, her bra had been yanked out from up under her shirt, and her white, hightop Converse shoes sat as if she had just walked right out of them.

Tom moved down the short, entry hallway with a glance around the corner he found her. Laying on her belly on the floor, dressed only in a shirt panties and a pair of _his_ socks. She was bobbing her head, and he could see the white wire from her headphones dangling. One size 7 foot bounced to the beat of her music, the toe of the sock flopping as it did. Tom smirked slightly and rested his head right against the wall as he stared at her. Notes, and textbooks surrounding her as she hummed brightly. The year was coming to a close, and they were both focused on their finals. He was stressed about grading his mounds of texts while she was fixated on doing well on hers. She had always taken her class work seriously, even at St. Mary's when she would be late, would disrupt his class, start petty little debates with him just for the fun of it. Even then he could see the wheels in her head turning while reading or listening to him teach something she was interested in. With a test in front of her, she would bite her nails and wrinkle her brow as she read the questions, once - twice before answering.

Alex wiggled her hips to whatever song she was listening to and Tom felt a tingle run through him as he watched her ass slightly jiggle as she moved.

Like a wolf, he lurched towards her, stalking his darling doe. The old wooden floor creaked under this weight, but she didn't hear him only humming around the bottom of the ink pen in her mouth. Tom slowly, calculatingly moved closer and closer to her. And as soon as he was near enough he bend down and grabbed two, greedy, hungry handfuls of Alex's ass, causing her to scream in surprise.

Quickly, she flipped over on her back and looked up at him, her brown eye wide but the terror was gone when she saw him.

"The fuck!" Alex yelped, yanking out her headphones. Tom put his hands in his trouser pockets and he let out a laugh at her. With a scrunched nose and a frown Alex, grabbed up one of her notebooks whacked him in the leg with it.

"Ow!"

"Don't sneak up on me you, dick," her words were lightened by her smile. Tom got to his knees and one of Alex's arched brows inched up, and she hit him again with the notebook, this time in the arm.

"Eheh! God, you're so cute." Tom breathed. Alex made a self-satisfied face as she flipped back around on her belly.

"How was work?" She asked as she turned the page of her textbook, still attempting to study.

"Fine, just finals review." Tom straddled her bottom and ran his hands down her back. "I have a feeling at least half of my students are going to fail it."

"Hummm. Well, you do love making your class harder than it needs to be." Alex noted.

"No, I don't." Tom's hands were now rubbing her sharp shoulder blades.

"Uh huhhhh, you kind of get off on watching them sweat and gnaw their pens when they read over your exams realizing that 'oh shit! I don't know any of this!'" she glanced over her shoulder at him, with a wicked little smile. "Admit it, it makes you kind of hard."

Tom bit his lip and smirked at her.

"You think I get some sadistic pleasure from it?"

"I mean, it would be much of a stretch, seeing as how bad you are, Father." Her hot, honey tone sending a shiver through his spine, filling his loins with a warm bubble of heat.

“The only time I’ve ever gained enjoyment from making my students fidgeting over tests was,” Tom’s hands slipped up her shirt, the tips of his thumbs resting in the divot of her spine. “Was when I had you in my class.”

“Oh?” Alex questioned no looking back at him, her eyes still on the text in her book. Tom leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of her warm head.

“Yes, you used to,” he paused and inhaled the sweet smell of her, “you used to knock your knees together and look up as if the answer was in up in the air.” He ran his hands slowly up her waist, and Alex felt him wiggling his hips slightly against her ass.

“Professor Hiddleston, I am trying to study.” She said making her tone posher that it usually was for dramatic effect. 

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” He hooked his fingers into the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down. “God, I will ever get over how cute your ass is,” Tom muttered, grabbing both cheeks and playful tapping them. She glanced over her shoulder, but he smiled and shook his head. “Darling, back to studying.”

Alex rolled her eyes at him accepting his foolish little game that he was attempting to play with her. Tom licked his thin lips and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly between his large hands. Alex felt the heat creep into her face as he played with her, tapping her and kneading her cheeks. Alex attempted to focus on her notes, but his low excited breathing and touches was making it rather difficult.

“Come here,” Tom whispered as he grabbed her by her hips and forced her up onto her knees. “Thomas what are--”

“Shhhh, my darling. Just keep your nose in that book.” He told her, as he ran his hand down the curve of her brown bottom. With a pause he took a moment to admire her shape, her thighs clenched shut, her fleshy, smooth shaved pussy lips looking adorable between them. The sight of her whole backside was reminiscent of a juicy peach. Alex moaned when she felt his fingers run along her slit, but she tensed her jaw and keep reading her textbook. There was the dull click of him undoing his belt and Alex perked up, itching to look behind her, but she stopped herself.

“Professor, I’m trying to study and here you are distracting me.”

Tom let out a breath as he put his fingertips to her clit and started to rub, causing Alex’s body to tense up instantly.

“Oh, is it too much for you?” He purred, causing her to let out a snort and roll her eyes. Bending down Tom ran his tongue along her left ass cheek, groaning against her warm skin as his cock throbbed with need for her. Alex wiggled her hips in anticipation as he licked at her, his tongue inching closer and closer to the center of her thighs but just as he got close to her cunt he would pull away. She let out a whimper, as the words on the page that she was reading becoming hard and harder to differentiate from their neighbors. Tom drew away, and Alex was just about to part her lips and ask him what was wrong but before she could her words were snatched from her by the feeling of his cock suddenly stretching her pussy.

“Ahh! Fuck!” She yelped, arching her back. Tom let out a low laugh at her reaction as he slowly started to thrust his narrow hips.

“You still should be studying, young lady,” he cocked his hand back and slapped her ass. Alex’s body jolted and she bit her lip from the sting, as she tried her best to focus back on her course work, not wanting him to 'win' so to speak.

She had taken “Roman Art: Empire and Society” History had always been her strong suit, but this particular art history course had proven to be on the harder end of things for her. She had not anticipated needing to know artistic techniques and what they entailed. Her eyes zoned out on the words ‘Trajan’s Column’ as Tom’s stroked faster and harder. She felt her resolve crack, as his cock rubbed the sensitive tingling spot inside of her. With a small groan, Alex rested her face against the cool smooth pages of her book, eyes fluttering with pleasure.

“Fa-Father.” Alex moaned in such a way to suggest that the word should have a heart emoji at the end. That sort of pleasured languid, purr that filled every inch of him with tiddles. Tom pulled her up, his chest to her back as he continued to pump in and out of wet cunt. Alex almost let out a yelp when she felt him slither his hands between her thighs, his finger rubbing her swollen clit.

“Shhh, darling,” He rubbed her cunt faster.

“Yes! Ah! Just like that--!” she cried, ignoring his hushes.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” His hand feeling the slickness that was glossing her shaved outter lips. Suddenly he yanked out of her, Alex let out a small yelp as he forced her to lay on her back. She felt the spiral rings of one of her notebooks under her thigh, yet she ignored it, too needy for his cock to bother with being comfortable. Tom gnashed his jaw before slamming back inside of her. Greedily Alex wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, wanting as much of him as she could have.

“Hard, Professor….fuck me hard..” She whispered, lips dripping with honey dewed sin.  In the heat of the moment, Tom wrapped his hand around her thin, umber neck; squeezing gently. The throb of her youthful pulse under his fingertips. He watched her face, as it turned from surprise to utter euphoria. Her moist lips parting, yet upturned slightly into a wicked little smile, eyes rolling slightly in their sockets.

“Fuck--Thomas!” She hissed, starting to tense and quiver.

“Come on, baby doll..ahh..come all over my dick.” He whispered his teeth at her ear. She arched her back, her face rushing with heat, his hand on her neck making her feel slightly light headed. The pressure finally snapped, and as Alex came,  her clenching muscles forced him out. She was only vaguely aware of the trickling clear liquid that seeped from her cunt as her nerve endings fired off, momentarily reducing her to shivering mess uttering words.  Tom grabbed his cock, quickly stroking himself as he watched her shudder in front of him. He really wanted to keep fucking her, but he lost it, feeling the clenching in his lower abdomen, tipping him over the razors edge.

“Ahh--Alex…” Tom moaned, shooting his warm load against the inside of her warm thigh.  His face was alight with a harsh, blush as he dreamily looked down at her. Alex wore a smile, causing the dimples at her cheeks to form as she opened her heavy-lidded eyes and stared up at him, both of them in awe at each other for a hazy, warm moment. Tom blinked in surprise when Alex reached up and ran her finger along his scruffy chin. He gave her a sweetly confused look, as he tried to decipher to why her brown eyes were starting  to water with salty tears.

“Alex?” He asked, now concerned that something was horribly wrong. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She shook her head and her glistening bottom lip twitched in that horribly alluring way that it did when she cried.

“I just--” Her words felt odd and gummy in her mouth. She rolled her eyes and shook her head again now feeling humiliated because of her tears.

“You what? What’s wrong?”

“I--just love you a lot…” she huffed, feeling silly. Tom bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning at her words. “Like...a lot. It’s actually kind of embarrassing.” her eyes shifted way from him as she pouted.

“Ehehehe!” Tom giggled, causing her to snap her stare back up at him.

“Ughhh! Don’t laugh at me!” Alex covered her face with her hands.

“No, no. Don’t hide from me, darling.” Tom said, pulling her hands away and looking down at her pretty, dimpled cheek face that was wet with adoring tears. “That is the cutest thing I have ever heard.”

“Really?” Alex asked feeling bashful and silly. Tom licked his lips and stared down at his ex-student, his lover, his future bride. And Tom knew that at that moment with her there under him with her inner thigh coated in his white cum, lashes wet with tears and hair an utter mess ... that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. It was a moment of horrible and amazing realization that he could and would bleed for her, kill for her or even die for her. Love - with such power rarely happened once in a lifetime and for him he had it twice, and as he looked down at her, mouth going dry for the first time in a long time he silently prayed to God. Hoping that this time love wouldn't ruin his life because he knew that if his life was for if it ruined his it would burn hers to a pile of rubble.


	33. The Sweetest Bitterness

The cold sweat on his skin contradicted the balmy, salty heat of the air. Tom sat up in their darkened bedroom, the thin window curtain catching the bluish light of the moon as it slightly swayed from the outside breeze. The only sound that cut the still, night silence was the engine of a commercial airplane flying overhead. He rubbed his eyes, his hands shaking as he grabbed up his phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. The light from the screen stung his eyes as he read: 3:00 am, exactly.

Tom heard a sweet buttery sigh next to him, glancing over to see Alex. She was always beautiful to him in her deep, dead sleep and especially right then. She had stolen the bed-sheet from him and somehow it happened to get wrapped around her legs, just below her hips, making it seem as if she had a cotton fabric mermaid fin. One dreamily limp arm was outstretched to the edge of the bed while the other rested on her naked, brown belly. He wanted to lean over her and kiss her dark nipples, the deadly, infinite throb in his loins for her whispered to him, yet he simply couldn’t touch her…not after the feeling he woke up to. He knew that a nightmare had jarred him out of sleep and made his palms clammy with sweat, but he didn’t fully recall the details of it. Just that it was something bad.

With a heavy sigh, he left the side of his dreaming, umber darling. Tom gathered up his pajama pants, which had been abandoned on the wooden floor after much foreplay earlier that night. He remembered how they had kissed each other for a while before doing anything else, softly at first before Alex had grabbed him and her tongue playing in his mouth with that whorish school girl vigor that made him almost painfully hard. Slipping on his pants, he quietly stepped out of the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

The rest of the apartment was dark as well, but he made his way down the narrow hallway. Surprised that he didn’t trip over one of her shoes, which she loved to leave in  wherever she discarded them after the day. As he turned the corner into their living room, he flicked on the light and noticed that a few things had fallen off of their fireplace mantel and onto the floor. Alex had a habit of stacking everything and anything that she thought was worth showing off for decoration up there. Her recent buy of thick, candles in summer scents; Fresh Linens, Ocean Breeze, and his favorite out of the bunch, Black Coconut had more than likely been the thing to caused the overcrowding of the mantel.

With a grunt, Tom bent over and grabbed up his old priest collar from he floor. A small growing on his thin lips at his fiancee’s sentimentality of how they came to be lovers. Over the fireplace becoming a type of shrine ‘The story of Tom and Alex’ so to speak. He put the Roman collar back on the mantle and then grabbed up the copy of The Virgin Suicides, the one he bought after he had read the quote that his ex-student had written on a quiz before he made her his.

_“We felt the imprisonment of being a girl, the way it made your mind active and dreamy, and how you ended up knowing which colors went together. We knew that the girls were our twins, that we all existed in space like animals with identical skins, and that they knew everything about us though we couldn’t fathom them at all. We knew, finally, that the girls were really women in disguise, that they understood love and even death, and that our job was merely to create the noise that seemed to fascinate them,”_

How back then, Alex had no idea he had a connection to someone resembling the Lisbon sisters from the novel, in look and even in death. As he picked it up, that very person made themselves known when the picture that was tucked between the pages slipped out.

The flimsy image of Gina started him when he saw her face, her light eye looking at him passed the haze of the beyond. The last time he looked at it had been a year ago, when Alex had found it between those same crisp, pages that he ha read only once. Alex had been so sweet, so understanding about him keeping it. Yet, now he knew that his lovely fiance had grown bitter with the thought of Gina on her mind. Tom knew that to Alex, Gina’s ghost was a dark cloud that would forever be part of their relationship. No matter how happy they were, Alex would always know that Gina’s name would forever be a sharp ping once in awhile inside of his coiled brain. He didn’t blame her for not wanting to carry his baggage as well.

He picked up the picture and stared at Gina’s smiling face, her glassy eyes, vibrant natural platinum blonde hair. And even as he tried to stop it a surge and flood of memories boiled to the surfaces inside of them.

The party where he meet her for the very first time, seeing her face through the large fish tank, like a sailor looking into the blue ocean and seeing back a beautiful mermaid. Her first smile to him and the one in the picture were the only smiles from her he could now recall so many years later. Her dimpled, pinked flush cheeks, the stretching of her thin lips that showed her crowded bottom teeth.

Suddenly he recalled the nightmare that caused him to gasp wake. It had been Alex laying motionless her eyes open, yet they were not their usual shade of warm brown Instead in her young sockets was Gina’s cool gray eyes; her dead eyes.  Tom’s stomach felt oily and his mouth twisted in agony as he stepped backward and fell into his leather chair, the picture still in his hand.

He remembered it all, he remembered how blind he had been to Gina’s sickness. His own arrogance and ignorance had blinded him.

_Gina’s just feeling under the weather._

_She’s just gloomy, she’ll be okay._

_I can make her happy._

_You’ll be happy, it’s okay._

As if no woman with him could be suffering from a serious mental illness. As if his kisses, touch, and sweet nothings were a cure for what ailed her. How he did not understand because he did not suffer with what she did. He recalled how one time he touched a burn on her upper arm and when he asked her what happened she told him that she mistakenly burned herself with the curling iron. Most of him believed her, yet the little voice in his head uttered  _‘You know that is a cigarette burn, and you know she did it to herself.’_ Yet, he told the voice to hush, because Gina  _his_  Gina wouldn’t do that. She had some good days, where she seemed fine but then there were times when she would go a week without bathing and then would suddenly take six or seven baths a day. Somehow in denial he just….brushed it off as a ‘personality quirk’. To him, Gina was perfect, and perfect women didn’t suffer depression. Tom’s eyes pricked with painful, hot tears. A week before she killed herself, he came home to their apartment to find her sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at a piece of red velvet cake as cried. She loved red velvet cake, it had been of her favorite foods, she adored it and ate it whenever she could. So to see her there, holding a fork in one pale, shaking hand sobbing over it confused him. When he asked what was wrong she looked up at him, twitching lips covered the frosting from one single bite, her cheeks flushed a harsh red, face wet, nose running and she said;

_“I can’t eat it….it…it tastes like dirt._

Then, right at that moment he should have realized that this wasn’t gloom, this wasn’t a bad few months, this was debilitating and crippling depression. He should have called someone, her parents, a doctor someone, anyone. Yet, he didn’t because he didn’t get it, he couldn’t grasp it. She was loved, she was popular, she beautiful how could she feel so empty?

Tom sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. A decade later, he still couldn’t understand and that was the hardest part. He sat there, alone in the living room and his dreaming, future bride was unaware of his shuttering sobs in the night.

* * *

 

__**A million old soldiers will fade away  
But a dream goes on forever  
I’m left standing here, I’ve got nothing to say  
All is silent within my dream.**

_Music played in the echoing distance and Tom found himself back in Gina’s and his old apartment. He was kneeling right beside that horrible bathtub, his eyes fixated on the white ceramic side of. With a shutter, he quickly closed his eyes, too scared to see what he assumed would be bloody water, but her crystal clear voice pinged through him like a vibrating violin string._

_“Hey.”_

_Tom’s eyes flew open and scrambled up to see Gina, alive in the tub surrounded by milky white water. Bright sunlight beamed through the window, causing a misty early morning haze around them._

_“G-Gina?” To’s voice swelled and cracked when she smiled at him he thought he would die due the tender expression she gave._

_“How are you?” Gina asked as if her death had never happened. Eerily there was a strange delay when it came to the movement of pink lips and the words that escaped them._

_“I–I’m–”_

_“You tried to follow me once.” Gina spoke, raising one pale leg out of the water, fanning her toes out before put it back in._

_“I did…I was hurt.” Tears now wetting his face as he looked at her as if she was really there. Breathing, blinking, her blood still her body. Gina looked at him through her pale eyelashes, her cool eyes darting across his face before she shook her head._

_“Don’t do that.” she whispered, looking sad for him._

_“I was just so–”_

_“I know…I know,” she reached out one wet hand for his and he yanked away, terrified of her touch and what it would do to him._

_“No, I’ll die if you…”  he panted, shivering with guilt before her dream created phantom._

_“You won’t.” Gina’s fingertips touched his arm and he felt a calm from it. The still and the calm of someone gone from the world. Cautiously he moved closer to her, his senses full of her lavender smell as she took his hand and stared at him._

_“I don’t understand….I can’t understand why you…what were you missing?”_

_“I don’t know, no one does.” There was no single answer, no realization of what could cause some people to step out of world, willing at their own hands. No matter how much a family member cries, or combs over journals, notes, pictures or moments in time, for some people the puzzle is never finished. Pieces will always be missing, like the voided, negative space surrounding the dead. Tom reached out and took her face in his hands and he stared at her, running his thumb over her cheek._

_“Are you okay?” Finally offering the question to her he should have asked her more than a decade ago._

_“Yes, Tom. I’m alright.” Gina muttered and blinked up at him with the care and love of a distant friend. “But you have to let me go, for real now.”_

_“I have…I…”_

_“No, you didn’t,” she whispered shaking her head. “You hid me, you keep me locked away deep. If you want to be with her, to be with Alex…” Hearing Gina’s voice say her name, sent a very real chill through him. “To be with anyone you have to let me go.” Her voice shivered. “Be fair to her, don’t make her carry me…if you do…” Tom rested his forehead against her’s and sobbed. “She will resent you.”_

_“I know,” he ran his fingers through her hair, and they both cried for what seemed like a lifetime before Gina spoke once more._

_“Go,” her voice still rippling tears yet, there was also a lightness about it a buoyancy. “They’re all waiting for you.”_

_Tom slowly let her go, and she sunk lower into the bath and she smiled up at him even though she was still crying. “Don’t be rude, I said they are waiting for you, just go,” Gina demanded before splashing him and even though her eyes dripped with tears, she laughed sweetly. He nodded slowly, standing up to face the closed bathroom door._

_“Who’s they?” Yet, when he looked back the bathtub she was gone, the milky water still rippling as if she had slipped under the surface. Tom’s blue eyes lingered on the water, watching it settle and still before he took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. Slowly pulling it open, he saw that he wasn’t in his old apartment anymore, but rather he was stepping out into the McMaster manor._

_“Tom? Tom? Where are you?” Alex called down the hall, sounding demanding yet cheerful. Everything in him told him to run towards the lovely sound of her posh, high sunny voice. He flung open the door at the end of the hallway, to find her with her back to him. He noticed that she was barefoot, wearing a sundress that he first come to adore on their first trip to Rome when she was still in school. “Took you long enough, Father.” Alex purred as she slowly turned around and he realized she was holding a child in her umber arms._

* * *

  
Tom woke up quickly, blinking a few time before he realized that he had fallen asleep in his chair. The moon was gone from high in the sky and the dawn was creeping in.  

“Oh my God,” he whispered, putting his hand on his face. Never had he dreamt about Gina, his mind always made horrible nightmares about her. But that which he had awoken from tingled his spine and filled his belly with an oddly comforting sensation. Standing up, he noticed the picture was now laying on the floor face down beside the chair.   
He picked it up, turning it around and looked at her once more.

_“But you have to let me go, for real now.”_

Her voice spoke, sounding far more distant than it had been before. He really did have to let her go. Truly let her go, and he knew her image had no place in the home he shared with Alex. Gently Tom kissed the image of Gina before he reached out to the mantle and picked up a lighter. He couldn’t rip it, or throw it away as if it was trash because it wasn’t. Deep down, with everything he knew that she would want him to get rid of it. He flicked the lighter, once, the twice the little flame dancing from the tip. He was getting married soon, to the very girl who had pulled him out of that black and white world that Gina’s demise had locked him into and he knew he couldn’t keep it any longer.

“Farewell.“ It had been the very first time he had actually told her goodbye in all of those years, yet now it felt right. The flame slowly changed the image of her to ash and smoke, and as he watched it burn he felt that finally Gina Ellwood was finally at rest.

“Tom?” Alex’s sleepy, little voice whined. He looked up to see her peeking at him from around the corner at him, completely naked minus her fuzzy slippers. “Is something on fire?” she asked, noticing the smoky haze around him. Tom paused, rubbed mouth and then stared at her, as she rubbed the sleep sand from her eyes.

“I burned…” he inhaled before finishing the sentence. “I burned the picture of Gina.” There was silence and Alex stared at him, with a confused, drowsy look.

“Why?” Her tone painted with bewilderment. He walked towards her, reaching out to run his hand across her warm cheek.

“I had to, I couldn’t keep it anymore…it just…” he closed his eyes and sighed. “It was time.”

“You didn’t have to -”

“No, I did,” he nodded, matter of factly to her. “Burning it seemed the most respectful way I could.”

“Ok…” she said slowly obviously still confused as to why he would feel the need to burn it randomly at the crack of dawn. Learning in Tom gently kissed her cheek and unconsciously rested his large hand on her belly.

“Come on, love. Let’s go back to sleep.” He ushered her back down the narrow hallway, and Alex looked at him, with her tired eyes.

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

“No, Alex. It was a dream…a good one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was a really emotionally one for me to write. If you don’t know already, my father committed suicide when I was a child and much like Gina he was also mentally ill. So, in a way Gina is based off of him in some ways. I as well know the asking of ‘why’ when you lose someone to suicide, most times there is no answer and part of healing is accepting that sad fact. Without getting too personal, the dream Tom has about Gina was based after a dream one of my close family members had about my father after his passing. Take what you want from it, but know that Tom is not forgetting her he just officially saying goodbye. 
> 
> A few more chapters to go. I’m glad you all have stuck by this story for so long. It means the world to me.


	34. Icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a rough one. So, have some disgusting Tom and Alex nonsense. :3

They had packed a lot. It made sense, they still had tons to do regarding their wedding that would take place back home in London. So, Alex had taken it upon herself to make plans, quick matter of fact Alex-ish plans. The kind of things that girls used to having expendable income think up and then do without a care in the world.

She booked flights, bought all new luggage and even made reservations to stay at a vacation home, not a flat a whole house with a yard without so much as an utter to Tom. He wasn't mad when he found out, he just shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and whispered ‘Typical Alex.’ No concept of money nor time because when he mentioned to her that she had over booked their accommodations because right after the wedding they would be leaving for their honeymoon she let out a chirping “Oh?” And with a beautiful blink, picking at the scab on her right knee she said casually, “Well, no refunds,” and then walked away to pack some more. Leaving Tom blinking in surprise, he should have been used to the financial difference between them but he was sure he would never get over it. He later called the owner and explained the situation and got a refund for the extra week.

They wouldn’t be back to Rome until after the honeymoon, which Tom had planned and still refused to tell Alex where they were going. She had tried her best to figure it out, even going to far as attempting to through his internet history to see if she could find a hint. Yet, he knew her all too well and had preemptively removed all clues. Alex next made an attempt to try his phone, her logic being if he got a flight confirmation it for sure would be still in his email inbox. Although she tried she couldn’t get into his phone for the life of her. Trying all types of four digit combinations, but before she could get it her failed attempt had locked his phone for forty-five minutes. When he noticed and asked what happened she lied at first not even close to fooling him.

“Oh that’s odd, how did that happen?” When he had pressed her on the issue in that very priest and teacher-ish way, she cracked and told him that she just wanted to know where they were going. Alex attempted to soften him up by jutting out her full, quivering bottom lip as if she would cry, but it didn’t work. Still a mystery.

* * *

It was a lovely summer day in London, yet not more lovely than her. Alex sat beside him at the fancy, tiny bakery table. Tom adored the cut of her peach sundress, tight in the bust ample in the skirt. His blue eyes ogled the top of her brown breasts as she looked around not noticing his wolf's glare. She chewed her bottom lip for a second before stopping, with whine she dug in her white, tiny purse and pulled out a compact. Tom watched, shifting in his chair as his bride to be looked at herself in the tiny palm mirror, wiping the bright red lipstick from her teeth before touching up her makeup. Something about the mundane action turned him on, horribly and under the table he stroked her knobby knee with one of his fingers. Alex’s brown eyes slid over to him and she smirked before blowing a pink bubble of her gum.

“Hello!” A bright woman’s voice called out to them and Alex sucked back her gum and looked up. There was a pretty older woman who was wearing a black apron, carrying a small tray with two glasses of water on it. Janet had picked this very bakery, she had called and made reservations for her daughter and Tom. Making it very clear that this was to be a private cake testing. Alex would have been fine with just going as normal, sitting around other couples, hearing their input on the flavors but as usual her mother wanted the best for her girl. The bakery owners did not disappoint in trying to make this special for them, closing the blinds, dimming the lights for romance.

The woman put their glasses of water down on the table and then smiled “We will have your samples out in a moment.”

“Sounds lovely, thank you,” Tom said before she sauntered away and went toward the back of the establishment. “Did your mum really have to insist on this being so…,” he looked around the very empty, yet beautifully decorated bakery. “So, serious? It’s just cake.”

Alex hummed as she took a sip of her water, her lipstick leaving a crimson ring where her lips had graced it. “The cake is the centerpiece of the wedding, it is very important to pick the perfect flavor.” Alex mocked, mimicking her mother with an odd nasally voice, pressing her hand to her chest with a flutter of her lashes. Tom let out a laugh, the impersonation of her mother as almost dead on. The American-born Mrs. McMasters acted as if she was mimicking the US’ idea of what English posh was. The long hand always holding on to a large glass of red wine, one hip kicked out to the side, saying ‘darrrrling’ rather than 'darling'. In truth, Janet had taken their wedding plans by horns and steered in the right direction. They were both actually very thankful for her assistance. Alex had started to realize that planning a wedding took far more work than she realized, and Tom also found himself overwhelmed by it all too.

The bakery owner walked from the back holding a rather large and ornate metal tray, covered with different slices of cakes. “Here we are,” she purred as the sat it down in front of them Alex’s mouth parted and her eyes widened in excitement at all the flavors. “Okay, we have our cake flavors here.” her hand hovered over the bare slices, “Then, our whipped frostings,” a row of little cups with cute name labels on them. “Our buttercreams, and lastly our cream cheese frostings.”  
“Mmmm.” Alex hummed and wiggled in her seat.

“I will leave you two lovebirds to it.” The lady smiled before leaving them alone with the delicious looking cakes.

* * *

  
Thier lips and tongues were stained, taste buds happily buzzing with the flavors of red velvet, white chocolate raspberry, lemon, vanilla, strawberry,  coconut and lime, cheesecakes, and German chocolate. Alex found herself enjoying Tom's reactions to the flavors as much as she was enjoying eating. He scrunched his nose at the lemon but closed his eyes and let out a small groan the taste of the raspberries. She noticed even in the dim light that his cheeks were slightly pink, causing her to wonder what he was thinking about. His flush and blush always gave him away and his bottom lip glistened with spit as he licked his lips of frosting, making him look a certain type of alluring at that moment.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, before licking her fork slowly. Tom glanced over at her with a curious expression and he giggled. “Thomas, your cheeks are pink.”

He gently smiled, putting his fork down before he ran his fingers through his brownish red hair. “I was...uh..thinking about unzipping you out of your wedding dress.” His tone was low, almost bashful in a way.

“Oh?” she dipped her finger in one of the whipped frostings and tasted it again.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, he couldn't shut the image off. His hands at the zipper of her gown, as he slowly pulled it down, hearing her moan in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard while she was still wearing her wedding veil, garter diamond jewelry, and white heels. The idea of her after they both finished the first time, her brown leg spread obscenely, red lipstick smeared, mascara smudged, as his cum oozed from her perfect cunt.

_“Please my husband, fuck me again.”_

  
Alex dabbed her finger in another frosting and put it to his lips, without hesitation he sucked it off slowly. Watching as she bit her lip at the sensation of his tongue on her skin. Her heart started to flutter when he nibbled the soft underside of her fingertip. In the low light, Tom leered at her as she then dipped her finger again into one of the small cups, this time smearing the sugary frosting across the swell of her right tit.

“Dare you to lick it off, daddy.” The tone of her voice was boiling hot, and Tom gnashed his jaw as he quickly looked around, there was no one insight. Leaning closer to her, he put his thin pink lips to the top of her smooth breast and tasted the frosting with her. Alex arched her back and moaned as he quickly pulled down the fabric and sucked her exposed hard, umber nipple. Alex let out an annoyed groan when he yanked away and covered her back up again, leaving a wet cooling trail of his spit on her skin. Blood pooled under Alex's cheeks, yet her dark skin hid her blush as Tom looked at her, his blue glare causing a throbbing between her legs. He went to move his hand up her thigh to see if she was wearing and panties but the shop owner's voice halted him.

“Have we made our decision?” she chipped now in front of them with her hands clasped together.

“Strawberry,” he uttered, his full attention still on Alex she bit her lip and slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I like that one too."

* * *

 

They pulled to the driveway of the vacation house, it was a rather lovely home. Five bedrooms, three baths, and way too much room than the two of them actually needed for the stay leading up to the wedding. Tom got out to go the car first, twirling the key ring of the rental car around his finger. A woman who lived next door waved at him and he nodded his head back politely as he moved to the passenger side. He was going to get the door for Alex, but she was already getting out, clutching her purse in one hand. A warm breeze slipped up her skirt and she bit her lip. She went to reach back into the car for the panties that she had removed on the way back to the house, but Tom grabbed her by her wrist and slammed the door.

"You won't be needing those," he whispered, darkly, as he took her by her arm and walked to the side door of the house.

The whole ride home she had been fingering herself and pinching her nipples through the fabric of her dress. As they waited at lights or in traffic he would reach over and rub her clit, making her moan and buck against his palm. As soon as he unlocked the door he yanked Alex inside, causing her to almost trip but he caught her and pressed up against the entryway wall. Tom crushed his lips against hers, his hand under her skirt, fingers poking at her wet, needy slit.

“Ah!” Alex moaned into his mouth as he fingered her roughly, causing her legs to shake.

“How me your tits,” he ordered and she pulled down the top of her dress earning a groan from her future husband. Yanking his fingers from inside of her he grabbed her breasts and started to suck on them.

“Fuck….” Alex groaned, as he flicked his tongue on one and then moved to the other. “Ahhh… Thomas...I want to suck you off.” With a smack, he removed his mouth from her tit and she slid down the wall and got to her knees now, eye level with his crotch. Tom’s face burned with a harsh blush as he licked along the hard print of his cock through his jeans. Quickly she undid his button and zipper, his hard throbbing cock springing forward to tap her on her cheek. With a giggle, she took him into her hot, mouth and Tom’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Oh, God…” he moaned as he gently put his hand on the top of her head and started to slowly thrust. “Look at me, baby.”

Alex’s eyes blinked up as Tom thrusted a bit faster inside of her mouth, through her slightly watering eyes she adored the way he clenched his jaw as she sucked his cock. Tom’s fingers gripped her curly hair before he forced his whole length into her mouth.

"Yessssss," he hissed, feeling her throat clench and tense around him before he pulled out. A thick line of drool connected her lips to his cock as she panted for breath. Alex whipped the spit away with the back of her brown hand.

“But I wanted to taste your icing, daddy,” she purred disgustingly. Tom let out an almost feral growl as he grabbed her up off of the floor.  
“Don’t worry, darling you will,” He pulled her by her wrist into the living room. Alex let out a hot groan as he bent her over the side of the white plush couch and slapped her ass. Her hands clenched the couch cover as she screamed loudly from the sting. Tom clenched his teeth and slapped her again, wrenching another yelp from her sweet lips. Lovingly he rubbed her burning warm cheek with the palm of his hand before slipping his cock inside of her.

“Oh God.” Alex whimpered arching her back as he slammed into her. The legs of the couch scratched slightly at the hardwood floor as Tom pumped inside of her roughly, Alex laughed as the couch slipped and Tom swore under his breath.

“Fuck this,” he hissed, pulling Alex up so her back was against his front. He wrapped his hand around her neck to hold her in place as he fucked her roughly. There was the light ‘tap’ ‘tap’ ‘tap’ noise of his skin against hers and Alex whimpered loving the feeling of him inside of her. Tom slipped his other hand between her quivering thighs and snickered when she arched her back as he touched her clit. “You’re dripping down your leg, Ms. McMasters….you're such a bad girl.”

“AH-- Yes! Yes, I am!” Alex panted, she went to whisper something else lewd and vulgar, but the words were yanked from her lips when all at once the nerves between her legs collectively screamed and so did she. There was no way to fully make out what nonsense she was saying, but Tom could hear only a slither of his name amongst her broken and fragmented yelps of pleasure. Her cunt quivered around his cock as he continued to fuck her, fixated on getting his reward as well. In a daze, she tried to pull his hand away from her clit but he didn’t stop rubbing it, causing her to whimper desperately as she drooled on herself and came again. The second tremble of her slick twat caused him to be pushed over the edge as well. Tom threw his head back and groaned out broken words as his cock throbbed inside of her, filling her cunt with his warm cum. After a moment of quivering breaths, Tom pulled out of her and watched as the white stickiness dripped from between her thighs and onto the polished wood floor.  
Alex turned around and looked at him, her eyelids heavy, her bottom, lip quivering, tits out and hair a mess.

“Keep holding your skirt up,” Tom whispered as he slipped his fingers back inside of her. She made a high chirping noise, her body still on high alert from her previous orgasms. He pulled his white coated fingers out and put them to her lips. Willingly she opened her mouth and sucked. Neither of them said anything as he pulled his fingers from her mouth, they just stared at each other for a moment still buzzing and high with afterglow. Tom leaned in and kissed her."You know...I like the strawberry cake because the taste of strawberries remind me of your pussy."

Alex let out a gush of laughter at his words. "Haha! No one is going to know why we picked that flavor." 

"I know." Tom slowly got to his knees in front of her, and she bit her lip in anticipation. "It will be out own private joke." his warm breath right on her cunt. Tom licked his lip and looked up at her. "I always liked strawberries and cream..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely anon on Tumblr that gave me the idea for wildly inappropriate Tom and Alex cake testing lol.
> 
> They are legit digusting lol


	35. Witchcraft

_He bent over and picked up the girls spiral notebook that had slipped from her arms when she had glanced up to see him descending the stairs. He was scared of them, those little creatures called ‘teenage girls’ with their giggles, knee-socks. The good-natured ones would only know the taste of sugary sweet candies while their counterparts with their matte painted lips would be the ones to enjoy cheap vodka and fruity schnapps. Even as a teenager himself he never understood those girls, the ones that were actually women disguise._

_Tom stood up and looked at the girl who was obviously late for her first class of that year. She was dark, and umber with what some would call a ‘baby doll face’. Supple cheeks, round, brown eyes, full lips, and short slightly wide nose. Her big curly hair was held back out of her face by a sky blue headband that exposed the thin wisps of baby hair around her hairline. It was clear she was the second type of girl, the 'let's sneak out' type, the talk during Mass type._

_“Here you go,” he said, prompting her to take back the notebook but the girl only cocked her head to the side; an action reminding him of a puppy hearing something odd. She just blinked and stared at him, her glossed lips slightly parted. Tom frowned quickly and then raise his eyebrow at the girl._

_“Thank you,” she uttered and for the first time he heard her high sunny voice and caught the poshness in her tone. She took the notebook back and his eyes darted down to the girl's knees, seeing that they were all bumped up; a scab on her right one looked particularly painful. “You’re Father Hiddleston aren't you?”_

_“Yes, and you are?” he said, blue eyes flickering up to notice that the girl had pinned up her pleated school skirt to make it look shorter. This one was trouble._

_“I’m Alex,” she told him with a smile. The dimples that formed in her cheeks caught him off guard and inside he cursed the girl. Pretty ladies with dimples always made him weak in the knees, well before he gave his life to God._

_“Alex? Is that short for…”_

_"Alexandra…Alexandra McMasters,” she told him. ‘McMasters’ what a name._

_"Well, Ms. McMasters. You are late to class and that skirt I believe is too short." Tom told the young woman, who let out a giggle as she brushed past him and up the dark wooden stairs. She smelt of strawberries and summer light._

_“First day and already cracking the whip, harsh.” Alex smiled. He could almost feel the glow in her voice, it was hazy, filled with puckishness, a light wickedness. There was something about the way she moved, the flutter of her skirt the movement of her thin limbs.  “I’ll see you third hour, Father Hiddleston,” Alex said, before bounding up the stairs and clattering down the hall and out of his sight. That one was going to be more than a handful._

* * *

The wood floor was old, unique full of history. Warm, yellow stage lights at the very top of the gothic ceiling cast down. The building that the same feel that St. Marys had. That dark wood and stone 18th country Neo-Gothic aesthetic, it had not been a coincidence.

The very back wall was toned red by another set of strategically placed lights; all stone, stain glass and painting of Christ and the Virgin Mary. Pairs of watching eyes stared straight ahead in their seats, eyes watching him, as he watched them.

* * *

_He talked a lot, sometimes he would get passionate about a certain writer or book that they were studying that he would just ramble on and on. None of the girls minded when Father Hiddleston would chatter about English, they would put their head in their hands and dreamily stare at him, some of the girls would even sigh like little lovers._

_Yet, Alex didn’t sigh nor swoon as she sat right in front of him, losing her back of the classroom seat to be closer to the teacher because she could not stop talking. Although she wondered if he even realized that putting her near him was in some ways a reward. Her eyes studied him, he was rather impeccable for a priest who lived frugally, and it was obvious that he took great care in how he looked. His black leather shoes were always polished, his slacks were cut almost perfectly for his long, lean legs, his black shirts were  pressed, the Roman Catholic collar at his neck a perfect solid white square. Those blue eyes, chiseled face, aristocratic nose, perfectly tousled brownish red hair. She knew that there was a nicely tone that he was hiding underneath that drab God-fearing black and wondered what a man like that was doing there. He had looks of a model, or perhaps an actor, he did love drama and Shakespeare a lot; or even better she could see him in porn. So why this dead end? There was nothing here but a life of loneliness and his beauty would waste and fade and sometimes she felt bad for him, but sometimes not, the Good Father could be a prick when he tried._

_“Alex,” his chilly voice said snapping her out of her inner thoughts. She looked up at him from under her black mascaraed eyelashes._

_“Father?”_

_“Have you been listening to me at all?” he asked, looking down at her in her desk as she tapped her pen. His blue gaze was sharp and caused the other girls to flicker away and blush, but Alex never did. She shrugged casually and scratched her knee._

_“Well, no,” she started and instantly he teased his thin lips. She had a way of plucking at him, playing him, dancing girlishly on his nerves. “You’re rambling again.” The room rippled with a few fellow girls giggling, it was a kind of an unspoken joke between his students. The tips of his ears went pink as he looked at Alex. She slouched in her chair, let out a little yawn and stretch. Tom knew that if he started with her, they would be going back and forth; her wise-cracking, him snapping back at her like a pretentious teenage boy._

_“Not playing with you today, Ms. McMasters,” he said, and he was sure he almost heard his classmates groan in disappointment some of them enjoyed their back and forth. Alex disagreed with him most of the time on his interpretation of course work, giving her own 2 cents whether he asked for it or not. “I want you read out loud the next chapter, that should keep you focused," his gut twisted in odd knots when she gave him a dimpled-cheeked, smart assed smile._

_“Sure thing, Father. I know you love to hear my voice.” Alex said before dramatically clearing her throat and going to read chapter 2 of ‘The Scarlet Letter’._

* * *

Her mother stared at her as if she had never laid eyes on her before. Studying the side contours of her daughters face. She remembered her as silly, loud child who always laughed and constantly was goofing off. Her father would be on the phone in his dark and dim office, talking about business and Alex would randomly clatter in, wearing Mary Janes with a ribbon in her hair. And to his surprise she would run up to him and slap a girly sticker on his forehead, a heart or a unicorn and just as randomly as she came she trot out leaving him confused by his child. When she returned to her mother as she sat on the couch drinking wine, Alex would be in stitches with almost painful laugher. She would fall to the floor and kick her legs holding her belly, tears in her eyes.

_“Mum! Haha! Mum! You should have hahahaha!! You should have seen daddy’s face!”_

It seemed almost impossible that little girl had grown into a woman. How did it happen, when did her baby girl grow up? Like a tiny bud blooming into a magnificent rose over night. Janet put her hand over her mouth and let out a tiny whimper as she started to cry.

“Oh, mum. Stop it.” The scarlet-lipped darling said. “Don’t cry, I can’t deal with it of you cry.”

* * *

_He knew he should stop, he knew he should look away. His eyes needed to move but couldn’t as he sat at his desk. Girls walking into class, chattering and laughing yet, he only saw one, Alex. She was bending down, her books next to her as she tied the laces of her saddle Oxfords. Kneeling on knee the other bent, exposing her pink panties underneath her school skirt. It was happening so slow to him that it seemed like a photograph, a still image of Alex looking down, in mid-chew of gum as she pulled on the laces._

_Tom was sweating, blood rushing his face as he looked at the newly eighteen-year-old beauty. The collar at his neck itched and tugged at it with a huff. His leering eyes could see it, the cleft of her labia majora. And with sin and horrible lust he daydreamed what it would be like to press his thumb against that sweet line and rub. Would she arch her back and bit her lip? Would she whimper and pull away? Would she invite him to put his fingers inside of her panties, and then want him to put his fingers inside of her?_

_“Enough!’ his thoughts yelled, shattering the unholy images. Tom quickly blinked and as he did Alex got up on two feet and walked to her desk ignorant to his thoughts._

* * *

Tom was sweating, jittering and the yellow lights were making him feel anxious. His mouth was dry and dusty as he pulled nervously on his satin bow tie. His palms were clammy and he wanted to wipe them off on his tailored trousers but decided against it, instead clasping his hands in front of him. Heat was boiling him from the inside out, and his gut felt oil slick and he wondered which was worse, fainting or vomiting? Oddly he would prefer the vomiting, she would laugh if he vomited that would be a story to tell for years to come.

* * *

_ He had got up from his desk chair so quick that he almost knocked it over. Alex shivered from the rainwater, scared for a moment. She had tempted him during that weekend of detentions, saying things with sexual meaning to see how coiled he got. Yet she was sure that she had gone too far now, walking purposely in the storming rain to his classroom, her wet clothing sticking to her, her bra peeking out from under her shirt. Yet, when he grabbed her by her arm he yanked her towards him, instead of away, instead of shaking her and yelling ‘what the hell is wrong with you?!’ She whimpered, their bodies flush against each other. _

_Alex had scrambled for words when she noticed  the rageful look on his face when he saw her. She tried to backtrack and say that this isn’t what it looked like. Tried to lie and tell him that she wasn’t trying to seduce him, but he knew better._

_“Stop fibbing,” Tom hissed, and she was going to apologize she had taken things too far. She wanted him to forgive her but before she would speak he grabbed her by her chin, tilted her head up and crushed his lips against her’s. Every nerve of her body quivered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard and deep, the kiss of someone that was hiding lust for a long time. The taste wintergreen taste of his spit made her throb. He moved forward causing her to back up against the wall, his cock poking hard and angry against her belly as he grabbed her wet thighs. Alex knew then that right there in his classroom in the Catholic boarding school that her priest, her teacher would take her virginity and she had never wanted anything more than that._

* * *

_Running off for Spring Holiday to Rome with his lovely student was something impossible, something he would never even entertained and yet it happened. They slept in the large hotel bed together, naked, legs intertwined with each other like real lovers. Everything was bright a surreal, watching her get ready in the morning, walking the cobblestone streets with her while holding her warm hand. Images of Alex laughing as she jumped on the bed the skirt of her sundress fluttering around her. The sound of her botched Italian made him snicker lovingly, and his heart swelled as she sweetly_ dabbed _sunscreen on his nose so his fair skin didn’t burn red in the Mediterranean light. The sound of her moaning under him as he fucked her every single day of that bright vacation, and how he felt no guilt for his sins and taboos._

* * *

_Alex held up the bottom of her gown as she ran down their long driveway, tears streaking across her face. Her eyes widening as he stopped and turned back around to see her sprinting towards him. Alex clenched her teeth when she reached Tom, who had just came to her graduation party to spill every feeling of love for her before he had the nerve to say that she shouldn’t be together. Yet, her mind screamed a hard, harsh and bratty ‘NO!’ at the idea and refused to accept it. No, she wouldn’t give him up like that, not for those stupid reasons he said. She didn’t care that he had nothing. He thought that she would be throwing her life away for him, that she could never be the person that she should be if she was chained to him. Tom actually saw that he would be greedy to keep her, that he wasn’t worthy of her. Alex was enraged that he thought he would have a say, that he could tell her what was best, that he wanted to make that decision for her. Was he a fool?_

_Reaching out, she grabbed Tom by his shirt collar so hard that she thought she would rip it. Her lips found his and she kissed him harder than she ever had before, her pink tongue slipping against his the most passionate thing he had ever felt in his life. Then at that moment while all the party goers had stepped out to watch, Tom knew that she loved him back, that she loved him just as much as he loved her._

_”.. I want Rome! I hated leaving and I want to be there with you!” she urged, her lipstick smeared across her lips, so lovely_

_“But your university plans—“_

_“Rome has schools you know.” Alex laughed. “If I got into Cambridge I’m sure I can get into a school in Rome.” She looked down. “That’s if you want me, Father.”_

_“Of course I want you.”_  

* * *

A single violin played, as soon as he heard the cords of the instrument the feeling changed as if the atmosphere shifted. The room echoed as the guests all stood and turned. Lips parted and mouths all dropped when they saw the bride, her arm locked with her father’s as they walked slowly down the aisle. Every incarnation of Alex was diminished the moment his eyes laid on her in that exact still moment in time. School girl Alex with her knee shocks and pleated skirts had given way to co-ed Alex ridding her bike back and forth to university, he loved both of those versions of her and they would always have a place in hollows of his heart, but neither of them could compare to her in that second. The yellow lights caught the hundreds of hand-stitched Swarovski crystal’s that decorated the corseted top of her gown, causing her to glimmer like noon sun on a summer pond. The bottom of the gown was thick, full tulle, all ballgown, and princess. Tom couldn’t see her face, the dramatic veil only giving him a ghost of an outline of the beauty that was hiding underneath. Tom put his hand over his mouth and realized that was crying.

Alex’s grip tightened on her bouquet of tuberoses as she shook, her eyes peeking up to see him standing there. He looked almost disgustingly handsome, in his slick perfectly cut Valentino tux. And to her surprise she saw that his hair was no longer that brownish red, but back to its natural blonde and slicked back. He looked like an angel, breathtaking and in a few moments he would be her husband. Husband! That word finally sinking in, swelling her with tears. Samuel was smiling an actual smile as they walked closer to Tom. Alex noticed that some of the faces that were watching them. Her school friends Brenda Shaw and Andrea Kato were there, both of them standing next to Victoria all three of them with huge smiles on their faces. They looked as if they wanted to cheer for her but were holding it in. Headmistress Wood was there too, dotting her small eyes with a tissue as she watched looking, surprising sweet about the union she was about to watch.

Her belly was in knots when she finally reached him, to see that his face was flushed and wet with tears. Samuel handed his only daughter off to the man she chose but before he could her go Alex gave him a tight hug and whispered.

“Thank you, daddy.”

He said nothing only smiling with a nod, trying to choke back his own tears. He gave her a kiss on her veiled forehead before he went to sit and console her weeping mother in the front row. With a nervous huff, Tom reached up his sweating hands to lift her veil. He took a sharp inhalation of air when he saw her face, lips scarlet, and her perfect eye makeup had started to run down her cheeks from her tears; and somehow it made her look even more perfect.

Alex gave him a wide-eyed grin, those dimples indenting her cheeks and he thought he would die due to all of the tenderness he had for her, that he would somehow overdose on love.

“Hey…” Alex uttered awkwardly and once he realized that she was nervous too it made him a bit better.

“Hi there, lovely,” he sweetly.

They had found a non-dimensional pastor to preside over the wedding and the cries and sniffles of both of their mothers could be heard over the ceremony. Alex had a hard time of speaking her vows, her words muddied by wet, slippery sobs of happiness. Tom had almost dropped the ring as he went to slip the simple band on her quivering thin finger. They were as nervous as two teenagers trying to fuck for the first time, all hot cheeks, murmurs and throbbing hearts.

“And with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” The kind pastor said, and they both gave each other sheepish glances before Tom leaned down and went to plant and gentle kiss on her lips. They had talked about keeping the kiss ‘family appropriate’ but with a wicked chuckle Alex reached up and kissed him deeper.

“Ew, they are so gross.” Lewis uttered over the cheers and claps of the guests. Tom blinked in surprise when he felt the sensation of something sticky pass from her mouth to his, and he realized that she had bubble gum in her mouth the whole time. Alex pulled away and gave him her surveying glare and let out her rough hot laugh when he chewed the gum and blew a pick bubble with it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Alex Hiddleston.”

* * *

The reception took place in the same venue and while they were all outside taking photos the venue workers got to work, coupling the chairs to round tables covered in silk. Crystal centerpieces glittered in the lights that were now hued with a romantic red. Her mother had done a fantastic job of figuring out exactly what her daughter would like when it came ambiance.

It was obvious that her father spared no expense when it came to the food and top shelf alcohol, but even surrounded by their guest the newlyweds acted as if they were secluded in their own bubble as they moved to their first dance.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witchcraft_

“Oh my God, you know Tom picked this song.” Emma laughed from the table watching them sway to the Frank Sinatra song.

_And I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

“I can’t believe you picked this song,” Alex said, loving the feeling of his hand at her waist.

“Why? It fits pretty well don’t you think?”

_'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me_

_"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to._

“Haha, yes but I don’t think our guests want to hear about me ‘arousing the need you.’” Alex laughed.

“Well, you are doing that very thing right now,”

Alex’s eyes winded when he pressed himself against her and she felt him slightly hard through all the layers of her fluffy skirt.

“Oh my God! Thomas! You are so bad, I can’t believe you right now.”

“So you’re saying that you're not wet under all of that dress?” he whispered, in her diamond studded ear. She bit her lip as his hand slithered down and quickly squeezed her ass. “I can’t wait until tonight…”

“Who said we had to wait?” Alex breathed, longing for him inside of her even though they were surrounded by two hundred guests.

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one I'd never switch_

_'cause there's no nicer witch than you._

* * *

“Do you have any words for the young couple?” was the question of the night that videographer for the event asked the guests. The usual answers of “Good luck you two!” and “May you have a happy marriage!” got more and more wild as the night went on and people started to enjoy the open bar.  In an unusual burst of emotion and feeling for his little sister Lewis actually cried on camera as he gushed and told his baby sister how much he loved her and how seeing her happy made him happy.

Half stoned and mostly drunk Brenda Shaw had smiled and said “ You wear him out on your honeymoon Alex! Fuck him so good he can’t walk!”

“Yes! Give it to him so good that he has to pray to God!” Andrea Kato added as she tried not to spill her drink both of the girls let out loud laughs. Victoria shook her head, knowing that Alex was going to keep that in her wedding video.

“I can’t believe we are listening to this … trap music at our daughter’s wedding.” Samuel sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched as she danced. One hand holding up a bottle of her own brew of Pollyanna Ale as she danced rather provocatively with her new husband.

“I didn’t know he could even dance,” Janet said, surprised that Tom actually rhythm. They had never seen him so carefree before. With them, he was always coiled and very polite. He never called them 'Janet' and 'Samuel' it's always 'Mrs. and Mr. McMasters'

“I’m taking bets,” Emma suddenly spoke as she got up to dance. “How long do you think it’s going to take for her to get pregnant?”

Samuel let out a loud groan and covered his face with his large hands. He didn't want to think about being a grandfather.

“Probably soon by the way those two seem to be.” His father, James said shaking his head before took a swig of his Jamason. "You know, I haven't seen my son this happy in a very, very long time," Alex truly had woken him up from his decade depression sleep. That she had stopped his slow withering, and in some ways it seemed that his road to the priesthood was only the means to lead him to her.

Alex fanned herself off before knocking back the rest of her drink. “You okay, darling?” Tom as wrapping his hands around her, both of them hot, full of good food and boozy.

“I need fresh air,” she huffed. No one really noticed when the couple left their dancing guest and slipped out of the hall.

* * *

Alex thought her dad was being a little too dramatic when he rented out the whole building for the night, but now as she swayed and staggered she was glad that the place was completely empty.

“God damn it, all of your dancing got me hard,” Tom said with a drunken laugh, as he undid his bow tie and unbuttoned part of his white shirt.  

“Let me feel.” Alex reached over and grabbed his crotch. He moaned and looked at her. His brides hair was completely undone, but she make up somehow was still holding on even though he could see a sheen of dewy sweat on her face. “Oh, you are hard, let's fix that.” Alex grabbed him by his arm and found an unlocked utility closet. The door slammed and Alex flicked on the harsh light that caused harsh shadows to cut across her face. Tom slammed her against the wall and crushed his lips on her's. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, tasting the lingering liquor and beer in her spit. Alex's teeth bit down on his bottom lip and Tom yanked away in shock before he growled and was back on her. He caught her tongue between his lips and sucked on it, causing Alex to wiggle and moan at the odd yet pleasurable sensation.

He wanted at her tits, but it would be too much work to get at them while she was encased in her grand wedding dress. His was so hard that it was hurting him, throbbing against his sung trousers.

“Wait.” Tom whispered against her lips. “Shouldn’t we hold on on this?”

“Why would we?” she asked, her nimble little fingers undoing his trousers.  

“We’re in a closet Alex,” he laughed.

“You fucked me in a broom closet before, remember at St, Mary’s? I mean, it’s kind of romantic for us...too bad you can’t fuck me in a classroom for our fight time as a married couple.”

Tom threw his head back when she grabbed his throbbing dick in her palm and rubbed her thumb along the oozing head.

“Good fucking point.” Tom went to try and lift the puffy skirt of her gown but Alex laughed, there was no way he could face her and fuck her against the wall.

“We’ll have to do it like this.” she said turning around and sticking her ass out

“Okay.” Tom lifted up the layers of tulle and moaned when he saw her expensive white, bridal lingerie. His cock twitched with excitement at the white nylons held up by the belt, the frilly garter around one thigh, and the thong that looked so good between her ass cheeks. He grabbed his cock and tugged it a few times just enjoying the sight of her before he yanked aside a scrap of fabric to expose her waxed pussy. Alex moaned when she felt him part her wet lips, as he slowly poked the head of his cock against her cunt. With a groan, he moved his hips forward and filled her fully.

“Fuck..” Alex mumbled as he started to thrust.

“God damn it, you’re so wet….” Tom panted as her juice slicked his cock. He sucked his thumb before slipping it into her tight little asshole, loving the surprised yelp she made. “I’m going to do the most disgusting things to you on our honeymoon.” Tom hissed, fucking her in jagged hard strokes.

“Ahhh! Yes! I--I can’t wait.” Alex whimpered as he slammed into her and worked her asshole at the same time.  He could feel the coiling already start to build in his balls,

“Darling, I’m not going to last very long.”

“It’s okay, I want you to finish.” she whimpered only wanting to feel him pulse inside. She felt so good on him, so hot, so tight and slick, and he quiver with the thought that she was all his. Tom threw his head back and wanted to curse, but his words got lost, when his cock throbbed deep inside of her, emptying himself between Alex’s tight pink walls. Alex’s golden painted eyelids went to flicker open, and her crimson lips went to speak, but she jumped when she felt his mouth at her cunt. With a groaning sound that could be attributed to ‘!!?’ she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was on his knees, the big skirt of her dress almost completely covering him. His hot breath panted against her smooth pussy before he buried his face in it.

“Oh fuck!” Alex moaned, as she arched her back and greedily ground herself against his face. Tom’s tongue slipped inside of her, tasting both of them at once. Reaching around Alex grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer. “That’s it--! Ah--ate my fucking pussy Mr. Hiddleston.”

Tom’s skilled tongue worked on her swollen clit, due to his drunkenness he was sloppy, licking, sucking and slurping in the most obscene way. “Fuck! Just like that!” The nerves in her clit were twisting tighter and tighter. Closer and closer before they all sparked simultaneously. “Oh--Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!” she breathed out as a love song of moans. Once he was sure she was done cumming, To resurfaced from under her dress and licked his lips.

“Delicious,” he smiled as she got to feet and redid his trousers.

“We should be heading back, our guests are going to get all upset that we stepped out.” Alex breathed, still riding the high that he gave her. Tom leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her head neck and inhaled her scent.

“Darling, you're an angel.” Tom whispered, hotly in her ear. Alex smiled at this words and wrapped her arms around him and held him. “Who know that sacrilege could be so perfect.”


	36. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and very sweet.

Bright summer light shined overhead, the tidy green grass was still wet with morning dew. Planted tuberoses and daylilies lined the edges of the tan brick villa. Much like in their old flat, the fireplace mantel held their photos and keepsakes. Honeymoon photos from Barbados, all with Alex grinning in tiny bikinis and Tom looking rather sunburnt but pleased, freckles dotting his cheeks. Wedding photos graced the mantel as well, along with the items of their past; his onyx beaded rosary, the copy of The Virgin Suicides, his white Roman collar.  
  
The bedsheets ruffled and Tom fluttered himself awake, his eyes refused to focus so he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Tom considered himself lucky, turning forty -two hadn’t changed him that much, only graying his hair and forcing him to require glasses, both things that his wife really seemed to aesthetically enjoy. He rolled over, and to his right there she laid, his lovely umber darling. It beguiled him how she managed to look almost the exactly same as that pleated shirt and knee sock wearing beauty he met so long ago.

Now twenty-seven, but her face held no signs of aging, still supple cheeked and moist lipped as she had been. Her full, brown curls had grown longer, now down her back. The satin bonnet that she wore to sleep always found a way to come free every night, leaving her hair a beautiful mess. He made a mental note to buy satin pillow cases to remedy that issue. Tom’s blue eyes wandered down her body, making slight changes of her body. Her breast were slightly larger, her thighs had grown a bit more plump and there were the faint stretch marks at her sides that were reminiscent of tiny lightning bolts. All of those changes had to do with her swollen belly and the baby that was inside of it. 22 weeks and they had just found out that it was a boy. Tom smiled before he leaned over and pressed his lips to her tummy. Their son already proved that he liked to sleep just as deep as his mother only fluttering about in womb at late hours of the night.

“Ian? Miles?” Tom whispered they had still not picked a name. “Hunter?”

With that last one, Tom heard Alex laugh “Hunter? No.” she said as she opened her eyes and looked down at her husband.

“Our boy has to eventually have a name, Ms. Hiddleston,” he said, running his large cool hand over her warm belly.

“We have a few months to figure that out,” Alex said waving her hand dismissively, still procrastinating.

“We really should get up, we have things to do.” Tom told her, although he just laid back down and Alex turned over gently on her side and rested her head on his bare chest.

“I know, we won’t hear the end of it if we don’t. Thank the stars I don’t have to work today.”

Tom let out a scoff, “You never really have to work, you’re the CEO’s daughter like he is going to fire you if you don’t head a meeting.”

Pollyanna Ale’s revenue has skyrocketed and Samuel had decided to expand, opening breweries in the US, Canada, and Italy. It surprised her when her father had given her the opportunity and the honor to oversee the Italian branch after she had graduated university.

Alex let out her usual _‘Ugh as if'_ noisefrom the back of her throat as she grabbed up a pillow and hit him in the face with it. “I work, you pretentious asshole!” Alex said with a laugh as she hit him over and over again with the fluffy pillow.

“Eheheh! I was just playing darling!” Tom chuckled covering his face from the soft pillow slaps.

“I work a lot harder than you Mr. I Write For A Stuffy Theatrical Magazine!” Alex said playfully as she straddled him.

“That would be a long title,” he looked up at his wife. He had stopped teaching two years ago and decided to go into as he put it ‘get more involved with the arts’ Eventually he landed a rather nice position as a reviewer for theatrical plays, although Alex had hoped he meant that he would be the one going for roles; acting had been his goal before he had met Gina those many years ago. Alex whacked him one more with the pillow and giggled. The warm morning air was hazy and bright between them. He licked his lips and stared up at her, his blue eyes catching the outlines of her nipples under her tank top. His pale hands slipped under her shirt, drawing a moan from her as he raked his fingers along her nipples.

“Stop, you can’t play with them right now.” Alex uttered, in that bashful schoolgirl tone. “I’ve already started lactating.”

“I know,” he purred wickedly as she wiggled against his hard cock. Their hunger for each other hadn’t subsided it was almost a problem being married adults with full-time jobs that pawed at each other like teenagers. After long days of work when they wouldn't be interrupted sex almost always came first and dinner after. Hot quickies on the bedroom floor, against the bathroom counter, in their walk in closet half clothed, and all warm pants and sloppy kiss wetted lips. Tom pulled her shirt up to expose her swollen tits to hungry glare. He leaned up leaned up and gently licked one of her hard nipples. Alex whimpered and rocked her hips a he teased her.

“Ahhh--stop you’re going to make me leak.”

“I don’t care, I fucking want you.” Tom hissed, just as he went to pull her panties aside they heard a door slam from somewhere in the house. Tom let out a defeated sigh, “ I guess I’ll have to play with you later, Ms. McMasters.”

“Seems so.” Alex smiled as she quickly pulled her shirt back down and climbed off her husband and laid down next to him. There was the loud sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor headed right towards their room. Then a thud, followed by a tiny voice saying ‘oww!’ before the thumping footsteps continued. With a slam, the bedroom door flew open and there stood their three-year-old first born, Lorelei. A smile came to her round face and her cheeks pricked with dimples as she ran and hopped on her parents bed.

“Are we going! Are we going!” The child asked, practically shaking with excitement as she squeezed her small body between her parents.

“Yes, LeLe we are going to the beach.” Tom chuckled, as he propped his head up with his hand looked down at his child. Her big curly hair texture was from her mother, but it had his natural blonde. The makings of her father’s strong noses, but her rest of her from her eyes and clumsiness with all Alex. The kind of kid that did things for laughs, and some of the things that came out of her little mouth would have Tom and Alex in tears due to laughter. She was quite the kid.

“Mama, do you think brother can see the sun through yer belly?” Little Lorelei asked, poking Alex’s tummy with her tiny dark finger.

“I don’t think so, darling,” Alex said. Lorelei frowned and let out a dramatic sigh before she wiggled out from in between her parents. She went to hop off of their large bed, but she fell rather hard on her backside.

“Oh! LeLe, are you alright?” Alex said going to hop out of bed to help her child up, but Lorelei sprang to her feet.

“I’m going to put my fairy wings on.” The child proclaimed out of nowhere and Tom choked back a chuckle at how nothing she ever said made sense. Lorelei puffed out her cheeks before she trotted out of the bedroom without another word.

Tom let out a laugh as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Alex’s warm forehead and kissed her.

“I love you, Alex,” she breathed against her skin and she hummed sweetly in reaction to his words.

“I love you too, Father.” Alex breathed within that they could stay entangled in the sheets all day, but they couldn't. “Come on, let’s take our little LeLe to the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I can't believe that I actually finished this. I want to thank everyone that has stayed with this story from the very start. This is very bittersweet for me as I will miss Tom and Alex.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
